Naruto's Solitude
by Baou Zakerga156
Summary: Solitude: A state of seclusion or isolation. That's what I felt my entire life. Sure, I was adopted but I never felt whole. It felt like a large portion of my heart had never been made. I wished each night for someone who would understand my suffering. But little did I know that one night, my wish would be heard. Rated T for now. Naruto/Lilynette
1. Chapter 1

**Fangs of the Moon and Wolf**

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

Naruto sat in front of a shed in the middle of the forest surrounding Konoha with the Forbidden Scroll in his lap and took a deep breath. "Alright. Let's see what's inside." He opened it up and the first thing he found was a strange seal that showed a crescent moon behind a wolf's head. He scrunched his eyes and thought _"Why's there a seal first thing?"_ He groaned and said "Great. The first thing inside is my second worst subject!" He sucked it up and said "Alright. If I remember, some seals need a blood offering." He bit his thumb and wiped it on the seal.

He then placed his hand on it and focused his chakra. The seal glowed brightly for less than a second before it stopped all of a sudden. Naruto removed his hand and blinked. "What a rip off!" He suddenly noticed that there was a shadow over him and looked up to see a five foot-long glorified cleaver that had no tsuba and the handle was wrapped in bandages with a black blade and silver edge. He then felt tired and started to doze off. He felt something hard stomp on his nose and Naruto shot up into a sitting position. He grabbed his nose as someone laughed and exclaimed "Ha ha! You woke up!" Naruto looked at the person who woke him up and saw a young girl there.

She wore white-colored briefs with a black line positioned in the middle, arm warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar, and thigh-high, fur-lined. Her hair was light green that was cut off just before it reached her chin. She had a helmet with two horns on top of her head with the horn on the left cut off and the left half of the helmet covered her left eye but Naruto was sure it was light pink. The strangest thing was that there was a hole that went through her completely positioned in the center of her stomach.

The girl gave Naruto a smirk and leaned forward as she said "Naruto, evening." Naruto blinked and asked "Who are you?" The girl smirked and said "Lilynette Gingerbuck." Naruto went back to sleep and Lilynette grunted as she jumped in the air and shouted "Don't go back to sleep!" She landed on Naruto's hip with both feet and caused him to shoot up, wide awake. Lilynette sat on his lap and looked down at Naruto as she punched him and shouted "Come on! Come on! No more sleeping!" She then began tickling Naruto, who began laughing and managed to get out "Stop it! That tickles!" Lilynette continued for a few minutes then stopped.

Naruto attempted to catch his breath as Lilynette calmly said "Here's the deal. Since you freed me, we're stuck together. I now have half of your power and until you learn our real name, you can't use our full power." Naruto got confused and asked "What?" He then felt something around his neck and felt the base of his neck. He felt what appeared to be the lower jaw of something with sharp teeth. Naruto looked up at Lilynette and asked "What's this thing?" Lilynette looked away in shame and said "It's the remains of a friend that are now yours." Lilynette looked behind her and said "Someone's coming." She poked Naruto's head and said "Keep it cool." She grabbed the giant sword and tossed it to Naruto, who caught it but it vanished the moment he touched the grip.

**(Several Minutes Later)**

Naruto looked up and saw Iruka standing over him. Naruto gave her a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head and chuckled. Naruto stood up and Iruka blinked in surprise as Naruto continued scratching the back of his head then said "You found me already. You're quick, Iruka. I only had time to learn one technique." Iruka was a little surprised by this and thought _"He's been out here training? I can tell how hard he's been working."_ Naruto then opened his eyes and got excited as he said "Listen, Iruka. I'm going to show you this amazing Jutsu and you can to let me pass!" Iruka raised an eyebrow at this.

Naruto continued and asked "That's the way it works, right? Anyone who learns a Jutsu from this scroll passes." Iruka blinked and asked "Huh? Where did you get that?" Naruto continued to smile and said "Mizuki-Sensei told me about it. He told me where to find the scroll and this place." Iruka narrowed his eyes and thought _"Mizuki?"_ He suddenly looked over his shoulder in shock and stepped in front of Naruto then pushed him aside as she shouted "Look out!" A shower of kunai hit Iruka and pushed him back toward the shack and he panted.

Mizuki landed on a branch of the tree in front of the shack and said "I see you've found our little hideaway." Iruka flinched as he glared up at Mizuki and said "I see. So that's the way it is. I should've known." Mizuki looked at Naruto and said "Naruto, give me the scroll!" Naruto looked up at Mizuki in confusion and said "Wait a minute! What's going on here?" Iruka panted as he grabbed the kunai in his leg and threw it away then shouted "Naruto! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden Jutsu that could put this village in danger! Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself! For his own power!" Lilynette sighed and said "You really need to learn how to not be gullible." Naruto shot a glare at her and got a smile in return.

Naruto glared up at Mizuki, who just calmly looked down at him and said "Naruto, Iruka's just trying to scare you cause he doesn't want you to have the scroll." Naruto gritted his teeth and said "There's a saying that Iruka doesn't like but I'm gonna use it here. "Stick with the devil you know than the one you don't"." Iruka growled and said "Stop lying, Mizuki." He looked at Naruto and said "Don't let him trick you!" Mizuki chuckled and said "Oh, I'll tell you who's really lying." Iruka realized what Mizuki was going to do and shouted "No! Mizuki!" Lilynette frowned and raised an eyebrow.

Mizuki smirked and said "Iruka's been lying to you your whole life, Naruto. Since the decree twelve years ago." Naruto blinked and got confused as he asked "What… decree?" Mizuki scowled at Naruto and said "Everyone knows except you. Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now. He'd do anything to shut me up." Naruto got even more confused and asked "What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?" Iruka made one final try to stop Mizuki and shouted "Shut up!" Mizuki's face got more sinister as he said "The decree is that nobody can tell you the Nine Tailed Fox is inside you." Naruto went wide eyed while Ash raised an eyebrow in interest.

Mizuki continued and said "The fox spirit that killed hundreds of people and destroyed our village has taken over your body. You are the Nine Tailed Fox!" Iruka finally had enough and shouted "Stop it!" Naruto remained still as Mizuki said "They've all been sneaking around and hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt. Like they hated you for just being alive." Naruto grabbed his head and thought _"No. No. No."_ Chakra moved around him and Lilynette looked at him in shock. Iruka began tearing up and said "Naruto." Mizuki pulled one of the Fuma Shuriken from his back and shouted "That's why you'll never be accepted into this village! Even your beloved Sensei and the whore that raised you hate your guts!" Iruka attempted to move his right leg but felt it going numb and figured it must've been some kind of poison.

Mizuki twirled his Fuma Shuriken and proclaimed "Die, Naruto!" He threw the shuriken and Naruto fell to his rear and quickly tried to crawl away as Iruka shouted "Naruto, get down!" Naruto braced himself from the attack when he found that nothing had happened to him. He looked up and saw that Iruka had taken the blow and had about half an inch of the Fuma Shuriken in her back. Iruka shook and gasped in pain while Naruto looked at him in shock. Mizuki was stunned while Lilynette was surprised. Naruto continued looking at Iruka in shock and asked "W-why?" Iruka smirked and smiled weakly at Naruto as tears streamed down his face. Naruto took off into the forest and Iruka shouted "Naruto!" Lilynette went after Naruto and muttered "He's nothing like you."

* * *

Lilynette kicked Naruto in the head and shouted "Where are you going, idiot?" Naruto flew into a tree and Naruto looked up at her. She glared at Naruto and shouted "You're just going to let your Sensei just die?! How much of a coward are you!" Naruto looked away and asked "What do you want me to do about it? I'm just a monster. No one cares for me. I'm alone" Lilynette hugged Naruto and sobbed. Naruto was surprised by this as Lilynette calmly said "I'm alone as well. I was once one with another. We split in two so we wouldn't be alone anymore." She continued to cry and said "We were killed and I was brought here. I was alone again." Naruto felt tears come to his eyes and hugged Lilynette back as he said "We'll never be alone again." They both glowed and Naruto was filled with power.

* * *

Mizuki lunged at Iruka when Lilynette appeared in front of Mizuki and kicked him back. Iruka watched in shock as Mizuki flew back onto his feet and glared at Lilynette. He smiled sinisterly and said "Little girls like you shouldn't be playing out here at night." Naruto then appeared next to Lilynette and said "Man. I hate fighting." Mizuki smirked and said "I finally get to kill you." Naruto gave Mizuki a bored look and said "I hope you don't dodge this." Mizuki frowned as the giant cleaver appeared in his right hand and he raised his arm as he said "I can't control this yet." He brought it down and everything was covered in a bright light.

When the light died down, Iruka rubbed his eyes and saw that there was a long hole going from Naruto and getting bigger as it went on. Blood was splattered on the ground and there was no sign of Mizuki anywhere. Naruto was leaning against Lilynette and was unconscious. Lilynette gave Naruto a kind smile and said "What an idiot." She then noticed Iruka was looking at them and said "Don't worry. He's just exhausted. His body is still adjusting to that sword and I." Iruka smiled and removed his headband as he said "When he wakes up, give him this." He tossed the headband to Lilynette, who caught it. She smiled then vanished.

* * *

Lilynette sat Naruto down on his bed and said "Rest now." She placed the headband next to him and lied down on the other side of him. She looked out the window next to the bed and at the moon. She frowned and thought _"I'm not alone anymore."_ She closed her one eye and said "I'll help him not to become like us." She then drifted off and muttered "Starrk."

* * *

**Okay, I've had this story in my head for months and finally decided to write it.**

**I'm not going to give away the whole plot of the story in this chapter so stick around and PLEASE REVIEW (NO FLAMERS).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Learning about a Friend**

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

Naruto was sleeping quietly when Lilynette stuck her fist down his throat. He shot up and Lilynette pulled her hand out as Naruto gagged. He glared at Lilynette and asked "What was that for?" Lilynette gave him a smirk and said "You've got team placements today!" Naruto went back to sleep and Lilynette kicked him in the face and Naruto grabbed his nose again. He sighed and said "Fine. I'm up." He went into the kitchen with Lilynette and opened the refrigerator. It had been about a week since he'd first met Lilynette and it had probably been the most miserable week of his life. She'd bugged him to play with her, almost killed him several times with her sword, and woke him up in the weirdest ways like she'd done a couple seconds ago.

Naruto pulled his head out of the fridge and asked "What happened to the milk?" Lilynette got out some ramen and began making it as she said "I threw it out." Naruto grabbed her collar and demanded "Why did you do that?" Lilynette vanished and Naruto suddenly found himself on his stomach with Lilynette on top of him. She giggled and said "It was expired. If you drank it, you'd have been on the toilet all day." Naruto looked away and muttered "You could've told me yesterday so I could've gotten some." Lilynette got off him then said "Anyway, you better hurry up." She took her ramen over to the table and Naruto joined her a few minutes later.

After he finished his ramen in less than two minutes, Naruto watched Lilynette eat until she noticed him staring and asked "Can I help you?" Naruto snapped out of his trance and said "I was just wondering why you have that hole in your gut." Lilynette stopped eating and said "I have no heart." She placed a hand over her hole and said "I am what is called a Hollow. I'm supposed to be a soul that has fallen. This hole is a symbol of that." She clenched her hand and Naruto swore he saw a tear fall down her cheek. She quickly smiled and said "Anyway, you should get ready now." Naruto made note to talk to her later and went to his bedroom. He held up his orange jumpsuit but decided to wear something else. He put on a white jacket that was outlined black with the collar upturned. He then put on a white hakama and then put on a black sash in the style of a matador around his waist. He then put white gloves on. He took out some black shoes and put them on his feet after he put on some black socks.

He then noticed a katana against the wall by the door and looked at it curiously. He shrugged and attached it to his left hip. He then walked out and said "Ready." Lilynette looked at Naruto then went wide eyed. Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked "Something wrong?" Lilynette shook her head and said "No. It's nothing." She finished her ramen then headed for the door. Naruto frowned at the 180 degree mood turn but followed none the less. As they walked, Naruto noticed that Lilynette kept getting glances from a bunch of different people.

Naruto quickly dragged Lilynette into an ally and said "You're getting too many looks." Lilynette pulled her arm away from Naruto and asked "What's wrong with how I look?" Naruto rolled his eyes and said "Don't take this the wrong way but little girls barely wearing anything aren't common here." The Hollow girl groaned in annoyance and her entire being turned into light. Naruto covered his eyes as the light blinded him and gritted his teeth. He removed his arms when the light died and looked at what was in front of him in surprise. It was a white wolf that came up to his chest and had blood red eyes along with what appeared to be blue flames on its fur. The wolf sat down and wagged its tail as Lilynette's voice asked "This better?" Naruto blinked and said "Uh, sure." He walked out of the ally and tried to ignore the stares that people were directing at him and Lilynette while he put his headband on.

**(Several Hours Later)**

Naruto was about to doze off when Shikamaru walked up to him and asked "What are you doing here, Naruto? This isn't for dropouts." Naruto gave him a tired look and said "For the last time. I have a headband so I graduated." Shikamaru looked down at Lilynette, who was sleeping at Naruto's feet as he asked "Then what's with the overgrown fleabag?" Lilynette's eyes shot open and she asked "Who are you calling an overgrown fleabag?" Naruto put his feet on the desk and closed his eyes and said "That's Lilynette. I guess you can call her my personal motivational speaker that can be a bitch at times." Lilynette knocked the chair over and Naruto landed on his head.

He grabbed his head and looked at Lilynette then asked "What was that about?" Lilynette closed her eyes again and said "That was for calling me a bitch." Naruto got up and sat back in his chair as he said "Technically, you are in that form." Lilynette sighed then yawned while she stretched and said "Anyway, I can't sleep since those two idiots outside are yelling." Naruto's question that he was about to ask was answered a second later as Ino and Sakura stormed in and shouted "I'm first!" They both panted before Ino looked at Sakura and said "I win again, Sakura." Sakura looked at Ino and said "Give it up. I had to look back to see you. My toe was at least a tenth of an inch ahead." Naruto looked back at Sakura and his face turned red for a moment before he went back to relaxing.

Naruto closed his eyes and a second later, he was on the ground again. To make things worse, Sakura had stepped on Lilynette's tail. Lilynette yelped and landed on Naruto's back, causing him to yelp in pain as well. Naruto gritted his teeth and said "That's it!" He climbed over the desk and too the seat next to Sasuke. All the girls that were fighting over who'd get to sit next to Sasuke glared at Naruto and Sakura shouted "Naruto! Get out of my seat!" Naruto shot her a cold glare and darkly said "Shut up and take a seat or I'll have Lilynette take a bite out of that pretty little face of yours." Lilynette looked at Naruto and asked "Why did I have to be brought into the conversation?" Naruto leaned back in the chair and said "Thought I'd see how they'd react." Naruto looked back at the scared group of girls and said "Sit down, now." All the girls ran to any empty seat they could while Sakura sat next to Naruto.

**(Ten Minutes Later)**

Naruto was just about asleep when Iruka called out "Squad 7: Naruto Uzumaki…" Naruto cracked an eye open as Iruka said "Sakura Haruno…" Sakura hung her head and said "I'm doomed." Iruka then said "…and Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura cheered and Naruto glared at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. Once Iruka had announced the last team, Naruto got on the desk in front of Sasuke and they glared into each other's eyes. Iruka sighed and thought _"I knew this was going to happen."_ All the girls began yelling at Naruto when Lilynette decided to have a little fun. She quietly wrapped her tail around Naruto's ankle and pulled. Naruto fell forward and both he and Sasuke went wide eyed with shock and disgust at the fact they were kissing.

Everyone looked dumbstruck at these events as Sakura asked "What…" Naruto and Sasuke quickly turned away from each other and grabbed their throats as they gagged and coughed. Lilynette giggled before she jumped out the window with Naruto after and shouting "You stupid bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" Everyone got a sweat drop on the back of their heads and Inner Sakura exclaimed _**"YEAH! That was so hot!"**_

* * *

Naruto tackled Lilynette and they rolled down a hill and into a bed of flowers as Lilynette turned back into her Arrancar form. The end result was Lilynette on top, pinning Naruto to the ground. He struggled to get free and said "Damn it! Why does this always happen?!" Lilynette smirked and said "Because I'm stronger than you." She got off and Naruto sat up. Lilynette continued smiling and said "Alright. Time to start training!" Naruto blinked and asked "What about lunch?" Lilynette shrugged and said "We can get lunch after." She reached up to her broken horn and pulled out a sword that resembled a scimitar with a standard katana hilt and an oblong guard.

Naruto gulped and asked "What's that for?" Lilynette put it against her shoulder and said "A little game." She swung and Naruto jumped back. Lilynette looked up at Naruto and said "You better start running." Naruto quickly shot to his feet and began running. Lilynette shimmered a little and a faint boom was heard as she vanished.

**(Five Seconds Later)**

Naruto panted as he ducked another of Lilynette's attacks and kept running. Naruto looked back at her as he kept ducking and jump then asked "What's the point of this?!" Lilynette just kept smirking as she swung and said "The point is for you to try and get me with a blow first!" Naruto continued running and shouted "But how am I going to do that when you kept trying to kill me?!" Naruto put on a burst of speed and a low boom was heard as he vanished. Lilynette stopped on top of the building Naruto had vanished from and said "He did it."

Naruto appeared, sitting on top of a water tank and tried to catch his breath. He continued panting and thought _"I think I lost her."_ He finally caught his breath and said "I've never had that kind of training before. Lilynette actually seemed like she wanted to kill me." He then looked down and saw Sasuke leaning against an open window while eating some onigiri. Naruto blinked before a sly smirk crawled onto his face.

**(Two Minutes Later)**

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were eating some onigiri when Lilynette appeared next to them and said "Excuse me." They all look at her and the boys looked away to hide their blushes while Ino gets angry at how she's dressed. Lilynette looked around and asked "Have you guys seen Naruto?" They all blinked and Shikamaru asked "You're looking for Naruto?" Lilynette nodded and said "I've been trying to teach that idiot a technique of mine and he goes and runs off." She then looked at the building across the street to see Naruto sneaking along the roof and said "Found him." Everyone watched as Naruto approached the window Sasuke was leaning against. Naruto then jumped Sasuke and the window closed.

Squad 10 gasped and they all heard the sound of fighting as Ino glared at the closed window and said "Naruto! If you so much as scratch him, you're on my enemy list forever!" They heard several more sounds of things being thrown before the window opened and Sasuke jumped out. Shikamaru looked at Sasuke with shock and said "He beat Naruto without breaking a sweat." Lilynette smirked and said "Don't be so sure." Sasuke went off with Lilynette going after him.

**(Five Minutes Later)**

Just as "Sasuke" was about to kiss Sakura, he noticed Lilynette leaning against her sword several yards behind her. He quickly shot up and ran away. Lilynette vanished with a low boom and went after him. "Sasuke" turned back into Naruto and he shouted "Please stop!" Lilynette swung her sword again and shouted "No way! You have to hit me!" Naruto put on that burst of speed again and Lilynette tripped over Naruto's leg. As soon as she got to one knee, Naruto stepped on her knee and hit her with the side of his shin. Naruto instantly fell to the ground on the moment of contact and grabbed his leg and shouted "Damn it! It feels like I hit a rock!" Lilynette stood up and said "That's called Hierro. An Arrancar's skin acts like a suit of thick iron." Naruto then shakily got to his feet and leaned on his actually working leg.

He then processed what Lilynette said and asked "Arrancar?" Lilynette nodded and said "Arrancar are Hollows that have gained Soul Reaper powers by removing their masks. I'm an Arrancar and you are gaining the powers of one." Naruto led Lilynette over to a bench and asked "Can you tell me about you?" Lilynette looked at Naruto in shock and asked "You want to know about me?" Naruto nodded and Lilynette looked up at the sky. She sighed then said "I was born from my friend Coyote Starrk." Naruto got confused and asked "Born _from_ him?" Lilynette looked down at the ground and said "You've got to understand. Before we became two, Starrk and I were alone. Anyone that stayed around us died. We became two because we wanted not to be lonely anymore." Lilynette looked at her hands and said "Starrk was my only friend." She looked at Naruto and said "The reason I was shocked at your clothes this morning was that you look like Starrk. Starrk was killed in battle and I was sent here. I was alone again." Naruto hugged her and let her cry into his shoulder if she needed.

**(Six Minutes Later)**

Sakura looked down at the ground and thought _"I'm annoying? That's what he said. Now I get it. This is how Naruto must feel."_ She continued to stare at the ground and said "I shouldn't treat him like that. Next time I see him, I'm going to be nice." She heard Naruto and looked to her right and found Naruto and Lilynette, in wolf form, walking toward the Academy. Her eye twitched for a moment as she smiled then stood up. She waved to them and called out "Hey, Naruto! Let's walk back to class together." Naruto looked at her in shock and asked "Did she really say that?" Lilynette looked up at Naruto and said "Go on. I'll protect you." Naruto nodded and ran up to Sakura with Lilynette by his side and the three made their way back to the Academy.

* * *

**So for those of you wondering about Zangetsu, Naruto's going to use him rarely and mainly rely on his Ninja and Arrancar skills. Also, there's going to be a little bit of a plot twist in the future.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pass or Fail: Dark Future**

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

Naruto looked out into the hall and said "He's late." It had been about an hour since all the other teams had gone off and now he, Sasuke, Sakura, and Lilynette were the only ones left in the room. Sakura looked at him and said "Naruto! Just sit down!" Naruto looked back at her and said "I don't want to. How come our teacher is the only one that's late? I'm ready to roll, believe it!" Lilynette was currently in the corner of the room in her wolf form and thinking about what she should teach Naruto next. _"I suppose I could teach him how to produce a Cero. But that'll attract too much attention. I guess I'll teach him how to use Bala next."_ She then noticed Naruto had placed an eraser in the doorway and rigged it so that it would fall on the head of the next person to open it.

She and everybody else noticed a hand on the door and the person that opened it stuck his head in so that the eraser fell on the top of his head. Naruto laughed and pointed as he said "I got him! He totally fell for it!" Sakura turned a deep shade of red and bowed repeatedly as she said "I'm sorry, sensei! I told him not to do it but he wouldn't listen!" Inner Sakura also thought _**"PERFECT SHOT!"**_ Sasuke just glared at their sensei while Lilynette went wide eyed at the sight of the man and thought _"Kakashi."_ Kakashi raised his head and closed his eyes as he said "Let's see. My first impression of this group. You're a bunch of idiots." The three Genin all gave annoyed faces while Kakashi looked at Lilynette out of the corner of his eye.

**(Ten Minutes Later)**

After Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura had left, Lilynette returned to her Arrancar form and stretched. She continued to stretch as she said "I hate that form." Naruto looked up at her and said "Well, it's either that or put on different clothes." Lilynette groaned and said "I will never get the deal with the fashion of this world." She adjusted her mask remains and Naruto asked "What was the point of trying to kill me earlier?" Lilynette kept her eyes off Naruto as she continued adjusting her mask and said "The point was to get you to use Sonído." Naruto was lost at this and asked "Sonído?" Lilynette sighed and turned to him.

She bent over to level with him and said "It means Sound Ceremony. It's a high speed movement technique that's unlocked by instinct." She jumped ten feet away and said "Try and use Sonído to get to me." Naruto thought about how Lilynette tried to kill him and vanished with a low boom. He appeared in front of her and asked "Anything else?" Lilynette looked up and Naruto and asked "Were you thinking about me killing you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked "Why?" Lilynette turned away and shrugged as she said "Now, you just need to learn to do it without thinking about that." She then shimmered and vanished with a small sound of static

She appeared on a building across the street behind Naruto and called out "Come over here! I have something to ask you." Naruto vanished with a low boom and appeared next to Lilynette. She frowned and said "Too slow." Naruto planted his fist in her face and sent her skidding back as he shouted "What are you talking about?! I got here just as quick as you." Lilynette smirked and said "Good, Your Hierro coming in already." Naruto just blinked in shock and looked at his hand. He flexed it to find no pain in it. He then took a kunai out of his tools pouch then tried to stab the back of his hand.

The tip broke off and Lilynette suddenly vanished with a small shimmer and the sound of static. Naruto leaned back quickly just as Lilynette's sword grazed his cheek. Naruto flipped back and demanded "What was that about?" She put her sword away and said "You can read my Sonído but your Hierro only works when you expect an attack." She then smiled playfully as she leaned forward with her hands on her hips and asked "By the way, how can you stand there?" Naruto looked down and instantly fell down into the street as he was floating in the air two feet from the building.

**(An Hour Later)**

Naruto and Lilynette were walking along the streets with Lilynette gaining a few less stares as people were ignoring them. Naruto suddenly tilted his head to the side and a kunai went flying past his head. A woman with purple hair done up in a ponytail and wearing a trench coat appeared behind Naruto and placed a kunai to his neck. Lilynette jumped away in surprise as the woman said "You're getting good, squirt." Naruto sighed and said "I really hate this." Lilynette then recognized the face and exclaimed "Anko!" Anko looked at Lilynette and gave her a friendly smile.

She went up to her after she got off Naruto and said "Well, you haven't changed at all. Literally." Lilynette chuckled sheepishly as she scratched the back of her Hollow Remains and said "Well, being trapped in a seal where time doesn't pass usually does that." Naruto looked between Anko and Lilynette as he asked "You two know each other?" Anko put Lilynette in a headlock and Lilynette tried to get out as Anko said "I used to hang out with this little Hollow here." Naruto pointed at Anko and exclaimed "You know what Lilynette is?!" Anko nodded and said "That's right, squirt." Lilynette finally got out and appeared next Naruto with a small static burst.

Lilynette then looked at Naruto and asked "How do you know Anko then?" Naruto looked at her with a smile and said "Anko's kind of my caretaker." Anko put Naruto in a headlock now and gave him a ruffled his hair as she said "I'm actually his adoptive mother." Lilynette blinked and asked "Mother? But he lives in a different house." Anko chuckled as she tightened her grip on Naruto and said "He doesn't want to live in the same house because he's afraid of snakes." Naruto used Sonído to get away from Anko and said "You had twelve guarder snakes hide in my jumpsuit then had them scare the crap out of me in the middle of a written exam." Anko attempted to contain her laughter and said "I told Iruka I was sorry and you got to retake the test." Naruto folded his arms and said "I was strip searched for more of them." Lilynette fell to the ground, rolling with laughter as she grabbed her gut.

Naruto's stomach growled and he turned red. Anko put a shoulder over Naruto and said "Let's get my widdle man something to eat." Lilynette got to her feet, while still laughing, and asked "Can we have something other than ramen?" Naruto frowned at her and asked "What wrong with ramen?" Lilynette frowned back and said "It's the only thing we've eaten for the past week." Anko smiled and said "I guess I'll just make some shiruko." Naruto cheered and Anko said "Maybe I can also make some steamed vegetables." Naruto's enthusiasm vanished and he groaned while Lilynette cheered.

**(The Next Day)**

Naruto and Lilynette, in wolf form, yawned as approached Sakura and Sasuke. They all stopped in the middle of the training area and Naruto collapsed. Lilynette just sighed and thought _"Probably shouldn't have kept him up all night practicing Bala."_ She lied down next to Naruto and dozed off.

**(A Couple of Hours Later)**

Kakashi finally arrived and said "Morning, everyone. Ready for your first day?" Sakura pointed at him and shouted "You're late!" Kakashi gave an eye smile and said "Well, a black cat cross my path so I had to take the long way." He then noticed Naruto was sleeping and asked "Can someone wake up Naruto?" Lilynette stuck her tail in Naruto's open mouth and waited. Naruto's eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet then choke as Lilynette pulled her tail out. Naruto glared daggers at Lilynette as he held his throat and said "I'm going to kill you." Lilynette turned away and said "Your sensei is here." Naruto grabbed her tail and tugged.

Lilynette yelped in pain and she pounced at Naruto. A large cloud of dust gathered around them as they fought while Lilynette turned back into her Hollow form. Kakashi walked up to them and said "Ahem." They stopped fighting and the position they landed in was Lilynette grabbing Naruto's throat and his left foot while Naruto had Lilynette's Hollow Mask horn in his right hand and his hand through her chest, literally. Kakashi blinked and said "You have fifty minutes to get a bell, Naruto, or you go back to the Academy and go without lunch." From her hiding spot, Sakura rolled her eyes and thought _"What an idiot."_ Naruto stood up and stared at Kakashi.

He then suddenly turned away and said "I don't feel like it." Sasuke nearly fell out of the tree he was hiding in while Sakura almost ran over to Naruto and hit him. Lilynette punched him in the back of the head, causing Naruto to grab his head in pain. Naruto glared at her as she shouted "If you don't get a bell, you're never going to be a ninja! Get your ass moving, you idiot!" Naruto sighed and said "Fine. Anything to get you to shut up." Naruto turned back to Kakashi, who was now several feet away and ran at him.

Kakashi instantly went for his tools pouch; causing Naruto jumped back a foot or two. Kakashi looked up and said "Shinobi Battle Skills Rule Number 1: Taijutsu." Naruto blinked in confusion and thought _"Taijutsu? That's hand to hand combat. Then why's he reaching for a weapon?"_ Kakashi pulled out an orange book with a picture of a man chasing a woman on the cover and this caused Naruto to fall forward and hit the ground. He then shot to his feet and demand "What the hell are you doing?!" Kakashi kept his eyes on the book and said "To find out what happens. With your weak attacks, it doesn't matter if I'm reading or whatever." Naruto gritted his teeth when Lilynette said "Sonído." Naruto looked back at her, folding her arms and leaning against a tree, and asked "Sonído?" He then realized what Lilynette was saying and vanished with a low boom.

Everyone else looked at this in shock as Kakashi suddenly blocked Naruto's punch to his head. Naruto brought his left foot around and Kakashi ducked his roundhouse kick. Naruto jumped back then lunched toward Kakashi. Kakashi appeared behind Naruto with his hands in a Tora hand sign as he said "You're faster than I expected. But don't let your enemy get behind you all the time." Sakura silently gasped and thought _"Isn't that the sign of the Tiger? That's dangerous. He could destroy Naruto with that!"_ Sasuke frowned from in the trees and thought _"That hand sign is for a Fire Jutsu."_ Sakura suddenly shouted "Naruto! Get out of there quick!" Kakashi pulled his hands back and shouted "Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu!" He jammed them into Naruto's rear, sending him flying as he shouted "A Thousand Years of Death!" Lilynette turned red from embarrassment and made a note to have Anko send a viper to bite Kakashi.

Naruto landed in the deep pond as Kakashi looked at Lilynette and said "I'm guessing you're the one that taught him Sonído." Lilynette leaned against a tree and with her arms folded and said "Of course I am. We're two in one. Plus he's slowly gaining my kinds powers." Kakashi went back to reading his dirty book and said "Just don't teach him Cero yet." Two shuriken shot out of the water and toward Kakashi. He held up two fingers and caught the shuriken on his fingers. Lilynette smirked and said "You've actually gotten better. Before, you would've had to dodge both of those." Kakashi kept his eye on his book as he tossed the shuriken aside and said "A lot changes in twelve years." Lilynette rolled her eyes and thought _"Don't I know it."_

**(Flashback)**

Lilynette sat at Anko's dining room table with Naruto and looked around. "This place sure has changed since I was here last." Naruto turned to Lilynette when she said that and asked "How old are you anyway?" Anko hit Naruto outside the head and Naruto began nursing it while Anko said "Never ask a woman her age." Naruto glared up at Anko and was about to yell at her when he saw her hair was down. Anko blinked and asked "What's wrong?" Naruto just kept staring and said "I can't remember the last time you had your hair down." Anko placed three bowls of shiruko on the table in front of them and all of them grabbed their spoons. They brought their hands together and exclaimed "Itadakimasu!" Naruto began chowing down and Anko said "I heard how you became a Genin, brat." Naruto almost swallowed his spoon but managed to cough it up.

Lilynette took a sip and said "He killed Mizuki with Zangetsu and now has to learn how to use him properly." Anko smiled as she leaned on the table and said "I don't understand why you didn't just use Shadow Clones like I taught you." Naruto finally got his breath back from choking and said "The requirement was the Clone Jutsu." Anko rolled her eyes and said "That's just the minimum. You could've done any kind of clone." Naruto banged his head on the table and Lilynette said "You have it easy. The last time I was here, the requirement was being able to unarm a full Genin that had been active for about a year." Lilynette went outside and Anko went after her.

Anko found Lilynette sitting on the roof of the building opposite hers and jumped up next to her. She sat down next to Lilynette and asked "What cha thinking about?" Lilynette stared at the moon and said "Everything's different. Everyone looks different." She then looked back at the Hokage Monument and said "He's gone." Anko sighed and said "You know Naruto's his son." Lilynette found the ground interesting at that moment and said "Yeah, I figured as much. He told me about how he grew up. He was like me and Starrk. He was alone." Anko lowered her head and said "I was like that too as you know. After Orochimaru went rouge, I was alone too. Nobody wanted to anything to do with me." She put an arm around Lilynette and said "Everything changes over time. Promise me you'll change Naruto's loneliness." Lilynette looked up at the moon and nodded.

**(End Flashback)**

"Lilynette, get me out of this thing!" Lilynette snapped out of her trance and looked to her right to find Naruto was hanging upside down from a rope in a tree. She walked up to him and smiled as she asked "How's it hanging?" Naruto glared at her and shouted "Just get me down!" Lilynette leaned closer to Naruto and said "You're really _tied_ up." Naruto rolled his eyes and said "Please just get me down. My legs are starting to get numb." Lilynette rolled her eyes and said "Have a nice fall." She sliced the rope holding Naruto up with her sword and Naruto landed headfirst on the ground. He sat up and said "Thank goodness for Hierro. That barely hurt at all." Lilynette blinked in shock as she thought _"It barely hurt? That means that his unconsciously keeping his Hierro up at all times."_ Naruto then went over to the Memorial Stone and sat down in front of it with the lunches on his lap.

Naruto brought his hands together as Lilynette asked "What are you doing?" Naruto got a huge grin on his face as he told her "Kakashi-sensei said if we don't get a bell, then we don't lunch. But if I eat my lunch now, then there's nothing he can do." Lilynette rolled her eyes and said "Kakashi's right behind you." Naruto froze and said "I was just… joking sensei." Kakashi gave a friendly eye smile as he said "Nice try." Naruto vanished with a low boom and appeared next to Lilynette, who pushed him toward Kakashi.

Naruto looked back at her and asked "What are you doing?" Lilynette sat down and said "Use instincts. That's where an Arrancar's powers come from." Naruto faced Kakashi and closed his eyes. _"Follow my instincts. That's where my power comes from."_ Naruto drew his katana with his eyes closed and vanished with a low boom. Kakashi ducked under the sword swing that barely cut his hair as he thought _"He's faster than before. Did he master Sonído already?"_ He then felt a hand at the back of his belt and Naruto said "I win." He jumped back and Kakashi turned around to see Naruto with a shit-eating grin on his face and a bell in his hand.

The clock rang and Kakashi stood up. He sighed and said "Very good, Naruto. You actually managed to get a bell." Naruto tossed the bell into the air and caught it as he said "I had a good teacher." Lilynette blushed a little as Kakashi said "However…"

**(Two Minutes Later)**

Naruto struggled against the ropes holding him to the middle post while Sasuke and Sakura sat against the other two posts. He continued struggling and yelled "Why am I tied up?! I got a bell!" Kakashi sighed as he watched Naruto and said "Yes, but you attempted to eat lunch before you got one." Lilynette placed her hand over her Hollow hole and thought _"What is this feeling? I feel… warm. What could this be?"_ Naruto noticed this and was about to ask her what was wrong when Kakashi walked up to the Memorial Stone and asked "Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it?" He stopped in front of it and said "They're all Ninja who are honored as heroes in our village." Naruto got excited and said "That's it! That's it! Now I know! I've decided I'm gonna have my name on there!" Lilynette fell on her face then stood up and said "They were all killed in combat. They're KIA." Naruto turned red from embarrassment and looked away in shame.

Anko sat at the Dango shop with a stick of dango in her hand and a tray of it on her lap when Kurenai Yūhi walked up to her. Kurenai sighed and said "At least you're not torturing Naruto with snakes." Anko laughed and said "Man. I can't believe that he's afraid of them just because of the training I gave him." Kurenai sat down next to her and said "You put him in a huge hole full of cobras." Anko frowned at Kurenai and asked "Who are you? My mother?" Kurenai took one of Anko's dango sticks and said "You had him get out of there after he was bitten by several of them." She took a bite and Anko tackled her to the ground.

Naruto's stomach growled and everyone looked at him. Sakura looked over at Lilynette, who was still in her Arrancar form, and asked "So, you were that wolf?" Lilynette smiled as she ate and said "Yeah. I'm also Naruto's personal trainer." She looked at the almost crying Naruto and said "Speaking of which…" She walked up to him and said "Get out of these ropes." Naruto glared at her and shouted "Easy for you to say! These things are tighter than Anko's snakes!" Lilynette held a bento in front of Naruto and said "If you want this, you'll have to get out of there under your own power." Naruto groaned and pouted.

Lilynette went over to Sakura and smiled at Naruto as she said "As a bonus, Sakura will feed it to you." Sakura looked at Lilynette like she was crazy while Sasuke seemed to gain a little interest in this. Sakura blushed as she glared at Lilynette and proclaimed "No way am I doing that!" Lilynette rolled her eyes and said "That's just in case he somehow does do it." Naruto closed his eyes then thought _"I'm not strong enough to break them but let's see if I'm fast enough."_ Naruto vanished with a low boom and the ropes went limp, much to everyone's shock.

He appeared in front of Sakura with his mouth open and said "Now you have to feed me." Sakura looked at Sasuke, who just continued eating and said "Just do it. He's not going to move until you do feed him." Sakura glared at Naruto with a blush on her face and said "This is one time only. That's it! I'll never do this again! Is that clear?!" Naruto smiled at her and said "Clear as a bell, Sakura." Sakura took some rice in her chopsticks then held it out toward Naruto. Naruto ate it then swallowed.

**(An Hour Later)**

Naruto panted as sweat poured down his face and Lilynette shouted "Come on! If you want to master Bala, you have to do better than that!" Naruto glared up at her and shouted "I've only had a tiny piece of rice to eat in the last twelve hours! And I thought Kakashi-sensei was going to kill us after I ate that rice!" Lilynette placed her hands on her hips and said "If you can manage to break this tree behind me with Bala, I'll buy you as much Ichiraku Ramen as you want." Naruto just glared holes at Lilynette then turned back to the tree he was trying to destroy. He closed his eyes and thought _"Lilynette said that my instincts are what give me power."_ He made his right hand into a fist. _"Bala is like a Cero but faster."_ A sphere of blue energy appeared around his fist. _"A Bala isn't as powerful but the enemy doesn't expect an attack coming so quickly."_ He pulled his fist back and said "A Bala is just an extension of me." He punched at the tree and the sphere of energy shot from his fist. The tree not only broke in two, but so did about every other behind it for about a hundred meters.

Lilynette's jaw dropped to the ground and thought _"He not only did it, but he's getting to Starrk's power level quicker than I could imagine."_ Naruto looked at Lilynette and said "Time for some ram…" Only a gasping sound came out of his mouth and he went wide eyed. He tried talking again and got only the gasping sound again. He began panicking and Lilynette kicked him in the face. Naruto flew like a bullet into a tree and slumped to the ground. Lilynette tossed him over her shoulder and said "You're almost there. You just need to learn our name." She used Sonído and got to Naruto's apartment.

* * *

She opened the door to find Anko sitting on the couch and reading a familiar orange book. Anko looked at them and said "Welcome home." Lilynette blinked in confusion and asked "What are you doing here?" Anko got back to reading her book and said "Kurenai convinced me to move in with ya two." Her gaze suddenly shot toward Naruto and she was next to him in a second. She hugged Naruto tightly and asked "What's wrong with my baby?" Lilynette sighed and said "He was freaking out about losing his voice and I had to knock him out before he hurt himself." She went over to the couch and lied down.

Anko took Naruto to his room and lied him down on his bed. She removed his clothes and put a blanket over him. She kissed him on the forehead and said "Get well soon, my little boy." She went out to the living room and found Lilynette sleeping on the couch with her Make-Out Paradise over her face. Anko went up to Lilynette then removed the book and said "The truth. Now." Lilynette yawned and sat up.

She rubbed her visible eye and asked "About what?" Anko tossed the book against the wall as she said "Naruto losing his voice." Lilynette stretched then said "It's the final part of his Arrancar training. He will remain voiceless until he knows our true name." Anko raised an eyebrow in confusion as she asked "_Our_ name?" Lilynette stood up and went over to the balcony. She went outside and leaned against the railing with Anko following her lead and said "When Naruto freed me from the scroll, our souls became entwined and one. Therefore, we are connected in ways more than anyone can have." She hung her head and said "On that night, Naruto adopted my true name as his own." She began to tear up a little and said "If he doesn't learn in in a couple of days, he and I will…" She began crying but Anko didn't need her to finish.

Anko looked away and asked "Did you tell Naruto?" Lilynette shook her head and said "No." Anko turned back to her and said "He has a right to know." Lilynette glared at Anko through tear filler eyes and asked "Don't you think I know that?" She looked away and scrunched her eyes closed with a pained look on her face and said "I can't. If I do, he'll be just like Starrk and I were when we were one." Lilynette felt a huge pain where her Hollow Hole was flinched.

* * *

**After this, I'll try to upload two or three chapters tomorrow since it's my birthday then I'm gonna take a break for a day or two.**

**Also, thanks for all the positive reviews, guys. I really appricate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Dangerous Mission to Gain Resolve**

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

Squad 7 watched as the Daimyo's wife smothered Tora the cat and didn't feel sorry at all. Hiruzen looked at the list of available missions and said "Alright. For Squad 7's next mission, babysitting, helping with shopping, digging up potatoes…" Naruto let his Reiatsu leak out of the room and everyone but the Daimyo's wife froze. Lilynette hit Naruto with her tail and said "Stop it, you idiot." Naruto glared at her and frowned. She turned to Hiruzen and Iruka and said "In Naruto's own words, I wanna go on a real mission!" Sasuke continued to frown and thought _"He does have a point."_ Sakura appeared to be annoyed as she thought _"But he's so annoying."_ Kakashi sighed as he thought _"I knew this was coming."_ Iruka shot to his feet and shouted "How dare you?! You're just a brand new Genin with no expereance!" They all heard Naruto snore as he sat on the floor and everyone fell forward.

Naruto fell back and Lilynette jumped onto his gut. Naruto shot up and coughed hard as he backhanded Lilynette. Lilynette growled at him and said "Pay attention, moron!" Naruto glared at her and Lilynette scoffed then said "Maybe I'll have to tell Anko that you're using that kind of language." Naruto turned pale and backed up against the wall as he coward. Lilynette looked at Hiruzen and said "He's right though. How are they supposed to get real expereance if they paint walls?" Hiruzen seemed to think this through as Lilynette said "He's not the lonely little kid anymore. He's a ninja now and with how far he's been progressing during my "training", he deserves a higher ranked mission" Naruto timidly rejoined his Squad but hid behind Kakashi.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and said "I'm going to hear about this later." Hiruzen chuckled as he smoked his pipe and said "Naruto wants us to know that he's not a brat. He's a former brat." Naruto went to strangle the old man but Kakashi grabbed his collar and said "No killing the Hokage, Naruto." Hiruzen continued to smile and said "So be it." All the Genin of Squad 7 seemed to gain interest in this while Naruto stopped struggling as Hiruzen said "I'm going to give you a C-Ranked Mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey." Naruto seemed to get excited and was looking like he'd just won a year supply of ramen.

Hiruzen looked toward the door and said "Send in our visitor." They all looked at the door and saw who they were escorting. It was a middle aged man. He had grey hair and bespectacled eyes. He also had a large grey beard and dark eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants, and a pair of sandals. In his left hand was a bottle of sake. The old man frowned at them and asked "A bunch of little snot-nosed brats?" He took a huge swig of sake and continued to frown as he said "You, the little one with the look on your face, you really expect me to believe you're a ninja?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at what the old man said when Sasuke and Sakura stood on either side of him. Naruto looked at both of them then realized who the old man was insulting.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's collar again and said "You can't demolish the client, Naruto." The old man took another swig and said "I'm Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I must return to my home country. I'm building a bridge there that'll change our world and I expect you to get me there safely." Naruto used Sonído to vanish in a low boom while Lilynette vanished with a small static sound and a shimmer.

* * *

Lilynette found Naruto at the Memorial Stone and phased into her Arrancar form. She walked up to him and stared at the name Lilynette requested be put on the stone.

_Coyote Starrk_

Lilynette frowned at the name and said "It's going to be alright." Naruto reached for his chest and Lilynette said "Starrk would want you to have his powers. You are more like him than you know." Naruto sighed and Lilynette told him "You're the strongest in the village. All the training you need from me is complete. You just need to figure out our true name." Naruto turned to her and made a strangled gasping sound. Lilynette smiled kindly as she said "You need to get ready. Bring Zangetsu with you… just in case." Naruto smiled back and nodded. He vanished with a low boom and Lilynette's happy expression suddenly turned serious.

Lilynette looked down at the stone and said "He's coming along faster than expected." A sharp pain shot through her chest and Lilynette collapsed. She gasped in pain and panted. As the pain dulled, she looked up and said "But he needs to hurry or it'll be too late." She shakily got to her feet and said "He needs to find out our true name soon." She vanished with a shimmer and the sound of static.

**(Half an Hour Later)**

Naruto led Squad 7, Lilynette, and Tazuna out of the village and stretched. He got a smile and Lilynette flinched. She bared her teeth and said "Watch the volume, you idiot. I can hear everything you think." Naruto chuckled a little and Tazuna asked "Am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He's a joke!" Naruto suddenly froze and let out a huge amount of Reiatsu. Lilynette bit Naruto's arm and Naruto swung his arm about as he attempted to get her off. When Lilynette finally let go, she flew up into the air and twisted her body around. She landed several feet in front of Naruto and said "I told you not to release that much Reiatsu." Naruto reached for Zangetsu when a pinch ran through his neck. He flinched and felt that his heartbeat was a little off.

As they walked, Sakura kept glancing at Zangetsu on Naruto's back. Naruto finally had enough and Lilynette said "Zangetsu." Sakura looked at her as she said "His name. It's Zangetsu. He's his friend." Sakura got even more confused and asked "His friend?" Naruto sighed and Lilynette said "Yes. He listens to his troubles, gives him advice, and talks with him." Sasuke scoffed and said "It's just a stupid sword. It's not like its actually living." Naruto vanished with a low boom and appeared behind Sasuke with Zangetsu's blade pointed at his neck. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's wrist and said "Naruto, you can't kill Sasuke." Naruto pressed the blade a little closer to Sasuke's throat and Lilynette said "Naruto's a little sensitive when it comes to the subject of Zangetsu." Naruto got back in front of the group with Zangetsu's hilt wrap around the blade and attached to his back.

When they stopped for lunch, Naruto quietly ate some vegetables with a disgusted look on his face. Lilynette walked off and Sakura asked "Where are you going?" Lilynette kept quiet and Naruto stood up. He went after her and followed her to a secluded area surrounded by trees. She phased into her Arrancar form and collapsed on the ground. Naruto quickly ran over to her and checked on her. Lilynette pushed him away as she stood up and said "I'm fine." Naruto help her up and Lilynette pushed him away. She panted and staggered back to the group.

Naruto frowned and narrowed his eyes. Lilynette took several deep breaths and said "I told you I'm fine." Naruto folded his arms and Lilynette gritted her teeth. She wheeled around to Naruto and shouted "I told you that I'm okay!" Naruto continued to frown and Lilynette finally caught her breath as she stood normally and said "That always happens. I'm just really exhausted." Naruto raised an eyebrow then let his arms fall to his sides. Lilynette put her hands on her hips and said "One last piece of information. In order for you to learn our true name, you must know what true solitude is." Naruto continued to keep his eyebrow raised as Lilynette said "The embodiment of your power is solitude. True solitude is when our true name will be clear." She walked back in her wolf form and Naruto got even more confused.

**(Several Minutes Later)**

Naruto flinched as his hand stung from the poison in it that the Demon Brothers had injected in him and gritted his teeth. He glared at it and thought _"Damn it. I can't believe that I didn't sense them."_ Kakashi looked off to the side and said "Naruto's hand could become a problem. I guess we should head back to the village." Naruto pulled a kunai from his tool pouch and stabbed his left hand. Everyone looked at him in shock as Naruto proceeded to drop the kunai then grabbed Zangetsu. The hilt wrap unraveled from the blade and Naruto faced the Demon Brothers. Naruto looked at Lilynette and she pulled a black book out of thin air. She flipped through it before stopping on a page and said "It's not much but they'll provide enough food for about a week." Naruto stepped toward the Demon Brothers and Kakashi shielded Sakura for he knew what was coming.

**(The Next Day)**

Naruto sat, board out of his mind, in the front of the boat that Squad 7 and Tazuna were using to get to the Land of Waves and sighed. He closed his eyes and dived into his inner world.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a sewer. He sighed and said "I was hoping for mine and Zangetsu's inner world." Lilynette appeared in front of him and asked "What did you want?" Naruto folded his arms and said "I want you to really tell me what's wrong with you." Lilynette groaned and said "I told you that I was fine. What more do you want?" Naruto frowned and said "I want the truth." Lilynette turned away and said "I can't." Naruto frowned even more and asked "Why?" Lilynette looked up and said "You'll be how you were when you were younger." She vanished and Naruto continued to frown.

* * *

Naruto came back to reality just as they were walking through a forest again and opened his Pesquisa. Naruto stopped and Lilynette asked "Something up?" Everyone turned to Naruto as he threw a kunai into a bush. Sakura hit Naruto over the head and shouted "Naruto, you idiot! Don't scare us like that!" Kakashi and Lilynette went to investigate and Sakura went a few seconds later with Naruto behind her. Sakura turned around and shouted "Naruto, look what you did!" Naruto saw a little white bunny on its back and twitching with the kunai just a centimeter above its head. Naruto freaked out and ran to the bunny. He scooped it up in his arms and hugged it as he cried and silently apologized.

Lilynette frowned and thought _"That's a snow rabbit. But the color…"_ She looked around and thought _"They only have a white pelt in the winter."_ She and Kakashi met eyes and knew the other must be thinking the same thing. Lilynette opened her Pesquisa and frowned as she turned around then looked into the trees. Kakashi followed her gaze before both turned around. Kakashi turned back to the others and shouted "Look out!" A giant grey blur flew toward them and everyone hit the dirt. The sword lodged in the tree and a man with bandages wrapped around his lower jaw landed on top of it.

Naruto and Lilynette recognized the man from their black book while Kakashi just narrowed his one eye. Naruto sat the bunny down and removed Zangetsu from his back. Naruto vanished with a low boom and appeared behind Zabuza and swung Zangetsu. Zabuza caught the blade with one hand and said "You're far too out of my league to be fighting me with swords." He kicked Naruto back to the ground and tossed Zangetsu aside. Naruto landed on his back and rolled until Lilynette stopped him.

Kakashi reached up to his headband and said "If he's our opponent, I'll need this." Zabuza looked down at Kakashi and said "Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye. Did I get that right?" Sasuke seemed intrigued at this and the man said "It's too bad. But you'll have to hand over the old man." Naruto seemed confused and thought _"Sharingan? What's that?"_ Naruto yawned as Lilynette bit his sleeve and pulled him over in front of Tazuna. Naruto looked down at her and thought _"What?"_ Lilynette glared up at Naruto and said "Kakashi told us to get into a defensive formation to protect the old coot." Naruto yawned and thought _"Not my problem."_ Naruto then noticed Kakashi pulled up the left side of his headband and reveal a red eye with three tomes in a circle around the pupil.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and reached for Zangetsu only to find that it was gone. He gritted his teeth and thought _"Oh yeah."_ He noticed Zangetsu in the tree to his right and quickly vanished with a low boom then reappeared in the same spot with Zangetsu in his hands. The mist around them thickened as Zabuza said "As for you jōnin, in the assassination unit of the Hidden Mist Village, we had a standing order to destroy you on sight." Naruto gripped Zangetsu tightly and got ready to move when Lilynette said "Don't even think about it." Zabuza crouched down and said "Enough talking. I need to exterminate the old man." Zabuza and vanished along with his sword and both appeared on the lake. Zabuza held his right hand in front of his chest and left hand over his head. The mist swirled around him as he proclaimed "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" The mist grew even thicker and Zabuza vanished.

Sakura and Sasuke joined Naruto and Lilynette around Tazuna and both took out kunai. Naruto held Zangetsu in front of him and thought _"I'm not good using my Pesquisa yet. I can only keep it up for about five seconds."_ Lilynette scoffed and thought _"Maybe that wouldn't happen if you actually practiced with it instead of sleeping."_ Naruto frowned and kicked Lilynette in her hind right leg. Lilynette made a note to get back at him when Zabuza suddenly appeared between them and Tazuna. Kakashi suddenly knocked them all away and stabbed Zabuza in the stomach with a kunai.

Naruto then noticed another Zabuza appear behind Kakashi and Lilynette shouted "Behind you!" The Zabuza that Kakashi stabbed turned into water while the other one swung his sword and sliced Kakashi in half. Kakashi's remains turned to water and Zabuza appeared surprise. Lilynette stared in shock and thought _"Kakashi was never this strong back then."_ Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza and placed a kunai to his neck then said "Now it's over." Naruto swallowed and thought _"Damn. That was so fast, even I couldn't follow."_ Zabuza laughed a little and Kakashi got suspicious.

After a moment of silence, Zabuza asked "Finished?" Naruto frowned and thought _"What's he talking about? Kakashi-sensei's got him."_ He felt a sharp pain in his chest but managed to remain standing. Zabuza then said "Nice try…" The real one appeared behind a shocked Kakashi and said "I'm not that easy to fool." The fake Zabuza turned to water and the real one swung his sword. Kakashi ducked it and Zabuza kicked him toward the lake. Zabuza grabbed his sword and ran after Kakashi but stopped short of the spikes that Kakashi had dropped on the ground. Zabuza turned around and back flipped over the spikes as Kakashi landed in the water.

Sakura stared in horror as she thought _"I can't believe Kakashi-sensei got kicked into the air like that."_ Kakashi managed to get his upper body out of the water and thought _"This isn't normal water. It's dense."_ Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi with his sword on his back while he ran through several hand signs then proclaimed "Water Prison Jutsu!" Kakashi looked back in shock as Zabuza stuck his right hand out at him and a sphere of water appeared around him in a sphere.

Lilynette gritted her teeth and thought _"Damn. This is bad."_ Naruto vanished with a low boom and appeared behind Zabuza. He made for a sweeping slash to Zabuza's legs but the rogue ninja jumped to avoid it. He landed behind Naruto and kicked him in the back. Naruto shot toward the shore and landed on his face. Lilynette growled and shouted "You idiot! You're not ready to fight him yet!" Naruto's headband landed on the ground in front of him. Naruto's silica turned black and his irises turned yellow while his pupils were slitted. They returned to normal as Naruto got up and turned to glare at Zabuza, who created a Water Clone to handle them.

Naruto stood up and glared at Zabuza while his Reiatsu went out full blast. Everyone but Lilynette, Kakashi, and Zabuza fell onto their stomachs while Zabuza thought _"What in the world is this pressure?"_ A small sphere of blue light gathered in front of Naruto's chest and Lilynette stared in shock as she thought _"That's…"_ The light stopped growing several seconds later and shot a blue beam at Zabuza's Water Clone. It tore through it and shot straight toward the rogue Mist jōnin. Zabuza pulled his hand from the sphere and quickly dashed to the right. He then jumped toward Naruto and swung his sword down at him. Naruto lunged to his right and skidded to a holt. Zabuza turned to Naruto and said "You're fast for a Genin." He appeared in front of Naruto with his sword raised and prepared to strike. Sakura suddenly shouted "Get out of the way, Naruto!" Zabuza brought his sword down and a giant cloud of dirt covered him and Naruto. Naruto jumped out of the smoke and landed on a branch in the tree above them.

Naruto and Zabuza locked eyes as Naruto began to breathe heavy and thought _"Damn. My legs won't stop shaking and my chest won't stop hurting."_ Zabuza swung his sword and Naruto jumped off the tree and to another to not fall to the ground with the tree. Zabuza jumped up to the tree as well and he and Naruto clashed with dust covering them.

Everyone continued to watch and Sakura said "Naruto." Lilynette continued to watch in shock as she thought _"He's matching Zabuza move for move. The kind of training to take on an expert swordsman like him takes years to master. But Naruto's doing that with just a couple of days of training."_ Kakashi finally staggered over to them and told Lilynette "It would appear your training is paying off." Sakura turned to Kakashi and said "Kakashi-sensei, you have to hurry and help Naruto." Kakashi did nothing and asked "If I were to step in now, what would become of Naruto's pride?" Naruto and Zabuza continued to fight as Kakashi said "Even if by going to his aide, the cost of such an act would be the cost of his pride." Sakura began getting even more worried and said "That doesn't even make any sense!" Lilynette lowered her head for a moment then looked back at Naruto.

She closed her eyes and said "Listen here and remember these words." Sakura and Sasuke looked at her as she said "There are two kinds of battles. Those of us chosen to be warriors and to fight those battles must always be aware of the difference between the two." Naruto skidded back on the ground when he landed and Zabuza continued his attack as Lilynette said "There are battles that are fought to protect lives and there are battles to protect honor. Naruto knows of how Zabuza became a ninja and couldn't stand how he could kill all those kids." She opened her eyes again and said "Right now, Naruto's fighting for honor. That of the kids that died and his own honor. And above all, our honor as Leaf Village Shinobi." Naruto panted and used Zangetsu to stay upright.

Zabuza landed in front of him and said "I can't believe that a kid is actually giving me a challenge. I find it almost a shame that I have to kill you." Naruto looked up at Zabuza with a cocky smile as if to dare Zabuza to attack him. Zabuza swung his sword and it landed about an inch into Naruto's shoulder. Zabuza pulled back and blood fell to the ground from the cut he got the sword. He thrust his sword at Naruto to stab him, only for Naruto to block it with Zangetsu. Lilynette decided to make it a little harder and called out "Naruto! Remember when you said Zabuza was a fish-faced moron that is always second to Kisame?!" Zabuza seemed to push harder and went over Zangetsu to thrust into the same cut and make it deeper. Naruto managed to block Zabuza's stab again and jumped back several feet while he tried to ignore the pain in his body. He saw Zabuza get ready to attack and thought _"I finally figured it out. His limit is three attacks at full power."_

**(Flashback)**

Lilynette stood with Naruto in the middle of a forest and said "Listen up. When it comes down to the heat of a battle, remember this one thing. The stronger the attack, the more limitations there are upon the number of attacks." Naruto got confused and asked "How so?" Lilynette sighed in annoyance then said "A Phoenix Flower Jutsu can be fired multiple times while an arrow can only be fired once. In the same way, the number of consecutive attacks is always predetermined."

**(End Flashback)**

Naruto stared at Zabuza and thought _"When he first swings that sword, he has to give about 33%. He can repeat the process two more times before he tires and must rest for about 10 seconds."_ Naruto dashed forward and Zabuza thrust forward. Naruto stepped to the right and thought _"One."_ Zabuza thrust his sword against and Naruto went to the left this time. _"Two."_ Zabuza swung his sword and Naruto parried it. _"Three."_ He jumped in the air as Zabuza brought his sword back then realized that Naruto caught him. Naruto brought Zangetsu down and Zabuza turned the left side of his body outward. Zabuza brought his sword down and cut Naruto's left arm clean off as he said "I told you that you're far too out of my league to be playing with swords." Naruto fell to the ground and Zabuza stepped back.

Zabuza rested his sword on his shoulder and said "I'll admit that you actually caught me by surprise and you're on par with several members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. But you're not in my league yet." Kakashi made to go help when Lilynette stopped him. She shook her head and said "I can hear his thoughts and he's gaining resolve." Naruto panted as he pushed himself to his feet while leaning on Zangetsu and looked at the ground.

**(Flashback)**

Naruto got to his feet as he faced Lilynette and shouted "You really tried to kill me just now!" Lilynette walked next to the large crevice that Naruto had made days ago as she said "I'm going to keep pushing you and pushing you to teach you to use that technique anytime and anywhere." Naruto looked at her like she was an idiot and said "Come on. That was just a total fluke." Lilynette rested her sword on her shoulder and said "I'm going to teach you to use that technique when you want." Lilynette slowly walked toward him and said "Your strength is at that of about sexta. But the power you possess is that of Primera. In order to gain that power, you need to be able to use that technique at will." Naruto sighed and said "Easier said than done. That took everything out of me. I can't remember anything about that." Lilynette then said "Then let's play tag until you remember." Naruto went wide eyed and began running.

**(Two Minutes Later)**

Naruto panted and coughed as she said "Damn it. If she keeps this up, she's actually going to kill me." Lilynette suddenly appeared in front of him and swung her sword upward. Naruto dove to the right to dodge dodged again and Lilynette swung her sword down again and covered the area in a dust cloud. The dust soon settled to reveal Lilynette was standing in the middle of a crater. She jumped out of the crater said "I'm so disappointed in you. Sadly, your sword exhibits only fear." Naruto stared at her in shock as she said "When you counter, it's because you're afraid of being killed. When you attack, you fear killing. And when you try to protect someone, you fear you could let them die." Lilynette raised her sword over her head and said "The only thing your sword reeks of is senseless fear." The ground began to crack and the pieces rose into the air while her sword began glowing bright green.

Naruto's shock slowly diminished as he realized Lilynette was right. He gripped Zangetsu tightly then narrowed his eyes. His silica turned extremely light blue and were glowing. Lilynette noticed this as well as the sudden explosion of Naruto's Reiatsu. The ground cracked around Naruto as he raised his sword and the pieces floated up into the air. Lilynette could feel the even more explosive power coming off of Naruto and smirked as Naruto's sword began glowing blue. They both swung their swords and an extremely bright light engulfed their beings.

**(End Flashback)**

Naruto panted and opened his determined eyes. Zabuza seemed to notice the difference in Naruto's attitude as the young Genin rested Zangetsu on his shoulder. Naruto's eyes glowed bright blue and he released a huge amount of Reiatsu. Lilynette smiled and said "Looks like he finally got the idea." Naruto's entire being glowed blue for less than a second before it turned into a strong gust of wind. Zabuza gritted his teeth under his bandages and thought _"He's different. A second ago, he was feeble and now… it's like he's not afraid to die."_ Naruto jumped high into the air with Zangetsu raised and Zabuza swung his sword.

Naruto spun to the left just before the sword could touch him as he thought _"When you counter, don't let him cut you."_ He landed and Zabuza's right and blocked his sword as he thought _"When you protect someone, don't let them die."_ He knocked Zabuza's arm in the air and raised Zangetsu, causing it to glow blue as he thought _"When you attack…"_ The blood coming down from Naruto's stump of an arm shot out and reformed his arm as Naruto thought _"…kill!"_ Zabuza attempted to block but his sword was broken in two and a giant gash appeared in his chest as he was thrown by a beam of light into a tree.

Naruto appeared in front of the quaking Zabuza and thought _"Time to end this."_ Two senbon suddenly pierced Zabuza's neck and he fell to the side. Naruto suddenly felt tired and looked in the tree the senbon had come from to see a boy in a white mask with the symbol of the Hidden Mist Village on it. He then fell back and passed out.

* * *

**Next Chapter should be out in a few hours. Keep reading to know when.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Death's Cruel Fate**

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and looked back up at the ceiling of Tazuna's house. It had been a couple hours since he'd defeated Zabuza and passed out. Lilynette sat against the wall and said "You really overdid it with Zabuza." Tazuna's daughter Tsunami walked in and asked Naruto "Waking up huh? You alright?" Lilynette smiled and said "It'll be a couple of days before he's able to move like he used to." Naruto sat up and Tsunami said "Then it's better if you don't move." Naruto sighed and lied back down.

Squad 7 and Tazuna walked in and Kakashi said "Looks like our little swordsmen is up." Sakura knelt down sat on her legs next to Naruto and said "Listen, Naruto. Your swordsmanship is great and all, but maybe it's not worth it." Lilynette looked off to the side and said "Although, I'm surprised you managed to use a Cero and access your instant regeneration without me teaching you them." Naruto continued to stare up at the ceiling and noticed Zangetsu next to Lilynette. Tazuna wiped his face with a rag and said "Well, he did take down one of the most powerful ninja assassins so we'll be safe for a while." Naruto tuned out the conversation and rolled his eyes.

He looked up and thought _"I defeated Zabuza but something's not right."_ Lilynette heard this and thought _"I got the same feeling too."_ Naruto closed his eyes and thought _"How is it that I can't keep you out of my head but you can keep me out of yours?"_ Lilynette smirked and thought _"Because I'm special."_ Naruto sat back up and flexed his left arm. _"Hard to believe that I had lost this thing not too long ago."_ Lilynette stretched and thought _"That's how strong instant regeneration is."_ Naruto grabbed his chest as a sharp pain shot through it and Lilynette seemed extremely worried.

Naruto paid attention to the conversation again just as Kakashi said "Tracker ninja deal with the body immediately. So there's no room for error." Sakura got confused and asked "Is that really important?" Kakashi then asked "Do you remember what that tracker did with Zabuza?" Sakura looked up at the ceiling and said "We don't know what he did. I guess he took it away somewhere." Naruto went wide eyed as he remembered what Anko had taught him and threw the blanket off him. Everyone looked at him in shock as he limped toward the door and Lilynette said "I'll follow and make sure he doesn't kill himself training." She followed Naruto out of the room and into the forest.

* * *

Naruto thought about how he had made that Cero and a sphere of light blue Reishi appeared in front of him. It suddenly exploded and sent Naruto flying onto his back. Lilynette giggled as she phased into her Arrancar form and said "You're never going to master Cero with that level of control. I'm guessing you just used it by luck when you fought Zabuza." Naruto glared back up at her and Lilynette glared at him. She stomped on his chest and Naruto coughed as Lilynette continued to stomp on him while shouting "Don't! Call! Me! That!" Naruto managed to grab her foot on the last one and threw her back.

Naruto got up and grunted. Lilynette sighed and said "You need to work on your control before you can use Cero." Naruto frowned and Lilynette tossed a kunai at the tree behind him. Naruto looked from the kunai and back to his Arrancar "teacher". Lilynette groaned and said "Climb the tree and use that kunai to mark how high you can get." Naruto smirked as he faced the tree and walked toward it when Lilynette said "No hands." Naruto scowled back at her as she said "Focus your chakra on the soles of your feet and keep the flow going as you go up." Naruto took the kunai out of the tree and stepped back a couple of feet. He broke into a run and placed a foot on the tree. The moment he raised his other foot, he fell back and hit his head.

Lilynette giggled and Naruto glared at her. Lilynette continued to grin as she said "If you don't use enough, you won't stick. And if you use too much, you'll break the tree and be pushed off." Naruto got to his feet and got ready to run when Lilynette said "If you use Shadow Clones, this will go a lot quicker. The more you use, the faster you'll get done with the training." Naruto scowled as he quickly made about a twenty clones. He had them each take a kunai and run off into the forest to train. Naruto laid on the ground and closed his eyes. Lilynette drop of sweat appeared on the back of Lilynette's head as she thought _"Oh yeah. He can sleep during this as well."_ Lilynette yawned and thought _"Now that I think about it…"_ She lied down with her back to Naruto and went to sleep as well.

* * *

Lilynette yawned and opened her eyes to find Kakashi looking down at her. Lilynette blinked for a moment then asked "How long have you been there?" Kakashi looked back at his book and said "About an hour. I've already got Sasuke and Sakura working on the Tree Climbing exercise." He chuckled a little then said "It looks like you and Naruto have been having a good time." Lilynette was confused by his words then suddenly became aware of an arm around her waist. She looked in Naruto's direction to find him snoring with his arm around her waist and his hand a little low.

Lilynette turned a deep shade of red and shrieked. Sasuke suddenly fell off the tree he was on while Sakura tripped over her feet while Lilynette began punching Naruto. Sakura got up as Lilynette now got to stomping on Naruto while she shouted "You sick pervert!" Naruto would've yelled for help if he could talk but just let out strangled gasps of pain and terror. Lilynette continued this for a couple of minutes before she finally stopped and began to catch her breath. Naruto slowly got to his feet as his high-speed regeneration kicked in and fully healed him.

Naruto frowned at Lilynette and narrowed his eyes. Lilynette slapped him one last time then stormed off. Kakashi looked at Naruto and asked "What did she have you do before you two fell asleep?" Naruto took a minute to remember then went up to a tree. He placed his foot on the bark and took a deep breath. He continued to focus his chakra as he lifted his other foot up and walked up the side of the tree. He made it about halfway up before he marked the bark with his katana and flipped off. He noticed that the tree seemed to be shorter and Sakura shouted "How are you doing that?!" Naruto looked down and shot like an arrow toward the ground.

* * *

Lilynette kicked a rock big enough for her to move as she stomped through the forest and said "That guy! I can't believe he's the one that found me!" She fell to the ground and grabbed her chest. She panted and said "Judging by how strong they are, I'd say we have about a week." She got up as the pain decreased and closed her eyes. She then noticed a rock in the shape of a swirl under a bush next to her and blinked. She went up to the bush and said "This is an odd rock." She pulled it out and was surprised that there was more.

**(The Next Day at Tazuna's House)**

Naruto panted as he collapsed on the ground and sweated like a pig. Lilynette, in her wolf form, sighed and said "You're overexerting yourself." Naruto managed to push himself into a sitting position against the wall and glared at her. Lilynette frowned and asked "What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto headed out of his room and slowly made his way downstairs. He tripped on the stairs and fell face first onto the floor. Tsunami ran over to him and asked "Are you alright?" Everyone looked at them and Naruto pushed her away.

Lilynette came downstairs and said "You really do need to rest." Naruto ignored her and headed for the door. Lilynette finally lost it and shouted "You're only going to get you and I killed faster, you idiot!" Naruto froze with his hand on the front door as Lilynette sighed. She looked away and said "I never meant to tell you but if you don't learn our true name within the coming days, you and I will die." Everyone looked at her while Naruto looked at the floor. Naruto made a gasping sound and Lilynette went wide eyed with shock as she looked at Naruto and said "No. It's not like that." She was then sent flying into the opposite wall by a Bala and began crying as Naruto left.

Naruto staggered through the forest as the pain in his chest grew. _"She used me."_ He leaned against a tree and tried to catch his breath. _"She never cared about me."_ He slowed down and his vision started to go. _"She's just like all of them."_ He made it to the area where he had been training earlier and collapsed. _"I can't believe I trusted her."_ Naruto began to close his eyes and passed out. _"She never cared about me."_

**(The Next Day)**

Sakura rubbed her eyes as she tiredly said "Good morning, everyone." She yawned and sat at her spot. Tsunami sat her food in front of her and said "Here you go." Sakura looked up at her and said "Thank you." Kakashi messed with the metal plate on his left glove and asked "How's our furry friend?" Sakura lowered her head and said "She hasn't said anything since last night. I'm a little worried about her." Kakashi stood up and said "I'll go check on her." He went out of the room with some food and headed up to Sakura and Lilynette's room.

He opened the door and said "Morning." Lilynette currently sat in her Arrancar form in the corner and in a fetal position. Kakashi walked up to her and said "You're missing breakfast." Lilynette didn't move as Kakashi sat next to her and said "You've gotta eat if you want to keep up your strength." He sat the food in front of her and sighed. "You've gotta say something sooner or later." Lilynette lowered her head and said "He hates me." Kakashi looked off to the side and said "Ya know, he still doesn't trust anybody. You're the first person in a long time he's actually been able to open up to in a long time." Lilynette retained her silence as Kakashi stood up and headed to the door. He stopped at the doorway and said "When he was younger, the first person he trusted tried to kill him. And I'm not talking about Mizuki or Anko." He left the room and Lilynette remained in motionless in the corner.

* * *

**I may get a third chapter up by eight but if I don't, I'll upload it first thing tomorrow morning. After that, I'm going to take about a day off of writing so I can play the Pokemon Black 2 that I just got.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Our Name**

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

"Wake up. You'll catch cold if you sleep here. Wake up." Naruto stirred as he was shaken a little and opened his eyes. He looked up into the eyes of a girl with long black hair, pale skin, and large brown eyes. Naruto sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. Naruto raised a tired eye to the girl then blushed a little. He turned away and began toying with his fingers. Naruto then signed him, asking her what she was doing and the girl said "I'm out here collecting herbs." Naruto was confused by this and the girl said "That's right. They're for treating illnesses and healing wounds."

**(Several Minutes Later)**

Naruto sat down after he picked another herb and the girl said "I like working early. It's calm but I didn't think I'd find anyone sleeping out here in the woods." Naruto smiled sheepishly at the girl then signed that he was training. The girl seemed confused and asked "So, are you a ninja?" Naruto nodded and would've laughed if gasping sounds didn't come out of his mouth. The girl smiled and asked "Is there someone precious to you?" Naruto looked away in despair and the girl said "You see, when a person has something precious and want to protect, then they become genuinely strong." Naruto thought about Lilynette then someone he hadn't thought about in a long time.

The girl picked up her basket of herbs and stood up. She turned her back to Naruto and said "You will get strong." She began to walk and said "Goodbye." She then said "We'll meet again sometime." She stopped several feet from the Naruto and said "Oh, by the way. I'm a boy." The boy began walking while Naruto was dumbfounded. Sasuke walked by the boy on his way to the training area and narrowed his eyes. He then noticed Naruto deep in thought. A second later, he heard snoring and kicked Naruto in the face. Naruto's immediate response was to punch Sasuke's shin and Sasuke yelled as he jumped around. Naruto glared at Sasuke and stood up. Naruto then climbed on the side of a tree without his hands and lied down on his stomach on a branch.

**(That Afternoon)**

Sakura and Kakashi walked into the clearing when a kunai fell in front of them. They looked up to see Naruto snoring on a branch high above them. Sakura blinked in surprise and asked "Naruto can climb that high now using his chakra?" Kakashi sighed and thought _"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to end badly?"_ Naruto slid off the side and Kakashi and Sakura began freaking out when Naruto suddenly stopped upside down in midair. Naruto walked to the tree with his eyes still closed and walked down it. He stopped in front of Sakura and opened his eyes to reveal that they were tired. He walked over to a tree and fell asleep while everyone watched him.

**(That Night)**

After Naruto had hit Inari hard on the top of the head, he went upstairs and to his room. He looked at the room next door and shook his head when he decided not to bother Lilynette. He went into his, Sasuke's, and Kakashi's room then sat in the corner on the other side of same wall Lilynette was sitting against. He looked up at the ceiling and thought _"Lilynette, can you hear me?"_ He didn't hear her respond and sighed. _"I thought you should know why I freaked out yesterday."_

**(Flashback)**

A young five year old Naruto sat at Ichiraku's with a Konoha Chunin that had spiky blonde hair and green eyes with dark skin. A collar covered the lower half of her face but it was undone to allow her to eat the ramen in front of her. The woman looked down at Naruto and said "Slow down. You're going to get sick." Naruto smiled up at her and said "But Harribel, it's so good." She gave him a stern look and said "I told you to slow down." Naruto obeyed and began eating more slowly.

Harribel finished her ramen and sat the bowl down on the counter. She looked down at a small metal coin on a necklace and smiled. She put it around Naruto's neck and Naruto seemed surprised by this. He looked up at Harribel and asked "What's this?" Harribel smiled at him and said "It's a symbol that I'll always be your friend." Naruto smiled back and laughed. Harribel looked back at Ayame and said "Another round on me." Ayame smiled and said "Coming up!" Naruto cheered and Harribel's smile suddenly turned to a frown.

**(Very Late that Night)**

Naruto cried over Harribel's bloody body and asked "W-w-why, Harribel? Why?" Harribel's dying eyes continued to stare up at the full moon and said "I was… ordered by the Council." Naruto stared at her with tear filled eyes. Harribel's eyes became filled with tears as well as Naruto asked "W-why me? Why?" The tears in Harribel's eyes began to fall down her face as she said "The Council is afraid of the power you hold in you. They believed that that power would take over you." She closed her eyes and smiled at Naruto as she said "The time I spent with you made me see a kinder side of you than I thought. But…" She opened her eyes and frowned.

She gazed up at the moon again and said "I guess deep down I still hated you." She silently pulled out a kunai with her right hand and looked back at Naruto. "I hated you because that power you hold killed my parents." She smiled and said "I'm sorry." She thrust the kunai into Naruto's chest then her arm limply fell to her side. **(Full Flashback explained in later chapters)**

**(End Flashback)**

Naruto held up the slightly dented coin and thought _"Harribel told me she hated me because of the power I hold."_ He let the coin fall against his chest and thought _"I couldn't bring myself to trusted anyone again. I didn't want to feel that pain that I felt when Harribel tried to kill me."_ Naruto went over to his futon and lied down as he thought _"Night."_ He went to sleep and snored a second later. Lilynette sighed and said "So, Harribel was from Konoha." She looked up at the window and said "Sooner or later, I'm going to have to take him to Hueco Mundo. But it may almost be that time." She clenched her chest and thought _"Tomorrow's the last day."_

**(The Next Day)**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes then realized what time it was. He quickly ran downstairs and missed the last step. He fell onto his face as Tsunami looked back toward the stairs and asked "Is that you, Naruto?" Naruto stuck his head out from around the corner and gave Tsunami a panicked look. She guessed his question and said "Your sensei wanted to let you rest. You have the day off." Naruto quickly ran back upstairs and grabbed his katana while forgetting Zangetsu. He ran out of the house and quickly headed toward the bridge.

He jumped through the trees when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He hopped down to the carcass of a wild boar with cuts all over its body and frowned. He then noticed that the trees were cut and heading in the direction of Tazuna's house. He opened his Pesquisa then went wide eyed. He quickly ran back in the direction he came and arrived just as Inari ran at the two samurai holding Tsunami hostage. Naruto vanished with a low boom and grabbed Inari and Tsunami just as the samurai swung their swords and reappeared behind the samurai. He lied Tsunami down on her back and sat Inari next to her.

Inari looked up at him and exclaimed "Naruto! It's you." Naruto smiled down at him then stood up. He faced the samurai with a scowl on his face and his left hand on the sheath of his katana. The samurai with the eye patch scoffed and said "It's one of those puny ninja Tazuna hired." Naruto raised an eyebrow as the other samurai said "Get 'em." Naruto vanished with a low boom and reappeared behind them. Both samurai turned around when Naruto vanished with a low boom and reappeared behind them again. Everyone heard the chink of a sword being sheathed and blood flew from two holes on both of them. They fell to the ground and their corpses began bathing in blood.

Naruto closed his eyes and said a silent prayer. Inari looked at him in awe and Inari said "You did it!" Naruto smiled at him and gave him a thumb up. He then got serious and closed his eyes. He reached out with his soul and saw through Lilynette's eyes to see she was in Arrancar form and guarding Tazuna with Sakura while Sasuke fought inside a dome of mirrors while Kakashi began to fight a healed Zabuza that was wielding a fixed sword. Naruto opened his eyes and turned away from Inari. He held out his right hand and space began to distort as the air opened up like planks of wood moving away from each other horizontally to reveal a dark gray space. Naruto stepped inside and the portal closed behind him.

**(At the Bridge)**

Just as Haku caught the kunai that Sakura was trying to throw to Sasuke, a sphere of blue translucent energy hit Haku in the head and sent him to the ground. Lilynette looked on in shock and thought _"That was Bala."_ She then felt an enormous amount of Spiritual Pressure that was highly controlled as a line appeared next to the dome of ice mirrors. It opened up to reveal a Garganta and Naruto stepped out. The Garganta closed and Naruto surveyed the scene. Lilynette continued to stare at him and thought _"He can use Descorrer. Arrancar's normally learn how to do that with years of experience. But he's managed to do it within a couple of weeks."_ Kakashi gave Naruto a pined look and thought _"Idiot. If he'd stayed hidden, he could've been more helpful."_ Haku paused as he got up to face Naruto, who faced him as well.

Naruto slowly drew his katana when Zabuza threw a couple of shuriken at him and Kakashi shouted "Naruto, move!" Haku threw a couple of senbon to intercept the shuriken and stopped them in their tracks. Lilynette rolled her eyes and thought _"He didn't really need to do that."_ Sakura stepped toward Naruto and shouted "What are you doing, Naruto?! Are you crazy?!" Naruto ignored her and continued to study Haku. Zabuza scoffed and said "So, you want me to leave this to you. Is that right, Haku?" Lilynette froze then collapsed with her hand on her chest.

Sakura knelt down and asked "You okay?" The same thing happened to Naruto but he managed to remain standing. He panted and thought "_This must be what Lilynette meant."_ He then became aware of a sharp stinging pain all over his body and realized he was inside Haku's dome of ice mirrors. He fell on his rear and panted as he thought _"What happened?"_ He then noticed Sasuke fall to the ground and tried to get up. Haku held up several senbon and said "This is the end." Haku flew out of the mirror and Naruto blinked. The moment he saw what was in front of him, he felt his heart break into pieces.

Lilynette had shielded him from the senbon and Haku was on the ground. Lilynette shook as she said "You've… always…" Lilynette looked back at him with blood coming from the corner of her mouth as she said "…the one I…" Naruto sat up and continued to stare in horror. Lilynette continued to smile at him and said "Because I… love you." Naruto just kept the same look on his face as she said "Today is the day we're supposed to die." Lilynette thought about all the good times she had with Naruto, who also saw the memories and even felt the emotions that she felt those times. Lilynette lowered her eyelids and hung her head. She chuckled softly and "I just can't bring myself to hate you." Lilynette closed her eyes and fell back.

Naruto caught her and Lilynette managed to open her eyes up a little and gave him a soft smile. She reached up and tapped Naruto's forehead to show him a memory.

* * *

Lilynette walked around the village, looking for Naruto, when she spotted him with his team. She made to go up to him when Sakura gave him a small wolf-shaped charm and he laughed. He then went off with her, Kakashi, and Sasuke and Lilynette shut her eyes. She looked down at the exact same charm that Sakura had given to Naruto that she was planning to give him and crushed it in her hand. She then threw the pieces aside and walked off with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Lilynette lowered her hand and weakly smiled at Naruto. She coughed and blood pooled out of her mouth. Naruto wiped it off and held her left hand. Lilynette reached up to cup his cheek with her other hand and barely touched it before her hand fell limply to the side. Naruto hugged her and cried into her shoulder. Haku turned away and asked "Is this the first time you've seen a friend die in battle?" He turned back to Naruto and said "This is part of what it means to be a ninja." He held up a couple of senbon and went back into the mirror behind him.

Naruto's anger boiled over and he muttered "Shut up." He sat Lilynette down gently and said "I… I loved you too, Lilynette. And yet…" Steam seemed to rise from the ground around Naruto and grabbed Haku's attention. Naruto gritted his teeth and said "You'll pay for this." The steam began to swirl around Naruto then turned into visible red and pitch black chakra. The chakra tore up the ground around Naruto and Lilynette as Naruto shook with his body over Lilynette protectively and his head hung. He raised it to reveal a white mask was forming on the left side of his face while his whisker marks became more prominent and the silica of his eyes were black while his left iris was yellow and had three black triangles that formed one big one in it while his other eye was red and slitted. A deep distorted voice coming from him then said **"I'm going to kill you."** Naruto's nails grew as the red and black chakra became like flames.

Haku narrowed his eyes under his mask and thought _"What is this chakra? Chakra cannot be seen. Yet it's clearly visible. It's something ghastly and evil. I can feel the bloodlust. But there's also pain hidden deep in it."_ The red chakra then formed the image of a fox's head while the black chakra formed a sinister skull. The cuts on Naruto's body healed instantly and Haku was stunned by this. Naruto looked over his shoulder at Haku and glared at him with murderous eyes. Kakashi and Zabuza looked up at the sudden ocean of killer intent that had washed over them and Kakashi tightened his guard.

He narrowed his eyes and thought _"Is Zabuza creating this?"_ He heard an extremely familiar roar and went wide eyed as he thought _"He's not! I know this chakra! There's no way."_ Zabuza frowned under his bandages and thought _"What is this energy? It's something foul."_ Kakashi went wide eyed and thought _"Naruto!"_ He remembered the night that the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the village and thought _"This puts everyone in danger. Now of all times, the seal has broken. I have to stop it."_ Back inside the dome of ice mirrors, the chakra became even more dense and powerful before it flew back into Naruto, who stood up and bent over. He got on all fours and ran at the mirror as Haku got ready to defend himself.

Haku threw the senbon and Naruto knocked it away with a burst of red chakra. Naruto appeared in front of the mirror Haku was in and shattered it with a Bala empowered fist. Naruto looked around as Haku appeared in one of the mirrors above him and thought _"His chakra grows stronger each second. I must strike now."_ Reflections appeared in the remaining mirrors and each threw six senbon that lodged into Naruto's body. Naruto threw his arms opened and roared, causing the senbon to fly out of him. Another mirror shattered and Naruto vanished with a low boom to reappear in front of another mirror and shattered it.

Haku came out of a shard of the mirror with a senbon and thought _"Now."_ The moment he went for the killing blow, Naruto vanished again. Haku made to run back into a mirror when Naruto grabbed his wrist and pulled back his fist. Kakashi looked toward the dome of mirrors and thought _"The seal. Has it broken?"_ He narrowed his eyes and thought _"No. It's been loosened. A glimmer of the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra has slipped through but the seal still holds."_ He then felt a different chakra and thought _"But this other chakra… it seems even more sinister and evil."_ A huge Bala gathered around Naruto's hand as he got ready then punched Haku square in the face. Haku flew through the mirror and rolled on the ground.

He slowly got to his feet as cracks appeared on his mask and the rest of the mirrors shattered. Naruto ran at him as he thought _"Zabuza."_ Half of his mask fell off as he thought _"I am no match for this boy."_ Naruto jumped into the air and prepared to break Haku's skull when the rest of Haku's mask fell off and Naruto went wide eyed. He stopped with his fist about an inch from Haku's face as his own mask shattered and his eyes returned to normal. Naruto looked up at Haku and asked "So, that guy in the woods that was you?" Haku calmly looked at Naruto and asked "Why do you not strike?" Naruto seemed confused by this as Haku asked "Did you not just vow to avenge your comrades' deaths by killing me? Or was that vow just empty words?" Naruto looked back at Lilynette's and Sasuke's bodies then glared back at Haku.

Naruto punched Haku in the face with half of his normal power and sent him stumbling back. Haku then fell over and Naruto began panting. Haku pushed himself up and said "No. That won't do. You're still holding back." Haku looked at him and said "If you don't put all your strength into it, you'll never keep your vow." He wiped the blood from his chin and said "Perhaps they didn't mean as much to you as you pretend." Haku stood up and said "To show mercy to the opponents of the one you serve? To allow his enemies to live when you can strike them down. This is not compassion. It is a betrayal of your life's very purpose." Haku then asked "For what reason do you exist then? You're of use to no one." Naruto frowned and said "Speak for yourself." Haku didn't move and kept staring at him.

Haku then said "I am speaking of myself." He smiled and said "This day has shown that I'm no use to Zabuza." Naruto frowned and said "Zabuza." Naruto gritted his teeth and shouted "Why that guy?! To devote your life to a guy who doesn't even know the meaning of honor?!" Haku gave a look of despair and said "There were once others. Long ago, my father and my mother…"

**(Skip Incredibly Boring Sob Story)**

Haku lowered his head and said "In all the world, there was no one who needed me. I was… unnecessary." Naruto went wide eyed and thought _"Just like me."_ Haku then asked "Why are you so determined to become Hokage? Because you want all eyes on you and recognize you as a great ninja." Naruto closed his eyes and barely heard what Haku said about Zabuza and being his tool. Haku lowered his head and said "Naruto, kill me." Naruto shook his head and said "You're a human being. Not a slave. How can you care about someone like that?!" Haku kept his head down and asked "For that very reason, does it seem strange to you?" Naruto got even more confused and said "Well, yeah." Haku still looked at the ground and said "My usefulness is over. It's gone. I'm a broken tool. A blunted weapon. No use to anyone." Naruto looked at Haku in pity and frowned.

He closed his eyes and looked away as he said "If we met in another time and place, I think that maybe we could've been friends." Naruto drew his sword and lunged at Haku. Haku went wide eyed and dodged Naruto's sword to grab his wrist. She looked at him in pain and said "Sorry, Naruto. Change of plans." Haku quickly made some one handed hand signs then said "I'm not ready to die yet." He vanished and Naruto sheathed his sword. Naruto looked around and said "The mist is dispersing." He then noticed three figures through the remaining mist and realized that Haku had Kakashi's hand going through his chest while protecting Zabuza. Naruto ran toward them and stopped several feet away.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and said "The boy threw himself in front of my attack." Zabuza closed his eyes and Kakashi said "He saved your worthless life at the cost of his own." Zabuza chuckled and said "Well done, Haku." Kakashi grabbed Haku and jumped away just as Zabuza swung his sword. He landed several yards behind Zabuza and glared at him. Zabuza chuckled as he faced Kakashi and said "Not bad for having a corpse in your arms." Naruto appeared between them and said "You'll pay for that." Kakashi panted and shouted "It's great you got your voice back but stay out of this Naruto!" Kakashi sat Haku down gently and closed his eyes as he said "This is my battle." He glared at Zabuza and said "Zabuza's mine." Naruto frowned and jumped back to his original position.

Sakura waved at him and called out "Naruto! Over here!" Naruto looked in her direction and thought _"Sakura."_ Sakura smiled and yelled "So you, Sasuke, and Lilynette are alright?!" Naruto looked away and remained silent. Sakura seemed confused and asked "What's wrong? Where are they anyway?" Naruto began crying and Sakura finally got the message. She began to shake and said "No." Zabuza then shouted "Kakashi!" He looked to see Zabuza running at him as he shouted "I'd stay focused if I were you!" Kakashi managed to kick him in the chin and sent him flying back.

Tazuna looked at the crying Sakura and said "I'll take you to them. As long as we stay together, you won't be disobeying your sensei's orders." They ran past the crying Naruto and to the bodies of their comrades. Naruto continued to cry and said "Lilynette." He vanished with a low boom and appeared next to the crying Sakura. He removed the needles from Lilynette's body and hugged her. He then muttered "I love you too… Lilynette." He caught sight of Zabuza about to land the finishing blow on Kakashi and vanished with a low boom and hit an ax kick to Zabuza's working arm, blowing it out of its socket.

Zabuza dropped his sword and Naruto landed next to Kakashi then said "Now both your arms are useless. You can't even make hand signs." Zabuza seethed when they all heard footsteps and looked to the end of the bridge to find a short man with about a hundred mercenaries behind him. The short man smiled and said "Did quite a job on you, didn't he Zabuza. You look like yesterday's sashimi." Naruto held Lilynette tighter as Zabuza glared at Gato and asked "Gato, why are you here? And who are these thugs you brought with you?" Gato smirked and said "There's been a slight change of plans." He tapped his cane on the bridge and said "The new plan calls for you to die right here." Zabuza went wide eyed and asked "What?" Gato continued to smirk and said "You're too expensive. I've decided to take you off the payroll." Naruto gritted his teeth and held Lilynette even closer.

Gato went up and kicked Haku in the head. Naruto sent a Bala flying at Gato and it sent him skidding back to his mercenaries. Naruto gritted his teeth and said "Don't you lay a hand on him." Naruto glared at the back of Zabuza and shouted "What about you?! You gonna let him do that?!" Zabuza began to get annoyed and said "Be quiet, you fool." Naruto gritted his teeth and shouted "You and Haku were together for years!" Zabuza got a little more annoyed and said "You don't understand the way of Shinobi. I merely used him like Gato used me. The boy is nothing." Naruto's anger began to erupt as he said "If you believe that, you're an even bigger rat than I thought." Naruto knocked Kakashi's hand away and continued to glare at Zabuza.

He glared into Zabuza's eyes and said "You ungrateful…" He looked at Haku's body and said "After everything he did for you… Haku lived for you! You were the most important thing in the world to him!" Naruto shook with Lilynette in his arms and said "If I had just realized that Lilynette was my precious person sooner… she'd be alive but I didn't because I was as cold hearted as you!" The tears came out like an ocean now as Naruto shouted "He threw his life away for your dream!" Zabuza looked away and said "You talk too much." Naruto then noticed that Zabuza was crying and Zabuza tore off the bandages around his jaw with his mouth.

Zabuza lowered his head and said "Boy." Naruto looked up and Zabuza said "Give me your kunai." Naruto tossed a kunai into the air and Zabuza caught it with his mouth. Less than a second later, Zabuza ran at Gato, who in turn ran back into his men and shouted "Take him down now!" Zabuza immediately killed one the moment he entered the group and Naruto could actually see blood flying above the heads of the mercenaries. He then saw Zabuza jump above the crowd and then heard Gato shriek. He then heard the sound of a splash of water beneath them and felt Zabuza's life force dim then disappear as the mercenaries parted to reveal Zabuza staggering toward Haku's body. He then fell to his knees and fell a couple feet short.

Naruto then heard Sakura shout "Tazuna! He's alive!" Naruto went wide eyed then felt Lilynette move in his hands. He looked down at her and she smiled up at him and said "Morning." Naruto cried and held her even tighter. Lilynette grunted and said "That hurts." Naruto continued crying and when one of the bandits tapped their sword on the ground and said "Hey!" Everyone looked at the bandits as another one asked "Who's gonna pay us now that Gato's gone?" An arrow landed between them and Naruto and everyone looked back to see Inari wearing a pot on his head with a crossbow in his hands and the entire village behind him.

Naruto faced the bandits and Lilynette got out of his arms. Lilynette panted as she struggled to stand and said "Let's go, Naruto." Naruto nodded and Kakashi made to stop him when Naruto said "Please, sensei. Let us handle this." Naruto placed his hand on Lilynette's head and she became engulfed in pillar of blue light before she vanished. Naruto frowned and said "Kick about, Los Lobos!" Naruto's entire body was engulfed in blue flames that reached high into the sky as a huge breeze blew over the bridge. The flames died and smoke billowed where Naruto had been.

The smoke then cleared to reveal that Naruto was sitting and now looked completely different. He was wearing a gray fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while his legs were covered in some dark, skin-tight pants with gray knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs. His arms were covered in some kind of gray elbow-length armbands that appeared to end at his wrists. There were also ribbon-covered bandoleers emerging from his upper back and disappearing into his upper forearms. Part of Lilynette's mask appeared on his head, stretching around the back around to the eyepiece on his left eye, with the flame pattern changing to emerge from the eyepiece and follow the mask fragment around the back of his head while the mask itself was connected by two chains around his right eye. He also had two fur-lined holsters on his belt and a pair of pistols in his hands.

Naruto stood up and gave the mercenaries a bored look. He held up his right pistol and said "Let's go, Lilynette." Lilynette's voice then said "Alright." Naruto pointed the pistol at the mercs and said "La Muerte." He pulled the trigger and a huge dark blue Cero in the shape of a wolf shot from it. The Cero hit the mercs and went off into the forest on the mainland. It exploded and sent a huge pillar of light into the sky. The only body on the bridge when the light died was Zabuza's. Naruto felt a tiny bit of Zabuza's life still in him and watched as Kakashi went up to Zabuza and heeded his request to take him to Haku. Naruto's pistols began glowing as Naruto was covered in a swirl of blue flames. The flames then dispersed and revealed that Naruto was back to normal and Lilynette was standing next to him. It began to snow and Naruto hung his head.

**(Sunset)**

Naruto and Lilynette stood in front of the graves of Zabuza and Haku after everyone left and stared at them. Lilynette looked away and said "I'm sorry." Naruto continued to stare at the graves and asked "For what?" Lilynette sighed and said "For not telling you the truth." Naruto shook his head and said "It's okay." He wrapped his arm around Lilynette's waist and pulled her close, causing her to blush as he said "If you hadn't, I never would've known I love you." He turned her around and kissed her on the lips. Lilynette was surprised by this and Naruto pulled back a second later.

He looked back at the graves and said "We also have to thank them." Lilynette nodded and sat a flower on each of the graves. Naruto slowly moved his hand down Lilynette's back and gently grazed her rear. Lilynette shivered a little and turned red. Naruto licked her ear and Lilynette shivered again. Naruto then asked "When are we going to get to the next level?" Lilynette turned red and turned away from the graves. She began walking and Naruto ran after her.

* * *

**So, this will be my last chapter for about 24 hours so I can rest since I just put up six chapters in four days.**

**Like I said before, Harribel's story when she was alive will be explained in a later chapter, perhaps near the end of this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not Alone: Chūnin Exams Begin**

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

Naruto yawned at his dining room table and shook his carton of milk to find it was spoiled. He bit into his toast and chewed a little slowly. Lilynette came out from her bedroom and said "Morning." Naruto yawned again and said "Morning." Lilynette decided to get Naruto to hurry up and said "If you get ready quickly, perhaps I'll shower with you tonight." Naruto vanished with a low boom and Lilynette said "Too easy." Naruto appeared in his usual clothes and said "Let's get going." They exited the apartment and Naruto locked the door. Lilynette vanished with a little shimmer and the sound of static while Naruto just vanished with a low boom.

While Sasuke and Sakura waited at a bridge, Naruto and Lilynette appeared by them and Lilynette said "Hey!" Sakura looked at her and said "Morning." Naruto waved then glared at Sasuke, who returned the glare in full. Both girls sighed and Lilynette asked "How long has this been going on again?" Sakura hung her head and said "About a week and a half." Naruto went to sleep after sitting against the railing while Sakura asked "Have you and Naruto… kissed yet?" Lilynette blushed as she looked away in embarrassment and said "Well… not since the Land of Waves. But it wasn't that one big passionate one. We've just been waiting for the perfect time." She then turned a red even more and said "We've also had many perfect times but… things keep happening to stop us." Sakura got confused and wondered what the young Arrancar was talking about.

**(Two Hours Later)**

Kakashi appeared in front of them and said "Morning. Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life." Lilynette and Sakura then shouted "What?!" Naruto yawned and stood up. He rubbed his eyes and said "Hey, Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi looked at him and said "Good thing you're up." He then looked at Lilynette and asked "How's the new member of our squad doing?" Lilynette messed with the headband around her neck and said "It's a little odd to wearing something extra." Sasuke scoffed and said "You hardly wear anything." Naruto kicked Sasuke in the back of the knee and Sasuke fell over.

**(After the Day's Missions/Chores)**

Naruto and Lilynette walked through the village when Lilynette held Naruto's hand and asked "So, what's for lunch today?" Naruto was about to say when a feminine voice called out "My bandana! Somebody please catch it!" Naruto looked up and saw a red bandana flying overhead. He reached out his hand and grabbed it less than a second later. They heard footsteps stop behind them and the voice say "Thank you. I wasn't sure anyone would get it." Naruto turned around and said "No prob…" He stopped mid-sentence and stared at the girl in front of him. It was a girl about Lilynette's height with short, spiky mint green with an orange clip in it that matched her orange eyes. Her outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it.

Naruto and the girl blushed at each other before Naruto quickly held up her bandana. The girl took it and said "T-Thanks." Naruto suddenly found the ground very interesting and said "Anytime." The girl ran off and Naruto sighed in relief. Lilynette folded her arms and said "Something seems familiar about that girl." Naruto looked at Lilynette as he slicked his hair back and asked "Like what?" Lilynette thought for a second then said "I feel like I've felt her Spiritual Pressure somewhere before. I just can't place it." Naruto shrugged and said "Anyway, off to lunch!" Lilynette frowned and said "Not Ichiraku's." Naruto hung his head and said "Fine." They continued through the village, looking for some place to eat.

They came across Sakura when Naruto suddenly stopped. Lilynette looked at him and asked "What's wrong?" Naruto rolled his eyes and turned around to the square rock that was following them. He sighed and kicked the box up to see Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi under it. The three Academy students looked up at him and Naruto ignored their role call. He then noticed the goggles on their head and asked "Hey, what are those things?" The three kids smiled as they adjusted their goggles and Konohamaru asked "You used to wear goggles, remember?" Naruto rolled his eyes and thought _"Oh yeah."_ He sighed and asked "Did you want something?" Moegi stepped forward and said "You know what we want. Aren't you busy now?" Lilynette hung her head and thought _"Go ahead."_ Naruto sensed the disappointment in her words and said "I have to train! Believe it!" Konohamaru stepped forward and shouted "But you were supposed to play Ninja with us!" Naruto groaned silently as he wasn't sure there was a way to get rid of them.

Sakura staggered over to them and said "A ninja playing Ninja? That is so twisted." Naruto turned toward her and said "H-hey, Sakura!" Lilynette glared at Sakura and thought _"Stay away from him."_ Naruto began to turn red and thought _"You're not making this any easier, Lilynette."_ He began to nervously laugh when Konohamaru asked "Boss, who's that girl anyway?" Konohamaru thought of something and gave Naruto a sly look as he tugged on his jacket as he said "Oh I get it! You're a smooth operator, boss." Everyone looked at the Hokage's grandson as he said "Come on! I know that she's your… girlfriend." Sakura turned red while Lilynette fumed.

Sakura punched Naruto in the face and sent him flying into a wooden fence. Lilynette ran up to him and asked "Are you okay?" Naruto groaned in pain while Sakura shook the feeling back into her hand as she said "I forgot how thick your skull was." Konohamaru glared at her and shouted "What kind of girlfriend are you?!" Naruto took deep breaths as Lilynette helped into a sitting position and he thought _"That still hurt even with Hierro."_ Konohamaru then shouted "You're a witch and you're ugly too!" Sakura cracked her knuckles and Konohamaru was clocked on the top of the head, causing him to fall to the ground while a huge bump appeared at the point of contact.

Sakura began to walk off as Naruto and Konohamaru got up and the young Academy student said "I don't even think she's human." He looked up at Naruto and asked "Did you see how wide her forehead is?" Sakura suddenly stopped and slowly turned toward the now terrified Academy students and Naruto with a bloodthirsty look on her face. Sakura ran toward them and they bolted. Lilynette sighed as she folded her arms and said "I'll never understand why he's so afraid of her." She then stretched and went to find Naruto.

Konohamaru ran into a boy dressed like a Bunraku with what appeared to be cat ears atop his head, a wrapped bundle on his back, and a headband on his forehead and was lifted up into the air by the scarf. The boy tightened his grip and asked "Does this hurt, kid?" A girl with dirty blonde hair tied into four ponytails and a large fan on her back came up behind him and said "Put him down Kankurō or you'll regret it later." Kankurō tightened his grip as the other spectators watched in fear as Kankurō said "We've got a few minutes before he gets here. Let's mess with these punks, huh?" He suddenly felt the blade of a katana at his neck and someone grab ahold of his free wrist and bend his arm back. Naruto sighed in boredom as he tightened his reverse grip on his sword and said "Let him go. I'd really hate to stain my sword with your blood." Kankurō looked over his shoulder in shock at Naruto as he thought _"How'd he get there without me noticing?"_ The girl blushed a little and thought _"Local hottie."_ Naruto closed his eyes and said "You're a little late, Sasuke." Sasuke sighed from his tree and threw a rock at Kankurō's hand.

Kankurō dropped Konohamaru and Naruto vanished with a low boom. He reappeared with Konohamaru in his arms by the others then sat him down. Sasuke crushed the rock in his hand to dust while the Moegi and Sakura went gaga over him. Kankurō glared at Naruto and said "You're the kind of kid I hate the most." Naruto frowned as Kankurō pulled the bundle off his back and the girl looked at him in shock and asked "Are you really going to use the crow for this?!" Kankurō sat the end on the ground and smirked at Naruto when an emotionless voice said "Kankurō, back off." Everyone looked at a higher branch of the tree Sasuke was in and saw a boy with blood red hair and dark lines around his eyes wearing black clothes and a gourd on his back hanging from the branch upside down.

The boy kept his arms folded and said "You're an embarrassment to our village." The boy forced a smile and said "Hey, Gaara." Naruto got suspicious and thought _"That boy…"_ Gaara stared at Naruto and thought _"That boy got behind Kankurō and restrained him in less than a second. He's someone to keep an eye on."_ He vanished in a swirl of sand and reappeared in front of the other as he said "Let's go." A kunai suddenly appeared at his neck as the girl with the bandana Naruto had helped earlier appeared behind him and said "But things were just getting good." Kankurō and the girl with wide eyed with everyone else while Gaara was also surprised and thought _"How did she…"_ The girl giggled and said "Tell Number 1 that Number 7 says 'hi'." Kankurō and the girl froze while the girl backed off and skipped over to Naruto. She took him by the hand and led him deeper into the village.

The girl sighed when they stopped after five minutes and said "I'm hungry." She looked at Naruto and asked "Are there any good places to eat?" Naruto blinked and asked "What?" The girl pouted and said "I'm hungry." Naruto was still confused but said "Follow me." The girl cheered and skipped around Naruto as he led to Ichiraku's.

* * *

Lilynette sighed as she continued to search the village for Naruto and stopped outside of Ichiraku's. She leaned against it and said "Man. I still can't find him." She then heard Naruto groan and say "You're going to bleed me dry, ya know." She looked inside and saw Naruto and the girl from before eating ramen with each having about ten empty bowls next to them. Naruto looked over his shoulder with noodles in his mouth at her and said "Hey, Lilynette." The girl looked back at the Arrancar's face when it suddenly turned into one of realization. The girl finished her bowl of ramen and let out a sigh of relief.

She stood up and said "Thanks for the food, Naruto." She ran off and Naruto called out "You're welcome, Fū!" Fū went out of sight as Naruto noticed that Lilynette was looking after her. Naruto noticed that Lilynette seemed to notice that something was different this time and Lilynette said "Her chakra." Naruto stood up and asked "Her chakra?" Lilynette nodded and said "Her chakra and yours feels the same. As a result, that's why I recognized her Spiritual Pressure." Naruto then asked "You need anything else?" Lilynette looked at him and said "Kakashi-sensei needs to see us at the bridge we met at this morning tomorrow." Lilynette shimmered and vanished with the sound of static while Naruto groaned and paid the huge bill he had.

* * *

Fū stood outside the gates of the Forest of Death and reached up to the fence. Lilynette appeared behind her and said "I know what you are." Fū closed her eyes and hung her head as she smirked then asked "So?" Lilynette frowned and said "I also know you know that Naruto's one as well." Fū turned to face Lilynette with a cocky smile on her face and said "I figured it out by the amount of chakra he was naturally giving off. Only one of us let's off that much." Lilynette reached into a small Garganta and said "I've got something for you." Fū raised an eyebrow as Lilynette pulled something white out of the Garganta.

**(The Next Day)**

Lilynette sighed as she leaned against the railing of the bridge Kakashi was supposed to meet them at and rolled her eyes when Sakura and Naruto complained about Kakashi being late again. Kakashi suddenly appeared above them and said "Good morning, everyone." Sasuke and Lilynette walked up to Naruto and Sakura while Kakashi jumped down and said "I know this is a bit on short notice but I recommended you for the Chūnin Exams. All four of you." Naruto turned pale and looked like he died as Kakashi held out the application forms.

Everyone noticed this and Kakashi said "Oh right. I forgot about that." Naruto then passed out and Lilynette hung her head. She picked up Naruto and threw him over her shoulder and said "I'll take him home." She shimmer with Naruto and vanished with a low boom. Sakura looked at Kakashi and asked "What was that about, sensei?" Kakashi looked off to the side and said "Oh, it's just that the last time the exams were held here, Naruto's life was like hell." He took out a piece of paper and scribbled on it. He then handed the paper to Sakura and said "This is what happened then." Sakura and Sasuke both read the paper and turned paler with ever second.

**(Four Days Later)**

Naruto and Lilynette walked off the bridge they had their team meetings on and found Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon playing. They looked at the two Genin and Konohamaru called out "Hey, Naruto! Come play Ninja with us!" Naruto groaned and said "Fine." The three Academy students cheered when a Rain Ninja grabbed Moegi and Naruto and Lilynette both vanished. Moegi vanished and appeared next to Konohamaru and Udon while the Rain Ninja was pinned to the ground by Naruto and Lilynette with their swords at his neck. The Rain Ninja then vanished in a puff of smoke and Lilynette fell on Naruto with their faces close and their swords on the ground.

Just as their lips were about to touch, Konohamaru shouted "You're so cool, boss!" Naruto groaned as Lilynette got off him and she asked "How many times is that?" Naruto sat up and said "Two hundred and thirty-seven." They both stood up and Lilynette said "You told them you'd play Ninja." Naruto groaned again and went to play with the Academy Students.

**(The Next Day)**

The four members of Squad 7 walked onto the third floor and found a large group of Genin waiting outside a room. They saw two Leaf Genin knock a girl wearing a pink top with her brown hair in two buns to the ground and a boy with huge eyebrows and wearing a green jumpsuit went to her side. Naruto had enough and went up to the boys then said "Enough." Zangetsu appeared in his hand as he said "Drop the Genjutsu because I'd really hate to stain Zangetsu with your blood." He swung Zangetsu when the boy in the green jumpsuit appeared between him and the two Leaf Genin and grabbed Zangetsu's blade.

Everyone went wide eyed at the speed and Naruto thought _"How did he move like that? It was hard even for me to follow."_ Naruto relaxed and the boy let go while the two Genin that were guarding the door vanished. A Hyūga boy and the girl with her hair in buns walked up to the boy in the jumpsuit and the Hyūga asked "What happened to the plan? I thought you were the one who said to keep a low profile." Sasuke and Sakura came up on either side of Naruto as Lilynette stood behind Naruto and thought _"I thought you were supposed to be tired."_ Naruto yawned and thought _"I can't sleep with all this talking."_ He rubbed his eye and found himself and Sasuke being dragged off by Sakura with Lilynette right next to them.

He didn't even pay attention to the next half hour and found himself in front of the entrance to the exam room with the others. He then noticed Kakashi was there with serious eyes and said "Glad you came, Sakura." Naruto yawned and asked "Can you hurry up, sensei?" Sakura made to hit him when Lilynette grabbed her hand and Naruto said "I already know that the exams can only be taken in three man squads." He glanced at Lilynette and said "However, I'm guessing that Lilynette is an exception." Kakashi nodded and said "That's correct. I see she hasn't been letting up on you." Naruto chuckled nervously and the others saw a huge sweat drop appear on the back of his head.

Sakura lowered her hand then said "But sensei, you said that it was our decision to take the exams." Kakashi nodded and said "That's right." Sakura then asked "Was that a lie?" Kakashi averted his gaze and said "Sort of. It is an individual decision but it affects all of you." Lilynette raised her head to the ceiling and said "I'm guessing he didn't want duckass or fishy to pressure you." Naruto glanced at Sasuke's hairstyle and gave a little chuckle. He then went up to Kakashi and threw him out the window. Sakura stepped forward and shouted "Naruto! You idiot!" Naruto ignored her and opened the door. All the Genin inside looked at them and Naruto gave off an extremely cold aura and said "Look away or I'll slaughter you all and feed your entrails to wolves." Everyone immediately looked away and Sakura, Sasuke, and Lilynette walked inside.

Ino Yamanaka hopped on Sasuke's back and wrapped her arms around him as she asked "Sasuke, where've you been?!" Sasuke got annoyed while Sakura began fuming and Ino said "Boy, you have no idea how much I was hoping you'd show up here." Sakura pointed at her and shouted "Hey, you porker! Back off! He's mine!" Ino glared at Sakura and asked "Miss Forehead, they let you in? Still got those frown lines on your big brow I see." Sakura then shouted "Leave my forehead out of it." Ino stuck her tongue out and her teammates, Shikamaru and Choji walked up to them and Shikamaru said "Oh, it's you guys. I knew this was gonna be a drag but I didn't know it was going to be this lame." Naruto gave Shikamaru a bored look and said "I'm not too happy about seeing you either but we've got to be here if we want to be chūnin." Shikamaru then noticed Lilynette and asked "Who's the new girl?" Lilynette hid behind Naruto in embarrassment and Naruto sighed.

Just as he was about to explain, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino walked up to them and Kiba said "Well what do ya know. The whole gang's back together." Hinata blushed and said "Oh. Hi… Naruto." Naruto looked at Hinata and she blushed then looked away as she thought _"Naruto looks even cuter with his hair slicked back."_ Akamaru noticed Lilynette and barked in recognition. Kiba noticed her too and asked "Who's the chick hiding behind you, Naruto?" Hinata then noticed Lilynette and Naruto asked "Remember that wolf in class when we got out squad placements?" The six other Genin nodded and Naruto gestured to Lilynette.

Naruto noticed the lecherous look on Kiba's face and took Lilynette's hand as he said "She's taken Kiba." Hinata felt her heart shatter as Shino asked "Then who's the girl on your back?" Naruto blinked and looked over his shoulder to see a familiar grin. Naruto yelped in surprise as Fū got off him and she giggled. She winked at Naruto and said "Nice to see ya again, Naruto." Naruto grabbed his chest as he tried to calm down and asked "What are you doing here, Fū?" Fū showed him the Hidden Waterfall Village headband on her right arm and said "I'm in the Chūnin Exams." Naruto scratched his head and thought _"How did I not notice that headband?"_ Naruto finally caught his breath and began reading a little black book.

He tossed it in the air and grabbed his katana. A second later he let go and pieces of paper fell to the ground. The other members of the Rookie Nine looked at Naruto in surprise while Fū cheered and said "You're awesome, Naruto!" He looked at her and asked "You got an updated Bingo Book that just came out?" Fū handed him one and he flipped through it. He stopped on a page and held it out to Kiba, who took it and looked at the page. He looked up at Naruto a minute later and asked "How did you get a C-rank bounty on your head?" The others crowded around Kiba and began reading the book as well. A boy with silver hair and glasses came up to them and said "You know there's an easier way to look up information than like that." Everyone looked at the boy and got confused.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in the boy's direction and thought _"We need to keep an eye on him."_ Lilynette nodded and thought _"Yep."_ The boy smirked and said "I'm Kabuto Yakushi." Naruto noticed the other Genin in the room were watching them again and ignored them. When he looked back at Kabuto, he saw that he was on one knee and with a deck of cards out and Sasuke asked "Do those cards of yours have any info on the other candidates?" Kabuto smirked at Sasuke and asked "You have someone special in mind?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and said "I might." Kabuto shuffled his cards as he said "I can't promise that my information is perfect but I have info on just about everyone here, including you guys of course." Naruto and Lilynette got suspicious while Fū just seemed amazed.

Sasuke looked down at the cards and said "He's Gaara of the Desert. And there's Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf Village while you're at it." Naruto got a little suspicious of Sasuke at this point while Kabuto groaned and said "That's no fun. You even know their names. That makes it easy." He held up three cards and said "Here they are." He then sat one card down and said "First up is Rock Lee." He spun it around and there was a puff of smoke before a picture and words appeared on the card along with a chart showing his strengths and weaknesses. Naruto examined the card and saw that Lee's Taijutsu was off the chart while his other attributes were practically nonexistent.

Kabuto sat down another card and spun it as he said "Now, for Gaara of the Desert." Naruto looked at the chart that appeared and found that it had a blinking question mark. He heard Kabuto then say "He came back from every mission without a scratch on him." Everyone looked at Kabuto in shock while Naruto and Lilynette got even more suspicious. Kabuto sat a third card down and said "Finally, Naruto Uzumaki." He spun the card and Naruto decided not to pay attention that much. Kabuto seemed intrigued by what he read and said "Says here he got a C-rank bounty on his head because he killed about 85 mercenaries with one attack." Naruto scoffed and said "That wasn't even at full power. If there were more, I could've killed about five hundred." Everyone looked at Naruto in surprise as Kabuto said "It also says that he got his left arm severed from his body." Fū reached out to poke Naruto's left arm when he flexed it and his fingers as he said "It's real." Naruto went to take a seat and tried to get some sleep with his eyes open.

He was woken up when a person he knew shouted "All right you baby-faced degenerates! Pipe down and listen up!" Naruto woke up and saw the head of the interrogation department, Ibiki Morino, standing at the front of the room with about two dozen chūnin behind him as he said "It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki Morino, your proctor. And from this moment, your worst enemy." Naruto rolled his eyes and loudly said "Yawn. Anko's scarier than you." Ibiki looked at Naruto and said "And you should know." Naruto looked away as he slowly turned pale at the memories Ibiki sent coursing through his head. Before he even listened to the instructions, Naruto sat his head down on the desk he was sitting at and fell asleep.

Naruto stirred when Ibiki said "The Tenth and final question, those who don't want to take it raise your hand! Your number will be recorded and you'll be free to go." The Genin to Lilynette's left raised his hand and he and his team left. Naruto then felt Sakura's chakra waiver and guessed she was going to get them out of the exam. Naruto sent a Bala at Ibiki's head and the Tokubetsu Jōnin tilted his head to the side to avoid it. Naruto stood up and gave Ibiki a glare and said "Stop trying to scare us. We all knew the risks to becoming a Ninja. We've all given up everything we would have if we didn't." He took a kunai in his hands and gripped it by the blade as he said "I've faced death in the face before in the Land of Waves and got a little famous as a result." He clenched his hand and the kunai shattered. He let the powder he'd crushed to fall slowly out of his hand as he said "I'll gladly give my life it meant protecting those precious to me like every ninja does." He then drew his katana and pointed it at Ibiki.

He then smirked and said "As you know, Ibiki-sensei. I live with a person that embodies death." Lilynette blushed then looked away as Naruto sheathed his sword and Ibiki chuckled. He then looked around and thought _"Eighty-two left. More than I expected but I don't see anyone wavering."_ He looked around at the Chūnin stationed around the room and they nodded to him. He then looked back at the Genin and said "I admire your determination. For those of you remaining, there's only one thing left to do. That's for me to tell you…" He paused for dramatic effect then said "…that you all passed the first exam." A black ball flew through the window and two kunai were thrown from it to unveil a banner in front of Ibiki while Naruto turned pale at who just arrived.

Anko threw her right arm open and shouted "All right, boys and girls! This is no time to be waiting! I'll be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi!" She then asked "Ready for the second test?" She pumped her fist into the air and shouted "Good! Then let's go! Follow me!" Lilynette hung her head in embarrassment as Ibiki stuck his head out from around the banner and said "You jumped the gun… again." Anko blushed in embarrassment when she noticed the large number of Genin in the room and asked "How many are there?" She looked at the smirking Ibiki and asked "Ibiki, you let all these guys pass?" She scoffed and said "Your test was too easy. You must be getting soft." They then heard the sound of a chair falling to the floor and everyone watched as Naruto tried to run out of the room while Lilynette kept him there by grabbing his collar.

Naruto continued to try and run as he shouted "I don't want to be a Chūnin! I don't want to be a Chūnin! I quit being a Ninja!" Anko smirked and said "Well, you passed the squirt. I'm going to have fun." Naruto vanished with a low boom and Lilynette sighed. She stood up and said "I'll be back in a sec." She shimmered then vanished with a low boom. Two seconds later, Naruto was hog tied and gagged on the ground in front of Anko with Lilynette sitting on top of him. She sighed as she looked up at Anko and said "Sorry it took me so long. He almost got to Tanzaku Town before I got him." Anko smirked down at Naruto and knelt down in front of him and said "For running away, I'm taking away Mittens for a month and giving him to my pets to play with." Naruto tried to yell something but all that came out were what sounded like yells of fear.

**(That Night)**

Naruto lunged toward Anko and she moved the stuffed fox that Naruto was trying to get out of his reach. Naruto lunged for it again and said "I'm sorry! Please give back Mittens!" Anko took out a kunai and said "I think Mittens needs to be put down." Lilynette laughed her ass off as she recorded everything on a camera. Naruto finally had enough and vanished with a low boom. Mittens disappeared from Anko's hand and Naruto was sitting in a corner with his back to them and hugging Mittens tightly while he talked to it. Lilynette stopping the recording and laughed with Anko. She looked at the proctor of the second exam and asked "Why don't you take that away from him?" Naruto sent a deadly glare at the young Arrancar then got back to his little Mittens.

**(The Next Day)**

Naruto looked at the gates to the Forest of Death when Fū held onto his arm and coward as she asked "Have you ever been in there, Naruto?" He calmly got Fū off his arm and said "A couple of times. It's not so scary." A kunai grazed Naruto's left cheek and a small trickle of blood moved down his face. Anko then appeared behind him as she held a kunai to his neck and said "Aw… You got something on your cheek there." She pulled a handkerchief and wiped the blood off his cheek then said "There. Now my big, stwong man is all nice and cwean." Naruto's face had never been redder as everyone watched them in silence. It was broken a second later by Kiba and Sasuke falling to the ground and clutching their sides as they laughed their asses off.

A kunai shot out from Anko's left sleeve and into her hand as she spun around when a long tongue held out a kunai. The Grass Ninja that was returning it held her hat up a bit and said "I thought I'd return this." Anko gave her a polite smile and said "Thank you Grass Ninja." Anko took the kunai and the Grass Genin went back to her team. Naruto looked back at the Grass Genin and thought _"Something's up with that girl."_ He rubbed his cheek and asked "Did you really have to do that? Talk about embarrassing." Anko patted him on the back and said "Aw. You'll get over it." She handed him a stack of papers and grinned as she said "Now hand those out while I show everyone pictures from one of the first baths I gave you." "WHAT!" Everyone in the vicinity flinched at the volume as Anko hit Naruto on top of the head.

She flinched again and shook her hand as she said "Relax, squirt. I was joking." She looked back over the Genin as Naruto passed out the forms and called out "What blonde is handing out is a consent form! Before the test, all of you are going to have to read over this form and then sign it!" A couple people raised their hands and Anko said "Some of you might not come back from this test and I have to get your consent first. Otherwise it'd be my responsibility." She laughed as Naruto handed Lilynette hers. Lilynette immediately signed it. Naruto did as well and folded it into a paper airplane. Anko held up two different scrolls and said "The test consists of anything goes battle to acquire these scrolls. You'll be fighting to get both a Heaven Scroll and Earth Scroll." Naruto decided against throwing his paper airplane and attempted to sleep.

Lilynette noticed this and kicked him in the back of the knee. Naruto fell to the ground and shouted "Damn it!" Lilynette then clocked him on the head and shouted "Stay awake you idiot!" Anko sighed and said "If you two lovebirds are done, go with your teammates and get a scroll." Naruto glared up at Anko and said "Easy for you to say. You don't feel like your leg got severed." Naruto stood up and shook the pain away in his leg. He handed his paper airplane to Lilynette and said "I need to have a talk with my parental figure." Lilynette sighed and said "Hurry up." She went to join Sasuke and Sakura while Naruto went up to Anko, who as currently smiling up at her favorite playground.

Naruto stood behind her and said "Please tell me you didn't do what you did when you left me in there when I was Nine." Anko shrugged and said "At least you lived." Naruto folded his arms and said "They were all poisonous." Anko didn't even bother to turn around and said "You recovered." Naruto frowned and said "It was about two months later because there was so much venom in my system." Anko turned around and said "Give it a break. It was three years ago." Naruto rolled his eyes and said "Parents aren't supposed to kill their kids." Anko groaned and asked "Are we really going to have this talk now?" Naruto nodded and Anko hung her head.

She took a deep breath and said "Look, I'll talk to you later." She made to leave when Naruto grabbed her wrist and asked "Why did you adopt me in the first place?" Anko pulled her arm out of Naruto's grip and glared at him as she said "I said I'll talk to you later." Naruto closed his eyes and said "Maybe you just wanted me dead like she did and wanted to do it slowly." Anko slapped Naruto across the side of the face and Naruto did nothing. He just went over to his Squad while Anko shook the feeling back into her hand. Sakura looked at Naruto and asked "Why did you want to talk to Anko?" Naruto ignored her and looked at the Heaven Scroll they were handed. He then went to the gate they were assigned and glared into the forest. The gate opened several minutes later and they walked inside.

* * *

**Finally can begin the Chunin Exams and I thought putting Fū in there would help transition the story along. Next chappter will be up in two days.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Primordial Fear: Orochimaru's Curse**

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

Sakura shook as she looked around and said "I do not like this place." Naruto scoffed and said "I know this place like the back of my hand. You'll be safe as long as I lead the way." He then went over to tree and the rest of the Squad heard him unzip his pants Sakura hit him over the head and shouted "Not in front of me you're not!" She then shook the feeling back into her hand as Lilynette punched him in the face and shouted "Go behind a bush or something!" Naruto frowned and said "You did it in front of us when you were a wolf." Lilynette gritted her teeth and shouted "I was an animal and that's okay! But you can't do it when you're human!" Naruto walked off and said "I'll be right back." Once he'd found a good spot, he lied down and went to sleep.

Naruto felt something graze his cheek a moment later and opened his eyes to find an explosion going on above him. He groaned and thought _"Can't a guy get some sleep?"_ He then heard Lilynette think _"I'm so going to beat you within an inch of your life later. Just help already!"_ Naruto sighed and vanished with a low boom. Just before Sasuke was about to be killed by a Rain Genin, Naruto grabbed the Genin's collar and threw him deep into the forest. Naruto looked down at Sasuke and said "So much for the fabled Uchiha clan." Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto and Sakura ran over to them as Lilynette appeared behind Naruto with the sound of static.

After recovering from the attack and Naruto's wounds that Lilynette inflicted on him for sleeping while they fought, they all sat in a circle. Naruto ignored what Sasuke was saying and got on one knee as the Uchiha stood up when he felt a sharp gust of wind cut his left cheek. Naruto looked in the direction the wind came from and asked "What was that?" A giant gust of wind then blew into them and they all shielded themselves. Naruto gritted his teeth and suddenly found himself blown off his feet.

Lilynette hid under a bush with Sasuke and she whispered "I've never seen a Wind Style Jutsu that powerful." They then heard something and got out of the bush. Sasuke held up his kunai and Lilynette held up her sword. Before anyone could do anything, Lilynette pointed her sword at Sakura and asked "When does a ninja strike?" Sakura gulped and said "I ninja strikes when the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lie in the stillness of the night. That is when a ninja strikes." Lilynette and Sasuke lowered their weapons and Sasuke said "Good." Naruto ran up to them and shouted "Hey!" They all looked at him as he shouted "What's up? You guys okay?" He stopped in front of them and Lilynette sent a Bala flying at his head.

Naruto dove out of the way and Sakura gasped as Naruto asked "What was that?! You could've killed me!" Lilynette held up her sword and said "Your chakra is different than Naruto's and you Spiritual Pressure are different as well." Sasuke held up his kunai and Sakura covered her mouth. 'Naruto' licked his lips in a familiar way and Lilynette froze. She finally recognized the chakra and Spiritual Pressure she was feeling and started to shake. She shook her head and said "No. No. Not you." 'Naruto' licked his lips again and said in a different voice "Well, it's nice to see you remember me after all these years, my dear." 'Naruto' was suddenly engulf in a cloud of smoke and it diminished to reveal the Grass Ninja that returned Anko's kunai after she'd embarrassed Naruto.

The Grass Ninja eyed Lilynette and said "I've always wondered what happened to you twelve years ago." A cold sweat began rolling down Lilynette's frame and Sakura asked "Do you know her?" Lilynette dropped her sword and fell to her knees. She grabbed her head and said "No. No. So much pain. So much blood. All those cuts. Everywhere" The Grass Ninja removed her hat and smirked as she said "You even remember the details. I'm touched." Sakura looked at Lilynette and thought _"Something really bad must've happened between them."_ She looked back at the Grass Genin and thought _"Where is Naruto?"_

* * *

Naruto, his body giving smoke as his burns healed, was upside down on his back with his feet in the air. He rolled himself onto his right side and looked around as he said "When I get out of here, I need to train my Hierro more." He then heard the sound of wood breaking in front of him and looked up to see a giant snake. He gulped and thought _"Not again."_

* * *

The Grass Ninja held up an Earth Scroll and asked "You'd love to get your hands on our Earth Scroll, wouldn't you? It'd go so nice with your Heaven Scroll." She held it to her mouth and wrapped her long tongue around it. She pushed it into her mouth and swallowed. Sakura gasped and the Grass Ninja hung her head then covered her left eye as she said "Well, when this is all over…" She licked her lips and said "…one of us is going to have both." She then revealed her left eye to show that it was now slitted like a snake's and radiated bloodlust.

Sasuke and Sakura now shook then felt as through hundreds of cuts appear on their bodies. They both stumbled back and Lilynette frighteningly backed away from the Grass Ninja. The enemy ninja shot her a glare and Lilynette stopped in her tracks as she thought _"Those eyes… they're still like daggers. I thought that he'd be long gone by now."_ She placed her hand on her chest and thought _"It's like an ocean of hate."_ She clenched where her heart would be and thought _"This must be how the other Hollows felt when Starrk and I were around them."_ She looked back up at the Grass Ninja and thought _"Naruto. Where are you?"_

A giant snake rested on a large branch of a tree when a huge beam of blue light shot out of body and into the sky. Naruto stood up as the snake's body went limp and he sent out a pulse of Spirit Energy to clear the intestinal juices off him. He then shook his entire body like a dog and said "I'm going to kill Anko after this is over." He froze and went wide eyed when he felt an enormous amount of fear enter his being. He opened his Pesquisa and found that someone very strong was attacking Lilynette and the others. He narrowed his eyes and vanished with a low boom.

Just when the Grass Ninja was about to kill Sasuke and Lilynette, a Bala went through the branch they were on the Grass Ninja stopped short. They all went wide eyed as a voice said "I knew there was something I didn't like about you." They all looked up and saw a familiar blonde holding a large sword shaped like a giant butcher's knife in his right hand with it resting on his shoulder. Sakura's face lit up in delight as she exclaimed "Naruto!" Lilynette's relaxed a little and thought _"Thank you."_ The Grass Ninja glared at him out of the corner of her eye when Sasuke shouted "Naruto! Get out of here! This woman isn't like Zabuza!" Naruto noticed that the Grass Ninja coiled around the tree branch and frowned.

He pointed Zangetsu at the Grass Ninja and said "Get away from them now. I'd really hate to stain Zangetsu with your blood." Sasuke glared at Naruto and thought _"You idiot."_ Sasuke let his Sharingan vanish and he said "You can have it." Sasuke took out their Heaven Scroll and tossed it to the Grass Ninja. Naruto vanished with a low boom and the scroll vanished. Naruto appeared on the same branch and hit Sasuke with a right hook to send him flying onto another branch then proceeded to kick Lilynette with a roundhouse kick, sending her next to Sasuke.

Naruto lowered his head and said "Pathetic." Naruto shot Sasuke a glare and said "I guess Itachi was right. You are a coward." Sasuke went wide eyed at the name while Lilynette shouted "Naruto, stop it! You can't win against Orochimaru! He's too powerful!" Naruto shifted his gaze to Lilynette and said "You're not Lilynette." Lilynette got confused as Naruto said "Starrk would be so disappointed." Lilynette went wide eyed as Naruto said "The Lilynette he knew wouldn't be a coward. She'd keep trying and trying no matter how hard the battle seemed. You both choked." Lilynette kept her eyes wide and thought _"Starrk."_ The Grass Ninja stood up and said "Sad but true." She licked her lips and went for her left sleeve.

Naruto turned back to her and held Zangetsu in front of him as she showed him a design on her arm and she said "As for the scrolls, I could kill you and take it." She bit her finger and Naruto shouted "Sakura, get Sasuke and Lilynette out of here!" The Grass Ninja wiped the blood on the design and Naruto ran toward her as he shouted "No you don't!" Lilynette snapped out of her shock just as Sasuke shouted "Don't! Naruto, no!" The Grass Ninja then shouted "Summoning Jutsu!" She flashed through five hand signs just as Naruto jumped into the air and the air in the area began to become distorted. Branches broke as the Grass Ninja was risen up on the giant snake's head and Sakura shouted "Naruto!" The snake brought its head down and Naruto barely managed to dodge.

* * *

Anko smiled as she ate some dumplings on top of the small stand that the Genin had gotten their scrolls at and said "Nothing makes dumplings go down like a little sweet red bean soup." She drank some more and sighed. She took another bite and said "Guess it's about time. As soon as I finish this snake, I'll see how the little kiddies are doing." She ate another one and said "The quicker ones shoulder be finishing soon. I guess I'll greet them at the tower." She tossed the tooth pick the dumplings were on into the tree she threw her others in and looked at the design she'd made. Her smiled and said "A perfect Leaf Village symbol." A Chūnin appeared below her, kneeling, and said "Pardon, ma'am. There's a problem." Anko frowned and asked "What sort of problem?" The Chūnin held his arms open and said "Corpses, ma'am. There of them." Anko narrowed her eyes in frustration a little and said "I'm trying to eat here." The Chūnin then said "I think you want to see them. There's something strange about them." Anko swallowed looked down a little as she asked "You mean besides being dead?"

* * *

Anko stepped up to the bodies and looked down at them as Kotetsu said "I went through their belongings and found their identification. They're Ninja from the Hidden Grass Village. All three of them were registered for the Chūnin Exams." Anko clenched her hands and said "Their faces… they're gone." Kotetsu nodded and said "Yeah. There's nothing where their faces used to be. Like they were melted off." Anko reached up to the left side of her neck and gritted her teeth as she began to sweat and thought _"No doubt about it. This is his jutsu."_ She then thought _"Why is he here? What's he doing at the Chūnin Exams?"_ The wind picked up and Anko gritted her teeth tighter.

She looked at the Chūnin that brought her there and said "Okay. I need photos of what these three used to look like!" The Chūnin gave her the IDs and Anko frowned at the first photo that she recognized as the Grass Ninja that had returned her kunai. She went wide eyed and thought _"Had it already happened when…"_ She turned to the three Chūnin with her and ordered "Get moving! Tell Lord Hokage exactly what's happened here! And while you're at it, tell ANBU Black Ops they better get a couple of convoys out to the Forest of Death!" She turned away and shouted "Meanwhile, I'm going after these guys! Now go!" The Chūnin vanished as Anko ran back to the Forest of Death and thought _"Please don't let him have found her yet."_

* * *

Naruto looked up at the giant snake from the branch he was on as the Grass Ninja said "What a tasty little meal you'll make for him." The snake brought its tail down on the branch and smashed it. Naruto was then thrown up into the air while the others shouted "Naruto!" Naruto broke through several thick branches before he hit way hard and he felt a snap in his spine as he dropped Zangetsu. The Grass Ninja watched Naruto fall when she said "Stop playing and finish him." Naruto opened his eyes to reveal that they were now gold with a tint of red in them with three black triangles surrounding the slitted pupil. One eye appeared to be fine while the other seemed to be crying tears of blood.

Naruto turned himself in midair and shouted "Eat this!" He hit the snake's lower jaw with a huge kick and sent its head back a couple of yards, much to the Grass Ninja's surprise as Naruto stood on the air. The Grass Ninja noticed his eyes and thought _"Well, the rumors were true. This boy does have that power."_ She then noticed the red tint and slitted pupils and muttered "But how's that possible?" Naruto launched himself toward the giant snake when the Grass Ninja held up her left hand and he went wide eyed. The Grass Ninja blew a giant cloud of burning ash into Naruto's face, causing him to lose his focus and fall through four thick branches and remaining motionless on the fifth one. Lilynette watched in shock and thought _"I swear I heard Naruto's spine snap. He should've been dead."_ The Grass Ninja looked at her and Sasuke and said "Now, let's see how you do Sasuke Uchiha and Lilynette Gingerbuck." The snake turned toward them and lunged at them. Sasuke and Lilynette immediately froze up when they heard a low boom and blood fell onto the tree.

* * *

Anko frowned as she jumped through the trees and thought _"This could be bad. Gotta hurry."_ She felt a sudden burst of chakra then it vanished as quickly as it came. She went wide eyed and thought _"No."_

* * *

Neji, Lee, and Tenten looked over their shoulders and all of them narrowed their eyes.

* * *

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata all looked up and looked around for the sudden burst of power that they had felt.

* * *

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji stopped in their tracks and all three put their backs together with weapons in their hands.

* * *

Fū went wide eyed at the chakra she felt and thought _"Naruto."_

* * *

Sasuke and Lilynette watched in shock at the fact that Naruto had stopped the snake in its tracks with a single kunai through its lip. Naruto panted in exhaustion and asked "You kids aren't hurt, are ya?" Naruto looked up at them with one bleeding eye and his strange other one and said "You cowards." Sasuke went wide eyed at the design in Naruto's left eye and felt the bloodlust coming from that single eye. Naruto glared at them and said "You're not the Sasuke and Lilynette I know." The Grass Ninja bound Naruto's arms with her tongue and pulled him up. Naruto struggled to get free and tried to use Sonído to get out as he was held in front of the Grass Ninja as she said "It's pointless to try and escape with Sonído." She looked in his eyes and thought _"So the Nine-Tailed brat lives. And it appears the rumors are true."_ She made a hand sign then lowered her hands as she said "When you feel anger, some of the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra is released." She opened her right hand and five purple flames appeared on her fingers.

Naruto went wide eyed at the flames as the Grass Ninja's tongue raised his jacket to reveal the seal on his stomach. She pulled her hand back and shouted "Five Pronged Seal!" She thrust her hand into Naruto's gut and he let out a strangled gasp. A huge burning sensation coursed through his entire body, which felt drained of energy as his eyes returned to normal and he passed out. Sakura watched as the Grass Ninja threw Naruto aside and quickly took out a kunai. She threw it and it grabbed enough of Naruto's pants to hold him up in a tree.

Lilynette quickly went and grabbed Naruto. She took him over to Sakura and quickly looked him over. She opened his bleeding eye and saw that it was glazed over. She went wide eyed and thought _"When did this happen? He didn't even get hit in the eye."_ She gritted her teeth and tears began to come out of her eyes. She sat Naruto down and shimmered before she vanished with the sound of static.

* * *

Anko looked out at the sunset and thought _"Sun's going down."_ She held something in her hand and thought _"Not to mention that Naruto's in trouble. I haven't felt that much chakra since that night when he was six."_ She narrowed her eyes and thought _"I have to find him quickly then get to Naruto."_ She put whatever she was holding away and jumped off into the forest.

* * *

Lilynette appeared several yards away from Sasuke after he'd pinned the Grass Ninja and crouched down. She gritted her teeth and thought _"I haven't done this in a while. Please work."_ Sasuke ran through a couple of hand signs as a sphere of lime-green light appeared in front of Lilynette's mask covered left eye and Sasuke thought _"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"_ He blew out a giant wall of flames that traveled along the wire he bound the Grass Ninja in as Lilynette fired a lime-green Cero. There was a huge explosion and Lilynette stood up while Sasuke bent over a little.

Sakura ran up to them and shouted "Sasuke! Lilynette!" Lilynette panted and thought _"Finally."_ Lilynette heard the sound of wires snapping and went wide eyed. They all looked at the Grass Ninja and Sasuke said "Impossible." The Grass Ninja's voice changed into one Lilynette knew too well and said "Such mastery of the Sharingan and at such a young age. You're a true Uchiha after all." The Grass Ninja moved his right hand over his headband to reveal that it now had a note on it. Lilynette froze up and thought _"No. He's still alive."_ She tried to move her legs and collapsed. She held herself up and thought _"I used too much power. I can't even stand."_ She heard something bite down on flesh and managed to look and see that the Grass Ninja's neck stretched out and she was biting on Sasuke's neck.

A second later, the Grass Ninja turned to her and said "Now for you, my dear." The head of the Grass Ninja headed toward Lilynette while she was frozen in fear with their eyes meeting. Just as the Grass Ninja was about to clamp down, something pushed Lilynette out of the way and the Grass Ninja bit on whatever had pushed her. Everyone that wasn't in pain went wide eyed in shock as it was Naruto that had pushed Lilynette out of the way. The Grass Ninja pulled her head back and said "Well, I'm actually surprised that he was actually conscious enough to save you." Lilynette ran up to Naruto as he panted and she asked "Why?" Naruto panted and said "I finally repaid you." Naruto slowly turned to Lilynette to look at her with his blue eyes that now looked very familiar as a different voice that wasn't Naruto's said "This is my thanks for saving me from that Captain." Lilynette went wide eyed and said "Starrk." Naruto closed his eyes and passed out.

Lilynette went up to Naruto and shook him as she said "Naruto. Naruto, wake up." She looked over at Sakura, who was trying to wake up Sasuke and asked "Any luck?" Sakura shook her head and said "Nothing here." Lilynette picked up Naruto and hopped over to Sakura. She knelt down and said "We need to find a place to sleep and make sure these two are okay." Sakura nodded and picked up Sasuke. They jumped off and went deeper into the forest. As they went along, Lilynette quickly glanced at the weak and barely breathing Naruto on her back and thought _"That wasn't Naruto who saved me. It was Starrk. But how is that possible?"_ She shook the thought out of her head and thought _"Now's not the time, I need to find a safe place for him to rest."_

* * *

Anko pinned Orochimaru against the tree trunk behind him and smirked. She then said "Ha! I got cha." She looked down at his left hand and said "Now, let me just borrow your left hand." She made a hand sign with their hands and Orochimaru went wide eyed as he said "That hand sign." He then looked back at Anko as she said "Right. It's over. You and I are going to die right here." She closed her eyes and thought _"Ninja Art: Twin Snake Sacrifice Jutsu!"_ When nothing happened, Orochimaru laughed said "I'm afraid you'll die alone, Anko." Another Orochimaru appeared behind Anko, who was shocked and terrified as she peered over her shoulder.

Orochimaru removed his mask and said "That's right. A substitution." Anko looked back at the Orochimaru she was pinning and saw it turn to mud that fell to the ground. Orochimaru cackled as Anko began to lose her nerve. Orochimaru then said "Of course you're one of the elite now." He walked toward her and said "How naughty of you to use a Forbidden Jutsu I taught you." Anko threw her bloodied kunai at Orochimaru, who caught it with two fingers as he said "It won't work, Anko." He dropped the kunai and made a one-handed hand sign. Anko tensed and fell to her knees. She grabbed her left shoulder as Orochimaru walked up to her. She looked up at him and asked "Why are you here?" Orochimaru continued to smile and said "I expected a friendlier reception after all this time." Anko panted and asked "Don't tell me you're here to assassinate Lord Hokage?" Orochimaru shook his head and said "No. Not yet. I don't have quite enough followers to attempt that." Anko continued panting as she continued to glare at her former teacher.

The Curse Mark on her neck began burning even hotter as Orochimaru said "It's the Curse Mark, isn't it? I placed that very mark on two people not too long ago." He crouched down and said "One's a very promising prospect and the other got in the way of me branding our little Arrancar friend." Anko went wide eyed and thought _"No. He didn't."_ Her breathing got heavier as she asked "What did you do to Naruto?" Orochimaru smirked and said "Like I said, he got in the way. But I am interested in how the Nine-Tailed Fox will affect it." He then cupped Anko's cheek and said "Nothing had better happen to stop these exams." He got in close next to Anko's ear and said "Otherwise, I'll force the Curse Mark to kill your little brat." He melted into the branch they were on and cackled as Anko scrunched her eyes closed and tried to breathe through the pain.

* * *

Sakura checked Naruto's and Sasuke's temperatures as Lilynette walked in with some pieces of meat and asked "How are they doing?" Sakura sighed as she leaned away and said "Their finally breathing easy now. But they've still got high fevers." Lilynette tossed one of the pieces to her and said "Eat up then sleep. I'll keep watch." Sakura began eating while Lilynette opened her Pesquisa. She sat against the wall of the hollowed out bottom of the tree they were under and thought _"How was Starrk able to manifest in Naruto? I didn't sense anything like that before when we were training."_ She took a bite of her meat and looked back at Naruto. _"He's becoming just like Starrk in levels of power through. But that Curse Mark is going to be trouble."_ She continued eating as Sakura finished and went to sleep.

* * *

Anko bandaged her hand as she sat against a large rock and sighed. She looked at the ground and thought _"I've wasted enough time. Somebody's gotta tell Lord Hokage."_ She began walking back into the Forest of Death when she sensed something in the treeline and stopped about 100 feet from it. A giant tiger came out from the trees and Anko gritted her teeth as she said "I don't have time for this!" She looked to her right and saw another giant tiger coming toward her while another was coming up to her on her left. She was about to move when her neck began burning again. The tiger in front of her fell to its side and Anko appeared surprised as she looked at the other two to find they stopped moving. She blinked and said "A paralysis Jutsu." A voice above her then said "So, there you are Anko." Anko looked up and saw two men wearing masks on their faces and swords across their backs standing in the trees.

The two men jumped down to her and Anko looked between them as she said "Man! You ANBU goons took your time getting here!" Her Curse Mark began burning even hotter and she collapsed as she yelped in pain as she fell to her knees and the ANBU gasped. Anko grabbed her neck as the ANBU to her right jumped on the stone he was crouching on and landing next to her then asked "Anko, what's wrong?" He then noticed Anko's Curse Mark and said "That Curse Mark has appeared! That means Orochimaru!" The other ANBU seemed shocked and asked "What?! Here?!" The ANBU closed to Anko then said "Let's hurry. We'll carry you to Lord Hokage if we have to." Anko remembered what Orochimaru had told her and said "No. Take me to the tower." Both ANBU got confused and the one that was standing asked "What are you talking about? You know we have to raise the alarm at the first sign of Orochimaru. It's more important than the Chūnin Exams." Anko closed her eyes and took some deep breaths.

She shook her head and said "No but…" She looked up at them and said "Alright then. Summon Lord Hokage to the tower. I'll explain everything there." One of the ANBU helped her up as she thought _"Hang in there, Naruto."_

* * *

**Okay. The next Chapter should be out in another two days. For those of you who guessed about what Lilynette gave Fū and got it correct, you each get a cookie and for those who didn't, here's a hint. Fū's hair color. Also, Naruto will be seeing Harribel in the future.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Escape the Forest of Death**

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

Naruto yawned and walked out of the hollow tree stump he was in. He opened his eyes and saw Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, and Lilynette looking at him only there were two big differences. Sakura's hair now went to her neck and she was covered in bruises while Lilynette was bleeding heavily from the head and her mask was in her right hand. Naruto suddenly appeared at Lilynette's side and had his hand against her bleeding head. Naruto looked around at the others and asked "Well? Isn't someone going to help me stop the bleeding?!" Tenten tossed him some bandages and he quickly began wrapping them around Lilynette's head.

Sakura looked at Lilynette and asked "I get that you're bleeding heavily, but that's more blood than what should actually come out from a cut to the head." Naruto stopped and said "That mask was part of her head." Everyone looked at each other, confused, while Lilynette chuckled and said "It's alright. As long as it's still in one piece, it'll reattach." Naruto finished bandaging her head and opened a Garganta. He placed Lilynette's mask inside then noticed that everyone was giving him strange looks. Naruto then went behind Sakura and took out a kunai. He began evening out her hair and Sakura said "I didn't know you do hair." Naruto sighed and said "My mother would always mess up my haircuts so I learned to cut hair myself." Tenten giggled and Lee and Neji gave her looks.

While Naruto was doing that, Lilynette managed to see the back of his left shoulder and saw three tomoes in a circle at the base of his neck. She frowned and thought _"How is it that it hasn't activated yet? It was supposed to activate the moment he woke up."_ She continued watching and asked "Naruto?" Naruto stopped cutting Sakura's hair to look at Lilynette and asked "Yeah?" He noticed the worried look on her face as she asked "You sure you're okay?" Naruto nodded and said "I'm fine." He got back to fixing Sakura's hair while Lilynette got even more worried.

**(That Night)**

Anko sat alone in a room in the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death and sighed. _"It's been almost a day since Orochimaru showed up."_ She reached up to the back of her neck and remembered what Orochimaru had told her. She grabbed something in her pocket and looked at it. A small, crude snake charm that Naruto had made her when she first adopted him. She smiled and then put the charm away. Anko looked out at the window and took a deep breath.

**(Three Days Later)**

Naruto sat in the middle of a river, wearing only his underwear, while Sasuke stood on the edge of the river and got ready. Naruto's arms turned into blurs as he tossed several fish into the air. Sasuke threw four kunai and managed to pin all four of the fish Naruto had thrown out of the water against the tree on the other side of the river. Sasuke frowned and asked "Well? Is that it?" Naruto panted and shouted "You try doing it with one good eye! I don't even remember how it happened!" Naruto covered his blind eye and thought _"I can't remember anything that has happened the past couple of weeks. I must've hit my head really hard."_ Naruto looked up and saw that Lilynette had replaced Sasuke.

Naruto blinked and asked "When did you get there?" Lilynette rolled her eyes and said "Sasuke went to light the fire while I came to get you and the fish." She noticed Naruto seemed to be trying to remember something and asked "What's the last thing you remember before today?" Naruto looked up at the sky and said "The last thing I remember is leaving the Land of Waves. I can tell from the environment that we're in the Forest of Death but that's it." Lilynette got a little more worried and said "Let's go eat." Naruto grabbed the fish and said "Alright." Naruto got out of the river and put on his clothes.

Naruto noticed Lilynette messing with the bandages on her head and asked "You okay?" She looked at him and said "Yeah. Just feels weird without my mask on." Naruto undid her bandages and looked at her. He smiled and said "You're even more beautiful without that mask." Lilynette blushed and looked away as she said "Well…" He took her bloody hair in his hand and said "You'd look nicer if this blood wasn't on your hair." Lilynette frowned and thought _"And the moment's gone."_ She went over to the river and began scrubbing the blood out of her hair. Naruto stopped her and gently washed her hair. Lilynette continued to blush as Naruto washed her hair and they looked at each other.

Once the blood was out, they slowly moved together. Naruto cupped her cheek and stared deep into her eyes. They closed their eyes and puckered their lips as Lilynette placed her hand on Naruto's chest. Sakura's voice then called out "Naruto! Lilynette!" Lilynette groaned and said "Two hundred thirty-eight." Lilynette got the fish and made to walk when Naruto picked her up bridal style and carried her back to camp. All the while, Fū watched from the several yards away in the trees and muttered "Kurama should've fixed his eye by now." She rolled her eyes and muttered "Is there a Jutsu that can even do that?" She sighed and said "I'll check on him after this exam." She hopped off and went to join her teammates.

**(Several Minutes Later)**

Everyone ate their fish as Sakura said "This is the fourth day we've been out here. That means we've used up eighty percent of the time we've used in the exam." Naruto pouted and said "I know there's something I'm forgetting about this exam. I just can't remember." Lilynette looked at him and asked "You're remembering something?" Naruto sat his fish down and said "Bits and pieces. I can remember almost everything before we entered this place but that's it." Lilynette frowned and thought _"He should've been able to regain his memories by now."_ Naruto tore a bite off his fish and chewed with joy while Lilynette ate in concern. Naruto then closed his eyes and remembered something he'd uncovered after a dear friend's death.

**(Flashback)**

Naruto stumbled into Naka Shrine in the middle of the night with blood on his clothes and fell against the wall. He trudged into the main hall and sat in the far right. He cried as he held a dented coin in his hand to his forehead and muttered "Harribel." He felt the mat he was sitting on sink before he suddenly fell through the mat and onto a stone floor. He looked around and walked down the tunnel he was in as torches automatically lit along the walls. He walked into a lone room and saw a large tablet on the wall before him. He blinked and asked "What is this? What's Sharingan?" He heard footsteps behind him and a familiar voice asked "Naruto? What are you doing here?" Naruto turned around and ran into the arm of an ANBU with a weasel mask on his face and cried,

**(End Flashback)**

When Naruto came back to reality, he found that Kabuto and Sasuke were having a stare off around the extinguished fire. Naruto looked at Lilynette and thought _"What's going on?"_ Lilynette rolled her eyes and thought _"Kabuto just stopped Sakura from opening the scroll, told us that there's a hypnosis jutsu on it. Then showed us that he had the two scrolls and now Sasuke wants to fight him for it."_ Naruto went into the bushes and got his clothes on. He felt someone watching him and asked "Fū?" The Takigakure kunoichi jumped down from the tree behind him and asked "How did you know I was here?" Naruto turned around and said "I sensed…" He froze at the sight of the Hollow Mask on her head then noticed the Zanpakuto with a green sheath, a light green hilt, and a tsuba that resembled a pair of crescent moons joined together at the back.

Naruto remained in shock and Fū asked "What's wrong?" She noticed where Naruto's gaze was and stroked the horns on her mask and said "Lilynette gave this to me." Naruto felt an explosion of anger inside of him and thought _"Lilynette."_ He leaked a huge amount of KI and knew that Lilynette could feel it. Fū wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and jumped on his back as she said "I'll see you after you get through the forest." She vanished with the sound of static and Naruto finished getting dressed. He opened a Garganta and pulled out a gauntlet. He put it on his left arm and flexed his fingers before he made his way back to the others.

He saw the others heading toward the tower and Naruto used Sonído to catch up. He appeared next to Lilynette and sternly said "We need to talk." Lilynette began sweating and Sakura said "Not now, Naruto. We need to get the last scroll." Naruto glared at Lilynette and said "Fine. But once we get there, we need to talk no matter what." As they headed toward the tower when night had fallen, Naruto noticed that they didn't seem to be getting any closer and stopped. Everyone looked at him and Sasuke said "Stop wasting time, dobe." Naruto pointed over at a stone that looked like a shuriken and said "We've passed that stone several dozen times in the past hour." He looked over his shoulder as left eye became gold with three tomes arranged in a circle along a ring around his pupil and said "We're in a Genjutsu." Everyone went wide eyed and Naruto spun around and said "We've got three guys from Ame in the surrounding trees and one of them is the one that attacked us a couple days ago." Dozens of clones grew from water on the trees around them and surrounded them.

Everyone put their backs together and Lilynette asked "Can you take out all of these guys?" Naruto gave her a dead pained look and said "I'd need to find the real ones just to do that. These guys are made of water." He then felt a chakra signature that belonged to the Ame Genin from before and vanished with the use of Sonído. The clones turned to mud and fell to the ground. Naruto reappeared with blood on his left hand and a Heaven Scroll in his right hand. He then dropped the scroll and fell to his knees as he grabbed his neck when it began to burn. Lilynette hurried up to him and checked his neck to find the Curse Mark was glowing.

Naruto grunted as Lilynette said "Breathe. You've gotta breathe through the pain until we get to the tower." She helped Naruto to his feet and picked up the Heaven Scroll then proceeded to the tower with the others. Once they got inside, Naruto managed to catch his breath and said "Oh right." They all looked at him and Sakura asked "What?" Naruto grinned and said "I had a couple of clones steal the scrolls Anko had and come here ahead of us. We passed this exam days ago." Sakura began leaking more KI than Naruto did yesterday and he quickly vanished with Lilynette in tow. "NARUTO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Naruto panted as he stopped in a deserted room and said "She'll never find us here." Lilynette punched him square in the jaw and shouted "You idiot! If you had told us this before we got attacked by Orochimaru, you wouldn't have that stupid thing on your neck!" Naruto planted his fist in the top of her skull and sent her to the floor. Naruto then took out a rag and flicked his left wrist. A blade shot out of the underside of the gauntlet and Naruto began cleaning the blood off of it. Lilynette looked at the blade and asked "Where did you get that?" Naruto continued cleaning it off and said "Harribel gave it to me before…" He got silent and looked at the blade.

He took a deep breath and asked "Why did you give that mask to Fū?" Lilynette noticed the concern in Naruto''s voice and said "She had a power that would be beneficial to us." Naruto pulled out a map and showed it to Lilynette. He pointed at an island that was marked with an X and said "That is where we're going. Uzushiogakure." Lilynette frowned and asked "When?" Naruto frowned and said "When we can without anybody noticing." He smiled and said "Harribel told me that when she had gone there after it was destroyed that she had found traces of people trained in the same style she had been trained in." He then thought about the masks he, Lilynette, and Fū wore and got an idea.

Naruto looked at her and asked "How many more Masks do you have?" Lilynette thought about it for a moment and said "Two. But I don't see why…" Naruto turned away and said "Get back to the others." He began walking off as he rubbed his neck and said "I'm going to the bathroom." Naruto opened a door and went into a bathroom. He locked it behind him and began breathing heavy. He stumbled over to a sink and began splashing water on his face. He gazed into the mirror and everything became dark and glowed blue a little as Naruto saw writing in red on the walls. He began getting weaker and fell to the floor. He panted heavily as he muttered "Harribel." He closed his eyes and saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

**Next Chapter will be out in three to four days. Also, if anyone can guess the relationship between Naruto and Harribel, you'll get a cookie the size of a car wheel.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dark Secret: The Forbidden Clone**

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

Naruto stood in line with the other Genin in the middle of the tower in the Forest of Death and stood before their teachers and the Hokage. He felt his neck burn and remembered something he wanted to ask. He raised his hand and the Hokage asked "Yes, Naruto?" Naruto lowered his hand and asked "Next time the exams are here, can we lower the number of giant snakes in the Forest?" Everyone looked at him and Anko rolled her eyes and said "Here we go again." Naruto looked at her and said "This year was the tenth time I was swallowed by one of those things!" All the Genin but Gaara and Shino looked at Naruto in shock while all the teachers looked at Anko and Iruka asked "This happened before?" Anko shrugged and said "Nine times out of the ten he's been in there was because of me." Hiruzen sighed and said "I'll talk to Anko about it." Anko pouted and looked away.

Naruto then looked around at how many people there were and asked "Can we get the preliminaries started already?" Every one of the Genin but Gaara looked at him and Ino asked "What are you talking about, Naruto?" Naruto sighed and said "The last portion of the exams is an all-out fight. However, the rules of the exams state that at any time, there can be a preliminary to weed out the number of Genin in the actually make it to the round." Hiruzen put his pipe back in his mouth and said "That's correct, Naruto." A Chūnin that Naruto recognized as Hayate stepped in front of the Hokage and said "The truth is we never expected this many of you to still be here. And as Naruto said, we need to hold a round of preliminaries." Before Sakura could say anything, Naruto said "Bring it on, Hayate. I know you just want to go screw around with Yugao." Anko sent a death glare at Naruto and he knew to shut up.

Hayate had one of his coughing fits then said "If anyone wants to bow out now, now's the time if you don't feel up to this." Fū's teammates headed toward the doors while Naruto and Sasuke both grabbed their necks. Sakura looked at her two male teammates in worry and thought _"Oh no. I knew it."_ Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sakura and said "We're fine, Sakura." Meanwhile, Anko, Ibiki, and Hiruzen narrowed their eyes and Hiruzen said "It's just as I feared." Ibiki narrowed his eyes at Naruto and asked "What do we do with them?" Anko knew how Naruto would feel but said "We take them out of the exam, hand them over to Black Ops, and have them locked up for a while." Anko barely managed to catch the kunai thrown at her and everyone saw that it was Naruto who threw it.

Naruto gave her a cold look and said "Don't even think about it." Kakashi sighed and said "I knew that was going to happen." Anko looked at Kakashi as he said "In case you're forgetting, Naruto was trained by _her_ for a while. He knows the dangers of all this and Sasuke is of the Uchiha Clan." Naruto walked up to Anko and tapped her on the shoulder. Anko turned around and Naruto smacked her. Everyone looked in shock as Naruto said "That was for slapping me before the second exam. And this is for even thinking about taking me out of the exams." He smacked her again and went back to his place in line. He noticed Kabuto was withdrawing from the exams and glanced at Fū, who winked at him.

Hiruzen took a long swig of his pipe and said "I'm still concerned about what Orochimaru said. Allow the boys to continue with the exam for now we'll see what happens." Anko wheeled around to the Hokage and asked "What?! But Lord Hokage…" Hiruzen continued to watch Sasuke and Naruto closely and said "At the first sign of the Curse Marks growing or their power getting out of control, you will step in and stop it." Ibiki nodded and said "Right." Anko appeared really distressed and exclaimed "But-" She finally sucked it up and said "As you wish." Naruto smirked and looked up in the upper left corner up the room near the ceiling.

A screen came out of the wall and narrowed his eyes. He took a deep breath and watched as it began going through everyone's names to choose who would face who. It stopped and Naruto smirked.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Vs._

_Kiba Inuzuka_

Kiba cheered and said "Look at that! It's us verses the kid! Akamaru, I think we won the lottery!" Akamaru gave a cheery bark and everyone else went up to the balconies overlooking the floor. Kiba and Naruto faced each other and Naruto said "I can't wait to make you my bitch." Kiba growled and shouted "Don't call me that!" Akamaru gave a confident bark and Naruto said "Yeah, Anko can get a little crazy but she's not my biological mother." Kiba seemed puzzled by this and asked "How can you understand him?" Naruto looked up at Lilynette and said "Some of my other bitches taught me how." He then gave Kiba a sly smile and said "The other being your sister who was moaning my name a week ago when she spent the night." Kiba turned red with rage and shouted "You're dead!" He pulled Akamaru out of his coat and sat him down next to him.

Naruto removed his katana, sheath and all, from his hip and tossed it aside. He relaxed and went through the information he'd read on Kiba's clan. Kurenai watched as the match was about to begin and thought _"Sorry, Kakashi. But your boy doesn't stand a chance against Kiba."_ Hinata was having an inner battle and thought _"Kiba's on my team. I should be rooting for him. But I want to support Naruto."_ Kiba gave Naruto a cocky smirk and thought _"I wonder how much stronger he's gotten since he became a Genin."_ They glared at each other and Hayate said "When you're ready, you can begin." Kiba got down on one knee and brought his hands together in a hand sign.

He then got on all fours as his k9s became sharper and his nails became like claws. Kiba smirked and said "Here I come." He vanished and Naruto went wide eyed when Kiba suddenly elbowed him in the gut. Lilynette seemed surprised by this and thought _"Naruto should've been able to dodge that. Could the Curse Mark be affecting his control?"_ Naruto landed on his back several yards away and Kiba got up as he said "This little guy's gonna be out for a while." Naruto kicked up and took deep breaths to get the wind back in his lungs. Sakura smiled while their other classmates were in shock. Sasuke just scowled and thought _"Of course that wouldn't work."_ Naruto smiled at Kiba and said "Maybe I can get your mother to scream my name as well like I did with your sister." Kakashi rolled his eyes and thought _"Why did you have to go there, Naruto?"_ Kiba gritted his teeth and said "You're gonna regret that." Naruto showed Kiba the middle finger and that was the last straw.

Kiba kept his gaze on Akamaru and said "Come on, Akamaru." Akamaru barked and both ran toward Naruto as Kiba pulled several smoke bombs out. He threw them at Naruto's feet and shouted "Take this!" The bombs went off and covered Naruto in smoke. Inside the smoke, Naruto looked around for Kiba and Akamaru when he was punched in the face. Something then hit him in the gut and on the back. The blows kept moving around as Naruto thought _"This is nuts! I can't see a thing!"_ Naruto ran out of the smoke when Akamaru pounced and bit his arm then fell back in the smoke." Ino got confused and asked "What the…?" Shikamaru smiled and said "Darn. The best part and I won't be able to see it." Kiba landed outside the smoke and smirked.

The smoke settled and Naruto appeared on the ground with Akamaru sitting next to him. Akamaru barked and Kiba exclaimed "Yeah! This fight is over!" Akamaru ran at Kiba, who held his arms open and said "Good dog!" He noticed something wrong and Akamaru jumped and bit him on the arm. Everyone, even Gaara, seemed a little shocked by this and Kiba asked "Akamaru, what are you doing?!" They all then heard Naruto say "Surprise! Got ya!" Kiba went wide eyed and Akamaru became a puff of smoke that turned into Naruto. Kiba was shocked by this and exclaimed "You used a transformation jutsu!" He began pulling his arm and shouted "Get off of me!" He knocked Naruto back and Naruto glared at him as he shouted "You smell even worse than you sister and mother when they're wet!" Anko chuckled and even Ibiki cracked a smile while Lilynette was about to lose her cool.

Naruto held up Akamaru by his front paws and said "I think you lost your bitch." Ino then asked "Is that really Naruto? Who would've thought Naruto would be a match for Kiba?" Shikamaru frowned and said "To balance a transformation jutsu and a clone jutsu at the same time? There's no way he should be able to do that." Temari smiled and said "He's got his jutsu down. There's no doubt about it." Kankurō seemed intrigued and said "Kid's better than I thought." Sakura then shouted "That was amazing, Naruto!" Fū waved at him and exclaimed "That's my Naruto!" Hinata glared daggers at Fū while Naruto chuckled and Kiba said "What do ya know. Gotten a little stronger I see." Lilynette noticed something wrong with Naruto and looked at Sasuke and asked "Do you see it?" Sasuke nodded and said "Yeah." Sakura looked at them and asked "What are you two talking about?" Kiba pulled out a soldier pill and said "Naruto, if I were you, I'd let Akamaru go." He flicked it into Akamaru's mouth and the dog swallowed.

Akamaru suddenly became more feral and his fur turned red. Akamaru kicked the Naruto holding him in the gut and it dispersed in a puff of smoke. Akamaru growled at Naruto and the Genin asked "What happened? How come he fur turned all red?" Kiba popped another soldier pill in his mouth and asked "Are you sure you want to stick around to find out?" Fū frowned and thought _"Food pills."_ Naruto noticed Kiba suddenly became even more feral and crouched down with his hands in a hand sign as she shouted "Let's go, Akamaru!" Akamaru hopped on Kiba's back and Kiba shouted "Beast Mimicry!" Akamaru suddenly became engulfed in a cloud of smoke that died to reveal a copy of Kiba as both of them shouted "Man Beast Clone!" Both Kiba and Akamaru lunged at Naruto, who jumped back just as they claws came down on where he used to be.

Kiba and Akamaru smirked and Fū watched them fight as she thought _"He used soldier pills to increase his strength and stamina. But I can tell by the smell of those soldier pills that they weren't made recently so that could be dangerous."_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes and thought _"Kiba is an idiot. He didn't even bother to check to see if were rotten."_ Naruto jumped into the air and Kiba shouted "I got cha!" He and Akamaru ran at the falling Naruto and Kiba shouted "Man Beast Ultimate Taijutsu!" He and Akamaru began spinning at high speeds and turned into gray blurs. The moment Naruto touched the ground he turned to look at the gray blurs as Kiba shouted "Fang over Fang!" Naruto was hit and flew into the air. Naruto limply fell to the ground and Kiba said "I told ya you should've stayed down." Lilynette gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

Sakura looked at Sasuke again and asked "Can you please tell me what you and Lilynette were talking about earlier?" Sasuke kept his gaze on Naruto and said "Look at Naruto closely and tell me what you see." Sakura did and squinted. She went wide eyed and said "No way." Lilynette frowned and said "All those attacks should've torn his clothes and caused him to bleed even a little. However, there's not even a scratch on him nor a thread out of place." The heard the door open and everyone looked to see an exhausted and sweating Naruto limp into the room. Kiba and Akamaru looked between the Naruto at the door and the Naruto on the ground and Kiba asked "What's going on? Is this another clone?" The Naruto by the door limped over to the Naruto that Kiba had been fighting and lifted it off the ground by its collar.

He continued panting and said "I give you one task and you're failing it." He placed his left hand to the Naruto's gut and the sound of wet flesh being torn was heard. The other Naruto turned into red liquid that fell to ground and the real Naruto looked down at it. All the Chūnin, Jōnin, and even the Hokage went wide eyed at the events and Kurenai said "But that's…" Naruto then made a one handed hand sign and the liquid lifted up off the floor. Naruto opened his mouth and the liquid flew into his mouth. He swallowed it then began coughing. Naruto spat out some saliva and said "I hate that part." Fū frowned and thought _"I never thought I'd see it here."_ Naruto turned to Kiba and Akamaru then flicked the blood off his left hand.

Shikamaru frowned and said "I can't believe he knows that jutsu." Choji looked at him and asked "You know what jutsu that was?" Shikamaru continued to stare at Naruto and said "My dad told me about it once. It's a jutsu that caused a lot of carnage during the last war and was considered disrespectful to those who were killed by it. By utilizing the user's blood, you can create a clone that can never be killed and only dispersed by the creator. In order to sustain itself, the clone drinks the blood of every creature it kills and grows stronger. Imagine a thousand shriveled up bodies in the middle of a forest and looking like they were scared to death." Gaara spoke up and said "The Blood Clone Jutsu." Kurenai looked at Kakashi and asked "What were you thinking? Teaching him a forbidden jutsu?" Kakashi lowered his head and said "I didn't teach it to him. _She_ did." Naruto placed his hand to his chest and clenched his hand around the dented coin on his necklace.

Naruto glared at Kiba and said "Sorry about that." He vanished with a low boom and said "Here's a lesson for you." He placed his left hand against Akamaru's arm and a metal spike pierced it. Akamaru jumped away and Naruto kicked him in back and sent him flying into the wall. Akamaru returned to his true form and Naruto landed on his feet. He turned back to Kiba and panted. He then appeared in front of Kiba and kicked him up high into the air. Naruto jumped up to Kiba as he shouted "Don't underestimate my power!" He went eyed as his Curse Mark activated and began spearing across his body. Naruto yelled in pain and Anko gritted her teeth. Naruto grunted and thought _"No! I won't let this thing take over!"_ The Curse Mark receded and Anko thought _"It receded."_ Naruto brought his foot up and connected with the side of Kiba's head and shouted "Enzuigiri!" Kiba shot into the wall and caused a big cloud of dust. He fell out of the cloud but managed to land on one knee.

Naruto then ran at him on the ground and hit him in the head with the side of his shin and shouted "Shining Wizard!" Kiba fell to the ground and remained motionless. Naruto panted as he got up but fell back to one knee. Lilynette appeared next to him and said "It's okay. Relax." She helped him up and Hayate said "The winner of this match is Naruto Uzumaki." Lilynette helped Naruto up to the balcony where his team was and let him rest against the wall. She knelt down in front of him and said "Go to sleep. I promise I won't do what I normally do to wake you up." Naruto smiled and closed his eyes.

Sakura looked at Kakashi and asked "Isn't there more to that clone jutsu Naruto used?" Fū answered her and said "After drinking the blood of its kills, the Blood Clone absorbs their memories and decides which memories are relevant to its mission and sends them back to the caster. If the person had very terrible memories, the clone may actually send the shock back to the caster and kill them. That's why the jutsu was forbidden." She looked back at Naruto and said "How Naruto knows it is incredible. It normally takes more chakra than a person has in their entire body." Kakashi looked up at the ceiling with his single visible eye and said "Naruto had a friend that knew the jutsu and I'm guessing she taught him." Lilynette frowned and looked at the dented coin necklace around Naruto's neck.

* * *

**Ok. I've decided to give each of the Espada a Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto to use but they'll rarely use them like Naruto does with Zangetsu. Also, no one has guess the correct relationship between Naruto and Harribel yet so I'm increasing the size of the cookie. It's now the size of CM Punk's ego and trust me. It's huge. (Punk's still my favorite wrestler though. #BestInTheWorld)**

**Next chapter should be up in three or four days depending on how long it takes me to write it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**An Arrancar's Determination**

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that everyone was watching a fight. He went up to the railing and saw Ino hit Sakura with a Mind Transfer Jutsu. His left eye turned into a golden Sharingan then the tomes became three triangles that made one big one. He made eye contact with Sakura just as she raised her hand and said "I, Sakura Haruno…" She froze midsentence and Fū looked at Naruto and asked "Naruto?" Everyone looked at him as he continued to watch Sakura then Sakura fell to her knees and panted while Ino did the same.

Naruto's eye returned to normal and Lilynette asked "Did you interfere just a second ago?" Naruto reached up to his right eye and said "I did no such thing." He tore his eye out of his skull and everyone looked at him like he was crazy. He crushed it and it turned to dust. Kiba, who had recovered from their match, went crazy and shouted "What the Hell are you doing, Naruto?! You just took out your own eye!" Naruto turned to Kiba and showed him that he did have a right eye and said "I needed a new one." Kiba jumped back in shock and Naruto watched as the Sakura's match ended in a draw. Kakashi and Asuma brought them up and Naruto pulled Fū and Lilynette away.

He looked at them and said "Here's the deal. I'll punish Lilynette later but you, Fū need to be careful when you use the powers that Lilynette gave…" He stopped midsentence and stared past them. Both of them seemed confused and turned around and looked in shock at the names on the screen.

_Lilynette Gingerbuck_

_Vs._

_Fū_

Both girls looked at each other then quietly headed down to the floor. They faced each other and Hayate said "When you're ready, you may begin." They didn't move a muscle and just stared at each other. Sakura, who'd come to at this point, walked up next to Naruto and asked "Why are they just standing there?" Fū pulled out her sword and said "I'm not going to go easy on you." Naruto reached into a small Garganta and called out "Hey, Lilynette!" Lilynette looked up at him and he tossed her mask to her. Lilynette caught it and placed it on her head. She adjusted it a little before she felt it was secure and reach up to her broken horn.

She grabbed the handle that appeared and pulled her sword out. The both shimmed and vanished with the sound of static. All anyone saw were random sparks and Tenten asked "What happened? Did they vanish?" Lee shook his head and said "No. They're just moving too fast to see." Kakashi pulled his headband up to reveal the Sharingan in his left eye and said "I'm even having trouble following with my Sharingan." They then appeared in the middle of the room and dropped their Zanpakuto. They panted and Fū grinned as she said "No more swords. Let's just settle this with our fists." Lilynette panted and said "I was thinking the exact same thing." They dropped their swords and ran at each other. A leaf fell between them as the entire room turned into a forest and everyone looked in confusion at the sudden change in scenery and at how Fū's and Lilynette's clothes had changed.

Fū and Lilynette each landed on a tree and Lilynette said "I see you're coming into your powers well. Even though you've had them for a short time, you haven't really gotten used to them." Fū smirked and said "It seems you haven't gotten stronger even though you've had your powers for a longer period of time." Lilynette narrowed her eyes and said "I gave you that mask because you had a unique chakra signature similar to mine and Naruto's. I had hoped that you'd be able to show if you were worthy of it and this is your test." Fū gave Lilynette a cocky smile and said "You're about to find out that I'm on the same level that Nelliel was at. In fact, I'm even stronger than her." Lilynette narrowed her eyes and stared off with her opponent.

Sakura kept looking around at the forest and asked "Can someone tell me how we got here?!" Naruto frowned and said "Jigoku no Sakkaku." Everyone looked at him as he said "Lilynette and I came up with the name. It's an unusual Genjutsu that's automatically cast when we spar each other. No matter how hard we try, we're not able to break it until one of us is defeated. We've even theorized that the Sharingan can't see through it." Kakashi nodded and said "You both would be right about that." Naruto sat down on the branch he was standing on and said "You don't need to worry about anything that goes on here. We can't be hurt unless we actually get involved in the fight." He went to sleep and everyone went back to watching.

Fū gave Lilynette a clever smile and asked "What's the matter? You afraid I'll accidentally kill you? Miss Primera?" Naruto fidgeted a little since he wasn't entirely asleep and frowned at the mention of the world "Primera". Lilynette reached behind her hips and a sheath over a sword appeared in his hand. She pulled it out and planted it in the trunk of the tree she was standing on. Lilynette went wide eyed as dozens of people in black outfits appeared around them and said "This is the plus to having a Captain's Zanpakuto. Anytime I draw this sword against my opponent, it signals an execution." Fū frowned as she looked around while Lilynette said "You'll never be able to live up to the legacy of an Espada." Fū became a blur and all the men in black went sent flying while yelling in pain.

Lilynette's eyes grew wide as Fū returned to her original place and smiled as she said "I may not be able to live up to her legacy, but I can surpass it." Lilynette narrowed her eyes and thought _"To master Sonído in such a short time."_ Lilynette grabbed the sleeves on the Shihakusho that had appeared on her and removed the haori over her shoulders and the sash around her waist. She tossed them aside and said "I've never actually used this Captain's sword but I've gotten to known its spirit well." She knelt down and said "I won't let you beat me." Lilynette vanished and Fū quickly blocked the kick to the left of her head. Their arms turned into blurs before their legs did as well and they were once again where they started.

Lilynette looked down at her left shoulder and thought _"I took a hit?"_ She looked back up at Fū and said "One-to-one we split the pain, Fū!" Fū raised her head to reveal that she was bleeding out of the corner of her mouth and said "That's right." Fū wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth and asked "Do you have anything else?" Lilynette tilted her head to the side and asked "Anything else?" She closed her eyes and said "You really are naïve." She appeared behind Fū, who appeared surprised by this, with her sword to her neck and muttered "Jinteki Shakusetsu." A mist emanated from the sword as it morphed into a black-gold gauntlet with a small chain linking it to the stinger-like blade on her middle finger and she said "Suzumebachi." Fū froze and smelled a strange scent coming from the blade on Lilynette's middle finger.

She vanished and Lilynette appeared behind her and shouted "You won't escape!" Fū looked over her shoulder in shock and all anybody could see from the resulting flash was a butterfly image. Once they landed on the trees, Fū grabbed her left breast as Lilynette landed on the tree across from her and said "I see you could smell the poison. It's normally impossible but it seems that your _power_ has given you the ability to do so." Lilynette clenched her left hand and declared "You've lost, jinchūriki!" Fū went wide eyed when she felt something grow on her chest and everyone saw that it was a butterfly-like symbol.

Lilynette grinned and said "This is Suzumebachi's special ability. Houmonka." Kiba covered his nose and said "Man. I can even smell that poison from here." Akamaru barked and shook in fear. Lilynette held up her Suzumebachi and said "Suzumebachi's ability is Nigeki Kessatsu. If you are hit twice in the same spot, you die instantly!" Lilynette appeared behind Fū and shouted "There! That's the second attack, jinchūriki!" Fū managed to turn around and hopped from tree to tree as she ran. Lilynette appeared several yards behind Fū and scoffed as she said "Are you at the point that you will show your back to the enemy as you run away?!" A Houmonka appeared on Fū's back and right shoulder at those words just as Naruto began snoring.

Fū planted her hands on a branch and threw her right leg up. Several knives flew out of her pants leg and Lilynette went wide eyed. She blocked the knives with her Suzumebachi and Fū placed her left foot on it. Lilynette looked up to see that Fū had her right leg raised over her head. She held Fū's left foot to her wrist and kicked her right ankle with her left foot. She then restrained Fū's right leg with her feet and held her left foot as she moved her Suzumebachi and aimed at Fū's head. Fū managed to brace herself as the sound of flesh tearing echoed throughout the room. Fū landed on the ground and blood flowed from the large cut on her left cheek as a Houmonka appeared over it.

Lilynette landed in front of Fū and said "I knew it was a mistake to give you that mask." A large gust of wind picked up around Lilynette's right arm and her Suzumebachi as she said "I'll be taking that mask back then." Fū went wide eyed at the technique as everyone but Gaara braced themselves from the sheer force of the attack. Lilynette seemed pleased by Fū's surprise and asked "Are you surprised? This is probably your first time seeing it." She smirked and said "This is a style that is a combination of Hakuda and Kido. Be proud. I just completed this technique a couple of days ago and I haven't given it a name yet." Fū closed her eyes and said "No. It has a name." Lilynette frowned and asked "What are you saying?" Fū straightened her stance and said "It's called Shunko." Lilynette's smile vanished and became a frown.

She began getting confused and asked "What?" Fū hung her head and asked "Do you know why that military uniform doesn't have a back or sleeves?" She held her right arm out to her side and there was a small spark of light. Lilynette went wide eyed as Fū raised her head and said "It would be meaningless for them to be there." A white aura appeared around Fū as she said "When this technique is perfected, the user's back and shoulders are surrounded by a high pressure build up as Kido is gathered." He hair began blowing about as she said "When you let that tension explode, the Kido fights its way to your arms and legs, empowering you in battle." The orange overshirt she was wearing was suddenly torn to pieces and revealed that she was wearing the exact same shirt that Lilynette was wearing.

Lilynette was in shock at how Fū managed to complete the technique along with making the Kido visible as she began to get nervous. Fū held up her left hand and said "I didn't want to have to use this technique to fight you." She gave Lilynette a calm worried look and said "Be careful, Lilynette. I can't completely control this technique." There was a large explosion and everyone but Gaara shielded their eyes. When the light died, they all looked in shock as there was a large path of destruction that tore up the floor with it parting several feet in front of Lilynette.

Lilynette stared at Fū in shock and thought _"I.. can't…"_ She ran at Fū and yelled in rage as she aimed for right between her eyes. Fū slipped her hand under Lilynette's and canceled her Shunko. She then grabbed Lilynette's wrist and stared into her scared eyes as she said "It's too soon for you to use this." Lilynette went wide eyed and thought _"Hanki."_ She shook her head and shouted "No!" She jumped away from Fū and shouted "I won't be alone again!" She kept trying to hit the Houmonka as she shouted "I don't want to go back to that darkness! I won't die!" Fū sidestepped her and Lilynette turned around as she skidded on the ground and activated her Shunko again as she shouted "I can't go back to that place! I don't want to be alone!" She dashed at Fū and yelled "I won't!" Fū flashed brightly and everyone, even Gaara, shielded their eyes.

Once the light and smoke died down, it revealed that Lilynette had stopped an inch from Fū's fist. She began crying and said "I can't…" Fū lowered her hand in shock as Lilynette looked up at her and said "I just… can't be in the darkness again." She jumped back and a ball of lime-green light appeared in front of her left eye. Fū went wide eyed as Lilynette fired the Cero and it shot right at her. Fū held out her hand and stopped it in its tracks. She opened her mouth and breathed in. She swallowed the Cero then waited a moment then fired a bright pink Cero from her mouth. Lilynette watched in horror as the Cero headed toward her and closed her eyes.

* * *

Lilynette breathed heavily as she was on all fours in the middle of a desert at night time. A voice over he said "I am not alone anymore." She pushed herself up onto her knees as the man asked "Do you… have a name?" Lilynette looked up at him and said "Lilynette." She then asked "Do you have a name? You were once me, after all." The man grabbed a cloak to his left and said "Starrk." He tossed the cloak to Lilynette and wrapped herself in it as she said "Starrk." She turned to the moon and asked "What should we do now?" She looked at Starrk as he looked at the moon and said "We can do anything."

* * *

Lilynette shook in the darkness and said "I'm all alone again." She hugged herself and said "It's so cold." She began to tear up and thought _"I don't want to be alone. I want… to be with someone."_

_**You want to be with someone?**_

Lilynette looked around for the source of the voice and began getting scared.

_**I can help you.**_

A light appeared in front of her and Lilynette actually felt warm.

_**If I help you, you have to do something for me.**_

Lilynette gave the light a look of desperation and said "I agree. I don't care what it is." The light shone brighter and engulfed Lilynette.

* * *

Lilynette opened her eyes when the Cero didn't hit her and gasped at the sight of Naruto stopping the Cero with his bare hand. The Cero was drawn into his hand and vanished. Naruto clenched his hand shut and flicked his wrist. The Jigoku no Sakkaku shattered and everyone saw the extent of the damage to the room. The walls were cracked and there floor had pieces missing. Naruto gave Fū an emotionless look and said "This match is over. You win." He took Lilynette bridal style and carried her to the balcony as Hayate said "The winner of the match is Fū." Lilynette looked at Naruto as he sat her against the wall and said "You'll never be alone again." Lilynette gave Naruto a surprised look as she suddenly felt tired and fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay. The next chapter should be out in three or four days. Also, I found what I thought was a good fic. It's called "Naruto son of a Shinigami" by RagnaBloodedge3. You guys should really check it out. It's the first Rukia is Naruto's mother fic that I actually thought was good.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A New ****Fracción in the Problem of Control**

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

Naruto and Lilynette were walking through the village after the preliminaries and heading home. Naruto frowned and asked "Lilynette?" Lilynette glanced at him and asked "Hmm?" Naruto put his hands behind his head and asked "Can you tell me about this whole Espada thing?" Lilynette looked up at the sky and said "Well, the Espada were ten powerful Arrancar that were ranked based on their power from 10 to 1. Some Espada had a group of servants called a Fracción that were made up of Arrancar that weren't strong enough to become Espada." Naruto took a turn into a corner and Lilynette went after him.

She looked at Naruto and asked "What are you doing?" Naruto held up his hand and opened a Garganta as he looked back at her and said "We're going to Hueco Mundo." Lilynette looked at Naruto in shock and asked "Why are we going there?!" Naruto walked into the Garganta and said "To find us a Fracción." Lilynette went in after him and neither of them noticed a little Hyūga girl with black hair that went past her shoulders watching them.

**(Hueco Mundo, Las Noches)**

Naruto and Lilynette stepped out of the Garganta and Lilynette looked around as she said "This is… Las Noches." Naruto then noticed several explosions in the distance and could actually make out several people fighting a giant. Lilynette blinked in shock and said "That's Yammy!" Naruto stared at the castle and said "Pay no attention to him. Just avoid being detected and let's get inside." As they used Sonído to get to the castle, he noticed a girl with long black hair in pigtails hanging from the wall. Naruto went up to her and removed the glowing sword holding her and tossed it aside. He landed an on the floor several hundred yards down and found a Soul Reaper looking at him. She tried to stand up and he said "Stay your sword." The Soul Reaper seemed surprised by this and asked "What?" Naruto gave the Soul Reaper a tired look and said "I have no intention of fighting you as just fought someone a couple of hours ago." He walked inside and said "Keep an eye on your boyfriend, Rukia Kuchiki." The Soul Reaper was about to ask him a question when he vanished from sight and was left just as confused as when he first spoke.

* * *

As he ran through Las Noches with the female Arrancar on his shoulders, he came across Lilynette in front of a large hole in a wall. Naruto looked at her and asked "Found something?" Lilynette went into the hole and came out a second later with an Arrancar with a female Arrancar with short, slicked blonde hair over her shoulder. Naruto then heard footsteps behind him and turned to see a two Soul Reapers. One was a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She was wearing a captain's haori and next to her was a girl with grey eyes and short messy silver hair.

Naruto frowned and said "I'm guessing you're Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu." Unohana nodded and said "And you're the Jinchūriki of the Nine Tailed Fox." Isane looked at Unohana in shock then at Naruto. Naruto turned away and said "I'm taking them away from this world. Mine may be at a constant state of war but at least they'll find peace there where they can recover." Unohana nodded and said "That would be the best course of action." Naruto opened a Garganta and he and Lilynette ran through.

**(Konoha the Next Day)**

Loly opened up her eyes slowly and found herself staring up at a bright yellow ceiling. She sat up and the blanket on her fell off. She then noticed she was in a bedroom and sitting on a bed. She got up out of bed and went to the door. She opened the door and smelled something good cooking. She went down the hall and saw Menoly sitting next to Lilynette and a boy wearing a small version of Starrk's outfit at a counter with bowls of ramen in front of them. They brought their hand together and said "Itadakimasu!" They began chowing down until Menoly noticed her and said "Morning, Loly." Lilynette and the blonde boy looked at her and Lilynette said "There's some ramen for you if ya want." Loly began getting even more confused and asked "What's going on here?" The blonde boy stood up and bowed to her and said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm the one who rescued you from Hueco Mundo." Lilynette went back to eating as Menoly said "He's the one that healed us." Loly became a little suspicious and asked "How do we know we can trust this human?" Naruto unzipped part of his jacket enough to show her his Mask Fragment.

Naruto then went to sit down next to Lilynette and said "You're in a world that lies parallel to the World of the Living. In this world, there are Ninja and no Soul Reapers." He then hugged Lilynette and said "Plus, it's nice and quiet." Lilynette looked at Naruto and asked "Don't you have to go train?" Naruto checked his watch and vanished with a low boom. Lilynette looked at Loly and said "Starrk died and now I have the exact same relationship with Naruto." Loly sat down in Naruto's seat and said "Sorry about that." Lilynette waved her off and said "I've gotten over it." Menoly looked at Loly and said "Lord Naruto wants us to be his Fracción." Lilynette also took out a familiar hairpin and said "He also wants us to recruit members for a new Espada." She felt someone watching them and said "I believe I found someone to work with us." Loly and Menoly looked at each other as a little Hyūga girl quickly ducked under the window she had been looking through.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the Hot Springs and went up to the little river that cut through it. He focused his chakra on his feet and took a step onto the water. He instantly fell in and jumped out. He panted and landed on the ground as he shook himself like a dog to get the water off. He looked toward the girl's bathhouse and saw an only man with long white hair peeking into the bathhouse and frowned. He took a deep breath and shouted "What do you think you're doing peeking into the girl's bath?!" All the women inside screamed and the man shouted "Look at what you've done! You've ruined my peeking! I mean my research!" Naruto stomped toward the old man and shouted "Shut up, Pervy Sage!" The old man got in Naruto's face and shouted "My name's not Pervy Sage! It's Jiraiya!" Naruto then grabbed Jiraiya's collar and said "You're going to train me." Jiraiya scoffed and turned away.

He folded his arms and said "No way." Naruto held Zangetsu to his neck and said "You're going to have to do better than that." Jiraiya gently moved Zangetsu aside and said "Fine then. No chance in hell am I going to teach you!" He began running off and Naruto went after him and shouted "Get back here, you pervert!"

* * *

Menoly, who was wearing a chain mesh shirt under a tan jacket and jeans, stood outside a changing room with Lilynette, who was wearing a regular white t-shirt and slacks, and called "Are you done yet?" Loly's voice then said "I'm just getting these shorts on." After another minute, Loly walked out and they saw she was wearing a black shirt and jean shorts. Lilynette quickly paid for the clothes and they walked out of the store.

As they walked down the street, Loly asked "So, how can we tell if someone is strong enough?" Lilynette took out the hairpin and said "The Reishi signatures have to be close to Naruto's. I've already found one person whose Reishi signature is exactly like his. I've sensed several other people but only a handful so far seem good." Lilynette then noticed Fū several yards in front of them and ran up to her as she called out "Hey, Fū!" Fū turned to her and Loly and Menoly finally noticed the mask on her head.

Fū looked at Lilynette and said "Hey, Lilynette. Have you seen Naruto?" Lilynette shook her head and said "He's off training for the finals." Loly and Menoly came up to Lilynette and asked "This one of the Espada?" Fū raised an eyebrow and asked "Who are these two and what's an Espada?" Lilynette chuckled nervously and said "This is Loly and Menoly. And I'll explain Espada later." Menoly then asked "Why are you looking for Lord Naruto?" Fū pressed her fingers together and said "W-well, I w-w-was wonder I-if he was d-d-doing something t-t-tonight." A white blur dashed behind Fū followed by a blonde one as Naruto's voice shouted "Get back here, Pervy Sage!" Another voice Lilynette recognized then shouted "Never!" They all looked in the direction the clouds of dust were in sweat dropped.

Lilynette chuckled a little and said "Never thought I'd see Jiraiya again." Loly looked at Lilynette and asked "What was that whole "Pervy Sage" business?" Lilynette shrugged and said "It was just a nickname I came up with when I found… him…" She suddenly turned red and shouted "Jiraiya!" She used Sonído to go after him and Loly, Menoly, and Fū looked at each other then went after her.

* * *

Naruto looked around a village street and said "Damn it. How could that Pervy Sage outrun me when I'm using Sonído?" Lilynette suddenly appeared in front of Naruto and shouted "Where is that pervert?!" They then heard a woman shout "What are you doing you disgusting old man?!" They looked toward a bar as a woman stormed out and Jiraiya came out after her and Lilynette immediately tackled him. She began punching him hard in the face and shouted "You sick bastard! I can't believe you!" Fū, Loly, and Menoly appeared behind Naruto and Fū said "She really hates him." Everyone nodded and Lilynette got off Jiraiya several minutes later.

Naruto crouched down over Jiraiya and looked down at him as he asked "Are you going to train me?" Jiraiya was about to say something when Naruto said "Remember Lilynette." Jiraiya quickly nodded and Naruto smiled. Lilynette went back over to hers and Naruto's Fracción and Fū then smiled as she asked "Where were we?" The other girls sweat dropped and Lilynette just kept smiling.

* * *

Hinata was sitting in her room and looking at a picture of Naruto. Hanabi walked in and asked "Sister, can I talk to you?" Hinata looked at her and said "Sure." Hanabi at the head of Hinata's bed and looker at her sister as she asked "What can you tell me about Naruto?" Hinata blushed and asked "W-w-why d-do you w-w-w-want t-to know about h-h-him?" Hanabi shrugged and said "I'm just curious." Hinata continued to blush and said "Well, he's nice. He's brave and kind and smart and funny." Hanabi giggled and said "You're becoming infatuated again, Sister." Hinata blushed even deeper and Hanabi continued giggling.

After a minute, Hanabi managed to control herself and asked "What do you know about those other girls Naruto's always around?" Hinata's face was puzzled as she asked "Other girls?" Hanabi nodded and said "The girls with black and blonde hair." Hinata suddenly appeared crouching in a corner with a dark aura about her as she said "He's got… more girls?" Hanabi sweat dropped and said "Sorry I said anything. But what do you know about that girl with the helmet with the horns on her head?" Hinata sat back down on her bed and asked "You mean Lilynette?" Hanabi nodded and Hinata began thinking.

She cupped her chin a little and said "Well, she appeared just as we were graduating from the Academy. She somehow has the ability to transform into a wolf but doesn't use it very often now." Hanabi nodded and asked "Anything else?" Hinata frowned and said "This is this strange thing though." Hanabi frowned as well and asked "What's strange about her?" Hinata placed a hand at her abdomen and said "She has a hole the size of a fist in her gut and I just can't figure out how she's able to live with that." Hanabi felt something in her chest tighten and swallowed the lump in her throat.

* * *

Everyone sat on their knees at the edge of a river when Lilynette asked "I know why we Arrancar are here but why are you? And shouldn't you be training for the finals?" She looked at Fū, who said "I don't need to. I've already finish training. And I just thought I'd see what Naruto was up to." Jiraiya cleared his throat and said "Now, let's begin your training." Naruto looked up at Jiraiya at the corner of his eye and said "You better be serious about it this time." Jiraiya looked down at Naruto and said "A Sage always means his word." Lilynette scoffed and muttered "Except from a big pervert like you." Jiraiya ignored that and said "Go ahead and show me that technique you're working on." Naruto stood up and went up to the river. He focused his chakra carefully and took a step onto the water.

He managed to keep his balance for a moment before he fell back and into the river. The girls giggled and Naruto stuck his head out of the water and asked "Don't you girls have to go do something?" All of them shook their heads and said "No." Naruto growled as he got out of the water and shouted "I should know by now to take my clothes off!" Naruto was out of his clothes in less than a second and all the girls blushed at the sight of his well-toned body, bulging muscles, and six pack abs. Naruto got back to focusing his chakra when Jiraiya exclaimed "Amazing!" Everyone looked at him as he said "Wow. You have no excess body fat. How do you do it?" The girls and Naruto did a face plant before Naruto shot to his feet and glared at Jiraiya and he shouted "Do you mind, old man?! I'm trying to concentrate here!" Naruto got back to concentrating and Fū frowned.

A seal appeared on Naruto's gut and she thought _"So, that's the seal holding Kurama in him."_ Jiraiya stepped in front of Naruto to get a better look at the seal as Fū thought _"A double tetragram seal with an eight-signed seal. That's far more complicated than my seal."_ Another seal appeared over it and Fū raised an eyebrow. _"A Five-Pronged Seal? How did that get there? If that were to happen, then Naruto's and Kurama's chakra would mix in an unstable way."_ Jiraiya placed his hand over Naruto's seal, causing him to giggle.

Jiraiya looked up at Naruto as he said "Cut it out! That tickles!" Jiraiya smirked and said "Oh, sorry." Jiraiya stood up as Fū thought _"Only an excellent Seal Master could put that Five-Pronged Seal on him."_ Jiraiya cracked his knuckles then held his right hand behind his back. Jiraiya held up his left hand and said "Okay. Raise your arms up high over your head." Naruto seemed confused as Jiraiya said "It's a trust exercise. Come on! Raise 'em high!" Naruto did so as he thought _"This is a weird way to train."_ Jiraiya quickly thrust his hand into Naruto's gut and shouted "Five-Pronged Seal Release!" Naruto hacked hard as he was thrown off his feet and Loly and Menoly tackled Jiraiya to the ground. Loly held a dagger to Jiraiya's neck and Menoly prepared to fire a Bala at Jiraiya's family jewels.

Lilynette and Fū helped Naruto sit up and he said "Stand down you two." Loly and Menoly got off of Jiraiya as Naruto shouted "What was that about?!" Jiraiya got to his feet and dusted himself off as he said "It was just a way to loosen your muscles up." Loly and Menoly got ready to attack Jiraiya again when Naruto said "You guys can beat him as much as you like if you catch him peeping again." Naruto got up and focused his chakra yet again. He went up to the river and slowly took a step on it. He stumbled forward but managed to catch himself. He began laughing in joy and hopped from one foot to the other as he cheered himself.

After a moment, Lilynette stood up and called out "Naruto!" Naruto looked over at her and asked "What is it?" Lilynette tilted her head urgently toward the trees and Naruto quickly got the message. He followed her and Fū into the forest but looked back at Loly and Menoly and said "Watch that pervert for me." The girls nodded and turned back to Jiraiya, who appeared to be shaking. Naruto faced Fū and Lilynette as Fū asked "So a Fracción are like bodyguards?" Lilynette nodded and said "In a way." Lilynette then got serious and said "Naruto and I are planning to leave the village." Fū went wide eyed and asked "Why?" Naruto leaned against a tree and said "One of my old friends told me that a group of people that lived in a now abandoned land had traces of those who trained her. Supposedly, they were the best ninja in the world." Fū began seeing herself on top of throne while everybody else was working themselves to death and she was laughing manically.

Naruto and Lilynette began to get a little scared until Naruto snapped his fingers in front of Fū's face. She came back into reality and asked "What was I saying?" Lilynette palmed her head and said "Never mind." Naruto folded his arms and said "That mask you're wearing belonged to an Espada. A powerful Arrancar. We need at least eight more in order to have a complete Espada." Fū then asked "Do you have any idea who you want?" Lilynette looked off to the side and said "Well, for us to even consider anybody, they need to have a similar chakra signature to Naruto's. Yours was the first one I found the second is the one that's been following me all day." Naruto looked at Lilynette and asked "Someone's been following you?" Lilynette nodded and the three began speaking in hushed tones. Naruto suddenly felt a sudden flare of chakra and said "I'll be right back." He vanished with a boom of Sonído and Lilynette and Fū gave each other strange looks.

Naruto stopped in a strange room that was dark and lit by torches. He saw two coffins at the end of the room and felt a very faint chakra signature in the one to the left. He tore the lid off and caught the girl inside. He turned the girl over and saw that it was the girl Shikamaru had faced in the preliminaries, Kin Tsuchi. Naruto laid her on the ground and began pressing on her chest. He then breathed into her mouth when she suddenly coughed. She continued coughing hard then passed out. Naruto checked her pulse and found that it was there but was weak. Naruto held her bridal style and vanished with a low boom.

**(That Night)**

Hanabi was lying in her bed and looking up at the ceiling. _"That Naruto boy and that girl, Lilynette. Why do I always get this pain in my chest whenever I even think of them?"_ She closed her eyes and rolled onto her side.

_**Do you want power?**_

Hanabi's eyes bolted open and she shot into a sitting position. She then activated her Byakugan and found nobody there.

_**Do you wish to be strong?**_

Hanabi stood up on her bed and asked "Who's there?"

_**Do you wish to protect those close to you?**_

Hanabi continued to search for the source of the voice but her mind began to drift to the thoughts of her family.

_**I can give you the power to protect them but I need you permission.**_

Hanabi then thought about what could happen if she refused.

_**You don't have to decide right now.**_

She deactivated her Byakugan and lied down on her bed.

**You have until the night after the Chūnin Exam Finals. If I don't hear from you at least until that night, I know you've declined. Just call out my name if you agree. It's…**

* * *

**So, Naruto's making his own Espada. I can tell you right now that only two other members will be from the Bleach World. Next Chapter will be out in three to four days. Maybe less if I feel like it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Meeting of the Bosses**

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

Naruto panted as he looked down at the little tadpole on the ground in front of him. It had been three weeks since Jiraiya had begun teaching him how to do the Summoning Jutsu and he just couldn't get it. He looked over to see Jiraiya was peeking at some girls again. He palmed his head and shouted "Come on, Pervy Sage! You're supposed to be teaching me! Even Anko wasn't this bad of a teacher and she fed me to snakes!" Jiraiya ignored him and Naruto shouted "Just once pay attention to…" Naruto passed out and collapsed.

Jiraiya looked over his shoulder at Naruto and sighed. He stood up and said "He collapses again." He stared at Naruto and thought _"But I have to give him credit. For three weeks, he's been getting through his training on guts and determination alone."_ Jiraiya rolled his eyes and thought _"I'll let him rest for a while then get him to continue."_

* * *

Lilynette sat in a deserted room in the Hokage Tower and looked up at the pictures of the Hokages on the wall. She stared at the most recent looking one and thought _"He's come a long way, Minato."_ She rested her head on her hand and asked "What do you need, Anko?" Anko stayed in the back of the room and said "I was looking for Lord Hokage." Lilynette continued staring at the picture of the Fourth Hokage and said "He was in here earlier but left and I stayed here to collect my thoughts." Anko stared up at the picture of the Fourth Hokage as well and asked "Have you ever wondered what it would be like if he never died?" Lilynette remained silent and closed her eyes.

She opened them a little while later and said "I still can't believe _she's_ his sister." Anko nodded and stared at the floor. She took a deep breath and asked "Where are the two new girls?" Lilynette looked up at the ceiling and said "Naruto gave them the week off and told them to do what they wanted as long as they don't kill or maim anybody." Anko folded her arms and said "I heard about what you and Naruto are planning on doing." Lilynette looked over her shoulder and asked "Were you eavesdropping?" Anko remained silent and Lilynette went back to looking at the pictures.

Lilynette sighed and said "Naruto had made a promise to _her_ to become stronger. She told him to go to Uzushiogakure for training." Anko swallowed the lump in her throat and asked "When are you guys leaving?" Lilynette stood up and said "I don't know. When Naruto feels like it I guess." She walked toward the door and stopped by Anko then asked "You're not going to stop us, are you?" Anko remained silent and Lilynette walked out. Anko began to sob lightly and hung her head.

Anko pulled out a picture of a female blond woman and said "I know you wanted me to support Naruto in all his ambitions but…" She looked back at the picture of the Fourth Hokage and said "I just wonder how your brother would feel if I just let him go." She sat down on the floor and said "Naruto has grown a lot stronger with Lilynette's help but I don't want to lose him." A tear fell onto the picture as she said "I lost you first but I just can't lose my son." She continued to cry and the picture fell from her hand.

* * *

Jiraiya threw water on Naruto he bolted up. He shook the water off his head and asked "What was that about?" Behind him, Jiraiya said "To knock sense into ya since you have none." Naruto planted his elbow in Jiraiya's face then looked back at him and said "You're one to talk." Jiraiya fixed his nose and asked "You've been training for three weeks and you're still at this level? If you continue like this, it's pointless." Naruto shot to his feet and shouted "Give me a break! I'm trying as hard as I can here!" Jiraiya then said "If you wanna do this Summoning Jutsu, you must do it like your life depended on it." Naruto hit Jiraiya in the face again and shouted "I live with Anko! It's like I may die each day! If you think I'm not, then teach me a trick to doing it!" Jiraiya stood up and said "Alright. Follow me." Naruto frowned but followed Jiraiya anyway.

**(Three Minutes Later)**

They arrived at the hot springs and Naruto noticed something new. He tilted his head and asked "Private Co-Ed Bath?" Jiraiya bolted back over to Naruto and asked "They finally opened a co-ed bath?" Naruto heard footsteps behind him and heard Loly said "This should be relaxing." He turned around and saw Loly and Menoly and Menoly walking toward them. Naruto's two Fracción stopped and Menoly asked "Lord Naruto, what are you doing here?" Naruto grabbed Jiraiya and said "This pervert brought me here." Naruto threw the Pervy Sage into the small river then walked into the Co-Ed bath with his Fracción.

Naruto went into the bath first after he paid the people there and sat down in the water. He sighed in relief and said "This is the life." He closed his eyes and relaxed. He heard someone enter the bath and step inside. He felt someone grab his arm and cuddle against him as Loly's voice said "Lord Naruto. You're so handsome." Naruto opened his eyes and blushed at the sight of Loly clinging to him and pressing her bare chest against him. Menoly sat on Naruto's other side and said "Please let go of him, Loly." Loly glared at Menoly and said "You just want Lord Naruto all to yourself." Naruto rolled his eyes and heard a little giggling.

His eyes became a golden Sharingan and he saw someone else besides the three of them was there. He slammed his foot on the bottom of the bath and a cloud of dirt shot high into the sky and into the women's bath. The women shrieked and the two Arrancar and Naruto heard Jiraiya yelp in pain. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes as he thought _"At least Lilynette isn't here."_ He heard someone clear their throat and Naruto opened his eyes.

He froze then said "Listen, I just brought them in here with me to protect them from Jiraiya, who's currently on the girl's side because he was peeking at us." Lilynette looked over at the wall that separated the Co-Ed bath with the girls and shimmered then vanished with the sound of static. Naruto, Loly, and Menoly flinched when they all heard Jiraiya shriek like a girl before Lilynette reappeared without her clothes and mask a second later and a towel on her head as she asked "So, how's training?" Naruto, Loly, and Menoly hugged each other and thought the same thing. _"Note to self. Never peep on Lilynette."_

**(One Hour Later)**

Jiraiya was nursing a bunch of bruises as he walked with Naruto, who said "If you hadn't been peeping on Loly and Menoly then you wouldn't be in such pain." Jiraiya glared at Naruto and shouted "Well, if you had just been able to summon an actual toad then I wouldn't have been researching them!" He hit Naruto with a punch and sent him flying through the trees and bushes. Naruto then noticed he was above a large chasm with spikes on the walls and yelled as he fell. The whistling of the wind against his ears was so loud that it suddenly caused him to black out.

**(Naruto's Inner World)**

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself sitting on a building that was sideways along with everything else there. Naruto stood up and asked "I wonder where Zangetsu is?" He headed toward the street and opened up a manhole in the sidewalk. He climbed inside and found everything was the way it was supposed to be. He fell onto his head and face first into the water. He coughed as he stood up and said "I hate how the center of gravity changes like that." He walked further into the sewer and felt a dark power close by.

He took a left and came into a large room with a giant cage in the middle of it. Naruto put his hands in his pockets and shouted "Hey, fuzzball! You there?" A large claw came out of the cage was stopped when the claw was an inch from Naruto's face and he didn't even flinch. The shadow of a creature with large red slitted eyes appeared in front of him and said **"I should kill you for giving me that stupid nickname."** Naruto frowned up at him and said "Since Zangetsu isn't here, you have to give me your chakra or we'll both die." The Nine-Tailed Fox remained silent for a moment as red chakra came out of the cage and wrapped around Naruto and said **"Fine. Since you make a point, I'll let you borrow my chakra."** Naruto closed his eyes and held his breath.

**(Back in the Real World)**

Naruto opened his eyes and bit his left hand he quickly made the hand signs then held it below him and shouted "Summoning Jutsu!" A large cloud of smoke appeared below him and he heard a large crash and landed on something that shouted **"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! WHERE AM I?!"** Naruto sat up and rubbed his neck as he said "Damn. That hurt even more that falling head first into a sewer." He sat up and looked behind him to see frog legs and asked himself "This is… a toad?" He walked down the back of the toad's jacket and smiled as he pointed at its behind and exclaimed "There's no tail!" He jumped up and down and exclaimed "I finally did it!" He then sat down and thought _"I can't wait to tell Lilynette, Loly, and Menoly!"_ The toad lifted its rear and shouted **"You little snot!"** Naruto rolled back toward the toad's head and recognized the toad he was on.

Naruto blinked and asked "Aren't you Gamabunta? The Chief Toad?" Gamabunta was still not happy and shouted **"You little snot! Just who's head do you think you're dancing on anyway! Now get off!"** He tried to blow Naruto off but Naruto focused as much chakra as he could on his feet and kept himself from sliding off. Once Gamabunta had stopped yelling, Naruto pushed himself into a sitting position as he said "Just when I thought he seemed cool, it turns out he's nothing more than an ass." Gamabunta glared at Naruto and said **"Hey, little snot." **Naruto cleaned out his ear and asked "What?" Gamabunta narrowed his eyes and asked **"Where is Jiraiya hiding?"** Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked "Jiraiya?" Gamabunta got angry again and shouted **"Don't play dumb! I'm talking about that lecher that calls himself the Toad Sage!"** Naruto cleaned out his other ear and ignored him.

Gamabunta got even angrier and said **"Listen, I'm giving you an order. If you can even…"** "Stuff it you oversized plate of frog legs." Gamabunta went wide eyed as Naruto stood up and said "I summoned you so I'm your master now. And besides, Pervy Sage is a couple hundred feet above us." Gamabunta laughed and said **"Give me a break! What does a puny kid like you know about that?"** He smiled and said **"There's no way that a little squirt like you could have enough power to summon me."** Naruto held up his right hand and charged up a Cero as he said "We can do this the easy way or hard way." Gamabunta jumped up and Naruto suddenly fell onto his back as his Cero vanished and then found them both above the cliff. Naruto quickly grabbed Gamabunta's jacket as they fell back down and landed on the ground. Naruto rolled off Gamabunta's head and landed face first.

Naruto pushed himself up and looked up at the Boss Summons as he thought _"Whoa."_ He then flinched and looked at his right hand to see it was bleeding. Gamabunta laughed and leaned down to Naruto then said **"I hate to tell you this, little snot. But even if I were willing to believe you were actually the one who summoned me. And trust me kid that's a really big if. If you were the kind of guy to fall off my back that easily, then there's no way to ever accept you as my master."** Naruto unconsciously began doing one-handed hand signs and glared at Gamabunta, who turned away and said **"If Jiraiya doesn't need me, I'm going for a walk."** Naruto's spiritual pressure flared and he shouted "Don't turn your back on me!" He slammed his right hand down on the ground and another giant cloud of smoke engulfed him. Gamabunta turned around and narrowed his eyes.

A giant shadow appeared in the cloud of smoke that looked like a dog then dissipated to reveal a bright white wolf with crimson markings on its body. The wolf opened its eyes and a female voice asked **"I've been… summoned?"** Gamabunta scoffed and said **"It's been a while, Ammy."** Naruto looked down at the wolf whose head he was on and asked "Ammy?" The wolf looked up at him and said **"It's short for Amaterasu. I'm guessing you're the one who summoned me?"** Naruto nodded and said "I guess but that moron over there won't even believe I summoned him as well." Ammy raised an eyebrow and asked **"You summoned both of us?"** Gamabunta looked away and said **"He could've used different hands to sign the contracts but that doesn't mean he summoned me."** Naruto vanished with a low boom and appeared on Gamabunta's head.

He sat down and said "Here's the deal. I bet that I can stay on your head for the rest of the day and not fall off once!" Gamabunta seemed enraged by this and exclaimed **"What?"** Naruto looked back at him and said "If I do, you have to recognize me as your master!" Ammy sighed and said **"I recognize you as my master so I'm off."** She faded away as Gamabunta shouted **"You really are a snot! Fine! If that's what you want, don't think I'm going to go easy on you!"** He shook his head and attempted to get Naruto off but he held on.

From several miles away, Jiraiya watched everything from high in a tree with a telescope and said "This is getting interesting. To think he'd be able to summon Gamabunta as well as Ammy." He then heard giggling below him and looked down. He moved aside some branches and blushed at the sight of a handful of girls in bikinis playing in the water. He giggled and said "Sorry, Naruto. I'd love to help you but I'm afraid I've got far too much work to do. Research." He giggled and continued to peep on the girls.

* * *

Lilynette continued to sit in the Co-Ed Bath after Loly and Menoly had left and said "Been a while, Ammy." Amaterasu, who appeared sitting next to Lilynette with a folded towel on her head at Lilynette's size, closed her eyes and said **"Nice to see you too, child."** Lilynette looked at her in confusion and asked "If you're here, who summoned you?" Ammy scratched her ear with her left foot and said **"It would appear my summoner signed my contract when he was younger in addition to the Toad one."** Lilynette frowned and asked "Was he wearing white and did he have blonde hair?" Ammy nodded and said **"Correct."** Lilynette hung her head and sighed.

She looked up at the sky and said "Naruto, you idiot." Ammy opened her eyes and asked **"Have you told him how Starrk died yet?"** Lilynette shook her head and said "No. I did find out that another Arrancar was from this world though." She frowned and said "I am curious about the events that led up to her death." Ammy looked at Lilynette and said **"I'm pretty sure that you'll find out."** Lilynette looked back at her and asked **"How've you been?"** Ammy chuckled and said **"Well, I've been good. It was rather uneventful since I hadn't been summoned in years. I had a kid."** Lilynette gagged on her own saliva and coughed hard.

She looked at Ammy and asked "You seriously had a kid?" Ammy nodded and said **"He acts a lot like me from what others tell me."** Lilynette smiled in confusion and said "That's kind of hard to believe. Are you pulling my leg or something?" Ammy spaced out for a second then asked **"Could you repeat that?"** Lilynette got a rather sizable sweat drop on the back of her head and thought _"Typical Ammy."_ She then heard the girl from the Sand Village, Temari, say "Man. I hate how the village is going to war again." Lilynette and Ammy looked toward the girl's section and Lilynette opened her Pesquisa and found that no one else was on the girl's side. She and Ammy continued to listen and both narrowed their eyes.

* * *

Naruto held on tight as Gamabunta dived into a lake and he held his breath as well. As Gamabunta came up, Jiraiya watched everything through a telescope and said "It seems like Naruto's in agony. He must've used exhausted much of his chakra when he used that Summoning Jutsu to bring Gamabunta and Ammy here." From below, one of the girls exclaimed "Look at that! Isn't that rainbow pretty?" Jiraiya blushed as he looked back at them and said "Oh yeah! I'll say it's gorgeous!"

Lilynette walked with Ammy around the streets of Konoha as Ammy asked **"You going to tell the Hokage?"** Lilynette closed her eyes and said "I don't know. I could tell Naruto but that would put too much pressure on him." She sighed and said "I just wish there were other Arrancars besides Loly and Menoly." Ammy looked around the village and said **"This place has changed a lot since I was here last."** Lilynette rolled her eyes and said "Of course it's changed. It has been over twelve years since you were last here." She began to get a little worried and thought _"Please be safe, Naruto."_

**(Several Hours Later)**

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself back inside his inner world. Naruto sat up and asked "When did I get here?" _"I brought you here to teach you."_ Naruto looked to his left and saw Zangetsu standing several yards away. Naruto got up and asked "Where've you been?" Zangetsu narrowed his eyes and said _"Beware, Naruto. The technique I'm about to teach you goes against everything that nature says and even I consider it to be a disgrace."_ Naruto raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at Zangetsu.

**(In the Middle of the Night)**

Lilynette looked at Naruto and asked "Are you sure this will work?" Naruto willed Zangetsu into his right hand and said "No." Loly and Menoly stepped back with Lilynette as well onto a branch as they were in the Forest of Death and Naruto raised Zangetsu. He sliced his left arm off and it fell to the ground as blood poured out of the wound and onto the floor. He placed Zangetsu into the middle of the pool of blood and it spread out into a web. Naruto knelt down on one knee and said "Chimamire no Tsuki." The web of blood became 12 different puddles of blood that rose up off the ground and formed several humanoid forms of different shapes and sizes. The blood then fell off the people it created and Naruto stood up while his arms healed as he said "Welcome, my comrades."

* * *

**To let you guys know, I write all my chapters days in advance and I just finished the last chapter for this story and I'm already working on the sequel. I'll be updating randomly from now on so I can get through this faster. Also, the relationship between Naruto and Harribel was revealed in this chapter so those who guessed right (only two actually got it) get a cookie the size of CM Punk's ego. See ya in a couple of hours or days guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Genjutsu that Decides Fate**

* * *

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

Fū watched as Shikamaru surrendered his match against Temari and thought _"So, I'll be facing the Sand Girl for my match."_ She then looked around at the other participants and thought _"But Naruto isn't here yet and his match is next."_ Sakura appeared worried and said "Naruto…" Neji walked onto the field after Temari and Shikamaru had gotten off and waited. Genma raised his voice and asked "Would Naruto Uzumaki please come do…" Everyone suddenly felt a massive amount of power in the air and held their breath. The sky above the arena became distorted and seemed to part like wooden boards and Naruto, Lilynette, Loly, and Menoly stepped out of it.

Everyone in the arena gasped and Ino asked "Is that really Naruto?" Sakura looked up at Naruto and examined his outfit. He was wearing a pure black, long-sleeved, ankle-length coat with a red lining that was closest at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends. At his right hip was a daitō with a black blade. The cross guard had four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji. Naruto, Lilynette, and their Fracción landed on the ground and the three who weren't in a match went up to the waiting area. Fū looked at Lilynette and asked "Is that what took you so long?" Lilynette remained silent as Loly and Menoly leaned against the back wall.

Naruto held out his right fist and Hinata gasped. Naruto glared at Neji and said "I vow to win." Neji activated his Byakugan and Naruto lowered his arm. Tenten smirked and thought _"Naruto might be tough but Neji is way out of his league."_ Genma looked at both boys and said "When you're ready, you may begin." Neji continued to glare at Naruto and said "Show me." Naruto frowned and raised an eyebrow as Neji said "I want to see the power that got you in the Bingo Book." Naruto frowned and kept his gaze on Neji then said "Lilynette!" Lilynette stood at attention and Naruto said "Come!" Lilynette jumped down to Naruto as everyone seemed confused by this.

Lilynette stood to Naruto's left and faced him as she jumped up and down and shouted "Don't yell at me like that! I'm not your slave ya know!" Genma frowned and said "You can't get help from another person in this match." Naruto and Lilynette faced Neji and said "She is my other half." Neji raised an eyebrow as Naruto said "The Zanpakuto is the heart of an Arrancar's power sealed in the form of a sword. Whenever a sword release is performed, an Arrancar's essence is free to the world. But ours works in a different way. We divided our power into two bodies." Kiba blinked in confusion and asked "What's he talking about?" Naruto frowned and said "And when we are reunited, our true power is released." Naruto placed his hand on Lilynette's head and she closed her eyes as she was covered in a pillar of blue light then vanished.

Naruto let his arm fall to his side and said "Kechirase, Los Lobos." He was suddenly covered in a giant pillar of blue light and flames as everyone braced themselves from the full brunt of the shockwave that hit them. Kankurō managed to move his arms a little and asked "What the Hell?" Gaara did nothing and thought _"This power…"_ The ground was then torn up by the sheer force of the shockwave when it suddenly died down quickly and Naruto was now covered in smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal that Naruto was sitting down with one leg up and the other at its side. Sakura recognized the bits of the clothes he was wearing like the gray fur around his wrists and collar but the rest of his outfit remained unchanged. He also had on the weird eye patch over his left eye and the same gun in his left hand.

He raised the gun up and said "Let's go, Lilynette." Nothing happened and Naruto looked at the gun as he asked "Lilynette?" He frowned and asked "Are you listening?" Ino raised an eyebrow and asked "What's he doing? Where's Lilynette and what's that thing he's holding?" Naruto gritted his teeth and shouted "Don't ignore me!" He got a tick mark on his head and hit the gun against his head and shouted "Answer me!" Lilynette's voice then exclaimed "Ow!" Everyone looked at the gun and Fū asked "What? Did that pistol just speak?" Lilynette's voice then shouted "Ugh! Are you trying to kill me?! You almost cracked my skull, dumbass!" Naruto hunched over as he glared at the gun and shouted "I don't care! It's your own fault for not cooperating!" He stood straight and shouted "Plus, how the hell am I supposed to know where your head is when you're in pistol form anyway?!" Naruto sheathed the pistol in his right hand as Lilynette said "The end of the barrel is my head. I told you that hundreds of times when we practiced." Naruto began scratching the butt of the pistol hard and Lilynette yelped.

She then shouted "Ow! Ouch! That's my butt! Stop it! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Come on! You're killing me here!" Everyone got a big sweat drop on the back of their head while all the girls in the arena blushed as Lilynette shouted "Ow! Ouch! Take it easy back there!" A plume of smoke flew out of the barrel as Lilynette shouted "You bastard! You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" The pistol began crying and said "Ow! Okay! Okay already. I'm sorry!" Naruto stopped and said "I'm guessing your mouth is the end of the barrel." Lilynette then asked "What are you going to do?" Naruto kissed the side of the pistol and drew his sword.

He pointed it at Neji and said "Tensa Zangetsu." He then vanished with a low boom and Neji went wide eyed as several afterimages of Naruto appeared around him. Naruto smirked and asked "Am I too fast for ya? I can go faster if ya want." Neji narrowed his eyes and said "Such arrogance." He attempted to hit Naruto but missed. He continued to attack but kept hitting air. Naruto then jumped into the air Neji threw a shower of shuriken at him. Naruto quickly dodged them all and landed on the ground with his back to Neji and thought _"That's some precise aiming."_ He then jumped into the air and Neji kept throwing shuriken at him.

Neji continued throwing shuriken at Naruto, who just kept dodging, and he thought _"I've had enough of this."_ He threw six kunai into the air and made several hand signs. They stopped in front, to the sides, behind, above, and below Naruto then multiplied. They then flew at Naruto at the original speed and Naruto smirked. His arm turned into a blur and he knocked the kunai away with Tensa Zangetsu. Neji went wide eyed and Neji went wide eyed as he thought _"No way."_ Naruto pointed Lilynette at Neji then pulled the trigger. A light blue Cero flew at Neji and he appeared to be shocked. Naruto then appeared in front of him and Neji went wide eyed at the tip of the sword at his face.

There was a bright light and an explosion as everyone shielded their eyes from the smoke. Neji jumped out of the smoke to reveal that there was only a cut on his cheek and there seemed to be no other damage. The smoke disappeared to reveal that Naruto was heavily burned and panting. He glared at Neji and thought _"How did he dodge that?"_ Lilynette then thought _"He must be faster than we thought"_ Neji got into a fighting stance and asked "Do you understand now? You have no chance of beating me." Naruto smirked and said "I'm just getting started." Neji then ran at Naruto and slammed his palm into Naruto's chest.

Naruto was sent flying back but managed to steady himself on his feet. He panted and thought _"I'm supposed to be faster than that."_ He pointed Lilynette at Neji again and fired. Neji spun around and emitted a large amount of chakra to create a dome and every Hyūga went wide eyed response as the Cero was flung into the sky. Hiashi Hyūga, the patriarch of the Hyūga Clan, narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he said "But that's…" The Cero dissipated and Neji smirked as Hanabi looked at Hiashi and said "But I thought only father…" Menoly frowned and said "Lord Naruto is really getting into trouble." Loly wanted to go help but knew her orders.

Naruto stared at Neji in shock and said "Rotation." Neji closed his eyes and said "This is the end for you." Naruto raised an eyebrow as Neji said "You're in range." He then opened his eyes and said "You can't escape 8 Trigrams." Neji got into a stance familiar to all the Hyūga Clan members and said "8 Trigrams, 64 Palms!" Neji suddenly appeared in front of Naruto and jabbed him in the chest twice as he shouted "2 Palms!" He jabbed him four times this time. "4 Palms!" He then jabbed him eight times. "8 Palms!" He then struck Naruto sixteen times. "16 Palms!" He hit Naruto thirty-two more times. "32 Palms!" Neji then struck Naruto sixty-four times and sent him flying. "64 Palms!" Naruto managed to land on his feet then fell onto his knees.

Neji walked up to him and said "Maybe now you see the difference in our strengths." Naruto continued panting and Neji asked "You think my Byakugan increases my speed? Not so. The Byakugan allows one to see the chakra points in a person's body and accurately strike them to stop the enemy from using chakra. My speed never increased at all." Naruto went wide eyed as he managed to stand up and hold Tensa Zangetsu in front of him as he asked "So you mean, I've gotten slower?" Neji took out a kunai and said "This is your fate. You are destined to lose." He plunged the kunai forward and everything seemed to slow down as he thought _"No. I can't let it end here. Why have I come all this way? It's all for nothing if I don't win."_ He blacked out slowly and thought _"I… want to win!"_ He blacked out he hung his head.

Naruto stopped Neji's kunai and it cut his hand as a sinister twisted voice said **"I thought I told you already. It's a big problem for me if you get yourself killed."** A strange white substance began to gather around the left side of Naruto's face as Neji said "That's impossible. Who or what are you?" Naruto's twisted voice then asked **"Who am I? I have…"** Naruto's head shot up to reveal a strange skull mask forming over the left half of his face with his eyes as golden Sharingan and his silica were black as he shouted **"…No name!"** He then struck Neji across the chest and the crowd gasped at the amount of blood that was spilled while Loly and Menoly were in shock.

Neji skidded back as Naruto laughed like a maniac and shouted **"Naruto, you fool! You didn't even realize that you were being crushed by your own Reiatsu! Every bone in your body is creaking from the strain!"** He crushed the kunai into dust with his bare hand and shouted **"So I'll show you how I use this Bankai and your little girlfriend!"** Neji quickly pulled out another kunai as Naruto raised his right hand and laughed as he brought it down. An arc of black energy that was lined red flew at Neji, who thought _"What is this chakra?"_ Neji quickly jumped away and managed to dodge the attack when Naruto suddenly appeared above him and fired the pistol at him. A large blue Cero was fired at Neji, who once again barely managed to dodge.

Neji turned around and found Naruto swinging his sword thrice and sending the same attack at him. He jumped away when a hand with a sword was placed on his shoulder. Neji looked over his shoulder just in time to see Naruto point the pistol at his face and pull the trigger. A large Cero met the energy and everyone shielded themselves from the bright light and shockwave that followed. Blood fell to the ground as the smoke cleared and revealed Neji was bleeding heavily while Naruto seemed completely fine and the mask on the left side of his face was growing.

Neji panted and said "This twisted Chakra… and that mask. Are you a demon?" Naruto sheathed his pistol and said **"Who cares. I don't have to tell cause as soon as I'm finished with you, you'll…"** _"Disappear."_ Naruto went wide eyed as his left hand shot to his mask and tried to tear it off. Everyone else went wide eyed as Naruto tried to fight his left hand and shouted **"Let go!"** _"I don't need you! Stop interfering!"_ Naruto grunted and shouted **"You're the one interfering!"** Naruto began to glow blue as he shouted **"Don't you get it! I was about to kill him! You'll win if you just leave it to me!"** Naruto's left hand began to tear his mask off as a black smoke came from between the mask and his skin. Naruto began swinging Tensa Zangetsu wildly as he stumbled around and shouted **"Damn you!"** Naruto then yelled in pain as he tore his mask off and blood flew from his face while the mask shattered in his hand.

Naruto panted as he hung his head and his voice seemed to return to normal. He raised his head to reveal that his eyes still had the golden Sharingan while his silica were white. He smirked and said "Sorry about that. That was an unwelcome interruption." He then heard a muffled voice coming from his left hip and looked at his pistol. He pulled the barrel out and Lilynette shouted "…told you never to let him in control! You're such an idiot!" Naruto hit the barrel of the gun against his head again and said "Shut up." He then looked back at Neji and said "Let's end this." Naruto just into the air and Neji again threw four kunai at him. He went through the hand signs again thought _"Since he's slower now, this should hit."_ The kunai multiplied and flew in at Naruto.

Naruto's right arm turned into a blur as Tensa Zangetsu swatted them away. Neji went wide eyed and thought _"How did he do that?"_ Naruto pointed Lilynette down at Neji then pulled the trigger to send a huge blue Cero at Neji as he said "You cannot say anything is destined." Naruto then appeared in front of Neji and pointed Tensa Zangetsu at Neji and said "Nothing is set in stone." There was a huge explosion as the Cero hit and a bright flash of light.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of Neji, who had his head hung and wasn't moving an inch from the place he stood. Naruto panted as his right eye began bleeding and said "Interesting fact. The Uzumaki and the Uchiha are distantly related. As such, I'm one of only two people outside of the Uchiha Clan to awaken a Sharingan." He sheathed Tensa Zangetsu and flashed blue brightly before the light died down and revealed Lilynette was now standing next to him while his coat returned to normal. Naruto placed a finger on Neji's forehead and said "I'm not good at Genjutsu but an old Uchiha friend taught me one that I should only use to teach someone a lesson." He let his hand fall to his side and reached up to his bleeding right eye.

He panted and said "Izanami is a forbidden Genjutsu designed to teach those who believe themselves invincible that they're wrong." Naruto plucked his eyeball from his skull and grunted. He crushed his eye and said "The reason why it's forbidden is that it takes away the sight of the eye that uses it and the sight can never be returned." Naruto then opened his right eye socket to show a new eye that wasn't glazed over and said "I'm the only one who can regain his eyesight after using this jutsu." He turned his back to Neji and said "You'll be unable to escape that Genjutsu until you realize your fate." Naruto looked at Genma and both nodded to each other.

Genma raised his arm and said "Winner is Naruto Uzumaki." The audience cheered as Naruto was encased in a sphere of blue light and Lilynette appeared next to him and Menoly said "He managed to repress his Inner Hollow." Loly scoffed and turned away as she smiled and asked "What do you expect? Lord Naruto is amazing." Fū frowned and thought _"Naruto is strong but to manage to suppress that thing with just his willpower."_ Lilynette went over to Naruto and put his arm over her and said "Just relax." Naruto panted as he looked up at Hanabi in the audience and frowned. His eyes returned to normal and Lilynette took him back to the waiting area.

* * *

**Okay. The next chapter is going to be Fū's match and it's going to be rather short. However, we'll also get to see her Resurreccion in it. See ya later guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Antelope Fear**

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

Naruto and Lilynette trudged up the stairs to the waiting area and Loly and Menoly ran up to them and exclaimed "Lord Naruto!" They hugged Naruto as his wounds began to heal and Lilynette said "Alright, you two. Let go of him. His wounds may be healing but he is exhausted." Fū went up to him and asked "Um… Naruto?" Naruto looked at her and asked "Yeah?" Fū gave a shy smile and said "Congratulations." Naruto smiled and said "Thanks. Good luck in your match." Fū nodded and went down stairs. Temari floated down to the arena floor and stepped off her fan just as Fū got out onto the arena floor.

Genma coughed a little and said "Alright. The next match is about to begin. Fū vs. Temari." Temari smirked and said "I hope you're not going to try all those moves you used on that other girl like in the preliminaries." Fū smiled back and asked "Oh? And why's that?" Temari held her fan up and said "I've already figured out ways to defeat them." Fū raised an eyebrow as she continued to smile and said "Then I should change my game plan." Fū looked up at Naruto and said "I've got to impress a friend of mine." She looked back at Temari and Naruto swear he saw a large black number 3 on her back.

Genma raised his voice and said "Let the match begin." Fū jumped back several feet and threw her right hand at Temari. A strange powder flew out of her hand and Temari covered her mouth. She grunted and asked "What is this?" Fū smiled and said "I'll let you figure that out." Temari swung her fan and dispersed the powder. Fū ran forward and Temari thought _"She'll probably go for a strike to my arms so I won't be able to use my fan."_ Fū suddenly sped up and Temari went wide eyed when Fū suddenly went for an ax kick that she barely managed to dodge. Fū smirked and asked "What's wrong? A little fast for ya?" Temari gritted her teeth and thought _"What's going on? How could I get the timing wrong?"_ Fū stood up and smiled.

Naruto caught whiff of a strange scent and said "So, that's what that was." Shino looked at Naruto and asked "What is it?" Naruto smiled and said "I know why that Sand Ninja was barely able to dodge Fū's attack." Shino raised an eyebrow but went back to the match as Lilynette stared at Fū in contempt. Loly dragged Menoly away and they turned their backs to the others and huddled together as Loly whispered "I think Lilynette is a little jealous of Fū." Menoly nodded and whispered "That's just what I was thinking. She always seems to be on edge whenever she's around." Loly nodded back and whispered "I think she believes that Naruto will leave her for her." Lilynette looked back at them and asked "What are you two whispering about?" The two Fracción suddenly turned to Lilynette at attention and exclaimed "Nothing!" Lilynette frowned at them then went back to watching the match.

Temari grunted as Fū cut her cheek with a little punch and flipped back. Temari grunted and wiped the blood off her face with her hand and thought _"Damn it. She's not even going at full speed and I still can't dodge her."_ Her gaze fell to her fan, which was behind Fū, and thought _"Without my fan, my jutsu is virtually nothing."_ She studied Fū and thought _"I did all the calculations in my head several dozen times and every single time, I should've been able to dodge."_ She suddenly remembered what happened not too long ago and said "The powder." Fū smirked and said "Bingo. That powder is my own creation that, when inhaled, affects the brain's perception of distance and time in order to make them more vulnerable." Kankurō smiled and said "Looks like Temari is in a pinch." Gaara frowned and remained silent. Meanwhile, Fū let her mind wander as she continued to fight.

**(Flashback)**

"Ugh. It's her again." "Why is she always around? Why can't she just go away?" Fū, a 6 year old girl, sat against one of the many wooden houses in the Hidden Waterfall Village and looked at the ground. _"It's like this every day. They all want me dead."_ She got up and walked into the alleys. She made her way to the market and waited. Once the shops had closed, she quietly ran inside and stole an armful of food. She then ran to the huge tree in the center of the village and quickly ate the food. She then grabbed an old blanket and lied down and thought _"I wish someone would just be my friend."_

**(End Flashback)**

Fū tilted her head to the side as Temari sped up and thought _"The powder is wearing off. She's going to be returning to her full strength in a minute. Then I'm going to be in a little trouble." _She got back and reached for her sword. Temari quickly grabbed her fan and spun around as she opened it and shouted "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" A giant gust of wind hit Fū and she flew against the wall. The blades of wind began shredding her clothes until she was wearing only enough to cover her breasts and her skirt was also torn a little. Fū panted as she fell to the ground and her blood began pouring out of the cuts on her body.

Lilynette blinked and said "Well, she's definitely got Nelliel's look clothes-wise now." Fū pushed herself onto all fours and froze at the sight of blood. She got a panicked look in her eyes and grabbed her head as she shook. Naruto frowned and asked "What the? What's wrong with her? The moment she saw her own blood, she completely lost it." Shikamaru walked up to Naruto and said "She's obviously got Haemophobia. She's afraid of seeing her own blood." Lilynette realized that Shikamaru was on to something and said "When she was cleaning herself up after our fight, she did seem to be trying not to look at her blood." Fū looked up at Temari in fear and muttered "Stay away." Temari raised an eyebrow as Fū shut her eyes closed and shouted "Stay away!" Two large insect-like wings shot out of Fū's back as a huge gust of wind flew from her. Everyone but Naruto and Gaara were thrown back and Naruto raised an eyebrow. Naruto activated his Sharingan and made direct eye contact to see what Fū was seeing.

**(Fū's Mind)**

Naruto walked around the small village and said "This must be Fū's inner world." **"You're very brave to travel here, boy."** Naruto spun around and asked "Who's there?" **"Turn around, idiot."** Naruto looked over his shoulder and went wide eyed at what he saw. A giant net was over a giant blue bug with six wings and an extremely light green and yellow tail. The bug scoffed and said **"I never would've expected Fū's lover to come here."** Naruto blushed a little then asked "I'm guessing you're the Seven-Tails?" The bug breathed out heavily and said **"I'm guessing that little ball of fuzz sealed inside you told you this."** Naruto shook his head and looked around.

The Seven-Tails sighed and said **"You won't find my vessel here."** Naruto gave the Seven-Tails a bored look and asked "So, can you tell me why she's so afraid of seeing her own blood?" The Seven-Tails appeared to get bored and asked **"Why?"** Naruto held up his right hand and a Cero gathered in his palm and said "If you don't, I'll turn you to ash." The Seven-Tails closed his eyes and said **"She was violated."** Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked "Violated?" The Seven-Tails gazed into Naruto's eyes and said **"She was assaulted."** Naruto got even more confused and asked "Assaulted?" The Seven-Tails hung his head and thought _**"This is going to take a while."**_

**(Two Hours Later)**

Naruto frowned and shouted "Just tell me!" The Seven-Tails groaned loudly and shouted **"She was raped!"** Naruto went wide eyed and thought _"I'm an idiot."_ He looked up at the Seven-Tails and asked "What happened?" The Seven-Tails took deep breaths and said **"On her eighth birthday, she was sleeping in an ally when it happened. The woman that attacked her had used a kunai because she was a sadist and loved to see people bleed. Once Fū looked into her eyes, she was under a Genjutsu and couldn't move. She was absolutely defenseless."** Naruto then asked "What happened afterwards?" The Seven-Tails frowned, or at least what Naruto thought was a frown, and said **"She was crying and covered in blood coming from wounds I was healing. But there had been poison on the kunai to make the wounds stay open. If it hadn't been for that Sannin, she would've died."** Naruto looked away and thought _"She's had it even worse than I did."_

**(Back in the Real World)**

Naruto broke his eye contact from Fū and shouted "Fū!" Fū looked up at him and shouted "I know what happened to you! I know what happened on you eighth birthday!" Everyone in the waiting area looked at him as he shouted "You're my friend and I swear to protect you and never let that happen again! So just suck it up and fight!" Fū looked at her sword and clenched it tightly. He wings retreated into her back and she stood up. She wiped the blood across her face just above her nose and frowned. She hung her head and said "What a pity." Temari raised an eyebrow as Fū said "I didn't want to have to use this here because I could possibly destroy this place and kill everyone inside it." She held her sword vertically out in front of her with the blade pointing at her and Temari as all the Arrancar and Naruto went wide eyed.

Fū was covered in a large sphere of glowing pink light as her hair flailed about and she calmly said "Utae…" She raised her head and continued to frown as she calmly looked at Temari while her sword glowed pink and emitted a strange mist and said "Gamuza." The sphere of pink light around her suddenly became blinding as the ground was torn up and everyone but Gaara and Naruto shielded their eyes. The dust settled and revealed looked completely different and strange. She was in the form of a brownish-green ibex-like centaur complete with a black horse's tail. Her mask's horns became longer and more curved and extended slightly, framing the sides of her face, particularly her cheeks. Her shoulders were covered by armored white spaulders that came across the shoulder blade to the neck. She had white armored elbow guards and white armored gauntlets. The parts of her arms that were covered in armor were covered with a black material as well as her hands. There was also an armored ring at the base of her tail.

Fū noticed the shocked look on Temari's face and said "This is called a Resurrección. Like with Naruto and Lilynette, this releases my true power and form." A double-sided lance appeared in her right hand and she picked up her front right hoof and stomped it on the ground like a real horse getting ready to run. She held up the lance and pulled it back. She aimed carefully and said "Lanzador Verde." She threw the lance and it began spinning as Temari could only watch in horror as the lance came straight at her. It shot past the side of her head drilled through the wall behind her. Temari froze as the cut on her cheek began bleeding and Fū continued to frown.

The lance appeared in her right hand again and Temari fell to her knees. She then fell forward and remained motionless. She looked at Genma and said "Please end the match. She has a poison in her system that'll keep her in a death state for about two minutes." Genma held his arm out at Fū and said "The winner of the match is Fū." The audience was in silence for a moment then cheered loudly. Fū was covered in a pink orb of energy that obscured her from view before it vanished and showed she was back to normal. Naruto, Lilynette, Loly, and Menoly appeared in the middle of the field and looked at Fū then Naruto said "Well done." Fū smiled and said "Thanks. It was all because you snapped me out of that." Naruto smiled and said "I have something to give you." Just before Fū could ask what it was, a swirl of leaves appeared next to them and Naruto punched Kakashi at a tenth of his power.

Naruto glared at Kakashi and said "Don't even give me one of your stupid excuses. I've had to deal with a stupid pervert for the past month." Sasuke looked at Naruto and said "You've gotten stronger." Naruto flashed his Sharingan and said "Judging by your reaction, Pervy Hedgehog told you about my eyes." Sasuke smirked while a large drop appeared on the back of Kakashi's head as Sasuke said "I look to fighting you in the finals, Naruto." Naruto nodded and walked back toward the waiting area while Sasuke waited for Gaara.

The moment they got to the top of the first set of stairs, they all stopped at the sight of Gaara slaughtering two ninja. Gaara walked past them on the steps and he glared at Naruto and Fū. Loly and Menoly began sweating like crazy as Gaara passed by and almost passed out. Naruto frowned and asked "Did you feel that?" Fū nodded and said "His Spiritual Pressure and Chakra Signature are extremely close to yours and mine." Lilynette gave the two of them a shocked look and asked "You don't mean that he's a…" Naruto nodded and said "Sasuke is going to be in trouble."

* * *

**Alright. Not my best chapter but I couldn't get inspired to make this a better chapter. Sorry.**

**I've also got a challenge for everyone. I've seen dozens of Inuyasha/Naruto fics where Naruto gets either Tessaiga or Tenseiga. But whatever happened to So'unga? My challenge is to make a story where Naruto actually gets So'unga instead. All that is required is that Kurama will help prevent So'unga from taking control of Naruto (So'unga can influence him from time to time) and that it follows the Naruto manga. Other than that, you can do whatever you want.**

**The next chapter will show the results of what Naruto at the end of Chapter 13 as well as the invasion of Konoha. I'll see ya all later.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Arrancar's Join the Fight**

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

Naruto, Lilynette, Fū, Loly, and Menoly, sat in the hallway of the stadium and Fū said "So, Konoha is going to be invaded in a few short minutes." Naruto nodded and said "Lilynette heard your opponent talk about it." Loly took a deep breath and asked "What are we going to do?" Naruto looked at her and Menoly and said "You two are going to make sure the civilians are escorted to safety. Along with Fū's Fracción helping you." Fū looked at Naruto and said "But I don't have a Fracción." Lilynette raised her voice and called out "Pesche! Dondochakka! Come meet your new master!" A Garganta opened up above them and they all heard yells of surprise as two things fell out of it and landed in front of them. One was humanoid with a bug-like mask on his face and wearing a chest plate that outlined the upper half of his Hollow Hole. The other was a large thing that wore a hooded yellow body suit with pokadots and a large mask that covered his entire head and looked like a tiki.

They got up and Pesche said "Man. It has been a long time since we used that." Dondochakka looked at Pesche and said "Where were we supposed to go?" Naruto pushed Fū over to Pesche and Dondochakka she stumbled up to them as they looked at her. They looked at each other before they got Fū into a huge hug and both Arrancar shouted "Lady Nelliel!" Naruto, Lilynette, Loly, and Menoly vanished with Naruto's and Lilynette's Fracción heading in a different direction.

* * *

Lilynette appeared behind Kiba just as he was about to talk to the ANBU that healed Hinata back during Naruto's match and pulled him and Akamaru down some stairs. She held her hand firmly over Kiba's mouth and said "Shut up and listen closely."

* * *

Naruto ran up to the top of the steps that led down into the stands and stopped at the top then shouted "Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi, Gai, and Lee turned around and looked at the panting Naruto along with Sakura, Ino, and Choji. Naruto took a deep breath and said "You've gotta stop this match." Kakashi seemed confused and Sakura as well as Naruto said "Gaara's a Jinchūriki." Kakashi went wide eyed as did Gai and Sakura asked "Jinchūriki?" Naruto then felt a sudden spike in chakra from the field and activated his Sharingan and saw a huge amount of chakra being focused in a ball of sand.

Kakashi looked back at the field and said "You're just overacting." Naruto tackled Kakashi to the ground and shouted "Listen here, you perverted hedgehog! Why would I lie about something like this?!" Naruto then jumped in over the field pulled his hand back. His fist glowed blue as he shouted "I'm not going to let you release Shukaku!" He suddenly appeared above the dome and drove his fist into it just as Sasuke hit it with Chidori. Everyone went wide eyed as Sasuke's hand went inside the dome while Naruto's fist cracked the dome as it went inside. Sasuke looked at Naruto and gave him a look of shock. They all then heard Gaara scream and yell "Blood! It's my blood!" Kankurō and Temari were shocked by this and Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke and jumped back several dozen yards to avoid a large inhuman claw made of sand.

The claw was drawn back into the dome of sand as Naruto looked at Genma and shouted "The Sand Village and the Sound Village have ninja stationed outside the village and are going to attack!" Genma went wide eyed and the sand surrounding Gaara fell to the ground as Gaara clutched his bleeding shoulder. Naruto glared at the pained Gaara and said "Don't even think about it." A shower of feathers began falling from the sky and anyone who didn't have an idea what was going on or who released Genjutsu instantly fell asleep. An explosion went off in the Kage's Box and everything turned to hell. Naruto quickly went and used Sonído to get to Lilynette's location.

He found her with Kiba and Akamaru asked "Did Lilynette tell you?" Kiba nodded and said "I can't believe it. We're being invaded." Naruto looked at Lilynette and said "Now." Lilynette tossed Naruto a bottle of black powder and poured it on his hands. He began drawing symbols on his arms and the ground then held his hands open in front of him. A glowing square appeared in the air in front of him as a wind blew while Naruto said "Black and White net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belt." He threw his arms open then moved them around as the powder on the ground moved in tandem with Naruto's hands as he said "Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line." He then held his hands back toward the square with his fingers pointed to each other and shouted "Form a circle then charge through the heavens! Bakudō 77: Tenteikūra!" The lines of powder began to glow and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

* * *

In a dark room underground, ten beings raised their heads and listened to Naruto's voice that was echoing inside their heads. Once Naruto's voice vanished, they all stood up. A person with a bull-shaped skull on his head turned to the others and said "Let's go." They all vanished and left the empty room.

* * *

Naruto lowered his arms as the powder and everything disappeared and he said "Rudbornn and the others on their way." Lilynette nodded and said "Then we've got everything under control for now." Naruto looked at Kiba and said "Go wake the others and have them help get the civilians into the Hokage Monument." Kiba nodded and said "Got it." Naruto continued and said "Afterwards, go into the village and assist the Arrancar in defending the village." Naruto turned away and Kiba asked "How will I know what they look like?" Naruto vanished with a low boom and Lilynette said "They're wearing white and have masks on their heads." She shimmed and let off a burst of static.

Lilynette appeared at the top of the stairs that Naruto had been at earlier as Naruto appeared next to her and stared down at the rogue ANBU and Sound Ninja that were down by the railing. Naruto placed his hand on Lilynette's head and said "Los Lobos." Lilynette vanished as Naruto was covered in a sphere of blue light that vanished a moment later to reveal himself in his full release form complete with the outfit. Two of them then went after Sakura and she braced herself when Naruto suddenly appeared over her and fired both of his pistols. The Sound Ninja were instantly killed and their bodies disintegrated to leave no trace.

Sakura looked up at Naruto as Kakashi stood next to him and said "Sorry I didn't believe you, Naruto." Naruto glared at Kakashi and thought _"Yeah right."_ He sheathed his pistols and thought _"You okay, Lilynette?"_ Lilynette's voice then said _"Yeah. This is going to be a big fight."_ Naruto nodded and looked up at the Kage's Box, which was now covered in a large purple barrier, with his Sharingan and thought _"So, it is Orochimaru."_ Naruto then went wide eyed at the girl he saw putting up the barrier and froze. He grabbed his head and Lilynette asked _"Naruto, what's wrong? Naruto? Naruto!"_

**(Flashback)**

"Sister!" A young girl of about four with shoulder length red hair and brown eyes looked over her shoulder and saw a young three year old Naruto with a happy grin on his face. Naruto hugged her and said "I'm so happy you're home!" The girl smiled and wrapped her arms around Naruto and said "It's good to be home." Naruto looked up at her and she gave him a thumbs up with a smile on her face.

**(End Flashback)**

_"NARUTO!"_ Naruto blinked himself back into reality as Lilynette shouted _"You idiot! How can you space out at a time like this?"_ Kakashi landed next to Naruto and said "I need you to go with Sakura and Shikamaru in order to stop Sasuke from chasing after Gaara." Naruto looked back up at the Kage's Box and thought _"But…"_ He gritted his teeth and said "Alright." He leapt through the hole Gai had made by putting a Sound Ninja through and followed Sakura, Shikamaru, and a talking Ninja Dog named Pakkun.

They leapt through the trees and Naruto pulled out Lilynette to make her voice clearer as she asked "What happened back there? You looked up to see the Hokage fight Orochimaru then you were out of it." Naruto lowered his head and said "My sister." Everyone looked at him as he said "That girl that was protecting Orochimaru was my sister." Sakura and Shikamaru looked at him in surprise and Sakura said "I didn't know you had a sister." Naruto closed his eyes and said "I had a Genjutsu placed on me until a few minutes ago when I saw her chakra signature with my Sharingan." Naruto opened his sad eyes and said "I thought she had died but I can remember her screams from help. She was calling for me and telling me not to go into her room. When the yelling stopped, I went in and found her room covered in blood." Lilynette felt Naruto's sadness and her own mood became depressed as a result.

**(Several Minutes Later)**

Kiba gritted his teeth as he was surrounded by Sound Ninja and Akamaru barked. Kiba looked around and said "I know. I can't see a way out of this either." Something white appeared in front of him and Kiba noticed it was humanoid. It was a slim boy with scruffy black hair, a short braided ponytail, golden eyes, and a rather youthful, feminine appearance. On top of his head was a weird mask that resembled a saber-tooth cat. In his hand was a standard katana with a light yellow handle and a silver oval-shaped guard with slits going down the middle of both ends. He tossed his sword into the air above him then caught it in a reverse grip with his right hand. He placed his left hand on top of the hilt and held it vertically to the ground as he said "Bite off, Tigre Estoque!" The blade glowed red and everyone went wide eyed at what had happened to the boy.

The boy became more tiger-like and looked less feminine. He gained red stripes on his cheeks and forehead. His mask becomes slightly elongated at the back, with the saber teeth being slightly more pronounced. His white jacket continued down into a black-embroidered white loincloth, with large black stripes running along the sides of the jacket and running the same pattern continuing down onto his now exposed legs, which were now concealed in a more form-fitting white material that stopped at the thighs. His feet became fur-covered and cat-like. His knees and elbows were covered in a blond fur. The most pronounced change was that he gained long squared-off blades on each wrist. His braid grew to become very thick and long, hanging down to his knees, striped blond and black with a squared-off blade similar to the ones on his wrist, hanging off the end.

The boy scoffed and said "So, you're one of the kids Lord Naruto wants us to protect." Kiba covered his nose at the smell of cat and asked "Who the hell are you?" The boy smirked and held up his arms. He then shimmered and let off a low boom as he vanished. Blood then flew everywhere as bodies fell to the floor and Kiba as well as Akamaru watched as the boy reappeared in front of them. He licked the blood off of the blades on his wrists and said "Ggio Vega." He then vanished again and Kiba said "Damn. I hate cats."

* * *

A Sound Ninja jumped down on Shikamaru as he held off eight others to let Naruto, Sakura, and Pakkun get a lead when the Sound Ninja was bisected. Shikamaru suddenly went wide eyed as the other Sound Ninja were bisected by eight men wearing skull masks and white clothes like Naruto's. They sheathed their swords then vanished.

* * *

Fū looked around at the village from atop the Hokage Monument as Rudbornn continued to produce more Calaveras behind her when Shawlong Koufang appeared behind her and kneeled as he said "My lady. Our forces are currently scattered around the village with at least five Calaveras helping each Konoha Shinobi." Fū closed her eyes and said "Good." She looked down at the stadium and asked "Any luck getting into that barrier?" Shawlong shook his head and said "No. But we've all sensed a large amount of Spirit Energy coming from it." Fū opened her eyes sadly and said "We can do nothing about what's going on inside the dome." She turned Shawlong and shouted "Quickly evacuate the civilians and get the wounded to the hospital. You can all eat the souls of the enemies that you've killed but don't eat those of the Konoha Ninja or civilians." Shawlong vanished and Rudbornn watched his female master with concern.

* * *

Naruto suddenly stopped on a branch and Sakura and Pakkun did as well. Pakkun looked at Naruto and asked "What's wrong?" Naruto held up Lilynette and asked "How long do you think we can last?" Lilynette thought about this for a moment and said "A couple more minutes at least before your body begins to creek under the pressure." Naruto looked up and said "Sasuke and Gaara are on the move again." Pakkun then said "We should get going then." Naruto looked down at Lilynette and thought _"I may have to use that Cero."_ Lilynette became panicked and thought _"You can't! We've never even tried it! The amount of power required is way more than you currently have!"_ Naruto closed his eyes and said "I have no choice." He holstered Lilynette and continued on. He let off a low boom and vanished with Sonído.

* * *

Gaara was about to swipe his Sand Claw at Sasuke when a Cero sent him back several yards and onto a tree. Naruto landed on a branch in front of Sasuke while Sakura and Pakkun checked on Sasuke. Naruto glared at Gaara and frowned at the appearance. Naruto pointed both his pistols at Gaara and whispered "Sakura. Earth to Sakura." Sakura glared at Naruto and demanded "What do you want, Naruto?" Naruto looked at her over his shoulder and out of the corner of his eye and said "Get Sasuke out of here. I'll handle this guy." Sakura went wide eyed and Naruto said "If you guys want to see my full power, you may get to in this fight." Naruto narrowed his eyes at Gaara when he suddenly froze.

Gaara took his chance and jumped past Naruto and toward Sasuke as he shouted "Die, Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura got in front of Sasuke with a kunai in her hand and Naruto suddenly snapped back into reality. Gaara threw his Sand Claw into Sakura and shouted "Get out of the way!" He grabbed Sakura and pinned her against a tree trunk. She hit her head and went unconscious. Naruto pointed both his pistols at Gaara and shouted "Let her go or I'll blow your head off!" Gaara looked at Naruto in a blind rage and asked "What are they to you?" Naruto gritted his teeth and shouted "They're my friends!" Naruto jumped toward Gaara as he sheathed one of his pistols and shouted "You're dead!" He pulled back his fist and Gaara knocked him back with his tail.

Naruto managed to gain traction on the air and glared at Gaara as he thought _"This isn't going to go well. What do you think Gaara's power is at?"_ Lilynette grunted and thought _"I'd say about at segunda with yours at about cuatro."_ Naruto smiled and said "Well then, this will be a good challenge." He holstered Lilynette and bit his left thumb. Gaara seemed confused as Naruto ran through a couple of hand signs then placed his left hand on the branch in front of him and shouted "Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto lifted his hand and there was a small puff of smoke that revealed a little orange toad wearing a strange blue jacket.

The toad looked up at Naruto and asked **"What is it? What do you want? Well, whatever it is, I hope you brought along some treats. Cause if you thing I'm doing anything for nothing, you're wrong!"** Naruto bent over the toad and shouted "Give me a break! I'm getting really tired of you living frog legs!" Naruto then bit his right thumb and said "Let's try wolves now." He ran through the hand signs then placed his hand next to the toad and shouted "Summoning Jutsu!" The small puff of smoke vanished and in its place was a little white wolf pup with crimson marking on its fur. Naruto groaned as he hung his head and asked "Why now?" The wolf pup barked and Naruto shouted "I was hoping for your mother!" He then looked back at Gaara, who'd slowly continued to release Shukaku and now had his face looked almost like Shukaku's with red hair on the top of his head, a tail, and everything above his knees covered in sand.

Gaara detached his hand from his arm and Sakura remained bound to the tree as Gaara regrew another one and said "You better hurry. With each passing second, the sand will harden until it crushes her to death." Naruto glanced at Sakura as Temari watched and thought _"He's getting closer and closer to a full possession. And if that happens, none of us will survive."_ Gaara swung his arms and shouted "Sand Shuriken!" Shuriken made of sand flew at Naruto, who quickly grabbed the toad and pup then jumped in the air, shielding them from the sand that hit Naruto. He flew into the trunk of a tree and fell down on to the branch of another tree below. Naruto let go of the toad and pup as the toad looked up at Naruto and said **"Boy, aren't you pathetic."** The pup barked at the toad, who looked at the pup and said **"I'm just saying it like it is."** Naruto gritted his teeth and thought _"Now would be a great time for Fū to show up."_

* * *

Fū continued to watch the carnage around her when her head shot up. Rudbornn noticed this and asked "Something the matter, my lady?" Fū frowned and said "I have something I need to take care of." She looked back at Rudbornn and said "You'll have to protect yourself for now. Naruto needs my help." She jumped off the Hokage Monument and began running in midair to get toward the place where she felt she was needed the most.

* * *

Naruto hung his head as Gaara asked "What's the matter? Are you afraid of me?" Gaara swung his arms and shouted "Sand Shuriken!" More Sand Shuriken flew at Naruto who kept his head hung and let the Sand Shuriken come at him. In less than a second, the Sand Shuriken fell to the ground as piles of sand as several small Ceros hit them. Everyone went wide eyed as Naruto sighed and said "I hate this." He raised his head to give Gaara a tired look and asked "I hate having to fight someone strong. That means that I have to become stronger." He sheathed his pistol and took out a kunai then wrapped a piece of paper around it.

He vanished with a boom and appeared crouched behind Gaara. He thrust the kunai upwards and shouted "Leaf Village Hidden Finger Jutsu!" He stuck the kunai at the base of Gaara's tail and shouted "A Thousand Years of Death!" Temari blushed and closed her eyes in annoyance as the pup and toad closed their eyes in shame while Pakkun said "An animal. Great." Naruto jumped back and smiled as he said "Boom." The kunai under Gaara's tail exploded and Naruto found himself going a little too fast toward a tree. Sasuke got behind Naruto and took the brunt force of the hit into the tree.

Naruto panted as he got off Sasuke and looked back at him then asked "You okay?" Sasuke nodded and Naruto stood up. He frowned at Gaara and muttered "Are you with me, Lilynette?" Lilynette's voice then said "Yes." Naruto closed his eyes and asked "Until the end?" Lilynette's voice remained calm and said "Always." Naruto's pistols glowed blue brightly and Naruto was engulfed in the light as well. Naruto's bandoleers flailed about as everyone went wide eyed at the sight of dozens of wolves that looked like Lilynette in wolf form appeared on the trees around Gaara and were growling at him. Naruto lowered his head and said "Let's go, Naruto." The wolves sprang into action and pounced on Gaara.

Gaara swung his tail at the wolves and they dispersed into flames. The flames then came together and reformed the wolves. They all then bite down on Gaara and a large pillar of light flew into the sky and everyone but Naruto shielded their eyes. When the light died, there was a clearing in the trees with a cloud of smoke that came up from the crater Gaara was in. Naruto frowned and said "Caza de Los Lobos. Those wolves are pieces of my soul that I ripped and tore apart so they follow me and my commands. That is the power of the Primera Espada, Naruto Uzumaki and Lilynette Gingerbuck." Sasuke looked at Naruto in shock and asked "How did you do this?" Temari went wide eyed and said "Incredible. Taking an Gaara in his current form." Gaara grunted as he got out of the crater and shouted "I'm not gonna lose to a guy like him!" A giant pillar of sand shot into the sky followed by a huge puff of smoke as Naruto appeared on another branch.

The smoke cleared and showed everyone a giant raccoon made of sand with yellow eyes. Naruto frowned and thought _"This is bad."_ _"You think?"_ The raccoon held up its right claw and clenched it a little as Gaara's voice shouted "I never thought you'd bring this out in me!" Naruto went wide eyed as he noticed sand crawling up his entire body. Naruto quickly bit both his thumbs as the sand went over his head and he made several hand signs. Gaara's voice then said "This is the end. Sand Buri…" Naruto then shouted "Summoning Jutsu!" There were two large puffs of smoke and Gamabunta as well as Amaterasu appeared on either side of Naruto, who was now at eyelevel with both of them.

Gamabunta looked over at Naruto and said **"Oh great. What do you want?"** Ammy looked at Gamabunta and said **"Obviously to have us fight."** They both looked ahead and Gamabunta said **"Well what do ya know. Shukaku the Sand Spirit."** Naruto looked at both of them and asked "Will you two fight alongside me?" Gamabunta blew some smoke out of the corner of his mouth and said **"Take a hike."** Naruto frowned and Ammy said **"Just do it."** Gamabunta closed his eyes and said **"I don't care."** Naruto rolled his eyes and asked "Why I ever agreed to that contract?" The little toad jumped on Naruto's head and said **"Come on pops. Don't be like that."** Gamabunta looked at the toad and asked **"And just what are you doing here, Gamakichi?"** The wolf pup jumped on Naruto's right shoulder and barked. Ammy looked at the wolf pup and asked **"Shouldn't you be sleeping, Chibiterasu?"** Gamakichi chuckled nervously and said **"We just came to play."** He then pointed at Shukaku and said **"By the way, that big, ugly lug was picking on us before."** Chibi barked and Ammy growled.

Naruto went to stand on Gamabunta's head as the Boss Toad removed his pipe followed by his sword and said **"Alright, kid. You're hereby accepted as my henchman."** He held his sword in front of him and said **"Hold on tight."** Ammy got ready to pounce as Naruto's pistols reappeared in his hands and he thought _"You too."_ He holstered them and grabbed Gamabunta's jacket as Gamabunta jumped into the air and Ammy pounced. Gamabunta swung his sword and Naruto saw something covered in flames fly off of Ammy's back and cut Shukaku's arm while Gamabunta severed it. Gamabunta let go of his sword mid hop and turned around in midair with Ammy as they both skidded to a stop.

Shukaku turned to them and Naruto shouted "Not over there you two! Sakura's over there!" Gamabunta looked up at Naruto and asked **"Sakura?"** Gamakichi smiled and said **"It's his girlfriend, boss!" **Lilynette's muffled voice yelled loudly and Naruto said "She isn't my girlfriend." Naruto then noticed that the sand between Shukaku's head began to collapse in on itself and Gaara rose out of it. Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked "What the hell?" Gaara raised his head and Naruto frowned at how his eyes had no pupils. Ammy and Gamabunta narrowed their eyes and Gamabunta said **"Look at his eyes. There are signs of insomnia."** Ammy nodded and said **"Evidence that the Spiritual Medium has been possessed by Shukaku."** Naruto gritted his teeth and thought _"I may have to use it after all."_

* * *

Fū went wide eyed and said "Crap. Gaara's releasing Shukaku." She jumped high above the trees and a cloak of chakra that looked like the Seven-Tails then took it a step further. She was covered in a giant puff of smoke and the whole Seven-Tails flew out of it.

* * *

Ammy at the fully awakened Shukaku with Gamabunta and Naruto then said **"It would appear my skills in fighting have become rusty since I last fought."** Naruto grunted and both summons ran toward Shukaku when Naruto got an idea. He brought his hands together and shouted "Transformation Jutsu!" Both Summons were covered by a giant cloud of smoke when a large orange claw flew out of the cloud. Sasuke gasped and said "But that's…" The Nine-Tails growled as it roared and began running. It jumped into the air to dodge an Air Bullet from Shukaku then landed, only to get wacked by its tail. The Nine-Tails jumped at Shukaku and swiped its claws, only to miss each time then jump dodge another Air Bullet.

The Nine-Tails looked over its shoulder as Gamabunta's voice said **"This isn't going to work."** The Nine-Tails looked back at Shukaku and Ammy's voice said **"He keeps getting stronger by the minute."** Naruto's voice then said "Come on. He just needs a good smack to the head." **"SHUKAKU!"** Everyone looked in the direction of the village and Shukaku froze at the sight of the Seven-Tails. Shukaku pointed at him and exclaimed **"What are you doing here?!"** The Seven-Tails landed on Shukaku's tail then restrained him. The Seven-Tails looked at the Nine-Tails and shouted **"Naruto! Hurry up and wake up Gaara!"** The Nine-Tails blinked and Naruto asked "Fū?" The Seven-Tails continued to restrain Shukaku as the Nine-Tails pounced on Shukaku and bit down on his shoulder and grabbed him with his claws.

Naruto quickly ended the transformation and jumped from the smoke cloud with his fist pulled back as he shouted "Rise and shine!" He gave Gaara a straight right hook and Shukaku groaned as he said **"Oh great! Give me a break! I just got here!"** His eyes turned the color of sand as Gaara's eyes shot open to find Naruto skidding on Shukaku's head. Naruto glared up at Gaara then ran at him as Gaara thought _"He disrupted my Jutsu."_ Gaara hardened his glare at Naruto and Naruto's right foot sunk into the sand. Gaara then shouted "Sand Coffin!" Sand wrapped around Naruto's ankles as Naruto gave Gaara a bored look and the red head said "I'll wipe you off the face of the Earth." Naruto hung his head and grabbed his pistols.

The Seven-Tails, Ammy, and Gamabunta went wide eyed and jumped away from Shukaku as the sand was blown away from Naruto's legs and he looked up at Gaara with different blue eyes. Naruto pulled out his pistols and said "It's been awhile, Lilynette." Lilynette gasped and exclaimed "Starrk!" Naruto help up the pistol in his left hand and said "Let's do this." He suddenly appeared above Shukaku and pointed his left pistol at the sand and said "Cero Metralleta." A huge barrage of Ceros hit Shukaku and Shukaku fell to pieces of sand literally. Naruto and Gaara each landed on a tree as Gamabunta, Gamakichi, Ammy, and Chibi vanished in puffs of smoke and the Seven-Tails turned back into Fū.

Naruto and Gaara looked at each other as they stood up and jumped at each other. They pulled their fists back Naruto used Sonído to get to Gaara first and hit him in the jaw. The sand claw around Sakura dissolved and Sasuke quickly caught her. Naruto landed on his feet then fell to his knees. Naruto looked and Gaara to show his eyes were back to normal and he was covered in a dome of blue light then it died to show Naruto was back to normal and Lilynette was right next to him. Naruto fell onto his stomach and crawled toward Gaara. Gaara began to freak out and shouted "No! Stay away from me! Stay away!" Fū appeared next to Lilynette as Naruto stopped.

Naruto gave Gaara a look of depression and said "Each Espada represents an aspect of death. Fū represents Sacrifice because she had given up so much. I represent Solitude because I felt so much loneliness in my life. My closest friend tried to kill me when I was six and told me she had no choice." Naruto began to cry and said "When I was adopted, I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't let anyone feel as much loneliness as I had." He smiled at Gaara, who noticed Naruto's eyes were glazed over and who said "I hope we can become great friends." Naruto went limp and Fū and Lilynette went up to him.

Temari and Kankurō appeared in front of Gaara and stared at Fū and Lilynette. Lilynette picked up Naruto and put him in a fireman's carry as Fū said "You can take him. The Arrancars and Calaveras will only attack you if you're in the village." Gaara groaned a little and said "That's enough." Temari and Kankurō looked at Gaara, who said "It's over." Kankurō sighed and said "Okay, Gaara." He helped Gaara up and the three siblings hopped into the trees and headed back to their home village. Lilynette, Fū, and Naruto headed back to the village and, as he was sleeping, Naruto heard a familiar voice. _"I'm so proud of you, Naruto…"_ Naruto groaned a little in his sleep and muttered "Harribel." Fū and Lilynette looked at Naruto in surprise then each other and smiled at each other.

**(The Next Day)**

Naruto stood last in line in his Bankai robes and waited for his turn to mourn the fallen including the Third Hokage. The Calaveras and Arrancars were guarding the funeral precession and made sure no one disturbed it. Once it was Naruto's turn, he placed a single white flower on top of the others the villagers placed and looked at the Hokage's picture as it rained, like the heavens were crying over the loss as well. Naruto pulled out an ocarina and played a short tune on it with a sad tone. Once he was finished, Naruto put the ocarina away and walked off. Fū made to go after him but Lilynette stopped her and shook her head.

Naruto went up to the memorial stone and looked down on it. He heard footsteps behind him and asked "You come to take me home?" Anko stopped beside Naruto and said "No." Naruto pulled out the dented coin necklace he had and looked at it. He looked at the dented symbol on it and remembered the day it was given to him.

**(Flashback)**

The five year old Naruto looked at the coin with a leaf symbol on it and asked "What is this thing, Harribel?" Harribel plucked a leaf from the tree and held it to her lips. She blew and a humming came from it. Naruto thought it was a little sad but felt calmer. Harribel finished and said "It is a sign that I'll always watch you."

**(Flashback End)**

"Oración." Anko hunk her head a little and said "Harribel's favorite song." Naruto took out his ocarina and played it again but played Oración this time. Anko looked at the ground and let her hair fall. Naruto finished playing about a minute later and put the ocarina away. Anko grabbed Naruto's hand and said "I can't help you leave but before you do, I want you to do something." Naruto kept his gaze at the stone while Anko talked.

**(That Night)**

Hanabi Hyūga was lying in her bed and stared at the ceiling. She turned onto her side and thought _"I was totally useless yesterday."_ She closed her eyes and thought _"I can't just hide behind my family for my life."_ She sat up and opened her eyes. She looked at her sheets and muttered something.

**Yes?**

Hanabi looked at the ceiling and said "I've decided."

**And?**

Hanabi sighed and said "All my life, I've be treated like I was made of glass. I had people watching and protecting me everywhere I went." She clenched her hands and said "I want to be able to defend myself and make sure that I can protect others."

**Are you sure? There's no turning back if you agree to this.**

Hanabi nodded and said "I have no regrets. I will accept this burden." Something fell onto her lap and Hanabi looked down at the hairpin.

**Put that in your hair and you'll gain power beyond your wildest dreams.**

Hanabi did and felt nothing. She then felt a huge amount of pain in her chest and gasped.

**The pain will only last a moment.**

True to the voice's words, the pain vanished and Hanabi took deep breathes.

**When I come to collect you, we will leave this village and become strong enough to protect those precious to us.**

* * *

**So, the other Arrancars are back. They're going to be divided up into the Fraccion of the Espada in the sequal. As for the other Espada, two of the are going to be Gaara and Harribel. The others will be revealed in later chapters. The next couple of chapters will reveal stuff about Harribel's past then eventually get to where she and Naruto reunite.**

**So far, no one has accepted my challenge from the last chapter. I really want to see that fic written by someone other than myself. Can someone please PM me if they want to accept.**

**Other than that, see you all latter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Familiar Memories**

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

Naruto packed some supplies into a bag when Fū came through a Garganta and asked "Where are you going?" Naruto continued packing and said "I'm going with Pervy Sage on a mission." He removed a floorboard and pulled out a box. He looked back at Fū and asked "Did you get what I asked?" Fū reached into her bag and said "Yeah. I really hate about doing this to animals." She pulled out a cloth and unwrapped it to reveal two eagle eyes. Naruto opened his box and inside were two green human eyes. Naruto sat the box down on a table and Fū placed the eagle eyes inside, one on either side of the eyes.

Naruto did several hand signs then held his hands over the eyes. His hands glowed light green and he took deep breaths. He began to sweat as Fū watched and wondered what Naruto was doing. After a few minutes, Naruto removed his hands and revealed that the eagle eyes were gone and just the green eyes. Naruto looked at Fū and said "I'm going to halt my high speed regeneration and remove my eyes. Then, I want you to help place these eyes in their place." Fū gave Naruto a weird look then looked down at the eyes.

**(Seven Minutes Later)**

Jiraiya, Fū, and Lilynette watched as a blindfolded Naruto tried to pull a giant and overweight backpack as he shouted "Let's go!" Jiraiya looked at Naruto and asked "You do realize we're not going for a trip around the world, right?" Naruto turned to Jiraiya's direction and said "Shut up." Lilynette folded her arms and asked "Why are your eyes bandaged?" Naruto lowered his head and said "It was a gift from a friend." He smiled and Lilynette got confused. _"Ever since he learned how to block me out, it's like he's a whole new person."_ Naruto sighed and opened a Garganta below his backpack and let it fall in. Lilynette noticed Naruto's sword and raised an eyebrow. It was a strange cutlass with an old looking grip and guard.

They all began walking with Naruto and Jiraiya taking the lead and Lilynette hung back with Fū. She looked at the current Segunda Espada and asked "I want to know what's going on now." Fū sighed and said "Naruto had me transplant some eyes into his head." Lilynette frowned and asked "Why would he do that?" Fū shrugged and said "He didn't tell me but he had me fetch some eagle eyes and he used some jutsu to merge them together with some he had in a box." Lilynette frowned and thought _"Eagle eyes do allow those who have them to zoom in on something miles away. But what's with the other pair of eyes."_ She eyed Naruto's cutlass and asked "Where did he get the cutlass?" Fū shrugged and went back to walking.

Naruto walked backwards in front of Jiraiya and said "Come on, Pervy Sage! I'm on pins and needles! What's this new Jutsu you're going to teach me?" Naruto went behind Jiraiya and used Sonído to get to either side of Jiraiya as he said "Last time, it was the walk on water technique." Naruto stopped and began thinking about the jutsu he might be taught then ran up to Jiraiya's left and excitedly said "Come on! Come on, Pervy Sage! Out with it!" Jiraiya looked down at him and said "Alright. Enough with the Pervy Sage already. You have no idea how amazing a guy I am." Naruto frowned and asked "Amazingly pervy?" Fū and Lilynette chuckled while Naruto spaced out.

Lilynette noticed this and asked "Naruto?" She pushed him and became worried when he didn't respond. Jiraiya noticed this as well and asked "Has he always done this?" Lilynette shook her head and said "No." Naruto grabbed his head and asked "What?" He wiped his head and asked "Weren't we just in a ruined city or something?" Fū folded her arms and said "No. We never left the road." Naruto walked down the road and everyone watched him closely. Naruto stopped in front of a directions pole and said "I knew I should've waited to put these things in." Fū, Lilynette, and Jiraiya walked up behind him and Fū said "It says Tanzaku Town is 10 km from here." Naruto grabbed his head and felt his eyes begin to burn.

Naruto torn off the bandages and opened his eyes. Everything was huge and blue before he managed to focus and returned his eyesight to normal color and everything was back to its normal distance from him. Naruto panted as he fell to his knees and started sweating like a pig. Lilynette helped him up and Jiraiya said "Alright. Tell us what you did now." Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat and said "I transplanted Harribel's eyes into my head after I merged them with a pair of eagle eyes." Lilynette hit him over the head and stomped on his back as she shouted "You idiot! Do you know how dangerous that is?!" Naruto looked at Lilynette with his green eyes and said "You don't understa…" Naruto grabbed his eyes and grunted in pain.

Jiraiya and Fū watched the scene going on and Jiraiya said "Good thing we're going to find Tsunade." Fū looked at him and asked "We're going to get Tsunade?" Jiraiya nodded and said "Yeah. She's to be the next Hokage." Fū looked up at the sky and said "I guess it would be a great chance for me to thank her for before." Jiraiya frowned as Naruto had told him about Fū and the incident she'd been through.

* * *

Sakura walked through the streets of the village and was getting a little creped out by all the Calaveras helping to rebuild the building and thought _"I'll never get over how many of these guys there are."_ She saw Hinata's little sister, Hanabi, walk by and noticed the white hairclip in her hair. Sakura raised an eyebrow and thought _"What was that?"_ She followed Hanabi and saw her turn a corner. When Sakura ran by it, she found a dead end.

* * *

Naruto, Lilynette, Fū, and Jiraiya had stopped at a shrine to let Naruto rest and eat but Naruto was instead playing with the bells at the shrine. Jiraiya looked back at him and said "Keep that up and you'll be cursed." Fū ate her sandwich and said "He's already cursed if he's living with that whiny bitch." Lilynette scowled at Fū and said "At least I don't go flaunting around my assets around like a hooker." Fū stuck her tongue out and said "At least I have assets to show off." Lilynette tackled Fū and the two began fighting. The bells on the shrine fell off and the ribbons attached to them got tangled up on Naruto and he fell down the stairs and into the road.

Lilynette and Fū stopped their skirmish and ran to check on Naruto as Jiraiya asked "If you studied with Kakashi that means you've gone through the bell training, right?" Naruto looked up at him and said "Yeah." Memories of that day came back to his head and he shouted "I got a bell but he put me on a post anyway!" Jiraiya blinked and asked "You too, huh?" Naruto and Lilynette looked at him and Naruto asked "Me too?" Naruto quickly got out of the ribbons and took them up to the shine. He attempted to reattach them and blinked.

Naruto found himself in a ruined city and moving debris around. He finally finished moving the debris and picked up a cutlass. He unsheathed it a little and looked at the serrated edge opposite the cutting edge. He sheathed it and attached it to his left hip as a voice that wasn't his said "I need to hurry back before the others know I'm gone." Naruto blinked again and found Lilynette waving her hand in front of his face again. Naruto moved her hand out of the way and said "I'm fine." He finished attaching the bells and prayed. The other three looked at each other while Naruto continued praying.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame watched from a far and Itachi said "This is bad." Kisame looked at him and asked "What is it?" Itachi frowned and said "He transplanted some special eyes into himself." Kisame scoffed as he grabbed his sword and said "Whatever. I'll just carve them out." Itachi shook his head and said "You can try but he'll die before he gives those eyes up." He lowered his head and said "They belonged to someone special to him. They are one of four things she left him." Kisame looked down at Itachi and asked "Who is this 'she' you're talking about." Itachi narrowed his eyes and thought _"Harribel."_ He stood up and said "Let me handle the talking." Kisame smirked and said "At least we hit the jackpot with him. He brought the Seven-Tails with him." They vanished and Lilynette looked over her shoulder as she felt something off.

**(Several Minutes Later)**

Naruto, Lilynette, Fū, and Jiraiya walked down the street as a fair was being held and Fū said "Wow. I've never been to a street fair before." Lilynette looked over at her and asked "They don't have them in your country?" Fū shook her head and said "Nope. It's too poor." All three Espada narrowed their eyes as they felt two huge sources of Reishi following them and Lilynette leaned up to Naruto and said "Naruto." Naruto fingered his cutlass and said "I know." Jiraiya led them to a motel and the three Espada waited by the door.

Lilynette spoke first and said "I first noticed them when we were at the shrine." Naruto placed his hand on his cutlass and Fū said "I've never felt that much chakra before unless it was from another tailed beast." Naruto closed his eyes and thought _"It can't be. It can't be him."_ Fū noticed something wrong and asked "You okay, Naruto?" Naruto looked at her and said "Yeah." He pulled out a rusty kunai and thought _"Why is he here now?"_ Jiraiya looked over at them and called out "Hey, you three!" They all looked at him as he said "We're stopping here for tonight!" Naruto went up to Jiraiya and asked "Huh?! Why?! I can still walk!" Jiraiya gestured to Fū and Lilynette and said "Well, they can't. And a disciple should always listen to his master." Naruto scoffed as Lilynette and Fū came up to them.

They all heard footsteps outside and turned to see a beautiful woman wearing a short dress. The woman looked at Jiraiya and Naruto and smiled as Jiraiya got a blush on his face along with a creepy smile while Naruto didn't seem fazed. She flicked her hair and Jiraiya laughed then went out with the girl. Fū folded her arms and pouted as she tilted her head and said "I'll never figure out what caused him to become a lecherous old man." Naruto looked at his hand and saw two keys in it. He handed one to Lilynette and said "I want you two to go into your room and stay there. My room is closest to the stairs and I don't want you two to come out until I give you both the all clear." He pushed them upstairs and down to their room. He unlocked the door then pushed them inside. He shut the door and went to his and Jiraiya's room.

Naruto went inside and closed the door behind him. He sat on his bed and grabbed his head. He looked at the dented coin necklace and asked "What are you trying to tell me?" He blinked again and found himself back in the ruined city. He went down a staircase and into a dark basement. He lit a torch and looked at the wall. On it was an emblem that looked like an arrowhead and then he looked down at his left ring finger, which also had the symbol on it. Naruto blinked again and found himself back in his motel room. There was a knock on the door and Naruto opened his Pesquisa. He frowned and stood up. He went over to the door and opened it up.

Naruto looked up at Itachi Uchiha and said "It's been a while, big brother." Itachi remained silent as Kisame stepped into view and Itachi said "Naruto, you're coming with us." Naruto vanished with a low boom and appeared down the hall to Itachi and Kisame's left. They turned to him and Kisame smiled as he said "The kid's fast." Itachi kept the same emotionless face and said "I see you bonded with Lilynette." Naruto scratched the back of his head and sighed as he said "Yeah. It has been a tough time getting along with her but she's nice and sweet when you get to know her." Naruto looked at Itachi with his green eyes and the Uchiha narrowed his own.

He showed a little interest in his eyes and said "You took Harribel's eyes in place of your own." Naruto remained silent for a moment then asked "What of it?" Kisame slowly walked toward Naruto, who in turn grabbed his cutlass and unsheathed it to reveal one side had a cutting edge and the other was serrated. Kisame frowned at the sword and asked "What kind of a sword is that?" Itachi gazed at the sword and said "Sawtooth." Sasuke ran up behind Naruto, who hung his head in annoyance as Itachi said "It's been a long time, Sasuke." Sasuke glared at Itachi and said "Itachi. Uchiha." Kisame smiled at Sasuke and said "Well, the Sharingan. And he looks an awful lot like you, Itachi. Who is this kid?" Itachi sighed softly and said "My little brother." Sasuke made to run at Itachi but Naruto held him back.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke with a cold glare and said "Hold on a minute." Naruto looked back at Itachi and said "You brother has some information I need." Kisame frowned and Itachi asked "What information could I have that you'd need?" Naruto pointed Sawtooth at Itachi and asked "Where is Orochimaru?" Kisame raised an eyebrow and asked "Why does a kid like you want to find Orochimaru?" Naruto kept his gaze on Itachi and said "He has my sister." Itachi closed his eyes and said "He's after Tsunade." Sasuke pushed Naruto aside and gained a Chidori in his right hand as he ran at Itachi and shouted "Die!" Itachi knocked Sasuke's arm aside and caused Chidori to explode against the wall then grabbed his wrist.

Itachi snapped Sasuke's wrist and the younger Uchiha screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. Naruto quickly appeared on the other side of Itachi and Kisame then swung Sawtooth. Kisame blocked the sword and said "Nice try." He parried Naruto's Sawtooth and Naruto managed to get back several feet before Kisame swung his sword again. A cloud of smoke appeared in front of Naruto and Kisame's sword was suddenly stopped. A large toad wearing armor had its webbed feet up and blocked Kisame's bandaged sword. A cloud of smoke appeared behind Naruto, who said "About time you get here, Pervy Sage." Jiraiya came out of the smoke and said "Stop calling me that." Naruto rolled his eyes and looked back toward Itachi and Jiraiya.

* * *

Lilynette and Fū listened to the noise outside in the hall while they tried to ignore it by playing cards. They heard Sasuke scream in terror and Naruto yell in rage. Fū looked at the door and asked "Do you really think we should stay in here?" Lilynette took three cards and said "I wouldn't worry. Naruto's pretty good at strategy." Fū turned her gaze to the young Arrancar and asked "How do you know?" Fū took two cards as Lilynette said "I had him take an IQ test. Naruto doesn't like tests so I tricked him into thinking it was a game. The results were even better than Shikamaru's." Fū was surprised by this information and asked "How much was it?" Lilynette put down a straight flush and said "His IQ was over three hundred." Fū looked at her cards and tossed them on the bed.

Lilynette shuffled the deck again and said "Of course he has to be calm in order to use his intellect. As you may have noticed, he doesn't stay still long enough to remain calm." They heard an explosion and Fū fell off the bed. She sat up and said "That's it! I'm going out there!" She walked toward the door and placed her hand on the doorknob. She turned it slowly then opened the door. A white blur flew past the door and Fū blinked in confusion.

**(Several Minutes Later)**

Naruto looked at the unconscious Sasuke and said "I'm guessing Itachi used Tsukuyomi. It's the only thing I know that can do this much damage." Gai picked up Sasuke and sung him over his shoulder as he said "I best be getting back to the village now." He then looked at Naruto and said "Naruto, nothing impresses me more than guts, kid." He reached into his vest and said "Come here, kid I want to give you this." He pulled out a green jumpsuit and everyone but him and the unconscious Sasuke gained a huge bead of sweat on the back of their heads.

After a minute or two, the four headed back out on the road in order to find Tsunade. Naruto lowered his eyes and thought _"What are you trying to tell me, Harribel? I really wish you were here so I could ask you."_ Naruto stopped and reached up to his emerald green eyes. Jiraiya, Lilynette, and Fū all looked back at him and Fū asked "What's up?" Naruto gave a depressed sigh and said "Just thinking about a dear old friend." Lilynette folded her arms and asked "Is it Harribel?" Naruto remained silent and Lilynette said "From what I knew about her, Harribel was very kind." Lilynette smiled and said "Whenever I need to talk to someone other than Starrk, she would always talk about someone who would always come to her for advice." Naruto smiled as well and started walking again.

As they walked, Fū looked at Naruto and asked "Those eyes you gave yourself, they're Harribel's eyes aren't they?" Naruto nodded and said "Yeah. She told me when I wanted to know the truth, to replace mine with hers." Jiraiya frowned and said "I'll never get why she put everything in a riddle." Naruto looked at Jiraiya and asked "You knew her?" Jiraiya scoffed and asked "Knew her? I taught her for a couple of weeks." Naruto looked at Jiraiya's left hand and saw the same mark he had on the same finger in his vision. Naruto frowned and said "Hey, Pervy Sage." Jiraiya looked back at him and asked "What?" Naruto moved his hand back and a blade shot out of the gauntlet he had on his left arm. Jiraiya went wide eyed then looked away.

Jiraiya remained silent for the next mile or so before they stopped outside a large town in a giant hole. Jiraiya handed Lilynette and Fū some money and said "Go buy all the water balloons and rubber balls you can find while I talk to Naruto." Lilynette and Fū got a little suspicious but went down into the city. Jiraiya sat down with Naruto and said "Alright, as you probably know, this mark on my ring finger is the same Harribel had in your visions." Naruto looked at Jiraiya in shock and asked "How did you know about the visions?" Jiraiya smiled and said "I'm a sage. I know this stuff." He then got a serious look on his face and said "But what I'm about to tell you can't be repeated in front of anyone unless you really trust them." Naruto nodded and began paying attention.

Jiraiya took a deep breath and said "She and I were part of a special order that vowed to protect free will and peace in the world. We were known as Assassins." Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked "Assassins?" Jiraiya nodded and said "We fought in all the Shinobi Wars but during the last one, we were wiped out and scattered throughout the Nations." Naruto nodded and said "Let me guess. You order's headquarters was in the Land of Whirlpools and mainly centered around Uzushiogakure." Jiraiya smirked and said "You're pretty knowledgeable kid." Naruto shrugged and said "Harribel told me that the people who trained her were from Uzushiogakure." Jiraiya nodded and took a deep breath. He looked at Naruto and said "I'm not allowed to teach you our skills since I'm not a mentor but the least I can do for you is teach some freerunning and parkour." Naruto nodded and said "Harribel already taught me freerunning and parkour." Jiraiya sighed hung his head.

Fū and Lilynette appeared, each carrying a large paper bag and Fū said "We got the stuff you wanted." They sat the bags down and Jiraiya went up to the one Lilynette had. He picked up a water balloon and tossed it to Naruto and said "Catch." Naruto caught it and looked at it. He then looked at Jiraiya and asked "What's this about?" Lilynette suddenly got what Jiraiya was trying to teach Naruto and said "I'll demonstrate." She picked up a water balloon and held it up. The balloon began to stretch as the sound of moving water was heard and Naruto thought _"She's spinning the water without moving her hand."_ The balloon popped a moment later and Naruto looked at his.

Lilynette lowered her hand and asked "Remember when I told you that the tree walking exercise would help with generating a Cero?" Naruto nodded and Lilynette said "Well, with that, you learned to maintain the flow of chakra. With the water exercise, you learned to release a steady amount of it." She picked up another water balloon and said "With the water balloon exercise, you learn to release a stream of chakra and spin it inside the balloon until it pops." Lilynette held up some ramen in a cup and said "You manage to pop that in about two days, you'll get this." Naruto quickly turned away and got started.

**(Two Days Later)**

Naruto grunted as he tried again to pop the water balloon he'd been given two days ago and panted. Lilynette opened her eyes and asked "Did you do it?" Naruto turned to her and shouted "Why is it that you get to sleep now while I train?!" Lilynette grabbed a sake bottle and tried to drink from it but found nothing inside. She threw her arms around Naruto, who began to get creped out as Lilynette looked up at him with dunk eyes and said "I wuve you." She puckered her lips and Naruto pushed her away. He chuckled nervously said "I think we should head back. Pervy Sage and Fū might be getting worried." Lilynette hiccupped and said "Ok." She got up and walked while stumbling a lot. She finally fell over and Naruto sighed. He picked her up bridal style and used Sonído to get back to the hotel.

**(Two Hours Later)**

Naruto came back to the motel room with Lilynette on his back and found Fū playing cards with Jiraiya. They looked at them and Fū asked "What happened to her?" Naruto tossed his empty wallet onto the floor and said "Lilynette found a liquor store." Jiraiya sat his cards down and asked "And?" Naruto went to the beds and said "She drank it." He came out a minute later and took his jacket off. He lit it on fire and threw it out the window. Naruto went back to the bedroom as Fū asked "What was that about?" Naruto stopped in the doorway and said "I don't want to talk about it." He went inside and Fū and Jiraiya looked at each other.

**(The Next Morning)**

Naruto sat quietly on the toilet and thought about the dream he had last night.

**(Dream Sequence)**

Harribel watched as Naruto jumped through the little parkour course she had set up and had a stop watch in her hand. Naruto landed in front of her and she stopped the watch. Naruto looked up at her and asked "How was that?" Harribel looked at the watch and said "A minute twenty." Naruto groaned and said "But I thought I got it that time." Harribel put the stop watch away and Naruto asked "Why do I have to learn all this?" Harribel looked down at Naruto and said "You never know when you might have to escape an enemy. You have to be able to overcome any obstacle within your path by adapting to the movements of the environment." She knelt down and said "I was trained to do this at your age. It helped me a lot as a ninja." Naruto looked back at the course and finally caught his breath.

They sat down on a bench off to the side of the course and ate lunch. Naruto looked up from his cup ramen and asked "Harribel, where did you learn all this?" Harribel paused and looked down. Naruto began to freak out and said "I'm sorry if I brought up some bad memories." Harribel shook her head and said "It's alright. I learned it from a wise person on a mission to another country." Harribel looked at her coin necklace as Naruto got back to his ramen and she sighed. She sat her ramen down and said "Naruto." Naruto looked up at her with noodles hanging out of his mouth and asked "Huh?" Harribel looked back at the course and said "I won't always be here. I want you to promise me that you'll always practice this and freerunning each day." Naruto slurped his noodles and happily said "You got it, Harribel!" Naruto quickly finished his ramen and went to run the course a couple of times as Harribel smiled under her collar.

**(Dream Sequence End)**

Naruto flushed the toilet and got out of the stall. He went up to the sink and washed his hands. He dried them then looked in the mirror. He stared into the green eyes of his old friend that he now had and asked "Did you mean for you or was it for some other reason?" Naruto watched as his eyes turned gold and his Mangekyō Sharingan appeared in his iris with a red triangle that was upside down version of his and was a single triangle. He sighed as his eyes returned to normal and went to the door. He opened it and saw a cat playing with one of his balloons. The cat moved the balloon back and forth before the balloon popped and the cat hissed. Naruto looked at the popped balloon and quickly began to think. A second later, a smile crept across his face.

Lilynette groaned as she stirred but kept her eyes closed. Naruto walked in quietly and stood over Lilynette. He looked down at her and said "Rise and shine, Lilynette." Lilynette covered her ears and said "Not so loud." Naruto frowned and said "Maybe that will teach you to drink twelve gallons of sake and an entire liquor store." Lilynette grabbed her head and said "Get me some water." The next moment, there was a loud pop and Lilynette sputtered as water fell on her face. Naruto smirked and asked "That's the first one down, right? What's next?"

**(Several Minutes Later)**

After Lilynette had taken a couple minutes to let her hangover run its course, she sat up as she watched Naruto and asked "You did it, huh?" She rubbed her eyes and asked "Would you mind giving me a demonstration?" Naruto held up a water balloon and said "Watch carefully." He quickly began tapping the balloon and it stretched in different directions before it finally popped. Naruto looked up and saw Lilynette dozing off. He flipped a gasket and shouted "Wake up you moron!" Lilynette opened her eyes and gave Naruto a bored look.

**(Several More Minutes Later)**

Lilynette groaned at the breakfast table and said "Sorry about that. I guess I did drink a little too much last night." Naruto frowned and thought _"A little? Yeah, right."_ Lilynette drank some coffee and said "I'm guessing you figured out that you need to get the water spinning in different directions." Naruto nodded and said "Yeah." A cat came up next to Naruto and he picked it up to show it to Lilynette as he said "Actually, this little guy helped me figure it out." Fū pulled Jiraiya in by the ear and they sat at the table as Fū asked "How's our little drunk today?" Lilynette glared at the Segunda Espada and said "Shut up." Lilynette groaned as her headache came back and Naruto went back to eating.

**(Later that Day)**

Naruto looked at the rubber ball that Jiraiya had given him and panted. Lilynette walked into the clearing and asked "How's it going?" Naruto looked at her as he lay on the clod ground and said "Terrible. Gotten over your hangover yet?" Lilynette looked off to the side and said "Still a little buzzed but I'll be fine." Naruto kicked up and held up the rubber ball. Naruto looked at Lilynette and asked "Since you seem to know how it works, can you give me a hint?" Lilynette sighed and began fighting the alcohol in her body. She took a minute before she finally came up with an answer and said "Cero." She walked back to the town and left Naruto confused.

He closed his eyes and began thinking. _"Cero? What's that supposed to mean? I mean, Cero is a conglomeration of Reishi at one single point."_ Naruto opened his eyes and said "That's it." He focused his chakra as much as he could into the center of the ball then quickly tapped it. The rubber stretched to insane lengths before it finally popped and he was flung back. Naruto managed to stop himself and looked at his right hand. He grunted at the stinging and thought _"Damn. My chakra's so dense that it burned my hand."_ He smiled and went back to the town.

* * *

**So I decided to cross this story over with Assassin's Creed since I just became a fan of them after watching the walkthroughs on Youtube because I don't have any of the games. However, it won't have any major elements from those games until the sequal.**

**Also, there was one reviewer for the last chapter that was just an ass. *cough* EndGame666 *cough* And he just really got my blood boiling. So as a result, I'll explain everything he complained about in his review to you all but nicer than I did with him.**

**First off, the reason for the sudden change in Naruto's power level all the time is because his powers are tied to his emotions. When they're in control, so are his powers.**

**Second of all, the reason I gave Naruto the Toad and Wolf summons when he can fly is because he wants to create a new Espada and he has to realize that not everybody will follow him. Plus, I also thought it would teach him to work through arguments.**

**And finally, the reason why Lilynette is there after her death but the fight with Yammy occurs at the same time as it was because she when she was sent to the Naruto world, she was sent further back in time to when Minato and Kushina were alive. Also, in this story, the Garganta can allow someone to go either forward or backward in time as long as it's not more than a year.**

**So, I'll update this story soon. See ya!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Shared Sight**

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

Jiraiya pointed forward and shouted "Okay! Let's go!" Naruto, Lilynette, and Fū each gained a huge sweat drop on the back of their heads and chuckled nervously. It had been three weeks since Naruto had managed to pop the rubber ball but he decided to hold off on telling them that and use the past three weeks to train in something he was keeping secret from all of them. Naruto scrunched his eyes and asked "Let's go? Are you kidding me?" Lilynette nodded and said "And here I thought Naruto was a kid." Naruto hung his head as Jiraiya looked back at the boy and asked "What's gotten into you?" Naruto glared at Jiraiya and shouted "What do you think? We're still in the middle of my training! You said there were three steps and I've only learned two!" Jiraiya laughed and reached into his pocket.

Naruto's eyes lit up but suddenly turned to puzzled and angry as Jiraiya took out a balloon and blew it up. He tossed it to Naruto, who caught it and looked confused. Jiraiya blew up another balloon and said "The first step you learned was rotation. The second step was power. The third and final step for you to master…" He held up the balloon and said "…is this." Fū frowned and said "It just looks like he's holding a regular balloon." Lilynette elbowed her in the hip and Fū fell down as Naruto stared at the balloon intently. He then began to do an angry dance and shouted "What do you mean by this already?!" Jiraiya laughed and asked "It looks like I'm holding an ordinary balloon, doesn't it?" Naruto got even more confused and said "That's what it looks like, you pervy weirdo." Jiraiya smiled and said "Let me try over on my left this time." A sphere of fast spiraling chakra appeared in Jiraiya's hand and Naruto, Lilynette, and Fū looked at it in awe.

Naruto studied it closely and thought _"It looks like…"_ Jiraiya grinned at the sphere and said "Look at that! Like a small typhoon." Naruto put two and two together as Jiraiya said "You need to draw up one hundred percent of what you learned so far and then maintain it." Naruto smiled then exclaimed "So this stage is about keeping the power and rotation constant without popping the balloon!" Jiraiya seemed overjoyed by this and said "Well, you're starting to get the hang of it!" Naruto grinned then got confused as he asked "So then why was I going through all this anyway?" Jiraiya tossed the other balloon at Naruto, who caught it as they all went to catch up with Jiraiya.

Naruto ignored what Jiraiya was saying and just watched as he produced another sphere of chakra. Jiraiya planted it into the tree and took a huge chunk out of it. Naruto went wide eyed as he realized he'd seen the technique somewhere before.

**(Flashback)**

Naruto watched as Harribel swung her hollow sword and stop. She threw the sword into tree and whirled around as a sphere of spinning blue chakra appeared in her left hand. She planted it into a dummy and it tore right through it. Naruto stared at the sight in joy and asked "Can you teach me that?" Harribel looked over at Naruto as he jumped in front of her and she asked "Teach you what?" Naruto got stars in his eyes and said "What you used to destroy that dummy." Harribel looked at her left hand and said "Perhaps later." She ruffled Naruto's head and turned away as Naruto noticed a small tear coming from the corner of her eye.

**(End Flashback)**

Naruto yelped as he flew back from the force of his chakra popping the balloon and landed hard on his back. Fū helped him up and Lilynette said "If I remember correctly, this town is pretty high on gambling." Naruto frowned and said "I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Lilynette looked back at Naruto and said "Of course you're fine. You have Hierro." She and Jiraiya walked up the steps of the town and Naruto stopped the moment he took one step onto the stairs.

Naruto went wide eyed and thought _"This spiritual pressure…"_ Fū and Lilynette restrained Naruto as he tried to get away and Lilynette said "I know you want to get your hands on Orochimaru but we need to find Tsunade first and he could lead us to her!" Naruto calmed down as his eyes flashed to his Mangekyō Sharingan with the red triangle before it suddenly switched back. Lilynette noticed this and thought _"What was that?"_ Naruto grunted and pulled his arms out of their grip and went to catch up with Jiraiya.

**(A Couple Hours Later)**

Naruto had a shit-eating grin on his face as he carried an overstuffed frog wallet and asked "You look good when you're full, don't you Froggy." Lilynette, Fū, and Jiraiya gave Naruto jealous looks as they thought _"I can't believe he won off one ticket. If only he was this proficient on his jutsu."_ Naruto stopped when he noticed he wasn't being followed anymore and went back to the staircase they passed. Naruto went wide eyed and ran up the stairs. He ran in the opposite direction of the townspeople and gritted his teeth. He noticed part of the wall destroyed and jumped down. He examined the wall with his regular Sharingan and thought "_Damn it. I'm too late."_ Naruto planted his fist into another section of the wall and it shattered as well.

Lilynette, Fū, and Jiraiya landed behind Naruto and Jiraiya said "Looks like we missed them." Naruto growled and Fū asked "Naruto?" Lilynette went up to Naruto and asked "What's wrong?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and the next moment, she was thrown to the ground with a hand around her throat and Naruto's Curse Mark crawling across his body. Naruto glared at her and shouted "If you hadn't held me back, I would've found out where Tayuya is!" Naruto squeezed and Lilynette gagged. Jiraiya and Fū attempted to stop Naruto but couldn't get him to budge. Lilynette began to cry as she tried to breathe and said "Na… ru… to… please." Naruto went wide eyed at the sight of Lilynette in pain and his Curse Mark receded. He backed away and let Lilynette breathe again. Naruto looked at his hands and grabbed his head.

**(That Night)**

Fū and Jiraiya were walking ahead of Lilynette and Naruto, who hadn't said a word since he'd accidentally choked Lilynette and hadn't made eye contact with her. Lilynette looked at Naruto and said "Please say something." Naruto hung his head a little and closed his eyes. Fū looked up at Jiraiya and asked "How many places are we going to go to?" Jiraiya stopped and the three Genin did as well and looked to the right like Jiraiya did and the Sannin said "Well, in the meantime, we'll eat here?" Lilynette turned to him and shouted "Are you crazy this is a tavern! Besides, the last time I drank, I emptied the inventory of an entire liquor store!" Jiraiya walked inside and said "Just have a snack and stay out of the grownups way." The stopped just as they entered the tavern and all four looked across the room at a woman that looked to be in her mid-thirties and appeared drunk with a girl in her late twenties with black hair and a pig on the table next to her. Jiraiya pointed at the blond and exclaimed "Tsunade!" Tsunade shot to her feet and shouted "Jiraiya?! What the…? Why are you here?" Fū went wide eyed at the woman and swallowed a lump in her throat.

Naruto, Lilynette, and Fū ate their sushi as Tsunade and Jiraiya drank while Shizune just watched them. Fū cleared her throat and asked "Lady Tsunade?" Tsunade looked at her and asked "Huh?" Fū blushed as she looked away and said "I wanted to thank you for healing me four years ago." Tsunade went back to drinking and said "You're welcome." Naruto opened his eyes and asked "What were you doing with Orochimaru." Shizune went wide eyed and Tsunade glared at her then said "Not much. We said hello and that's about it." Tsunade looked at Naruto out of the corner of her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

She looked down at her empty cup and said "Those eyes." Naruto looked at her as she asked "Those are Harribel's, aren't they?" Naruto frowned and said "They were one of four things that she left to me." Naruto moved Sawtooth a little further behind him as Tsunade said "She was a great ninja. It's a pity she died the way she did." Naruto got a huge tick mark on his face and Lilynette grabbed him to hold him down in his seat. Tsunade took out a deck of cards and began shuffling them. She sat the cards on the table and asked "So, why've you been looking for me?" Jiraiya took the deck and cut it as he said "I'll cut right to the chase." He sat the deck back on the table and Tsunade went for one as Jiraiya said "Tsunade, in all its wisdom, the village has decided to name you the Fifth Hokage." Tsunade froze as Naruto choked on the fish in his mouth while Shizune, Lilynette, and Fū were shocked by this.

Naruto pounded his chest and managed to swallow the fish and coughed for a second before he glared at Jiraiya and shouted "Why is she the Fifth Hokage?! I get that she's a good medic and the granddaughter of the First Hokage but I still don't get why!" Jiraiya glared at Naruto out of the corner of his eye and said "Shut it." Jiraiya picked up his cards and said "I'm guessing you know about the Third Hokage." Naruto spaced out again as something different than the other visions came to his mind.

* * *

Naruto looked up at Tsunade while he ate and a feminine voice that came from Naruto asked "Tsunade-sensei?" Tsunade looked down at him and asked "Yes?" Naruto looked down at his food, which was sushi, and asked "Do we really have to sacrifice everything if we become Shinobi?" Tsunade looked up at the sky and said "Yes. If we don't we won't be able to concentrate on our missions and our precious people might be hurt if we don't." Naruto noticed Tsunade holding her necklace and stared at it.

Tsunade noticed Naruto staring at her and asked "What is it?" Naruto brought his hands together and asked "Can I wear your necklace for a minute? Please?" Tsunade went wide eyed then looked down at the necklace. Tsunade took off her necklace and said "Just for a minute." She put it around Naruto's neck and kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

Naruto suddenly came back to reality when Tsunade said "Harribel wanted to become Hokage and look what happened to her. Count me out. It's a fool's job." Naruto jumped over the table and Jiraiya got a hold of his collar to stop him from killing Tsunade. Naruto struggled and said "Stop it! Let me go! I'll kill her!" Jiraiya pulled Naruto back and he just stomped on the table as he shouted "I'm not gonna let her sit here and make fun of the Old Man and disrespect Harribel! I don't care if she is a lady! I'm going to kick her ass!" Tsunade stepped onto the table and smiled at Naruto wickedly as she asked "Are you challenging me? You've got guts and nothing else. Let's take this outside." She gave Naruto a smug look and he just got angrier.

**(Several Minutes Later)**

Naruto and Tsunade stood several yards away from Tsunade in the middle of the street and Tsunade asked "One of the legendary Sannin taking on a punk Genin? I ought to be ashamed of myself." Naruto activated his Sharingan as Tsunade held up one finger and said "One finger. That's all I'll need to take you down." Naruto removed Sawtooth from his hip and tossed it to Lilynette, who caught it as Naruto pulled his hand back. His fist was covered in a blue sphere and he fired a Bala at Tsunade. Tsunade tilted her head to the side and dodged it when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her with a kunai in his hand. She took it from him and knocked off his headband. She then flicked Naruto's forehead and sent him rolling on the ground before he managed to stay on his feet. Tsunade looked at her finger and thought _"Broken? But how?"_ Naruto chuckled and smirked at Tsunade.

Tsunade threw the kunai into a wall as Naruto's headband fell to the ground in front of him and he quickly analyzed the situation. Tsunade frowned and called out "Hey, kid!" Naruto glared at Tsunade as she said "One question before you pass out." Jiraiya narrowed his eyes as Tsunade said "Tell me what makes you so touchy about Hokage and my former student." Naruto smiled and his eyes returned to normal as he said "Harribel was the first person to care about me. She told me of her dream and I wish to surpass her. Just watch. Someday, I'll fulfill her dream." Tsunade went wide eyed as Naruto declared "To become Hokage; that is my dream!" Tsunade gasped lightly and lowered her head.

Naruto went wide eyed and held his right hand over his left as a sphere of spinning chakra appeared in his hands. He then ran at Tsunade, who looked up and her eyes became wide at the sight of the sphere as she thought _"That's…"_ She planted her fist in the ground opened a large crack. Naruto tripped and the sphere hit the crack. He was blown back by the force of the sphere and found himself stuck in the crack. Tsunade looked down at the struggling Naruto as Lilynette and Fū tried to help him out and thought _"I never expected the Fourth Hokage's Jutsu. Still, it's not like the real thing."_ Shizune also went and helped Naruto as Jiraiya thought _"Tsunade is as strong as I remember. I remember the time she gave me a shot that sent me flying 100 m in the opposite direction."_ Lilynette, Fū, and Shizune managed to get Naruto out and Naruto panted.

He began coughing and Shizune asked "Naruto, are you alright?" Tsunade looked at Jiraiya and asked "Jiraiya! Are you the one who taught this little kid the Rasengan?" Naruto's head shot up and he thought _"Rasengan?"_ Jiraiya frowned at her and said "Well, yeah. I'm his teacher." Tsunade scoffed and said "You, Harribel, and the Fourth Hokage are the only ones able to use that jutsu. What's the point of teaching it to someone who could never do it?" Naruto stood up and shouted "I'll show you who's stupid! Give me just three days and I'll master it to a degree none of them could!" Tsunade scoffed again and said "Watch what you say kid. I might just hold you to it." Naruto scoffed as well and said "I said it and I never go back on it." Everyone stared at Naruto in surprise while Tsunade was most surprised out of all of them as an image of Harribel behind him.

She smiled and asked "Well then, care to make a bet on it?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked "A bet?" Tsunade continued to smile and said "I'll give you one week. If you can master that jutsu by then, I'll admit I'm wrong and that you're worthy of becoming Hokage." She pointed to her necklace as she said "I'll even throw in my necklace." Shizune shot to her feet and exclaimed "Lady Tsunade, no!" Naruto blew it off and said "You can keep it. I'm not really into jewelry." Lilynette rolled her eyes and said "You idiot." Naruto looked back at her as she said "That necklace belonged to the First Hokage. There's only one like it in the world. It's worth three gold mines and the mountains on top." Naruto began to drool and dollar signs appeared in his eyes.

He then smiled and said "Lady, you've got yourself a bet." Tsunade closed her eyes and said "If you don't master it in a week, you admit I'm right." She held up Froggy and said "And I get all the money in Froggy." Naruto went wide eyed and checked his pockets and every single place he could hide things in his clothes at the sight of Froggy in Tsunade's hand.

**(Several Minutes Later)**

Shizune opened the door to Naruto's motel room and found that it was empty. Naruto jumped in through the window and asked "What do ya need, Shizune?" Shizune looked at Naruto with urgency and said "I know it's late, but…" Naruto turned away and said "I already know about Dan and Nawaki." Naruto removed his dented coin necklace and said "This is my own cursed necklace. It's a reminder of a day I wish I could forget." Naruto looked back at her and said "This was the one thing that saved my life on the night Harribel died." He put it back around his neck and said "Harribel was ordered to kill me on the orders of the council and she almost succeeded. This blocked the kunai that would've been the fatal stab." Naruto went out of the room and Shizune looked back at him.

* * *

Fū and Lilynette sat at a stand and ate some food and drank water as Fū asked "Can you tell me about the story between Naruto and this Harribel?" Lilynette took a deep breath and said "Naruto only showed me the memory of Harribel attempting to kill him. But it wasn't until a couple days later that I found out the entire story." She took a deep breath and said "Harribel was Naruto's aunt. She was one of the three Genin under Tsunade and went to train with Jiraiya after she failed the Chūnin Exams the first time." She took a drink of water and said "When she came back, the Nine-Tailed Fox had attacked and her brother was killed. Harribel spent the rest of her life caring for Naruto." She remained silent and Fū processed the knowledge.

Lilynette spoke again and said "After she died, her grief made her a Hollow and she landed in Hueco Mundo. There she became one of the strongest Vasto Lorde in Hueco Mundo. She was eventually found a man named Aizen and became one of the Espada that Naruto's trying to reform." Lilynette removed her mask and said "That last memory I have about her before I wound up here was of her fighting the Captain of Squad 10 and two Soul Reapers that had Hollow powers." Fū ate some of her rice and said "Wow. Naruto must be in a lot of pain." Lilynette nodded and said "Whenever Naruto even talks about Harribel, I can tell he's in a lot of emotional pain. Even though she tried to kill him, Naruto loved her like a mother. She trained him, cared for him, let him cry on her shoulder when he was scared, and loved him like he was her own." Fū closed her eyes and sat down her chopsticks.

She sighed and said "I thought I had it bad when I was raped but Naruto's life has been more painful than mine." Lilynette put her mask back on and said "The reason why Naruto wants to leave is to follow in Harribel's footsteps and train like how she was." She smiled sadly and said "Naruto reminds me a lot of Starrk in some ways. He cares for his comrades and loves them like a family. Funny thing is that even though Anko is his mother, he sees her as more like a sister because she acts more like a sister than anything." They both left some money on the counter and went back to the motel.

**(Six Days Later)**

Naruto panted as he fell to the ground and said "Once again. Here we go." He tried to get up but passed out. Tsunade watched from several yards away and frowned. _"Sensei, can you teach me how to be as strong as you? Sensei, can you tell me about the First Hokage? Sensei, can you teach me to be as great a healer as you? Sensei, what does it mean to have someone precious to you?"_ She closed her eyes as a particular request that Harribel had asked seven years ago when she and Harribel had seen each other when Harribel was on a mission floated into her mind. _"Sensei, I have a favor to ask of you. If you ever go back to Konoha, please, watch over Naruto."_ Tsunade turned away and headed back to town.

**(Several Minutes Later)**

Shizune walked into the area and gasped at the sight of all the broken trees then exclaimed "Oh my!" She ran up to the unconscious Naruto and exclaimed "Naruto!" She tried to shake him awake and asked "Naruto, are you alright? Naruto? Naruto?!"

* * *

Fū and Lilynette were walking along the streets of the town when Lilynette asked "How's our new recruit?" Fū placed her hands on the back of her head and said "One of Rudbornn's Calaveras was here earlier and said she was making remarkable progress and that she'll soon be at full power." They walked into the motel and Fū said "Rudbornn said that she already knows her true name and she's mastering her true form's powers." They walked up to Naruto's room when they heard a thud from inside. They threw the door open and found Tsunade standing over Shizune and Naruto was in a bed. Lilynette looked at Tsunade and shouted "What are you doing?!" Tsunade appeared behind both girls and struck the base of their necks. The two Espada crumpled to the floor and Tsunade left.

**(The Next Morning)**

Naruto shook Shizune awake and said "Hey! Where am I?" Shizune looked up at Naruto, Fū, and Lilynette then gasped. She sat up and the three Espada jumped back in surprise as Shizune looked at the three of them and asked "What time is it?! What day is it?!" Naruto began to get a little creped out and said "Monday morning." Shizune managed to calm herself a little and asked "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Lilynette scoffed and said "Just give him a good night sleep and he'll be good to go in the morning." Naruto undid the bandages on his hand and Shizune thought _"Of course. The Nine-Tailed Fox."_ Fū frowned and said "But we still have to figure out what Tsunade was doing last night." Shizune grunted as she wrapped her arms around her stomach and flinched.

She ran to the window and ordered "Stay here you three. Stay here!" She opened the window and a kunai flew right past her and lodged into the pipe. She looked to the left and the three Espada shot to the window and all of them looked to see Jiraiya weakly standing and he said "She slipped me a meki." They quickly got out onto the roof and Naruto listened to Jiraiya and Shizune talk. Naruto heard that Tsunade went to meet Orochimaru and clenched his hands. He then looked out of the corner of his eye and saw someone go around the corner of the building across the street. Naruto stood up and turned away as he said "Let's go." Everyone looked at him and Fū asked "Go?" Naruto looked over his shoulder at them and said "I've got a very important question for that damn snake." He jumped off and everyone went after him.

As they ran after him, Jiraiya shouted "Naruto, wait up!" Shizune watched Naruto get a little further ahead and asked "What's the deal? Why is he so obsessed with Orochimaru?" Naruto gritted his teeth and Fū said "Naruto has a sister that was kidnapped when he was three and she was five. She surfaced when Orochimaru attacked the village and she was guarding Orochimaru." Shizune looked ahead at Naruto and said "That poor boy." Lilynette gave Naruto a solemn look and said "Ever since then, he's been obsessed with getting her back." Shizune looked ahead and saw Naruto was now at least twenty feet from them and asked "How does he keep moving so fast?" Jiraiya frowned and said "Parkour." The other three looked at him as he said "Naruto said that Harribel taught him Parkour. It's great for a city environment and it looks like he's a master." They stopped at the broken wall by where the castle used to be and Naruto planted his fist into the wall and broke even more of it.

The others arrived and Tonton went up to Tsunade's jacket and Shizune asked "Where did she go? Well, Tonton?" Naruto pointed in a random direction and said "That way." He slung Jiraiya over his shoulder while Lilynette did the same with Shizune and Fū picked up Tonton. All of them vanished with a low boom and headed toward Tsunade's location.

* * *

Kabuto prepared to plunge a kunai into Tsunade's chest when a smoke bomb went between them and Kabuto jumped back. Orochimaru scowled as the breeze blew the smoke away and revealed Naruto, Lilynette, Fū, Jiraiya, and Shizune. Naruto vanished from the group and appeared behind Orochimaru with Sawtooth ready to decapitate him. Jiraiya stepped forward and shouted "Naruto, you idiot!" Orochimaru looked over his shoulder at Naruto and said "Well, it's nice to see you again, Naruto." Naruto pressed Sawtooth closer to Orochimaru's neck and growled out "Where. Is. My. Sister." Orochimaru smiled and said "Aw. The little kid misses his big sister." Naruto dug a kunai to into Orochimaru's back and said "I'm not kidding around. Where is Tayuya?" Orochimaru smiled and said "I'm afraid she is beyond your reach. She doesn't even know you exist." Orochimaru made a hand sign and Naruto tensed.

He dropped Sawtooth and his kunai as he grabbed his Curse Mark and yelped in pain. Orochimaru got away as Lilynette ran up to Naruto and said "Breathe. Just breathe through the pain." She used Sonído to get Naruto back to the others and Jiraiya checked on Naruto's Curse Mark. Naruto grunted through the pain and made a cross hand sign and four Narutos ran at Kabuto. Naruto panted as his eyes flashed between normal and a strange Mangekyō Sharingan while he glared at Orochimaru. He stood up and said "Lilynette. Fū. Both of you stay out of this." Naruto looked toward Sawtooth and held out his hand. Sawtooth shot toward Naruto and he grabbed it. He sheathed it and tossed his sword back.

Both Kabuto and Jiraiya bit their thumbs and Kabuto wiped his blood on a tattoo on Orochimaru's left arm as Jiraiya wiped his on his left hand. They both ran through hand signs then planted their hands on the ground and shouted "Summoning Jutsu!" A huge cloud of smoke covered Orochimaru and Kabuto and Jiraiya's hand and the smoke around Orochimaru and Kabuto dispersed to reveal two giant snakes. Jiraiya looked down at what he summoned and Gamakichi said **"Hey! What's up?"** Naruto hung his head as Jiraiya shouted "What are you doing here?! What happened to your father?!" Gamakichi smiled at Jiraiya and said **"Long time no see."** Naruto bit both his thumbs and sighed.

He ran through hand signs and said "Let me handle this." He planted both his hands on the ground and shouted "Summoning Jutsu!" Smoke covered Naruto's hands and then dispersed to reveal a dark yellow version of Gamakichi and Chibiterasu. Naruto fell face first onto the ground then shot to his feet and shouted "Why does this keep happening?!" Chibi barked and Naruto shouted "I was trying to summon your mother!" Fū giggled and Lilynette did as well. The yellow Gamakichi smiled and happily said **"Hello, everybody! Hey, friend. Nice to meet ya."** Gamakichi and Chibi looked at the yellow toad and Gamakichi said **"Hey, Gamatatsu. Why did you pop out? Where are the old man and Squiddy's mom?"** Chibi hung his head at the nickname as Gamatatsu looked at them and said **"Gamakichi! What's going on? This is the first time anyone's ever summoned me."** Kabuto hopped onto the second giant snake and both headed toward them. The battlefield was covered in a cloud of dirt as the snakes hit the ground and Naruto jumped out of the cloud.

A giant snake came out of the cloud and opened its jaws. It then closed them around Naruto and Jiraiya shouted "Naruto!" Lilynette frowned at the snake and thought _"Not again."_ After finding a place to hide with the summons and Tonton, Lilynette and Fū looked up at the snake that ate Naruto and Fū asked "How many times has that happened now?" Lilynette gave her a pained look and said "Eleven." Naruto pushed the snake's jaw open and shouted "I hate you stupid snakes!" He jumped out of the snake's mouth jumped to the ground. The snake then slammed its head on the ground and Naruto flew into a large rock. He then fell onto his stomach and calmly said "Ow." The snake sunk into the bog and Naruto looked up as Tsunade shouted "Stay away!" Naruto then saw Kabuto stomping on Tsunade and said "Looks like high speed regeneration can't heal fatigue.

Kabuto made to punch Tsunade when Naruto used Sonído to appear in front of her and Kabuto hit his hand on Naruto's forehead. A small trickle of blood poured down Naruto's face as Kabuto grunted a little and thought _"Damn. His skin's as hard as iron."_ He quickly glanced at his hand and thought _"My hand is broke in three places but I should still be able to use it."_ Naruto charged an incomplete Rasengan in his right hand and lunged at Kabuto, who dodged and tapped Naruto's right leg with his glowing left hand. Naruto tripped and fell to the ground.

Kabuto looked back at him and thought _"I don't know what jutsu you learned, but you're gonna have to do better than that to defeat me."_ Naruto stood up, much to Kabuto's shock, and said "You really are clueless." Tsunade watched in shock as well and thought _"But he tore Naruto's quadriceps muscle. He shouldn't even be able to walk."_ Naruto frowned and said "One of my natural abilities is instant regeneration. I'm able to quickly heal any non-lethal injury but I can't heal vital organs." Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "I've had to sacrifice so much in my life. My friends. My family. But most of all, I've had to give up the most important person to me." Naruto's eyes suddenly became the strange Mangekyō Sharingan and Kabuto went wide eyed.

Naruto used Sonído to appear in front of Tsunade but fell to one knee. Fū and Lilynette were shocked by this and Gamakichi said **"I thought his leg had healed."** Chibi, Gamatatsu, and Tonton nodded as Fū asked "What's going on?" Lilynette remained silent as Naruto got to his feet slowly and thought _"Damn. It appears that that instant regeneration is taking longer than I thought on my quad."_ Naruto hung his head and said "Grandma, you better get ready to give me that necklace." Kabuto gritted his teeth and asked "Still haven't had enough?" Naruto made a single hand sign and Tsunade went wide eyed as Naruto said "Shadow Clone Jutsu." A single Shadow Clone appeared next to Naruto as Tsunade thought _"Shadow Clones can't help him here."_ She then shouted "Naruto, stop it! You don't have to protect me!" Kabuto pulled out a kunai and said "Now you die!" He ran at Naruto and said "You threw it all away! Dreams don't come true and you're dead!" Naruto ignored Tsunade then grabbed Kabuto's hand as the kunai cut his.

Naruto tightened his grip and said "I…" Kabuto went wide eyed as Naruto and his clone held up their hands and Naruto said "Until I surpass Harribel and become Hokage, I'm not gonna die!" Tsunade's eyes became wide as Kabuto tried to pull his hand away and Naruto held his right hand out to the clone. Naruto focused his chakra in his right hand as the clone quickly moved its hands around his and created a sphere of fast spinning chakra. The clone then dispersed and Naruto thrust the sphere into Kabuto's chest and shouted "Rasengan!" Kabuto yelled in pain as his skin began to twist and he was thrown back into a boulder as he spun.

Naruto panted and Fū exclaimed "You did it, Naruto!" The summons and Tonton cheered as well but Lilynette continued to stare at Naruto and thought _"Something's wrong."_ Naruto's vision got blurry before he fell back and everyone cheering him gasped. Tsunade and Lilynette ran up to Naruto and both checked on him. They both looked at Kabuto as he took two steps forward and Lilynette asked "How can you be standing after that?" Kabuto chuckled and said "I put my chakra at the point of impact. Before he'd even hit me, I started healing myself." Kabuto grunted as a sharp pain shot through his gut and he collapsed. Tsunade listen to Naruto's heart then shot up as she exclaimed "His heart!" Lilynette looked at her in fear then held Naruto's hand tightly as tears built up in her eyes.

Tsunade tore Naruto's jacket off and placed her hands on his chest and said "The muscles around his heart have been torn to shreds." Fū and Lilynette went wide eyed as Tsunade asked "When did that happen and where?" He eyes went wide as she realized what had happened and thought _"Right before they separated. Kabuto must've struck at his heart!"_ Tsunade cut Naruto's shirt with her chakra and began healing him as tears began to fall down Lilynette's face. Tsunade's hands glowed green as she attempted to heal Naruto's muscles and Lilynette thought _"Naruto. Please. Don't leave me alone. Please don't die."_ Lilynette and Tsunade felt Naruto's pulse vanish and both said "No. No!"

**(Naruto's Inner World)**

Zangetsu and the Nine-Tails both watched as their respective areas became black and thought _**"The light. It's fading."**_ The light suddenly began coming back and both wondered what was going on.

**(Back in the Real World)**

Tears from Tsunade's eyes landed on the seal while Lilynette kissed Naruto on the lips and both thought _"Don't die."_ Both women noticed Naruto's head each up to Tsunade's necklace and grab it. Lilynette pulled back as Naruto opened his eyes a little and said "Hey. Don't forget… our bet." Tsunade went wide eyed as Naruto looked at Lilynette and asked "What was… the count at?" Lilynette smiled with tear-filled eyes and said "Five hundred and seventy-six." Naruto smiled and said "Finally managed to kiss… for the first time… since the Land of Waves… and it's in the middle of a battle." He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto suddenly found himself in his inner world and looked around for Zangetsu. A familiar feminine voice behind Naruto then said "Naruto." Naruto froze and turned around to find Harribel standing with her arms folded. She walked up to Naruto and placed a hand on his head. She ruffled his heard and he looked up at her. Her eyes became black with a red triangle in her silica and she said "Keep up the good work." She then faded away and Naruto started at where her eyes had been.

* * *

**Just to clear some things up, Sawtooth is Captain Kidd's Sawtooth Sword. Also, Naruto and Lilynette did get together but they haven't actually kissed since the Land of Waves because things kept interrupting them. As for the gifts Harribel left Naruto, they are her eyes, the coin, Sawtooth, and something that was in a chapter before this one. ****If you want to know what it was, go back and read every chapter before this one and pay close attention to what Naruto's uses.**

**See ya all later!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A Dubious Offer: Naruto's Choice**

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

Naruto walked into the streets of Konoha with the group and headed toward his apartment with Lilynette and Fū. Naruto opened the door and called out "We're home!" Naruto grabbed a kunai in midair as Anko appeared in front of him and said "Nice of you to finally come home, squirt!" Naruto threw the kunai into a wall and said "I'm gone for about a month and I get my mother trying to kill me." Anko smirked and said "Anyway, I'm going to take a bath." She headed toward the bathroom and said "Some mail came for you while you were gone! It's over on the table!" Fū looked at Lilynette and asked "Does this always happen?" Lilynette went over to the couch and relaxed as she said "More or less." Fū went up to Naruto after she closed the door and Naruto picked up an envelope.

He looked at it for a minute and said "This looks official." He tore the end off and blew into it. He pulled out a letter and quickly read it. He dropped it a moment later and Fū asked "What was on it?" Naruto remained frozen as Lilynette looked up and Fū picked the letter off the floor. She examined it and said "Dear Naruto Uzumaki, due to your impressive actions in the recent invasion of Konoha as well as the demonstration of your strength at the Chūnin Exams, you are corrigibly invited to be a member of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve." Anko shot out of the bathroom with a towel covering her and asked "What?!" Lilynette sat up as Anko took the letter from Fū and read it.

She looked at the signature at the bottom and said "This is the daimyo's signature." She looked back at the shocked Naruto and asked "What are you going to do?" Naruto took the letter then walked toward the door and said "I'm going to find Grandma Tsunade and get her to the hospital to heal Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei." He headed toward the door and left the building. He walked down the street when a nameless Calaveras appeared kneeling in front of Naruto and said "Sir, Lord Rudbornn wishes to speak with you." Naruto frowned at the Calaveras and said "Tell Rudbornn I'll be there in a couple of hours." The Calaveras left and Naruto headed back to the Hokage Tower.

Naruto quickly used Sonído to appear at an entrance to the Hokage Tower on the second level and waited right outside the door. Tsunade and Shizune walked out as Tsunade said "All I want to do is sit down and relax with a nice cup of tea." Naruto then shouted "Not so fast, grandma!" Tsunade and Shizune turned to him and Naruto shouted "Aren't you forgetting something?!" Tsunade tilted her head and asked "What would that be?" Naruto groaned loudly and shouted "Are you kidding me? What about Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke and Bushy Brow?!" Tsunade closed her eyes and walked toward the steps as she said "Oh yeah. I did forget about that." Naruto growled when a familiar voice said "Well, if it isn't Naruto." Naruto looked toward the stairs and saw Shikamaru and his dad walking up the steps.

Naruto frowned and asked "Shikamaru?" Shikamaru walked up to Naruto and asked "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be somewhere stuffing your face?" A tick mark appeared on the back of Naruto's head as he asked "Shouldn't you still be asleep this time a day?" Shikamaru stopped in front of Naruto and said "Very funny. My dad asked me to come along with him. Don't ask why?" Naruto calmed down and asked "Do you know where Asuma-sensei is?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and asked "Asuma-sensei? Why do wanna know where he is?" Naruto sighed and said "I need some advice only he can give." Shikamaru sighed and said "As far as I know, he's out with Kurenai-sensei." Naruto watched Shikaku and Tsunade talk and said "Hard to believe the blond is the Fifth Hokage and Fifty years old." Shikamaru looked at Naruto in surprise before Naruto ran after Tsunade.

Tsunade gritted her teeth and said "I'm going to the hospital so you don't have to follow me." Naruto sighed and said "I just wanted to tell you that I need to talk to you, Kakashi-sensei, and Asuma-sensei in a couple of minutes." Tsunade looked back at him and asked "Why?" Naruto looked off in a random direction and said "I'd rather keep it secret until then." He then vanished using Sonído and Tsunade and Shizune continued on their way to the hospital.

* * *

Naruto arrived at a dango shop and found Asuma waiting outside. Naruto walked up to him and said "Hey, Asuma-sensei." Asuma looked at Naruto and asked "Naruto, when did you get back?" Naruto smiled and said "A few minutes ago. Hey, can you come to Kakashi-sensei's room at the hospital in about five minutes?" Asuma raised an eyebrow and asked "Why?" Naruto's mood seemed to take a 180 and he said "I just have something to tell you and Kakashi-sensei in private." Asuma sighed and said "Alright." Naruto smiled again and said "Thanks, sensei." Naruto then vanished using Sonído and Asuma sighed.

* * *

Naruto arrived outside the hospital and watched as Tsunade and Shizune approached. Tsunade sighed as she walked into the hospital with Shizune and said "Alright. Where to first?" Naruto followed right behind her and said "Sasuke first." Naruto led the way to Sasuke's room and let Tsunade enter first. Naruto entered next and said "It's okay, Sakura. She's going to heal Sasuke." Sakura looked at Naruto in confusion as he said "Of course, how she could do anything without a bottle of sake in her hand is something I'll never understand." Tsunade punched Naruto into the wall and went up to Sasuke's bed. She looked down at him and placed her right hand on his forehead.

After a minute, Sasuke stirred and opened his eyes slowly. Naruto smiled and said "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." Sakura began to get tears in her eyes and said "Sasuke." Sasuke sat up and Sakura threw her arms around him and exclaimed "Sasuke!" She began to cry as Naruto said "Looks like the princess is finally back from the dead." Sasuke didn't even have the strength to glare at Naruto and just let Sakura cry on him. Tsunade smiled and thought _"Little guy has a soft spot."_ She noticed Naruto beckoning her to follow him from outside the room and Naruto said "Come on. Kakashi-sensei is next."

**(Five Minutes Later)**

Kakashi sat up with tired eyes as Tsunade said "Disgraceful. To be taken out by low life punks like that. I thought you were supposed to be the best." Kakashi let his eyes fall and said "Sorry." Naruto held a piece of paper up to Tsunade and said "This came for me a couple days ago." Asuma walked in and everybody but Tsunade looked at him. Asuma looked at Naruto and asked "What's the party for?" Tsunade looked at Naruto and asked "Is this real?" Naruto hung his head and said "Yeah. I got invited to join the Guardian Shinobi Twelve." Kakashi, Shizune, Asuma, and Gai looked at Naruto in surprise and Naruto just remained silent.

Tsunade frowned and said "Shizune. Gai. Out." The two in question left the room and Asuma said "Let me guess. You wanted my advice since I was one of them." Naruto nodded and Asuma said "Well, it's a lot different than how most ninja work. They work to guard the boarders of the Land of Fire. The Guardian Shinobi Twelve specifically protect one man, the daimyo." Kakashi looked at Naruto and said "You should really accept, Naruto. It's not every day that someone is asked. I was but I declined." Tsunade looked at the letter again and said "It says here that the daimyo wants an answer by tomorrow evening." Naruto continued to remain silent and just sat there.

Tsunade handed him the letter back and said "I'm going off to check on Lee." She left the room and Kakashi looked at Naruto. Kakashi sighed and lied on his bed as he said "You know Harribel was a member of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve for a time." Naruto looked at Kakashi in shock and asked "Really?" Asuma laughed and said "I forgot about that." Naruto looked at Asuma as he said "I believe she made a special deal with the daimyo to stay in the village so she could look after you." Asuma handed him a worn out sash with a red circle that had the fire kanji in it. Asuma smiled and said "I managed to recover this from Harribel's remains before we buried her." Naruto looked at the sash and began to tear up.

**(Several Hours Later)**

Naruto stepped out of a Garganta and into a dimly lit room with stone walls and ten thrones in the middle of the room in a circle. Naruto sat at the one that was higher than the others and waited. Several more Garganta opened and Fū, Lilynette, and Hanabi Hyūga came out of them. Lilynette sat on Naruto's lap while Fū and Hanabi each took a seat in different positions of the circle so Naruto could see them both easily. Rudbornn appeared in the middle of the circle and Naruto asked "What is it you wanted to talk to us about, Rudbornn." Rudbornn bowed and said "My lord, we have recently found three more masks and a potential candidate in the Land of Tea." Naruto nodded and smiled.

He then looked at Hanabi and asked "How are you adjusting my dear?" Hanabi smiled and said "Great. I feel so much stronger." Fū then looked at Naruto and asked "How much longer are we going to wait before we leave?" Naruto played with Lilynette's hair and said "Just a few more weeks." He sighed and said "I also got an invitation to join the Guardian Shinobi Twelve." Hanabi looked at Naruto in shock and asked "What?" Lilynette hugged Naruto a little tighter as he said "Loly. Menoly." Naruto and Lilynette's two Fracción appeared behind Naruto throne in a kneeling position and Loly asked "Yes, my lord?" Naruto held Lilynette a little closer and asked "Did you two find the remains I asked of you?" Menoly responded by saying "Yes, sir." Naruto nodded and said "Good." He looked at the other two Espada and said "You two are dismissed." The two Espada vanished with a burst of Sonído and Naruto and Lilynette got up.

They went over to Loly and Menoly, who walked with them into a room that had a human skeleton on a stone table. Naruto stood over the remains and willed Zangetsu into his right hand. He cut off his left arm and his blood pooled over the bones. Naruto's arm reformed in less than a second and he stepped back onto the floor. He snapped his fingers and a hole in the ceiling revealed the moon shining down on the remains. Naruto placed Zangetsu in a pool of blood that fell down the table and said "Chimamire no Tsuki." The blood came together over the remains and Naruto's old arm to form the shape of a person. The blood then fell to reveal that the remains were now back inside a flesh body of a 19 year old female with blonde hair. Naruto then willed Zangetsu away and performed several hand signs. He then placed his right hand on the body and the whole thing glowed green for a moment before it stopped. Naruto then stepped back and held his hand up. A rainbow colored barrier appeared around the body and Naruto turned away.

He walked toward the door and said "Now all we need to do is find Hirashima's grave and we're set." Shawlong suddenly appeared behind him and said "My lord, we have found the tomb you requested and brought back what you requested." Naruto turned to Shawlong, who held out his hands and revealed a pile of flesh. Naruto did several hand signs on his hand glowed green. He took the flesh and it melted into his hand. Naruto then turned away and said "Shawlong, you are to guard this with Loly and Menoly until further notice." The three Arrancar bowed and Naruto and Lilynette exited the room.

Lilynette looked at Naruto as they walked through the tunnels and asked "Why did we need to find the First Hokage's cells?" Naruto and Lilynette headed up some steps and Naruto said "In order to bring that body back to life, we need a special doujutsu called the Rinnegan. Once we have that, we'll be able to bring that girl back to life." Naruto opened a trapdoor and stepped out into the night light. They closed the door and looked out over Konoha.

**(The Next Day)**

Naruto and Lilynette both stood on a platform inside a rock pillar in the middle of a mountain range with five holes around them and a map of the Elemental Nations below them. A spot light shone down at them and they both saw people behind blinds in the holes around them while there were two guards watching over someone sitting on a mat behind the blinds in front of them. The daimyo then said "I believe the letter said to come alone." Naruto sighed and said "I'm not going anywhere without Lilynette. We share the same soul and our power at the Chūnin Exams is a result of us becoming one body." The daimyo seemed intrigued and said "Very well. Since you came here, I'm guessing you accepted my offer?" Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "That's just it. I haven't decided yet." Everything fell silent and Lilynette got a little nervous.

The daimyo leaned in closer and asked "Then why are you here?" Naruto held up the sash that the Guardian Shinobi Twelve used that Asuma had given him and said "This belonged to a Konoha Shinobi called Tier Harribel. She made some deal with you when she became one of your guardians to allow her to stay in the Leaf Village." The daimyo nodded, or so Naruto guessed, and said "Yes. I remember her. She said that she wished to continue to remain in the village to protect her brother's child." Naruto lowered the sash and said "That child was me. So I have a right to know what the deal was because it involves me." The daimyo sighed and said "She told me that sometimes, there were missions that could indirectly threaten my safety and therefore, I allowed her to stay." Lilynette saw Naruto smirk and knew he had a plan.

Naruto activated his Sharingan and said "I accept on the same conditions as Harribel did." The daimyo thought this through and said "Very well." Naruto bowed to the daimyo and said "To fill in my place at the palace, I will send several dozen Calaveras, soldiers of my personal execution squad, to guard the palace." The daimyo nodded and said "Very well. You can go." Naruto nodded and opened a Garganta. He and Lilynette walked through it before it closed.

* * *

Naruto and Lilynette reappeared in their secret hideout and Lilynette asked "Why are we here?" Naruto looked at Lilynette and showed her his eyes, which now had red ring around his silica and inside it along with three short lines coming out from the bottom and one out of the top. Naruto then turned away and went back to the room where the body was being held. Naruto looked at Shawlong and his Fracción and said "You three can go now." They bowed and went to the door. Naruto looked at Lilynette and said "You might want to stand back." Naruto did the ram then snake seals and shouted "Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!" A large white head rose out of the ground behind Naruto and opened its mouth. A light shot out of the mouth and hit the body.

The head then closed its mouth and retreated into the ground, revealing no trace that it was ever there. The girl on the table opened her eyes and asked "Junsai? Ganryu?" Lilynette went wide eyed as Naruto fell to the floor and quickly supported him to get him to stay on his feet. The girl looked at Naruto and asked "Who are you two?" Naruto smiled and said "I'm Naruto and my little friend is Lilynette. I'm the one who brought you back from the dead, Suiren." The girl, Suiren, looked at her hands and asked "I was… dead?" Naruto then said "You died at Yosuga Pass. I brought you back for a great role." Suiren looked at Naruto and asked "What is this role?" Naruto whispered to Lilynette and she stepped aside to let Naruto stand on his own.

Naruto sat down next to Suiren and said "I'm forming a group that is to protect all the nations and doesn't discriminate based on where you come from." Naruto held up a pair of glasses and said "With this power, you'll be able to have a power greater than when you were alive before." He held the glasses out to Suiren and said "You can decline if you want and you can also go back to your village but you'll have to explain why you look the same age and where you've been all this time." Suiren slowly took the glasses from Naruto and looked at them. She put the glasses on and froze. Naruto held her up and said "Breathe deeply. You can do this." She continued to breathe and eventually, the pain went away.

Naruto stood up and said "When you're ready to leave this room, two Calaveras will be outside to take you to your quarters where you'll find everything you need." Naruto and Lilynette left the room and Lilynette said "So, that just leaves two left." Naruto nodded and said "I already have a good idea of the next two people to join us." Lilynette looked at Naruto and asked "Who?" Naruto smiled and said "First, we need a living criminal."

* * *

**So, Naruto now has the Rinnegan but he'll hardly use it like with Zangetsu. I don't want complaints about having Hanabi in the Espada and I personally thought I'd give her a bigger role in this story than she had in the anime or manga.**

**Also, I was recently at a family reunion and finally got Assassin's Creed and Assassin's Creed II. I've been working on playing those so I can get a better understanding of the games since I've just been going by the walkthroughs on Youtube.**

**I'm going to take about two days off of my stories so I can work on the chapters for the sequal to this story and as a sign of respect for all those kids who died in that school shooting in Connecticut.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Beginning of the End**

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she sat in her and several ANBU members stood around her as she said "As much as I don't like it, you have done more than anyone in the village did during the recent invasion. Due to the final exam being postponed, many believe that none of the students should pass." An ANBU member wearing a cat mask walked up to the person Tsunade was addressing as the Hokage said "You have demonstrated the ability to be one of the strongest people in the village and can kill in the blink of an eye." Neko held a mask shaped like a shark to person and Tsunade said "You are hereby a Jōnin and an official member of ANBU Black Ops. Your first mission is to keep doing regular missions and keep this and your new rank a secret from everyone." The person placed the mask on his face and Tsunade said "You may go, Same." Same bowed and vanished with a low boom.

**(Later that Day)**

Naruto sat in the conference room on his throne and sighed. Naruto opened his Pesquisa just out of boredom and froze when he felt a familiar spiritual pressure. Naruto sat up and said "Shawlong. Rudbornn." The two Arrancars appeared behind Naruto's throne and Shawlong asked "Yes, my lord?" Naruto's voice became hardened and said "Call the Espada and the other Arrancars, including the Exequias. Now." Both Arrancars vanished with the use of Sonído and Naruto waited. Suiren entered first and asked "What is this all about, Naruto?" Naruto remained silent as Suiren took her seat and everyone started to file in.

Once all the Arrancars and Calaveras had arrived, several Garganta appeared behind each of the thrones and Suiren, Fū, Hanabi, Gaara, and Idate Morino came out of them. They all took their seats and Lilynette went to sit on Naruto's lap when he prevented her. Gaara looked at Naruto and said "I can only stay for about ten minutes before they launch a search for me." Hanabi nodded and said "I told father that I was going to the Academy to ask Iruka-sensei a question about a lesson and be gone for about ten minutes as well." Naruto closed his eyes and leaned forward on his chair and said "I sensed four chakra signatures that were here during the invasion a couple of months ago." All was silent and Idate asked "What are they doing here?" Naruto took a deep breath and said "One of them is my sister." Everyone froze and looked at Naruto.

Suiren looked at Naruto in interest and said "I didn't know you had a sister." Idate spoke up and said "Neither did I." Gaara removed his horned mask and said "Naruto doesn't like to talk about it much. His sister was kidnapped when he was three." Naruto put his head in his hands and Lilynette placed her hand on his back then said "Naruto…" Fū gave Naruto a look of worry and asked "Are you okay?" Naruto glared at her and said "Shut up." Naruto released his spiritual pressure in full and everyone struggled to breath as Naruto said "Nobody lay a hand on the intruders or look at them. I'll handle this personally." He opened a Garganta in front of him and walked through it. Once it had closed, everyone finally began breathing normally and finally caught their breath after a few minutes.

**(Konoha Cemetery the Next Day)**

Naruto stepped out of his Garganta and it closed behind him as looked down at the tombstone in front of him.

_Tier Harribel_

Naruto stared at it and said "I found big sister. She's on her way here right now." Naruto covered his emerald green eyes with his hand and said "I wish I knew why you wanted me to have these." He then heard someone step on the grass behind him and asked "What is it, Lilynette?" Lilynette walked up behind Naruto and said "Um. If your sister was taken by Orochimaru…" Naruto glared back at her and said "Shut up. This matter is closed. I'm handling this myself." Lilynette closed her eyes and said "I know. I just wanted to say that if your sister was taken by Orochimaru, there's a huge possibility that she might not remember who you are." Naruto slapped Lilynette across the check and she stumbled back.

She looked into Naruto's eyes and said "I know what Orochimaru does to his test subjects. His torture method is more twisted and painful than anyone can think of." Naruto looked at the ground as Lilynette said "One of Orochimaru's specialties is memory erasing/replacement. He casts an extremely powerful Genjutsu that can either erase the memory of a person or change it. He most likely used that on Tayuya in order to get her to obey him. I've never known anyone who was able to get people out of that." Naruto looked back at the tombstone and one of Harribel's memories came into his mind.

* * *

Harribel was sitting across from a member of the Uchiha clan and asked "So, will you teach me the jutsu?" The Uchiha sighed and said "I don't know. As far as I can tell, you may not be able to use it." Harribel closed her eyes and said "Please. I owe it to Naruto. I need to learn this jutsu. It's the only way I can get Tayuya back." The Uchiha finally caved and said "Alright. I'll try to teach it to you." Harribel bowed and said "Thank you, Shisui."

* * *

Naruto came back into reality and closed his eyes. He turned Lilynette and bowed as he said "I'm sorry." He headed back to the village and Lilynette walked up to the grave. She sat down and said "He's growing a lot." She closed her eyes and said "Please watch over him, Harribel." She then vanished with a burst of Sonído as a cool breeze blew over the cemetery.

**(Several Minutes Later)**

Sasuke sat in his bed in the hospital and looked down at the sheets. He then gritted his teeth and lied down. He then heard footsteps and sat up. He saw a shadow through the glass and Naruto's voice say "Sakura, you dropped this." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and growled as he thought _"Naruto."_ Sakura walked inside and sat next to Sasuke with a bag in her arms and said "I brought you some apples. You like them, right?" Naruto walked up beside her as she asked "Where did I put that knife I had before?" Sasuke thought about how Naruto had defeated Gaara and that just made his blood boil.

Sakura held up the peeled and cut apple on a plate to Sasuke and he knocked it out of her hands. Naruto caught each and every piece and put the plate on the nightstand as Sasuke glared daggers at him. Naruto yawned and said "I wonder might happen if Itachi were still here. I bet he'd be bragging about what he did." Sasuke growled and said "Fight me." Sakura gasped and Naruto said "No thanks." Naruto went to the door and Sasuke asked "How about a repeat of what you're Waterfall friend went through when she was younger?" Naruto froze just before he reached the door and Sasuke walked by him.

They headed up to the roof and faced each other. Naruto glared at Sasuke and put on his headband. He opened a Garganta then tossed Sawtooth inside and put his hands in his pockets. Naruto frowned and thought _"I won't let you lay a hand on Fū."_ Naruto yawned and said "Let's get this over with. I have a nap in five minutes." Sasuke glared at Naruto and said "Don't underestimate me, you loser." Naruto sighed and said "You should know by now that you're way beneath me." Sakura ran up onto the roof as Sasuke shouted "An idiot like you has no right to act all high and mighty!" Naruto smirked and asked "What happened to the Sasuke that could never stand up to Itachi? Oh wait. He's right in front of me." They both ran at each other and caught the other's fist.

Naruto stopped Sasuke's kick by grabbing his ankle and began spinning him around before Sasuke kicked Naruto away. Sasuke flinched a little as he put his foot on the ground and Naruto steadied himself in midair. Naruto went for a punch in midair but Sasuke tossed Naruto over his shoulder. Naruto twisted in midair and landed on his feet. He stood up and just let Sasuke try to punch and kick him. Sasuke finally managed to kick Naruto into some sheets and pulled the sheet away and went wide eyed. He looked around for Naruto then jumped into the air. The sun got in his eyes and looked up to see Naruto standing on top of a water tank. Naruto then jumped off and punched him square in the face.

Sakura watched in horror as her teammates attacked each other and before long, Sasuke was panting while Naruto looked just fine. Naruto sighed and Sasuke went wide eyed when he heard a loud boom. Dozens of copies of Naruto appeared around Sasuke and the Uchiha tried to see if he could find the real one. All copies frowned at Sasuke and one of them said "Gemelos Sonído. See if you can find the real me." Three clones kicked him up into the air and Sasuke ran through a series of hand signs. Another clone appeared above him and Sasuke knocked its leg aside as he spun and the clone saw the hand sign Sasuke was doing. Sasuke turned back to the clones on the roof and took a deep breath as he thought _"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"_ He blew a giant fireball at the clones and didn't even seemed bothered by the fact that the fire was spinning.

After a moment, he finally realized that something was wrong. His eyes became wide as he saw a clone standing next to the original Naruto, who was holding a sphere of chakra that was spinning like a typhoon and even looked like a Bala, and thought _"What is that?"_ He grabbed his left wrist and thought _"Damn."_ A Chidori appeared in his left hand and he shouted "Chidori!" Naruto jumped toward Sasuke and they both yelled battle cries as Sakura said "Stop fighting. Both of you stop." She ran forward and shouted "Stop it!" Kakashi suddenly appeared between his two students and grabbed their wrists. He threw them both toward water tanks and the two attacks landed in them.

Naruto's only dented it a little while Sasuke's crumpled the metal together around his arm. A tiny stream of water came out of the one Naruto struck while Sasuke removed his arm and a huge gusher came out. Sasuke stood up and looked at the small dent Naruto made. He smirked and Kakashi asked "What were you thinking? Were you really going to kill him Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up to see Kakashi sitting on the water tank and the Jōnin said "You've really got to watch this sense of superiority you have." Sasuke glared at the Jōnin, who said "That Chidori was not the size you throw at a comrade." Sasuke glared at Naruto then flipped over the fence behind him. He then noticed the sound of water dripping and looked up to see a giant hole that was blown out of the back of Naruto's water tank. He gritted his teeth and jumped off into the village.

Naruto stood up as Loly and Menoly appeared behind him and Loly said "Lord Naruto, we got the materials you asked for." Naruto looked back at them and asked "Were there any problems?" Menoly shook her head and said "No, sir." Kakashi looked down at Naruto and asked "What did you have them get?" Naruto looked up at Kakashi and said "I just had them get some groceries." He, Loly, and Menoly vanished with a burst of Sonído as Kakashi asked "I suppose you're the one who taught him that jutsu? Don't you think he's a little young to learn it?" Jiraiya, from behind the water tank Kakashi was sitting on, opened his eyes and said "You're one to talk. Teaching the Chidori to someone like Sasuke. I knew he was a hot head but I never imagined he'd be able to use a jutsu that powerful." Neko appeared behind Kakashi and said "Kakashi, we've got a situation." Kakashi looked over his shoulder at her and asked "What is it?" Neko knelt down and said "A grave was robbed. Kakashi, it was Rin's grave." Kakashi's single eye became wide eyed he vanished in an instant.

**(Konoha Cemetery)**

Kakashi appeared at the cemetery and saw Tsunade, Anko, Ibiki, several ANBU members, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai standing around the grave. Kakashi walked up and asked "How did this happen?" Ibiki folded his arms and said "We had ANBU coming through here every five minutes and the last patrol saw Naruto and Lilynette visiting Harribel's grave but that was it." Asuma looked at the coffin and said "It would normally take about ten minutes to get one of these out of the ground. They'd have to be pretty quick to get this out and the piece of flesh they took in under five minutes." Kurenai stared in sadness and asked "Who would desecrate this grave? We have a barrier around the village to tell us if someone has infiltrated the village so someone already in the village would've had to do this." Anko went wide eyed and thought _"He didn't…"_

Gai noticed Anko suddenly seemed surprised and asked "You okay, Anko?" Anko snapped out of her trance and said "Yeah. I'm fine." Tsunade frowned and said "Well, whoever it was couldn't have gotten far." She turned to the ANBU and shouted "Spread out and find the one who did this!" All the ANBU scattered and Anko quickly walked toward the entrance of the cemetery. Kakashi caught up with her and said "I'm guessing you have an idea of who it could be." Anko continued walking and said "I have no idea what you're talking about." Kakashi walked closer to her and said "Anko, if he did do it…" Anko turned to Kakashi and said "If he did do it, I'll turn him in Kakashi." Anko then jumped into the trees and headed back to the village.

* * *

Naruto looked at the materials in front of him and went through a check list of the materials. Flesh and a scroll with the specific seal in it. All he needed now was the… "I've brought it, my lord." Naruto turned to see Ggio with a struggling person to get out of his grip and Naruto smiled. He motioned for Ggio to drop him and the person fell to the ground. Naruto then said "Bakudō #1: Sai." The person's arms shot behind their back and appeared to be bound. Naruto then flicked his wrist and the person was now sitting on their knees. Naruto grabbed the scroll and opened it on the ground until he got to the seal. He placed the leaking piece of flesh onto the seal and ran through four hand signs. He then clapped his hands together and a seal shaped like a bird made out of the leaking fluids spread out from the seal and had the person in the middle of it in a circle.

Naruto quickly released the Kido as what appeared to be pieces of paper came together on the person, who began screaming in pain before his mouth was covered and followed by the rest of his head. After a minute, the paper blew away and left a girl of about 13 with light brown hair and light purple marks on her cheeks with cracks all over her flesh panting in the middle of the seal as it receded. The girl looked at her hands and said "But… I'm dead." Naruto walked up to the girl and said "You were but I revived you." The girl looked at Naruto and asked "You did?" Naruto nodded and knelt down in front of her so she could see his face.

The girl froze and thought _"Sensei."_ Naruto looked into the girl's eyes and said "It's been thirteen years since you died. The Third Shinobi War has ended. We're at peace." The girl grabbed Naruto's arms and asked "Kakashi? What about Kakashi?" Naruto gave the girl a calm look and said "Kakashi is fine. He's alive." The girl sighed in relief and Naruto said "I brought you back to life because you have potential." The girl looked at Naruto and asked "Potential?" Naruto nodded and said "I'm building a group to make sure that nothing like any of the past wars will happen again." The girl then asked "But, what about my friends?" Naruto smiled calmly and said "You'll be able to protect them as long as you don't have any contact with them." The girl seemed to weigh her options and thought about it.

She nodded and said "I want to help them." Naruto looked concerned and asked "Are you sure? There's no turning back once you do. The girl nodded and said "I'm sure." Naruto stood up and said "Excellent." He went behind the girl and pulled out a kunai with a tag attached to the end and said "First, I need to restore you to fighting condition." He held the kunai to the back of her head and said "This might sting a little." He plunged the kunai into the back of her head and the girl froze. She panted as she fell to her hands and knees while the cracks in her skin disappeared, her hair became darker, and the marks on her cheeks became darker.

Naruto looked down at the girl and said "The tag I placed in you allows you to gain far more chakra and physical strength than you did when you were first alive. Normally, these sorts of seals take away the resurrected's will but you have complete control over yours." The girl looked up at Naruto and asked "What's next?" Naruto held out a pair of sunglasses made of bone with slits for eyes and said "Put these on and you'll gain enough power to protect the Leaf Village." The girl took the sunglasses and placed them on. She froze then fell onto her stomach as a sharp pain coursed through her body. The girl breathed deeply and the pain soon went away. Naruto helped the girl up and said "Welcome, Quinto Espada, Rin Nohara."

**(At Sunset)**

Anko arrived at the apartment to see Naruto sleeping on the couch with a certain orange book over his face. Anko went up to Naruto and removed the book from his face. She then shouted "Wake up!" Naruto opened his eyes and asked "What is it, Anko?" Anko glared at him and said "A grave was robbed today and you and Lilynette were the last people to be seen at the cemetery before the next patrol got there." Naruto yawned and sat up as he asked "What are you saying?" Anko grabbed Naruto's collar and said "I want to know if you did it." Naruto yawned and said "I didn't do it." Anko glared at Naruto with her eyes full of tears and shouted "Stop lying! I know you had something to do with it!" Naruto moved Anko's hand off his clothes and stood up.

He went over to the refrigerator and looked inside as he asked "What if I did?" Anko slammed the refrigerator door and shouted "You know exactly what'll happen! You'd get executed!" Naruto turned to Anko and said "I may have been involved but I can assure you that I was nowhere near the grave when it was robbed." Anko punched the wall next to Naruto head and cried. Anko sobbed as she said "Harribel asked me to." Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked "What?" Anko looked up at Naruto with tears streaming down her face and said "Harribel said in her will that she wanted me to adopt you and raise you like my own." Naruto went wide eyed and was at a loss for words.

Anko hugged him and said "She was my tutor and we were as close as I was to Orochimaru." Anko continued to sob into Naruto's chest and said "She was also my… she was my…" Naruto realized what Anko was saying and blushed a little as he asked "She was your… lover, wasn't she?" Anko nodded and said "Now I don't know what to do! If I don't turn you in, I'll get in trouble but if I do, I'd be breaking my promise to Harribel." Naruto stroked Anko's hair and said "I was involved but I only did it to protect the village. Harribel said that there would come a time when we'd all be faced with a choice of whether to follow the rules or whether to protect the ones we love." He closed his eyes and said "I'm doing this to protect you. You and this village are all that I care about. I love you, mom." Anko hugged Naruto tighter and continued to cry.

**(Later that Night)**

Sasuke glared up at Sakon, who held him upside down by his left leg and said "If you just keep playing ninja with all of your friends, you'll continue to rot on the vine." Tayuya, who had an eye patch covering her left eye, jumped onto the roof to Sasuke's left and said "Listen here, kid." Everyone heard a rush of wind fly by and Tayuya was gone. Sasuke looked at the spot Tayuya had been at and said "I'm listening."

* * *

Tayuya grunted as she landed on her feet and looked around. _"What was that?"_ She noticed she was on top of the Hokage Monument and an ANBU member was standing in front of her. Tayuya gritted her teeth and said "I thought we got in without alerting any of you ANBU." The ANBU reached up to his mask and said "I knew you were coming before you even enter the village." He grabbed his mask and slowly removed it as he said "It's been a while, big sister." Tayuya went wide eyed at Naruto's face and thought _"Who is this kid? Why do I feel happy when I see him?"_ She glared at Naruto and asked "Who are you?" Naruto hung his head and said "So, what Lilynette said was true." He raised his head and said "It's me, Naruto. Your little brother." Tayuya continued to grit her teeth and asked "What are you talking about? I don't have a brother." She closed her eye then opened it to reveal a fully mature Sharingan, causing Naruto to freeze in surprise.

Naruto slowly walked toward Tayuya and said "Tayuya. Please. Try to remember." Tayuya threw several large smoke bombs onto the ground and Naruto put his mask back on. Same swiped his hand and the smoke dispersed to reveal that Tayuya was gone. He quickly headed into the Monument and went into his secret base. He went to the throne room and sat in his throne then torn his mask off. Six Garganta opened up in front of Naruto and he said "Get here now." The other Espada entered into the room and each of them took their seats. Naruto quickly got down to business and said "My sister has been placed under a Genjutsu and is indeed serving Orochimaru." Fū yawned and asked "So?" Naruto frowned and said "She has a mask fragment." Everyone froze and looked at Naruto.

Rin looked at Naruto and asked "She has what?" Idate looked at her and said "A mask fragment is what gives us power. For example, Suiren's is her glasses and yours is your sunglasses." Suiren looked at the ceiling and asked "How is that possible? I'm curious to find out. Maybe we could capture her and I could conduct experiments…" Naruto gave her a cold glare and said "Don't even think about it." Hanabi looked at Naruto and asked "Who's fragment does she have?" Naruto shrugged and said "I don't know. But I do know that she has the power of one that at least Quinto." Gaara folded his arms and asked "What are you going to do, Naruto?" Naruto thought about it for a quick second and said "I'm going to get myself on a mission to retrieve Sasuke while you and Fū go retrieve a particular Arrancar from Hueco Mundo. You already know him. Then, you are going to quickly head back to your village and go along with everything that happens." Gaara nodded and said "We'll go right now." He and Fū left the room and Naruto put his ANBU mask back on.

He stood up and said "The rest of you are to make sure that nothing else happens while I'm gone." They nodded and said "Rodger." They vanished with a burst of Sonído and Lilynette came up behind him. She took a deep breath and said "Naruto, if you go, you're going to have to fight her." Naruto placed his hand on Lilynette's head and said "I know." He kissed Lilynette and said "If I'm going to fight, I'd really be honored if you fought alongside me." Lilynette glowed a little and vanished as Naruto said "Los Lobos." Naruto was covered in a sphere of light then vanished.

**(The Next Morning)**

Naruto yawned as he heard banging on the door and said "I'm coming. I'm coming." Naruto opened the door and saw Shikamaru standing there. The Chūnin blinked and said "You look horrible." Naruto sighed and said "I'll be right out." He closed the door and went into the bathroom. Outside the apartment, Shikamaru sighed and thought _"He's taking a long time."_ The door opened and revealed Naruto was now wearing the clothes he had in his Resurrección. He sighed and said "Let's get going. I already know about Sasuke." They ran around the village and stopped in front of Choji's house.

Shikamaru banged on the door and called out "Wake up already!" They sat down and Shikamaru took out a bag of potato chips and they started eating them. Once they had gotten down to one, Shikamaru looked at the door and said "Now." The door shot open and an angry Choji dashed and grabbed the chip. Choji glared at them and said "Even for a bag of potato chips, I refuse to let anyone have the last bite." A bead of sweat appeared on the back of Naruto's head as Shikamaru said "Choji and I have been on the same team for a long time. We work well together so it's only natural I pick him." Naruto yawned and asked "Wouldn't Shino have been a better first choice?" Choji was about to eat the chip when he glared at something.

The thing then pounced as it went for the chip and Choji bit into it. The thing turned out to be Akamaru, who fell to the ground in depression as Kiba walked up to them and said "Shino's out on some special mission with his father right now." Naruto sighed and said "I'm going to wait at the gates." He vanished with a burst of Sonído and reappeared at the front gates. He opened a small Garganta and said "Follow and if we need you, come out and help." The Garganta closed and Naruto looked up at the sky. Everyone else arrived, after Shikamaru had gotten Neji, and the gates opened. Naruto ignored everything Shikamaru was saying until he said that he said that he was going to be in the middle. They started to head out when Sakura called out "Wait!" They all turned around and saw Sakura running toward them.

Naruto noticed Sakura was going to cry and went up to her. Sakura sobbed and said "I tried but I couldn't stop him from leaving the village. At this point, there's only one person who can stop him." She looked at Naruto with teary eyes and said "Naruto, it's all up to you." Naruto closed his eyes and smiled as he said "Gosh, Sakura." She was taken aback slightly but Naruto said "I can tell this means a lot to you. I know you must be suffering." He hugged her gently and said "I promise that I'll bring Sasuke back." He then let go and turned back to the gates. He began walking with the others and Sakura watched with a little hope and a lot of worry.

* * *

Suiren walked into a white room with a single bed in it with an Arrancar with blue hair and a blanket over its face on it attached to a respirator and an IV. She went up to the charts and smiled. She looked at the Arrancar and said "You're very lucky to be alive." She sat the charts down and checked the IV. She then walked toward the door and said "I'll be back to check on you in a few hours." She closed the door behind her and the finger of the Arrancar twitched.

* * *

**Alright. Almost finished with this story then I can get to posting the sequal. Also, I'm pretty sure that everybody can figure out who the mysterious Arrancar is in the end. If you can't...**

**Anyway, I'll update again on Sunday so, see ya!**


	21. The Espada Make Their Move

**The Espada Make Their Move**

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

Naruto frowned and said "I sense them." Everyone frowned and Naruto said "We've got four and…" He trailed off and Shikamaru asked "What is it?" Naruto hung his head a little and said "My sister is with them." Kiba frowned and said "Yeah. I do smell a scent that is close to Naruto's." Akamaru barked in agreement and Neji said "Naruto, you do know that we may have to fight her." Naruto raised his head and opened his eyes to reveal that they had the weird eye mark in them and said "Yeah." Naruto then suddenly grabbed Shikamaru and Kiba while Neji and Choji stopped in their tracks. Naruto swung his arm and a piece of paper stuck to a tree was cut in half then burned up.

Naruto frowned and said "I'm guessing Shikamaru can guess what that was." Shikamaru frowned and said "It was an explosive barrier. There are normally four. The moment you enter the perimeter, it sets off a timer that gives you just enough time to get to the center before it blows." Kiba groaned a little and said "Great. Now we have to waste time going around." Naruto's head twitched and said "My Blood Clone just took care of the rest of them. We're good to go ahead."

* * *

Kakashi looked down at the grave that belonged to Rin and said "Rin. I promise I will find out who defiled your grave." A girl wearing a white hakama, a white jacket with the hood up, and black shoes walked up to the grave and asked "You come here often?" Kakashi sighed and said "This person was on my team years ago. She died in battle." The girl nodded and said "She must've meant a lot to you if you come here every day." She noticed Kakashi was shaking a little and smiled.

She patted a hand on Kakashi's back and said "It's alright. She would forgive you if you did something wrong." Kakashi took out his book and said "You're right." The girl sighed and walked away as she said "She'd also want you to put that book away, Kakashi." Kakashi went wide eyed and looked in the direction the girl went in to find that she was gone.

Rin walked back to the Hokage Monument when Hanabi, Idate, and Suiren appeared in front of her. Rin sighed and said "I know I wasn't supposed to talk to him." Hanabi frowned and said "You were told the risks last night. If you get too emotional…" Rin nodded and said "I know." Suiren adjusted her glasses and said "Then you should know the risks of doing all of this." Idate looked up and said "Now's not the time. You, me, and Hanabi need to move out." They all looked at him as he said "It's time to make our move." He, Hanabi, and Rin vanished with a burst of Sonído and Suiren sighed. She vanished with a burst of Sonído as well and headed back to the Hokage Monument.

* * *

The Sound Ninja Four rested in a clearing and talked amongst themselves while Tayuya was deep in thought. _"That boy. He kept saying I was his sister. But I was an orphan all my life."_ She scrunched her eyes closed and thought _"But why do I keep seeing these flashes? What are these images in my mind?"_ Kidomaru looked over his right shoulder and said "We've got company." Jirobo kept his head down and asked "How many?" Tayuya took a moment and said "Five and one of them is the ANBU brat that managed to get me last night." She placed a hand over her visible eye and thought _"But that brat keeps getting into my head and I can't get him out."_ Sakon quickly threw a kunai with three explosive tags on the end into a bush behind him and they exploded less than a second later.

From a pretty far distance so that Neji wouldn't be able to see them, Rin, Hanabi, and Idate sighed as the Sasuke Retrieval Squad had blown its cover. Hanabi rolled her eyes and asked "Who's got who?" Rin looked at the Sound Ninja Four and said "I've got tubby." Idate smirked at Sakon and said "I've got the guy with two heads." Hanabi frowned and said "That means that I've got the guy with six arms." They all vanished and got into their positions.

The Sound Ninja Four all grunted as they tried to break Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu and Naruto and Tayuya looked at each other. Naruto gave her a hurt look and Tayuya flinched as that same image popped up in her head. Three Shuriken flew at Shikamaru and barely managed to get scratched as he asked "What was that?" He accidentally released the jutsu and Jirobo said "Earth Style Barrier…" A wave of rocks moved in a line toward the Leaf Ninja and split in two to go around them as Jirobo shouted "Earth Dome Prison!" The moment the two waves met again, it created a large dome of rocks that went over them and sealed them inside.

Everyone but Naruto tried to find a way out when Kiba finally snapped and turned to Naruto and shouted "Shouldn't you be helping?!" Naruto pulled out one of his pistols and said "I was just waiting for my sister and the others to get to a safe distance so they couldn't hear this." He pointed the pistol at one end of the dome and pulled the trigger. A large blue Cero tore through the dome and they walked out the other side. The dome crumbled and they all glared at Jirobo. Shikamaru frowned and said "He's by himself. Looks like the others went on ahead." Before Neji could activate his Byakugan, Naruto said "They're several dozen yards behind tubby and gaining ground." He quickly thought of a plan and went over the specifics in his head.

He looked up and said "If we don't hurry, they'll get away with Sasuke. He's the plan. Choji is the strongest of us physically and none of us is a match for him in an all-out brawl. Choji should stay here and hold him off while the rest of us go ahead." Shikamaru looked at Naruto in surprise and said "That was actually smart for once." Naruto frowned and said "Lilynette tricked me into taking an IQ test like Asuma-sensei did with you. It turns out I have an IQ of 300." Everyone went wide eyed but quickly shook it off and left Choji to deal with Jirobo.

As they jumped through the trees, Neji looked at Naruto and asked "Naruto, this sister of yours, what was she like before all this?" Naruto smiled and said "She was great. When I turned three, she got me a puppy." Kiba thought about it for a second and said "I think I remember that. Didn't you name it Akuro?" Naruto chuckled and said "Yeah. We had him for a while before he got lost and hadn't seen him since. I asked your family to try and find them but they never could." Naruto then frowned and said "But enough of that. We need to hurry." They all nodded and quickly continued.

* * *

Choji grunted under the force of the pain he was in from the pills he took and Jirobo's Level 2 Curse Mark and Jirobo said **"Looks like it's about time to say your goodbyes."** A white shape appeared behind Jirobo and punched him in the back. Jirobo went flying forward and landed on his face. Choji looked up at the person who had saved him and a feminine voice said "So, you're Jirobo of the Sound Ninja Four. You have a pretty high bounty on your head." Choji realized the person was a girl, who stepped over him as Jirobo got up and faced the girl. He glared at her and asked **"Who are you?"** The girl reached up to her hood and said "Quinto Espada." She flipped her hood down and Rin said "Rin Nohara." Choji got onto one knee and asked "Espada?" Jirobo frowned and said **"Never heard of you."** Rin flipped the two-pronged punch daggers attached to her wrists up by way of the hinges and moved her sunglasses down. She let her arms fall to her sides and said "Pummel, Dragra." Rin was covered in an enormous light that died an instant later and she was now covered by a cloud of dirt.

The dirt settled and revealed that Rin's appearance had changed. Her arms were now a little longer and were covered in small dome-shaped, armor plating that was a little big for her but not as big as the Resurrección's previous holder, just enough to go to the base of her skull. Her punch daggers now came to resemble dragon heads as well. Similar plates extended down her back until they terminated in the form of a tail. Rin smiled and said "This will be over in an instant." She appeared in front of Jirobo with a burst of static and had him on his back. She pulled her left fist back and punched him square in the chest. A large crater formed from the power of Rin's punch and Jirobo moved no more.

Rin stood up and said "Eris liber in funere onera vesta. Requiescat in Pace." She closed Jirobo's eyes while Choji stood up as he panted and said "Thanks a lot." Rin stood up and said "It was the least I could do. It's our duty to serve the Brotherhood." She turned to Choji and said "I'm sorry but I can't allow you to remember my name." She placed her hand over Choji's eyes and he passed out. Rin knelt down and placed a hand over his forehead. She muttered something and her palm glowed white for a moment before it ceased. She then stood up and quickly went and grabbed Jirobo's body. She then vanished and left Choji to be found by a Konoha Medical Team when they arrived.

* * *

Naruto frowned at the feeling of Rin leave the area and thought _"Here's hoping she doesn't screw up."_ He didn't even pay attention to what was happening as he just kept his mind on Tayuya. _"There has to be some way to get her to remember. There just has to."_ Naruto felt his eyes burn a little and thought _"Are you trying to tell me something, Harribel?"_

* * *

Neji breathed through the pain of the weird arrow going through his shoulder and panted. A voice he recognized then said "Stand back, Neji." Neji went wide eyed as a familiar Hyūga appeared in front of him and he said "Lady Hanabi." Hanabi held up a whip with a disk-shaped blade and said "I'm going to need you to tell me if he moves." Neji felt a huge buildup of Chakra and Hanabi said "Tear, Golondrina!" She and Neji were covered in a bright pink light and a tunnel of wind and Kidomaru watched in shock. The wind and light died to reveal Hanabi was now different. She now had wings coming out of her back with each having ten crescent-shaped blades on them in place of feathers. Her hairpin became a beak-like headpiece with a large, feathery mane protruding from it, covering most of her body and trailing past her legs. She also gained a long, prehensile tail that emerged from her back. Large pieces of armor that resembled the disk on her whip she had were around her shoulders. In addition, her arms became long and slender, with large claws.

Hanabi frowned and asked "Where is he?" Neji continued to stare at Hanabi and said "Lady Hanabi." Hanabi was beginning to get mad and shouted "Where is he?" Neji snapped out of his shock and said "Twenty meters behind me. In the trees!" Hanabi wheeled around and threw her wings forward. The feathers flew off of her wings and cut clean through the trees. They all then heard the sound of flesh being cut and all the feathers flew back to Hanabi's wings and reattached. Hanabi was then covered in a sphere of pink light and she was now back to normal. She turned back to Neji and said "Please forgive me for this." Hanabi placed a finger on Neji's shoulder and a beam of light tore through him. Neji went wide eyed and fell forward. Hanabi went and collected Kidomaru's remains then vanished.

**(That Night)**

Naruto sat awake in the makeshift camp he, Kiba, and Shikamaru had set up and tried to get some sleep. He looked up at the moon and removed his pistols. Lilynette spoke up and asked "How are you doing?" Naruto remained silent and Lilynette said "You know you're going to have to fight her." Naruto continued to not say a word and Lilynette said "I know this is hard for you to accept but you're going to have to kill her." Naruto glared at the pistol Lilynette was talking through and looked back at the moon.

* * *

Tayuya tossed and turned as she tried to catch even a little wink of sleep but eventually gave up. She sat up and went to a nearby stream. She washed her face and thought _"Damn. I still can't get that kid out of my head. Maybe he really is my brother."_ She shook that thought out of her head and thought _"What am I thinking. I'm from the Land of Rice Patties and that brat's from Konoha."_ She suddenly heard what sounded like a flute and looked around for it. She stood up and walked toward the noise. She went wide eyed when she found Naruto playing an old flute while sitting on a large rock. Tayuya took out her flute and began playing the exact same song as she walked toward Naruto, who looked at her but continued to play.

They both stopped a moment later and Tayuya said "That was the first song I learned. Actually, the only song I learned." She put her flute away then looked at Naruto, who brought his flute to his mouth and said "Then you don't know this." He began playing Oración and Tayuya looked like she was struggling to remember something. Images of a blonde female years old than she was playing that exact same song on a leaf whistle swam through her mind and she asked "Where did you learn that?" Naruto stopped playing and said "From the same person who taught it to you. Tier Harribel." Tayuya reached up to Naruto when her neck burned. She grunted then ran back to her camp. She panted then fell unconscious.

**(The Next Morning)**

Tayuya and Sakon jumped through the trees when a kunai hit the coffin Tayuya was carrying. Tayuya frowned and said "Hold on a minute." She and Sakon stopped on a branch and Sakon looked at Tayuya as he asked "Are we almost there?" Tayuya looked at him and said "No. We still have a ways to go." She looked over her shoulder and said "But take a look." Sakon did and went wide eyed at the sight of Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru. The coffin appeared in Naruto's arms and the two remaining members of the Sound Ninja Four went wide eyed with shock. Naruto then pointed one of his pistols at them and pulled the trigger. Tayuya tackled Sakon to the ground and they both managed to dodge the Cero. Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru jumped back through the trees and Tayuya and Sakon went after them. Kiba and Akamaru hung back to stall them and Naruto hung his head a little as he and Shikamaru looked back to watch for a second.

Tayuya came at them while Kiba, Akamaru, and Sakon fell into a chasm then went wide eyed. She stopped on a tree branch and looked up as she asked "What are you doing here?" A person jumped onto the coffin and Naruto and Shikamaru looked back at the person just as he kicked the coffin away and went after it. The person grabbed the coffin and landed on the branch behind Naruto and Shikamaru, who were still in shock. The person stood up and Naruto noticed the two marks on his forehead as he turned around.

Naruto frowned and said "You're of the Kaguya Clan." Shikamaru looked at Naruto and asked "Kaguya Clan?" Naruto nodded and said "You probably wouldn't have heard of them because they died out in the last war. They possess a powerful kekkei genkai called the Shikotsumyaku or Dead Bone Pulse. They are able to grow their bones into any shape and use them as weapons." The Kaguya looked at Tayuya and said "You were taking too long, Tayuya." Tayuya went wide eyed as the Kaguya asked "And what of our comrades? This from the former members of the Sound Ninja Five." Naruto went wide eyed as a vision shot through his head.

* * *

Harribel walked through a small village and noticed a boy sitting against a house with two red dots on his forehead. She went up to him and held out a piece of bread. The boy looked at it then back up at Harribel, who said "Take it. You need your strength." The boy took the bread and began eating it. Harribel knelt down and asked "What is your name?" The boy looked up at her and said "Kimimaro."

* * *

Naruto snapped out of his vision and looked at the Kaguya and said "You're Kimimaro. A woman with blonde hair gave you bread when you were younger." Kimimaro frowned at Naruto and asked "How could you know that?" Naruto frowned back at Kimimaro and said "These eyes are hers. They were her gift to me before she died." Kimimaro was about to leave when he grabbed the coffin and jumped back as a white blur landed on the branch. The white blur stood up and its cocky voice said "I've always wanted to come to this world." Naruto then noticed who the white blur was as it said "Now I can rampage all I want." Naruto frowned and said "Hold your horses, Grimmjow." Grimmjow looked back at Naruto and said "You must be the one that girl told me about." Naruto showed Grimmjow the large black 1 on the back of his left hand and Grimmjow went wide eyed.

Naruto pointed at the coffin and said "The contents of that coffin are vital. You need to retrieve it intact." Grimmjow looked back at Kimimaro and said "Don't worry. I won't destroy it or what's inside." Kimimaro grabbed the coffin and jumped off with Grimmjow right behind him. Naruto turned to Tayuya and said "Please. Don't do this, sister." Tayuya tore off her eye patch and revealed what appeared to be a small mouth above and below her left eye. Naruto pulled out his pistols and said "Shikamaru, let me handle her. You go after Grimmjow and make sure he doesn't overdo it." Shikamaru nodded and jumped off into the forest.

Naruto closed his eyes and activated his Sharingan. Tayuya activated hers as well and she held up her right hand and a gigantic axe-like weapon bearing two crescent moon-shaped blades fused together at the backs, with a large looped chain connected to the shaft at the end of the handle appeared in it. They dashed at each other and everything seemed to freeze as they both suddenly appeared in a desert in the middle of the day. Naruto looked around quickly and thought _"Jigoku no Sakkaku."_ Naruto looked up at Tayuya and said "We don't have to do this." Tayuya dashed at Naruto without a word and swung her axe. Naruto ducked under it and kicked Tayuya in the leg.

She fell over and Naruto pointed his pistol at her. He pulled the trigger and Tayuya dodged with a burst of Sonído to avoid the Cero. Naruto stood up and pointed his pistol at Tayuya again and fired multiple times with his left pistol then fired once with the one on his right before he holstered it. Tayuya dodged each one and continued dodging as Naruto repeated the same pattern. She frowned and thought _"So, he can fire with the left one multiple times and the one on the right only once before he holsters it. That means that the right must be more powerful."_ She jumped up into the air and Naruto fired at her with his right pistol. She dodged the Cero and Tayuya appeared on his right. She thrust her axe at Naruto, who went wide eyed then pointed his right pistol right between her eyes.

Tayuya went wide eyed as Naruto pulled the trigger and a Cero shot out of it. The Cero exploded in the distance and Tayuya appeared to Naruto's left with a burnt face as he said "You thought that I needed to charge the right pistol." He turned to her and said "I do that to confuse enemies and when they get close enough, I kill them." Tayuya raised her axe over her head and shouted "Pray, Santa Teresa!" A large wind gathered in the top crescent of her axe and she was covered in a bright yellow light. The light then died down and revealed that a lot of things were different with Tayuya. She two horns on the side of her head that looked like a crescent moon when put together and she now had four arms that were covered in what appeared to be bone and each had a long sickle in them. Naruto even noticed that the burns she got were gone.

Lilynette spoke up and asked "What are you going to do, Naruto?" Naruto's pistols vanished and his bandoleers glowed while he did as well. A single wolf appeared next to Naruto and he said "Stay put, Lilynette." Two glowing swords appeared out of Naruto's bandoleers and he grabbed both of them. He then dashed forward at Tayuya and continued to frown. Naruto blocked one of Tayuya's sickles and broke the blade off. He then spun around and went wide eyed when he was cut across the chest. He skidded back and Lilynette shouted "Naruto!" Naruto panted and said "Damn it." Tayuya smirked and said "You might have broken one of them but you still have three more to go." Naruto stood up and suddenly appeared in front of Tayuya.

Naruto brought one of his swords down and Tayuya blocked it. Naruto looked into Tayuya's eyes and said "Please, Tayuya. I don't want to have to do this." Naruto began crying and said "Just go back to being my sister." Tayuya went wide eyed when her neck began to burn and her Curse Mark moved across her body. A fifth hand went through Naruto's gut and Lilynette shouted "Naruto!" Naruto went wide eyed as Tayuya said "Moron. Just like you outsmarted me. I outsmarted you." She pulled out her bloody third left arm and got into a battle stance and said "I'm going to rip you to shreds with all _six_ of my arms!" Naruto coughed and blood flew out of his mouth.

Tayuya began laughing like a maniac and shouted "Now you die!" She brought down her sickles and a large and strange blue glowing ribcage appeared around him and stopped the sickles. Tayuya and Lilynette looked in shock as Naruto said "I really didn't want to have to use these eyes but you gave me no choice." A glowing large blue sword came right at Tayuya and she quickly used Sonído to get away. The ribcage grew shoulders, arms, hands, a neck, and a skull head as Naruto said "Susanoo. One of the three jutsu blessed upon those who hold the Mangekyō Sharingan." Tayuya looked on in shock and noticed Naruto's golden Sharingan now had three gold triangles in the form of a huge one over a red upside down triangle and his silica were black.

Naruto frowned and said "I guess I have no choice." Naruto looked at both his swords and they were covered in black flames. Susanoo disappeared from around Naruto and he ran at Tayuya. She brought her sickles up and Naruto cut through all of them with a single swing from both swords while the cuts she got were cauterized by the black flames. Naruto willed one of his swords away and placed his hand on Tayuya's stomach. She froze as she glowed brightly and was forced back into her sealed form with her Curse Mark having receded. Naruto looked down at Tayuya and said "Amaterasu. A special technique with the same name as the boss of the Wolf Summons. It creates black flames that can never be put out and burn forever." Naruto turned around and walked away as his other sword vanished.

Tayuya glared up at Naruto and shouted "Get back here! You're supposed to kill me!" Naruto kept his gaze forward and said "I'm not going to kill my family. Not after the last time." Tayuya picked up the broken rod of one of her sickles and ran at Naruto and shouted "Don't turn your back to me." Naruto turned around and held his arms open and allowed Tayuya to stab him through the chest. Tayuya and Lilynette went wide eyed as Naruto remained still for a second before he began coughing up more blood.

He fell into Tayuya's arms and she looked down into his eyes and asked "Why? Why didn't you dodge?" Naruto smiled and said "Because, I knew this was the only way I could get what I truly wanted." He hugged her and said "My one wish was that I could feel your warm embrace one last time." He began losing feeling in his arms and cried up at Tayuya with his normal eyes and said "I'm so happy that I got to see you one last time." A tear fell out of Tayuya's eye and landed on Naruto's forehead. Her Sharingan suddenly a thick black circle with three thick lines reaching out to the edge of her red silica. Naruto's eyes suddenly turned back into his Mangekyō Sharingan and Tayuya went wide eyed as a bunch of images swam across her eyes, all of a younger Naruto saying the same word. _"Sister."_ Tayuya began crying and hugged Naruto.

She continued hugging him tighter as she said "Naruto, please don't die. Please. I just got you back. I love you." Lilynette walked up to them as the Jigoku no Sakkaku vanished and left them back in the forest. Fū watched from several yards away and watched as Naruto's release form faded away and Lilynette turned back into her Arrancar form. Tayuya went wide eyed as she felt Naruto hug him back and she cried even harder. Lilynette joined in too and they all heard rustling in the bushes. They looked and saw a black wolf come out of the bushes. Naruto looked at the wolf and weakly asked "Akuro?" The wolf walked up to them and jumped on top of them all. They all laughed and Naruto's wounds began to heal.

Naruto stood up and said "I need to go. I still have to get back Sasuke." He looked at Lilynette and said "Get Tayuya to the secret base and let her stay in my room." Tayuya looked at Naruto and asked "But Sasuke now has the Curse Mark Level 2." Naruto looked at his sister and said "Don't worry. I promise I'll come home alive." He jumped off into the trees and Lilynette took Tayuya and Akuro through a Garganta.

Fū frowned and said "But that Genjutsu that Orochimaru placed on her should've kept her from remembering Naruto." "Kotoamatsukami." Fū jumped back and turned around as she got into a battle stance to fight Itachi, who appeared behind her. Itachi held up his hands and said "I'm not here to fight." Fū frowned and said "Like I'd believe that." Itachi lowered his hands and said "Harribel's eyes were rigged to cast a particular jutsu the moment they laid eyes on a Mangekyō Sharingan. The jutsu was Kotoamatsukami. It's the ultimate Genjutsu that allows you to control a person's mind." Fū raised an eyebrow and asked "Wasn't that the jutsu of Shisui of the Shunshin?" Itachi nodded and said "Shisui taught the jutsu to Harribel after she had found Tayuya on a mission and found that Tayuya didn't remember Naruto. She had planned to use it on Tayuya herself but she passed before she could." Itachi turned away and said "Harribel left those eyes to Naruto in hopes that he might be able to do it himself." He looked over his shoulder at Fū and said "I will leave you and Naruto alone for now. But one day, Akatsuki will get their hands on the both of you." He jumped off into the trees and Fū headed through a Garganta.

* * *

Naruto soon saw Shikamaru ahead of him and frowned. He used a quick burst of Sonído to catch up to him and hit him in the back of the neck. He fell forward and remained motionless. Naruto caught Shikamaru and laid him against a tree. He looked at Shikamaru's sleeping face and said "I can't let you know about the Espada yet." He then jumped off and quickly went after Grimmjow.

* * *

Grimmjow and Kimimaro stopped in a grassy clearing and Grimmjow put his hands in his pockets. He smiled and asked "Finally going to stop running away?" Kimimaro turned to him and said "If I go any farther, I'd lead you to Lord Orochimaru's base." Naruto appeared behind Grimmjow and said "Grimmjow." The Quinto Espada looked back at Naruto and asked "What?" Naruto quickly examined the coffin then looked at Kimimaro and said "Go ahead and release. Just make sure that you don't damage that coffin." Grimmjow smiled like a maniac and turned back to the Kaguya Clan member. He drew his sword and it began to glow blue. He held it next to his left hip and placed his left hand on the glowing blade. He made his hand into a claw and the wind picked up as everyone's clothes flailed in the breeze. Grimmjow smiled at Kimimaro and shouted "Kishire, Pantera!" He brought his hand down alone the blade and it vanished.

A large tornado of leaves and dirt was generated by the amount of power from Grimmjow and Naruto just put his hands in his pockets. The wind died and revealed Grimmjow was now in his Resurrección with his hair longer, two cat ears on his head, and a long tail along with other the white bone-like armor on his body and the claw on his hands and feet. Grimmjow then roared loudly and sent a huge shockwave that cracked the ground and Naruto looked into Kimimaro's eyes with his Mangekyō Sharingan.

* * *

Lilynette showed Tayuya to a pure white room and Tayuya looked around. The new Cuatro Espada turned back around to Lilynette, who was still standing outside the room, and asked "What the Hell is this place?" Lilynette shut the door and Tayuya went to open it but caught nothing but air. She then suddenly felt her Curse Mark burn hotter than she could remember. She fell to her knees and yelled in pain. She then threw her head up and yelled even louder.

**(Outside the Room)**

Lilynette looked at Suiren as they heard Tayuya scream and Lilynette asked "Remind me what you did to that room to remove those damn Marks?" Suiren adjusted her glasses and said "It was something that I got from Szayel's memories. His Teatro de Titere is what I'm using." She held up a doll that looked like Tayuya and said "By using this, I can be more precise with my procedures." She popped off the head and looked at the neck, causing Lilynette to notice a small black mark on the neck. Suiren looked at the mark and said "Right now, her Curse Mark is trying to take over. In order to remove it, you simply need to put into a stronger source of chakra or Reishi in order to erode it. However, hers isn't as potent as Naruto's. I'm currently unable to get his off this way because the removal of his would likely kill him. I'd need far more energy than I have now in order to remove it." Lilynette noticed the mark slowly fading away and heard the screaming from inside the room fade away.

Akuro ran up to the door and pawed at it. Lilynette looked at the Suiren and asked "Can we get her out now?" Suiren nodded and Lilynette opened the door. Akuro ran inside and ran up to the barely conscious Tayuya. He nudged her with his muzzle and the half Arrancar smiled as she said "It's okay, boy." Lilynette walked up to her and said "Good. As soon as you wake up, we'll quickly begin your training." Tayuya passed out and Lilynette said "You're just like Naruto." She picked up Tayuya and threw her over her shoulder. She then walked out with Akuro and headed to another room with Suiren following as Rin watched them from behind a corner and narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Naruto noticed a black smoke coming from the coffin and it then exploded. Grimmjow shielded his eyes while Naruto and Kimimaro did nothing. The smoke dispersed and revealed Sasuke now had longer hair that was a lighter shade of blue and his skin was also darker. Naruto frowned and said "So, you actually went there." Sasuke's hair receded and returned to its normal color while his skin regained its normal color. Sasuke jumped off into the trees after a moment and Kimimaro ran at Naruto. A green blur suddenly came flying by and kicked Kimimaro away.

Naruto looked at Lee and said "About time you get here." Lee kept his eyes on Kimimaro and said "Sorry. I had to make sure I could walk without that crutch. Go get Sasuke." Naruto looked over at Grimmjow and said "As soon as you get rid of that bone guy, follow the orders Suiren told you." Grimmjow scoffed and said "Fine." Naruto vanished with a burst of Sonído and Lee looked at Grimmjow out of the corner of his eye. He then focused his gaze on Kimimaro again and said "It is an honor to be fighting at your side." Grimmjow scoffed and said "Just shut up. We need to get rid of this guy quickly." Lee nodded and they both rushed forward.

* * *

Ukon went to stab Kiba with a kunai when a person wearing robes with a hood over his head took the blow and the kunai seemed to shatter on impact. Kiba looked up at the person and asked "What's going on?" Ukon jumped back and asked "Who are you?" The boy looked at Ukon with a frown and said "Espada #10: Idate Morino." He unsheathed his sword a little and Ukon jumped back, expecting a strike. When it didn't come, he stopped and asked "What are you doing? Why didn't you cut me?" Idate continued to frown and said "Maware, Giralda!" A large tunnel of wind spun around Idate and obscured him from view. Ukon braced himself while Kiba continued to shield Akamaru and closed his eyes.

A small cyclone of wind grazed Ukon's shoulder and the Sound Ninja finally saw Idate's new form. He now had two large horns on his shoulders and armor that started at his feet, wrapped around his calves, and jutted out at his waist with two more spikes. He then appeared in front of Sakon and pinned him onto his back. He then held up his left hand to reveal a brown gauntlet with a blade suddenly shooting out of it. He then stabbed Ukon in the chest and the Sound Ninja remained motionless. Idate laid the shared body of Ukon and Sakon then closed Ukon's eyes as he said "Docebit vos amplexu solatus mors. Requiescat in pace." He stood up and went over to Kiba. He placed his right hand over Kiba's eyes and Kiba passed out.

Akamaru looked up at Idate, whose hand began to glow as he said "Don't worry. He's alive. I just can't have him knowing about me and the other Espada yet." His hand stopped glowing and he removed it. He looked at Akamaru with a smile and said "I really need you to keep this a secret. If he learns of us before the time is right, I'll have to killed a lot of people." He scratched Akamaru's head and vanished with a burst of Sonído along with Ukon and Sakon.

* * *

A small burst of sand stopped Kimimaro's hand that had a sharp piece of bone coming out of it and sent Lee flying back onto a floating pile of sand that landed in front of a newcomer. He had dirty red hair and greed eyes with teal lines that descended from lower part of his eyes. He was wearing a white jacket with long coattails and a higher collar, a black sash, and a hakama. On his head was a broken horned helmet with what appeared to be three segments on the front left side. The sand flew into a large gourd on his back and then it fell to the ground.

Grimmjow looked at Gaara and asked "What are you doing here?" Gaara glanced at him and said "You were taking too long. Suiren sent me out to fetch you." He then looked back at Kimimaro and said "But it would appear that that won't happen until he's taken care of." The sand in front of Gaara suddenly flew up to shield him as Kimimaro sent several bone shards at him. The bones slowly made their way through the sand then fell to the ground. The sand moved out of the way of Gaara's face and he asked "Impulsive, aren't you." The sand fell to the ground and said "I guess I'll just have to tell you my name. Segunda Espada, Gaara." Gaara let his gourd fall to the ground and reached for his sword.

He unsheathed it and said "Grimmjow, take the Leaf Ninja and erase his memory." Grimmjow sighed and used Sonído to grab Lee then took him away from the battlefield. Kimimaro continued to frown and asked "Why did you send them away?" Gaara let his sword arm rest at his side and said "It is forbidden for Espada of the rank cuatro and above to release their swords when in the presence of normal humans unless circumstances permit it." He pointed his sword at Kimimaro and said "Tozase, Murciélago." The sky suddenly turned black and a giant image of a crescent moon appeared in the sky as Gaara was covered in black flames that were lined green.

* * *

Sakura felt a huge amount of power being weighed down on her and looked up into the sky. The blue sky suddenly turned black and she saw a giant moon in the sky.

* * *

Naruto noticed Gaara's sudden Reiatsu increase and closed his eyes as he thought _"Gaara."_

* * *

Inside the Hokage Monument Base, all the Arrancar and Espada except for Tayuya, who was resting in a separate room, were eating when they suddenly felt a dense pressure upon them. Suiren sighed and snapped her fingers. The pressure suddenly lessened and Loly looked at her then asked "What was that?" Hanabi and Lilynette entered the room and the Octavia Espada said "It looks like Gaara just used his Resurrección." Idate crossed his arms and gazed at the ceiling as he said "Come to think of it, I've never seen Gaara use it." Lilynette sat down next to Fū and said "Naruto and I haven't even used our full power yet." Fū looked at Lilynette and said "But I thought that you and Naruto had already gotten to the peak of your powers." Lilynette shook her head and took some pebbles in her hands.

She crushed the pebbles in her left hand and let the pieces fall to the table. She looked at the pieces and said "As you all know, Ulquiorra was the Cuatro Espada. When Gaara joined our ranks and took Ulquiorra's power, he, Naruto, and I went deep into Hueco Mundo to train. Gaara was the only one who could keep up with Naruto's power. As a result, Gaara was promoted above Ulquiorra and given the rank Segunda as his mastery of his powers far surpassed that of Ulquiorra's." She crushed the pebbles in her right hand and said "The pieces of rock on the table represent both of their powers before they began training." She then opened her right hand less than a faction of a centimeter and a small trickle of powder fell out as she said "The powder represents the results of their training."

* * *

The black flames shot into the sky and seemed to come down as rain and hit Kimimaro but it didn't burn. He then watched at the flames were extinguished and revealed that Gaara was now completely different. He had gained large bat wings on his back and his hair became black, longer, and wider. His Hollow Mask was centered at the top of his head with two large horns extending outward to the sides toward the front. The lines on his face became black, broader, and more triangular while his fingernails lengthened. His uniform became more form fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe toward the bottom.

Sand flew out of the gourd behind Gaara as his wings folded and he took several steps toward Kimimaro, who frowned and thought _"Since he wields sand, it would be a bad idea to go in close. However, even at this distance, the power he's giving off is affecting my breathing."_ The bones retracted into his body as he thought _"That sand is both his attack and defense. He's definitely not the close combat type."_ Gaara just folded his hands and let his sand protect him then go after Kimimaro. He watched as his sand held Kimimaro to the ground and more sand on him and encased him in a pillar of sand. Gaara then nodded and the sand compressed with a mountain of pressure.

He continued to watch the pillar of sand and thought _"When I release my Resurrección, my Sand Coffin compresses with over 100 times more pressure."_ He then saw a hand reach out from the sand pillar and froze. Kimimaro stepped out of the sand and revealed that his entire body was now covered in black lines. Gaara regained composure and said "Interesting. You're the first person to ever survive." Kimimaro stared at Gaara and said "Rest assured that will be the last time I get caught in your sand." Kimimaro went wide eyed as a huge wave of sand rose between him and Gaara and rose several dozen feet into the sky. It fell forward and Kimimaro tried to dodge but was covered by about ten feet of sand. The trees behind him were uprooted as Gaara knelt down and placed his hand in the calm sand in front of him.

A large pulse spread out through the sand and compressed with thousands of pounds of pressure. Gaara stood up and said "This variation compresses over 100,000 pounds of pressure. There's no possible way you could've survived this." A dark tail shot out of the sand and Gaara sighed as he said "I knew this was too easy." Kimimaro pulled himself out of the sand and Gaara raised an eyebrow at Kimimaro's new form. He had dark gray skin, six large bone spines protruding from his back, and a long bone-spiked tail.

Gaara looked at Kimimaro with pity and said "You foolish boy." Gaara held up his right hand and pointed his index and middle finger at Kimimaro. A black Cero that was lined green charged at Gaara's fingertips and said "Each of the Espada have a certain skill that defines their powers. Once an Espada has mastered that power to its zenith, they are forbidden to use it as it could cost countless lives to use. There are only two times when we're permitted to use it. One is when we are training with other Espada and even then it's dangerous to use as it could kill our comrades." Kimimaro frowned and asked "And the other?" Gaara's Cero grew beyond the diameter of his fist as he said "When no living being is within two miles of us." The Cero stopped charging and Gaara said "Cero Oscuras." A giant black Cero flew at Kimimaro and hit him.

* * *

Inside the Espada Base, the ground shook and everyone held onto something while dirt fell from the ceiling and parts of the roof collapsed a little. Meanwhile, outside in the village, buildings fell to the ground and part of the wall surrounding the village was blown down.

* * *

Naruto was suddenly thrown through the cave he was chasing Sasuke through but managed to use his Reishi to gain a foothold on the ground. Naruto looked in the direction the wind came from and said "At least he followed the rules. If it were the Grand Rey Cero, everything within twelve miles would've been destroyed." He turned back around and quickly went to catch up to Sasuke.

* * *

Gaara looked at the giant pillar of smoke before him and asked "How?" Kimimaro ran out of the smoke and up to Gaara. He threw him up into the air with the spikes on his back and sent him flying back several yards. Kimimaro stood up and said "By releasing the second stage of my Curse Mark, I am able to create a thin armor of bone over my skin that's harder than diamond. It was easy to deflect that attack of yours." Gaara felt something wet on his face and looked at the ground to see a small puddle of blood. He raised his hand to his cheek and wiped the blood from under his sand armor. He looked at it and thought _"He not only broke through my sand armor but also my Hierro."_ He closed his eyes and felt his high speed regeneration kick in he then turned around to face Kimimaro and said "Behold, true despair." The dust picked up and he glowed green as his own Reishi flew up from his feet.

**(Flashback)**

Gaara and Naruto panted as they were both covered in spheres of light and turned back to their sealed forms with Lilynette by Naruto. Gaara walked up to Naruto as Naruto said "We'll stop here for today." Gaara and Naruto went up and sat on top of Las Noches and looked at the endless desert as they each ate some sandwiches Lilynette had prepared. While Lilynette kept eating after her tenth sandwich, Naruto and Gaara had stopped and Naruto said "Gaara." The Shukaku Jinchūriki looked at him and asked "Yes?" Naruto looked up at the moon and said "What we finally learned today is now forbidden." Lilynette looked at Naruto in surprise with her mouth stuffed with her twelfth sandwich as Gaara looked up at the moon as well and said "I know." Lilynette swallowed the food in her mouth and swore she could see Starrk in Naruto's place.

Naruto looked at his hands and said "Using that power is so devastating that it might actually kill us as well." Naruto looked at Gaara and said "Yours is complete while I still have a ways to go." He looked back at the sands and said "At the most, we can only stay in that form for about five minutes." He looked into Gaara's eyes and said "Remember Gaara, this is forbidden and only to be used as a last resort."

**(End Flashback)**

"Allow me to educate you." The Reishi obscured Gaara from view as Kimimaro suddenly found it hard to breath. The Reishi then was blown away as Gaara said "Resurrección: Segunda Etapa." His black wings were still there but his coat was gone, revealing a more defined musculature with his bare chest. A hole that went right through him appeared on his sternum and appeared to be dripping black, blood-like liquid. His waist had become covered in something similar to black fur, which also covered his arms and legs. His fingers grew claw-like extensions and his feet became like talons. The irises of his eyes turned yellow and his sclera became green. The tear marks under his eyes increased in size and turned black. On his head was head now had two bat ears while his rear had a very long and thin tail that seemed powerful.

Kimimaro froze in shock as Gaara said "Of all the Espada, I am one of only two to ever achieve this release." Kimimaro suddenly realized something was around his feet and Gaara was suddenly getting taller. He looked down and struggled to get free of the quicksand pit that suddenly appeared below him. Gaara and Kimimaro met each other's gaze and the Espada said "In my Segunda Etapa, I'm able to burry you two miles below ground. There, you will stay and feel the pressure of the Earth crush you." Kimimaro soon went under and Gaara took a deep breath.

_**Dance.**_

Gaara went wide eyed and suddenly felt Kimimaro's Chakra flare.

_**Bracken Dance.**_

Pillars of spiked bones flew up through the ground and began covering the area. Gaara flew up into the air and managed to get out of the range of the bones. He went up to one of them and said "It's a good thing that I can fly." He suddenly felt something looming over him and turned around to see Kimimaro with a spiraling bone spike around his right arm. A javelin-like weapon made of green flames appeared in Gaara's right hand and he stabbed it right through Kimimaro's sternum. Kimimaro went wide eyed as the javelin disappeared and the bones around his arm crumbled. His body fell out of the bone pillar it was in and Gaara caught him.

He took Kimimaro to the outside of the bone forest and laid him on the ground. Gaara glowed green and was covered in a sphere of light. The sphere vanished as Gaara, now in his sealed form knelt down next to the dead Kimimaro and said "Non prendo piacere nel fare questo. Recquesact in pace." He closed Kimimaro's eyes and pulled out his sword. He cut off a lock of Kimimaro's hair and looked in the direction Naruto went. He frowned and said "You know what to do now, Naruto." He opened a Garganta and went through it.

* * *

**I meant to upload this yesterday as a Christmas present to all of you but I got caught up in playing the Assassin's Creed III and COD: BO2 that I got.**

**I'm going to skip the Sasuke and Naruto fight at the VotE because that'll be cannon. There are about six chapters left in the story before we get to the sequel. The next chapter will reveal the details of Harribel's death and last day alive.**

**Stay tuned.**

**P.S. Here are the final rankings of the Espada.**

1 = Naruto/Lilynette (released)

2 = Gaara

3 = Harribel

4 = Fu

5 = Tayuya

6 = Grimmjow

7 = Rin

8 = Suiren

9 = Hanabi

10 = Idate


	22. The Monster is Born

**The Monster is Born**

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

Lilynette entered the hospital and went to Naruto's room. She entered to find that he was covered in bandages and looking up at the ceiling. She sat next to his bed and asked "How are you doing?" Naruto remained silent and continued to look up at the ceiling. She placed her hand on Naruto's stomach and said "I heard you managed to break about twelve bones in Sasuke's body and caused some internal bleeding." Naruto flinched as Lilynette touched a tender spot and she drew her hand back. Naruto looked out the window and didn't even pay attention to Lilynette.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and asked "Do you know what happened after you died the first time?" Lilynette seemed shocked and asked "What?" Naruto ignored the question and Lilynette said "From what I could see from where Starrk and I landed, Aizen appeared to have killed Harribel." Naruto closed his eyes and Lilynette swore she saw a tear stream down his face. Lilynette stood up and went through a Garganta.

* * *

Lilynette stepped out into the Espada Base and sighed. Tayuya walked up to her and asked "What's wrong?" Lilynette sighed and asked "You remember how I told you that Naruto grew really close to Harribel after you… you know?" Tayuya raised an eyebrow and said "Yeah." Lilynette looked at the ground in guilt and said "I think I may have just pushed him over the edge." Tayuya frowned as Akuro walked up beside her and asked "What did you do?" Lilynette kept her gaze off Tayuya as she said "He asked what happened after I died the first time and I told him that I saw Aizen kill Harribel." Tayuya sighed and went down the hall with Akuro and Lilynette following her.

They soon came to Tayuya's room and went inside. The walls were lined with different instruments and things that people could play. There was a patch of grass with a tree in the corner and a dresser in another corner with a bed next to it along with a little dog bed at the foot. Tayuya plopped down on her bed and said "Man. Konoha sure has changed in nine years." Lilynette folded her arms and leaned against the wall and asked "How are you coping with your training? Is Fū causing any trouble for ya?" Tayuya sat up and shook her head as she said "No she's actually been nice. Tesla is a little difficult to deal with though. He never leaves me alone." Lilynette chuckled and said "Well, he is your Fracción. Their job is to make sure no harm comes to you." Tayuya sighed and looked at the ground.

She smiled sadly and said "I wonder how Harribel would feel about what Naruto's doing." Lilynette stood up and said "You see, each of the Espada represent an aspect of death. Naruto's is solitude. He was all alone mentally and emotionally. He's gathering all these people as his Espada to fill that void." Before Tayuya could ask, Lilynette said "Yours is despair. Grimmjow's is destruction. Suiren's is madness. Gaara's is emptiness." Tayuya shook her head and said "That's not what I'm talking about." Lilynette frowned and asked "Then what were you talking about?" Tayuya went up to a picture of her, Naruto, and Harribel then frowned.

She placed her hand on the glass of the photo and said "Calls it a sister's intuition but from what you told me about how Naruto acted before he met you and how he acted now, he's different." Lilynette raised an eyebrow and asked "What are you trying to say?" Tayuya smiled at the picture and said "You probably haven't noticed since you're always with him. But he's been a lot more aggressive and on edge." Lilynette scoffed and said "No he hasn't." Tayuya looked at Lilynette with concern and said "Just think about it. What has changed about Naruto since you met him?" Lilynette looked up at the ceiling and folded her arms.

After a minute, she looked at Tayuya and said "You may be right. But he wouldn't let it get too far." Tayuya went up to her and said "I know you believe that. But I know how Naruto used to think and it's drastically different than how he used to think." Lilynette looked at the ground in worry as Tayuya placed a hand on her and said "We've got to be careful. You should know that you have to do something if he gets too violent." Lilynette pushed Tayuya's arm off her and left the room. Akuro went up to Tayuya and whimpered. Tayuya knelt down in front of Akuro and rubbed him all over and said "It's okay boy. Naruto won't be like this for much longer." She went over to her bed and went to take a nap.

* * *

Suiren checked on Naruto in the hospital and found him up and looking out the window. Suiren went up to him and asked "What's wrong?" Naruto frowned and said "It's time to know the truth." Suiren narrowed her eyes and both she and Naruto left the hospital through a Garganta.

* * *

Suiren and Naruto entered their base in the Hokage Monument and walked down a hall no one had gone through. They came to a door and the end and opened it up. A fleet of stairs was before them and they proceeded down. As they walked, torches along the walls lit up and they stopped at a steel door in front of them. Naruto placed his hand on the door and thought _"This is what you wanted me to do?"_

**(Flashback)**

Anko and Naruto looked at the Memorial Stone and Anko said "Inside the Hokage Monument, there's a special base that Harribel built herself. Inside, there is a hallway with no torches on the walls. Once you want to know the truth, go down that hall and you will come to a door. Go down the steps you meet on the other side and you will come to a steel door. Once you open the door, lay down on what's inside and you'll know the truth."

**(End Flashback)**

Naruto opened the door and found a weird metal desk with a pillow on it in the middle of the room. There were thick wires coming out of it into some sort of metal device. Suiren went up to the devices and said "Amazing. These appear to control that thing in the middle of the room and they also seem to measure your vitals." Naruto went up to the desk and sat on it. Naruto looked over at Suiren and said "If anything bad happens, turn it off." Suiren nodded and Naruto lied down. A screen went over his eyes and he let himself relax.

**(6 Years Ago)**

Tier Harribel looked out at the village from on top of the Hokage Monument and folded her arms. She dived off the Fourth Hokage's head and flipped forward then landed in a large pile of hay. She climbed out and looked back up at the head of the Fourth. She gave it calm eyes and said "Brother, you died protecting Naruto. So, I'll protect him in yours and Kushina's place." She walked back into the village and headed toward a very famous ramen shop to a young blonde boy. She got there she found said blonde waiting for her outside. The moment he laid eyes on her, they lit up and he exclaimed "Harribel!" Harribel walked up to Naruto and asked "Have you been waiting here this whole time?" Naruto nodded and said "I didn't want to eat without you." Harribel smiled from beneath her chūnin vest and said "Let's get to eating then." Naruto cheered and they went inside.

After several minutes, Harribel was halfway done with her bowl while Naruto was on his fourth. Harribel looked down at him and said "Slow down. You're going to get sick." Naruto smiled up at her and said "But Harribel, it's so good." Harribel gave him a stern look and said "I told you to slow down." Naruto whined but obeyed and began eating more slowly. As she ate, Harribel looked at her necklace and thought _"Mentor gave this to me. He said it marks who the next Mentor will be."_ She finished her ramen and sat the bowl on the counter and thought _"But it's his birthday tomorrow and he's always liked this thing."_ She smiled and took her necklace off. She placed it around Naruto's neck and he seemed shocked.

He looked up at her and asked "What is this?" Harribel smiled at him and said "It's a symbol that I'll always be your friend." Naruto smiled back and laughed. Harribel looked back at Ayame and said "Another round on me." Ayame smiled and said "Coming up!" Naruto cheered and Harribel's smile suddenly turned into a frown. She caught sight of a ROOT ANBU outside of the stand and narrowed her eyes. She stood up and said "I'll be right back, Naruto." She left the stall and walked past the ROOT ANBU. The ROOT ANBU began walking as well and Harribel noticed this. She quickly turned a corner into a dead end ally and the ROOT ANBU followed her. When the ROOT ANBU saw she wasn't there, he turned to leave when he was suddenly forced to the ground by Harribel landing on top of him.

She turned the ROOT ANBU over and looked right into his masks eyes with fully mature Sharingan in both her eyes. The ROOT ANBU stopped putting up a fight and Harribel asked "Why are you following Naruto?" The ROOT ANBU remained calm and said "My mission was to assassinate him." Harribel narrowed her eyes and asked "Why?" The ROOT ANBU then said "In order to protect the village, he had to be dealt with before he lost control." Harribel put her right hand to the ROOT ANBU's chest and a Hidden Blade shot out of it and pieced the ROOT ANBU's heart. Harribel removed the ROOT ANBU's mask slightly and closed his eyes and said "Requiescat in Pace." She placed the mask back over the ROOT ANBU's face and walked back to the ramen stand.

Harribel stepped back inside and saw Naruto was slowly eating his last bowl of ramen. Harribel looked down at Naruto and said "You should hurry up to the Academy. You're going to be late." Naruto quickly finished his bowl and ran out of the stand as he shouted "Thanks for the breakfast!" Harribel tossed a couple of bills on the counter then went off into the village. She noticed an Uchiha friend of hers and called out "Itachi!" Itachi Uchiha looked over at Harribel as she walked up to him and asked "What is it, Mentor?" Harribel frowned and whispered "We've got a very bad situation." Itachi frowned and led Harribel to a place where they wouldn't be disturbed.

They stopped inside a crowded coffee shop and sat in a corner. Itachi ordered them coffee and asked "What is it, Mentor?" Harribel frowned and said "Danzo ordered his ROOT ANBU to assassinate Naruto." Itachi frowned and asked "Why?" Harribel looked at the table and said "Danzo believes Naruto will lose control of the Nine-Tails." Their coffees came and both drank deeply. Harribel frowned and said "I'll handle it. Just keep an eye on Naruto for the rest of the day."

_**Fast Forwarding to a More Significant Memory**_

Harribel walked up to Danzo and said "I know about what you're planning to do to Naruto." Danzo poured himself some tea and said "Impressive that you managed to make one of my men talk." Harribel reached for her sword and said "You will call off the attack on Naruto." Danzo picked up his cup and said "That young girl in the ramen shop, Ayame, I've had a Genjutsu placed on her." Harribel went wide eyed and asked "You what?" Danzo drank a little and said "All I have to do is say the word and she'll administer a poison to Naruto that will kill him before his healing factor can do anything." Harribel unsheathed her sword slightly and gritted her teeth.

Danzo sat his tea down and said "If you kill me, all my ROOT ANBU will go after Naruto." Danzo sat down and Harribel felt something hit her neck. She pulled out a dart and Danzo said "That was laced with a poison that will kill you by tomorrow morning. I'll give you the antidote if you kill Naruto." Harribel glared at Danzo and said "I'd rather die." Danzo kept his frown on his face and asked "Would you rather I have Naruto executed right now? Not even Itachi can keep his eyes on Naruto all the time." Harribel seemed to struggle with the decision as Danzo said "Better that he's killed by somebody he loves than a complete stranger. You'd give him a quick and painless death while my ROOT ANBU would torture him."

_**Fast Forwarding to a More Significant Memory**_

Harribel sat at a dango shop and looked at her plate of dango. She closed her eyes and said "Not now, Anko. I'm not in the mood." Anko pouted as she sat across from Harribel and said "Aw. You're no fun." She noticed the sad look in Harribel's eyes and asked "What's the matter, honey?" Harribel sighed and said "I've been given a mission that I don't want to do because it involves killing an innocent." Anko raised an eyebrow and asked "Who's the target?" Harribel remained silent for a moment and said "Someone you don't know." Anko took a bite of dango and continued staring at Harribel.

Anko noticed the struggle in Harribel's eyes and said "This is really eating at you." Harribel put her elbows on the table and said "I just can't kill him. I'm all he has since Tayuya…" Anko went wide eyed and asked "It's Naruto?" Harribel pulled her hair and said "He's all I have left of Minato. Plus, he's supposed to join the Brotherhood when he's old enough. I can't trust Jiraiya since he's never here and you're not even in it." She scrunched her eyes closed and Anko sat next to her. She wrapped her arm around Harribel's waist and kissed her on the cheek. Harribel got enough strength to talk again and said "Anko, promise me something." Anko gave her lover a warm look and said "Anything." Harribel looked at her hands and said "If Naruto survives tonight and I don't, please adopt him as your son." She kissed Anko on the lips then left.

_**Fast Forwarding to a More Significant Memory**_

Harribel watched from underneath her ANBU mask, which was shaped like a shark, as Naruto walked through the village in the middle of the night and frowned. She closed her eyes and thought _"Forgive me, Naruto."_ She threw a kunai down at him and purposely missed so that it passed right by his face. Naruto looked up at her and began to cower away. He then turned and ran with Harribel right after him. As he ran, Naruto shouted "Harribel! Harribel, help me!" Harribel tried to fight back her tears then drew Sawtooth from her hip. Naruto fell down and looked up as Harribel pounced on him. Naruto used a trick Harribel had taught him and grabbed Sawtooth then stabbed Harribel through the gut. Harribel went wide eyed and fell to the ground.

She dragged herself over to a building and sat up against it. She coughed and blood came out of her mouth. Naruto slowly went up to her and removed the mask. He dropped it the moment he saw her hair and tears poured out of his eyes. Harribel looked up at Naruto and said "Please, don't cry." She held up her right hand and the Hidden Blade shot out of it. Harribel heard a chink of metal and thought _"So, it protected him."_ She looked into Naruto's crying eyes with her Sharingan and said "Naruto, listen to me. You must grow strong. Once you are strong enough, please, kill Danzo Shimura. He is the cause of this." Harribel coughed up more blood as tears streamed down her cheeks and she saw Naruto's eyes turn gold and his both of them had one tome in them.

She smiled and said "Naruto, go to Naka Shrine. Wait for Itachi there." Naruto ran off and Harribel closed her eyes. An ANBU wearing a weasel mask landed in front of Harribel and said "Mentor." Harribel looked up at the ANBU and said "Itachi, listen closely. Take my eyes and seal them in a box and hide it in Naruto's apartment. Also, take Sawtooth to Anko's place and leave clues for Naruto to find it." Itachi nodded and Harribel said "I leave everything to Naruto. Please, make him strong. I cast a Genjutsu on him so he won't remember tonight like it happened. Also, tell Anko to let Naruto know about the base and the special room." Itachi nodded and carefully removed Harribel's eyes then Sawtooth. He then went off and Harribel waited for herself to die.

She heard footsteps approaching and Danzo said "I see you failed." Harribel smiled and said "Since I'm going to die, security watching Naruto will increase to the point that you won't be able to lay a hand on Naruto." Danzo frowned and said "No matter, the Order will take control of this village." Harribel coughed one final time and said "Requiescat in Pace." She felt her consciousness leave and let death's embrace take her.

**(End Memory)**

Naruto opened his eyes and they were burning mad. He saw some white robes on a stand. He walked up to the robes and saw that they were about his size. He put them on and found them very comfortable. He then attached two daggers to his hips and put some kunai in the weapons pouch he had then grabbed the tomahawk leaning against the wall and put it on his right hip. He then attached Sawtooth to his left hip and flipped the hood over his head. **(Robes are Altaïr's.)**

**(Interrogation Room)**

Naruto looked down as Tsunade, Anko, Ibiki, and Danzo interrogated someone and glared at the man wrapped in bandages. Homura and Koharu walked in talked with Tsunade. Three ANBU appeared behind Naruto and he glanced back at them. He frowned and said "Sorry, guys. But there's just something I've gotta do." Naruto jumped down from the pipes and shouted "Danzo!" Everyone looked up just as Naruto landed on Danzo and began to choke him. Every ANBU in the room restrained Naruto and Tsunade looked at Naruto and asked "What is the meaning of this?!" Naruto struggled to get free and shouted "He killed her! He killed her!" Tsunade grabbed Naruto's head and held it still and said "Explain." Naruto vanished with a burst of Sonído and appeared in front of Danzo with Sawtooth pointed at his bandaged right eye.

Danzo ducked under it and Naruto shouted "You bastard!" Tsunade then grabbed Naruto's arm and squeezed. Naruto yelped in pain as Tsunade shouted "Calm down and tell me what's going on!" Naruto glared at Tsunade and shouted "That bastard killed Harribel!" Anko went wide eyed as Naruto kicked Tsunade aside and yelled at the ceiling as Danzo had disappeared along with Homura and Koharu. Naruto then vanished and everyone looked at Tsunade, who shouted "Don't just stand there! Stop Naruto!" They all vanished and Tsunade ran out of the room.

* * *

Naruto released all his spiritual pressure and fired a Cero at the ground. The section of the village that it hit exploded and Naruto continued firing Ceros in random directions. He activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and set every building he was looking at on fire with Amaterasu. Naruto then vanished with Sonído and everyone around the village was in a panic.

* * *

Naruto appeared inside the throne room of his base and a huge amount of Garganta opened in front of him and he shouted "Get here now!" They closed instantly and in less than ten seconds, all the Espada and Arrancar were in the room and the Espada were in their seats. Naruto looked at the ground and said "If you want to stay in this world after this mission, go ahead. I'll be leaving this world and never coming back." Lilynette made to say something and Naruto glared at her with his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. A stream of Amaterasu flew right by her head and she froze. Naruto looked back at the Espada and said "We're all going to collect our final member." Naruto opened a Garganta in the middle of the room and said "Lilynette!" Lilynette quickly went up to Naruto and he placed his hand on her head. She vanished in a blue flash and Naruto dashed through the Garganta with his Espada and Arrancar behind him.

* * *

**Five more chapters left. This will bethe first story that I've finished ever.**

**This was the begining of a five chapter arc that tells the final battle in this story and Narutos reunion with Harribel. Also, those of you who like Lilynette won't like part 5 of this arc because...**

**PLEASE REVIEW (FLAMERS WILL BE BLOCKED OR DELETED)**


	23. The Monster's Fury

**The Monster's Fury**

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

Harribel looked over her shoulder at Aizen and said "Lord… Aizen." She turned to him and stared in shock at his smile. Aizen swung his sword and both Arrancar and Soul Reaper were shocked to see a blue glowing ribcage around Harribel, shielding her from Aizen's attack. Aizen looked out of the corner of his eyes and dodged a stream of black flames. Harribel stared in shock and said "But that's…" She looked in the direction the flames came from and went wide eyed when she saw Shawlong, Edrad, Yylfordt, Abirama, Findorr, Choe, Ggio, Nirgge, Loly, Menoly, Pesche, Dondochakka, Tesra, Rudbornn, and Gimmjow there with several other people. The one that shocked her most was a person wearing white robes with a hood over his head and covering his face.

Aizen raised an eyebrow and said "This is interesting." The one in the robes stepped forward and reached for the holsters on his hips. He then vanished with a low boom and appeared behind Aizen with a pistol to the former Soul Reaper's head. Aizen smiled and calmly said "A child like you shouldn't be in a battle like this." The boy pulled the trigger and fired a dark blue Cero shot out of the barrel. Aizen appeared behind the boy and swung his sword. The ribcage appeared around the boy and he looked back over his shoulder. Another boy in the same white robes raised a serrated sword and swung it at Aizen, who dashed to the side and dodged the strike.

The second boy vanished in a puff of smoke and Harribel muttered "Shadow Clone." Aizen smiled and said "Well, you're from the Shinobi Dimension." The boy frowned and Aizen asked "What's your name?" The boy lowered his head and asked "What is a name?" Aizen raised an eyebrow as the boy said "When you're given a name, you're stuck with it. You can never be known truly by any other name. No matter how hard you try." He put his pistols back in his holsters and said "I have gone by many titles." He reached up to his hood and said "But you can call me the Primera Espada…" He removed his hood and Harribel got a tear in her eye as Naruto said "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto appeared in front of Harribel with his back to her and glared at Aizen.

Harribel looked up at Naruto and asked "But how?" Naruto pulled out his left pistol and said "She is why." When nothing happened, Naruto glared at the pistol and hit it against his skull. "Ow!" Ukitake and Kyoraku looked at the pistol in surprise and Ukitake said "That voice…" Naruto glared down at the pistol and said "You didn't answer me." He turned the barrel to him and Lilynette shouted "You were mad about finding out that that Danzo guy killed Harribel when she was alive and I didn't want to bother you!" Naruto began scratching the butt and Lilynette yelped. "Naruto! That's my butt! Stop it!" Lilynette began crying as Naruto began scratching under the trigger and Lilynette gave an embarrassed yelp. "Naruto! Don't touch me there! It feels weird!" All the Soul Reapers and Visoreds blushed a little at the comment and Lilynette said "Naruto, I'm sorry. Please stop." Naruto did and holstered her.

Harribel continued to stare at Naruto in shock and asked "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Konoha?" Naruto looked down and said "I've abandoned that village." Harribel went wide eyed and Naruto said "I can never go back to a world where such pointless bloodshed occurs." Naruto looked back at her with green eyes and said "I can never forgive them for letting your murderer walk." They became an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and he looked back at Aizen then said "Consider yourself lucky, Aizen." Aizen raised an eyebrow and asked "Why?" Naruto tossed his weapons except for his pistols into small Garganta and said "Because, you're the first person to ever see this." His spiritual power flared and he began glowing blue.

He closed his eyes and said "I've never used this before but now is as good a time as ever." Harribel went wide eyed as Naruto was covered by black and blue Reishi and everyone watched the Reishi as it grew and turned into giant flames. The flames vanished and everyone stared in shock at Naruto's new form. His robes were gone, revealing a more defined musculature with his bare chest. A hole that went right through him appeared on his sternum and appeared to be dripping black blood-like liquid. His waist had become covered in something similar to white fur that seemed to flow like flames, which also covered his arms and wolf legs. Sticking out of the fur on his hips were what looked like a machinegun on his right while a shotgun was on his left. What appeared to be claws appeared between each of Naruto's fingers and were retracted into his hand. The irises of his eyes turned red while the sclera became blood red and the pupils became slitted. On his head were two wolf ears and his face was now white with heavy black circles around his eyes, mouth, and under his jaws. On his cheeks, his whisker marks became heavier and darker.

All the Arrancars and Soul Reapers watched in shock as Naruto said "Segunda Etapa. The second stage of Resurrección that is equal to that of a Bankai. As the strongest of my Espada, I possess the strongest Resurrección and the strongest Segunda Etapa." He pointed his shotgun at Aizen and said "This is my true power." He pulled the trigger and about twelve giant Ceros flew at Aizen, who quickly dodged the strikes before Naruto appeared behind him. He pointed the machine gun at Aizen and a barrage of giant Ceros flew at Aizen. They exploded and Naruto appeared back in front of Harribel.

Harribel looked up at Naruto and asked "Do those guns fire Gran Rey Ceros?" Naruto nodded and said "Yeah. But their power is multiplied by 100." Naruto frowned at the smoke and said "He's not dead yet." Aizen came out of the smoke and said "Segunda Etapa. Interesting. I'll have to do more research into this." He smiled at Naruto and said "Judging by the power your used, I'm guessing your Segunda Etapa is incomplete just like Captain Hitsugaya's Bankai." Naruto frowned at Aizen and said "Grimmjow!" The current Quinto Espada looked at Naruto, who said "Take the others to Hueco Mundo and help the Soul Reapers there defeat Yammy." Grimmjow sighed and said "You heard the boss." They all went into a Garganta and left the battlefield.

Naruto looked at Aizen and said "You didn't even try to stop them." Aizen kept his smile on his face and said "There's no need. Once I'm done with you, I'll deal with the Soul Reapers then them." Naruto pointed his shotgun at Aizen again and said "This time, I won't miss." Harribel grabbed Naruto and held a strange glowing cube in front of his face. Naruto went wide eyed and said "That's…" A bright box that was white on the outside and purple on the inside encased the two of them and they vanished with as the box turned purple then shrunk.

**(Caja Negación Dimension)**

Naruto looked at Harribel and shouted "What are you doing?! I was just about to kill him!" Harribel frowned and said "You don't get it." Naruto glared at Harribel as a ghostly image of Lilynette appeared next to him and Harribel said "I left that Animus for you so that you'd feel my emotions on being tricked into almost killing you." Naruto gritted his teeth and shouted "I don't care! After I kill Aizen, I'll destroy the Shinobi World!" Harribel slapped Naruto and he went wide eyed. He placed his hand on the side of his face she slapped and said "That's the first time you hit me." Harribel just scowled at Naruto and remained silent.

Lilynette looked at Naruto and said _"You've changed."_ Naruto looked at her as she said _"When I met you, you were scared and confused. But now… you've become a stranger to me. I don't even know who you are anymore."_ Naruto reached out to Lilynette and she quickly backed away. Harribel held up her hand and a sphere of water the size of Harribel's head appeared in it. She held it up to Naruto and said "Look." Naruto looked into the water and saw the wolf in the reflection. He saw a more savage and sadistic person.

**(Back in the False Karakura Town)**

Space shattered in two different places as both Ichigo and Naruto rushed at Aizen with a Tensa Zangetsu and both fired a black Getsuga Tenshō at Aizen. They each then fired another one and more force was added to their attacks. They both then fired another one and their attacks swirled around Aizen. Ichigo noticed Naruto and the sword in his hands and asked "How did you get Zangetsu?" Naruto appeared in front of Ichigo with a low boom and Ichigo thought _"This kid's fast."_ Naruto examined Ichigo and said "So, you're the one Zangetsu told me about. I have to admit, you're not as strong as I would've thought." Naruto looked back at Aizen and went wide eyed when he saw that there was a rainbow colored shield protecting Aizen from the attack. Ichigo's eyes became wide as well as Aizen said "It's been a while…" He looked over his shoulder at Ichigo and said "…Ryoka Boy." Aizen suddenly appeared in front of them and Naruto grabbed Ichigo then jumped back with him to dodge Aizen's attack.

Naruto frowned at Aizen and thought _"Damn. What will it take to kill this guy?"_

_**Saigo.**_

Naruto went wide eyed as everything faded and found himself in a dark space. A bright light appeared in front of him and in front of it was a humanoid shape. Naruto shielded his eyes and shouted "Who are you?" The being didn't move a muscle and just continued to stare at Naruto.

_**Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō.**_

The being vanished and the light got even brighter and engulfed Naruto.

_**To be continued...**_


	24. The Monster's Heart

**The Monster's Heart**

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

Naruto watched as Toshiro had stabbed Momo and quickly went up to him. He looked at the young captain and said "Let me take her. I can heal her." Toshiro looked at Naruto with distrust and said "I promise I won't hurt her. You need to fight Aizen anyway." Toshiro held Momo out to him and said "I'll kill you if you hurt her." Naruto took Momo and went down to Harribel and her injured Fracción. Harribel looked at Naruto and said "I've kind of got my hands full." Naruto held up his Tensa Zangetsu and cut his arm clean off. Harribel watched in shock as the blood from Naruto's severed arm flowed out into a puddle and the blood coming out of his body formed a completely new arm. Naruto stuck Tensa Zangetsu into the puddle of blood and muttered "Chimamire no Tsuki." The blood crawled toward Momo and went into her wounds. Once it filled up, the flesh healed and Naruto removed Tensa Zangetsu from the ground.

Harribel looked up at Naruto as he said "I used my own flesh and blood as collateral to heal her internal organs and her wounds. She should be okay as soon as she wakes up." Naruto turned away and said "I know I have to give it my all." He raised his right hand over his head and said "Nothing is true." Harribel smiled and said "Everything is permitted." Black particles came together in Naruto's hand and Hollow Mask that looked like Ichigo's appeared on his face. He then vanished and appeared alongside Ichigo as they both delivered a Getsuga Tenshō to Aizen. Naruto then pointed his shotgun at the two Getsuga and pulled the trigger to fire ten Gran Rey Ceros. The resulting explosion blew away the dust and dirt to reveal Aizen had two large cuts on his shoulders and was covered in huge burns.

Naruto quickly retreated and saw that Aizen had survived their attacks as he removed his mask. Aizen looked over at Naruto after Ichigo's father had taken Ichigo away and asked "Why did you retreat?" Naruto frowned at Aizen and said "I'm not an idiot. I knew that wouldn't kill you no matter how much power I put into it. I don't have that good of a level of control yet." Naruto's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan turned into the weird eye pattern and he said "But, I'll show you the true power of the Sharingan." A giant blue glowing figure in armor appeared behind Naruto and Aizen looked up at it with shock.

Naruto looked up at the giant figure and said "Susanoo. This is what he looks like when his chakra isn't stabilized." Naruto then frowned and said "Now you get to see what he looks like when he's stabilized." Susanoo's armor became more samurai like and his appearance changed greatly. Susanoo raised his sword and Naruto said "Requiescat in Pace." Susanoo brought his sword down and everything in the sword's path was destroyed. After the dust cleared, Naruto sent Susanoo away and said "This seems too easy." Naruto pulled his shotgun out and pointed it right behind him. Aizen smiled and said "I'll admit. You almost got me with that. You were really close." Naruto frowned and said "Shinra Tensei." Aizen went wide eyed as he was thrown back and away from Naruto.

* * *

Apacci opened her eyes a little and muttered "Master Harribel?" Harribel knelt down over Apacci and said "Quiet, Apacci. Please rest and save your strength." Apacci gave Harribel a sorry look and said "I'm sorry we failed, my lady." Harribel gently rubbed Apacci's hair and said "It's alright." Naruto appeared on the ground by Harribel and clutched his bleeding hip. Naruto sat up and said "Damn it." He flinched and fell back down. Naruto looked at Apacci and said "I don't think I've seen anyone so beautiful." Apacci blushed as Lilynette's voice asked "Excuse me?" Naruto chuckled and said "Except for you of course." Naruto felt his instant regeneration finally kick in and heal his hip. He kicked up and fell out of his Segunda Etapa.

He panted and thought _"Damn it."_ He felt a sharp pain in his hip and thought _"Dislocated."_ He grabbed his leg and snapped it back into place. He yelped in pain as he fell back to the ground and Harribel's attention was immediately put on him. Naruto waved her off and said "Just putting my hip back in its socket." Harribel went back to healing Mila Rose as Sung-Sun woke up. She stood up with her and Apacci supporting each other as Naruto suddenly realized that he was out of his Segunda Etapa.

He placed his hand over his heart and thought _"I can't let Aizen win."_ Dozens of images of the Espada and the other Arrancar flashed through his mind and he thought _"I can't let them all down."_ He closed his eyes and thought _"They need me."_ Apacci and Sung-Sun watched Naruto with curiosity as his eyes turned into his unique Rinnegan as he said "I will stop Aizen." His Reiatsu skyrocketed and Apacci and Sung-Sun suddenly found it hard to breath. After a moment, the pressure suddenly vanished and they could breathe again.

Naruto rolled his eyes and thought _"Lilynette. I'm going to leave Resurrección but kept you merged with me. I can't risk you being hurt."_ Lilynette was quiet for a moment before she thought _"Alright."_ Naruto was covered in a dark blue sphere that quickly dispersed and revealed him back into his normal form with Tensa Zangetsu in his right hand. Naruto attached Tensa Zangetsu to his left hip and Harribel went up to Naruto. He held out his hand and Harribel placed her hand over his. A dark blue Rasengan appeared in Naruto's right hand and he jumped into the air.

He appeared over Aizen and shouted "Mononoke Rasengan!" He plunged it into Aizen's head and forced Aizen to the ground. A huge light blinded everyone as a huge dust cloud was kicked up and Naruto went next to Ichigo. Naruto panted and Ichigo said "Whoa." Naruto then collapsed and Ichigo caught him as he asked "Are you okay?" Naruto raised his head and said "Yeah. That just took a lot out of me." They both heard a chuckle and froze. They looked at the cloud of dust as Aizen's voice said "I have to admit. I wasn't expecting that." Aizen stepped out of smoke with the weird white helmet off his head and he now had longer hair.

Aizen walked past Naruto and Ichigo and said "Open the Senkaimon. We'll head to Karakura Town in the Soul Society. There won't be any need to destroy the Tenkaiketchu." Gin walked up to Aizen and said "Okay." Naruto panted as he saw Gin while Aizen looked back at them and said "I will leave you both here. You both shall be devoured when everything has ended." Aizen and Gin walked through the Garganta and it closed behind them. A voice behind Ichigo and Naruto then shouted "Ichigo!" Both Soul Reapers looked over their shoulders and Isshin asked "What are you standing there for? Open the Senkaimon." Ichigo went wide eyed as a voice Naruto recognized said "We're coming too." Everyone looked to their right and saw Harribel standing there with her fully healed Fracción along with Momo over Apacci's shoulder.

**(Several Minutes Later in the Dangai)**

The two Soul Reapers, four Arrancars, and Naruto ran through the Senkaimon when Isshin and Harribel sensed something wrong. They stopped and Harribel shouted "Stop! All of you!" The Fracción, Soul Reaper, and Naruto stopped and turned around. Naruto looked at Harribel and asked "Aren't we in a hurry?" Isshin looked off to the side along with Harribel and said "There's no sign of the Cleaner." Mila Rose raised an eyebrow and asked "Isn't that the thing that's patrols the Dangai?" Harribel nodded and said "Ordinarily, a Soul Reaper or Arrancar can't do anything about the Cleaner. From the traces of Reiatsu, it appears Aizen did something." Sung-Sun held her sleeve over her mouth and asked "So it's a good thing if it's gone?" Isshin shook his head and said "If we leave things like this it's not." Naruto looked at Momo and saw her twitch a little bit.

Isshin looked at Naruto and Ichigo and said "But right now, it's to our advantage." Apacci raised an eyebrow and asked "What?" Harribel looked at all of them and said "This Dangai, as the name suggests, is a place isolated temporally and spatially from the World of the Living, the Shinobi World, and the Soul Society. The Cleaner exists to keep those who entered here from staying too long." Isshin nodded and said "But right now, it's gone." He looked back at Ichigo and Naruto and said "We'll be able to teach you both in this place." Ichigo seemed confused and asked "Teach us? What?" Harribel and Isshin met the eyes of both wielders of Zangetsu and both of them said "Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō." Naruto and Ichigo looked at their two elders with shock and Naruto looked down at his Tensa Zangetsu.

_**To be continued...**_


	25. The Monster's Inner Struggle

**The Monster's Inner Struggle**

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

Harribel, now back in her normal form, took Naruto and her Fracción several yards behind Ichigo and Harribel got in front of Naruto. She turned to him and said "This is going to be the hardest training you've ever done. It'll bring you to the brink of death." Naruto nodded and Harribel said "The Dangai is a rupture in space surrounded by multiple layers of temporal torrents." Naruto nodded and asked "So, it's just like a Garganta? Time here is disrupted and is longer than it is in the Shinobi World, the World of the Living, and the Soul Society?" Harribel nodded and said "It's 2,000 times faster." Narutos eyes became wide he looked around at the collapsing walls.

Harribel reached into her jacket and threw four rods connected to ropes and attached to her wrists into the Dangai and the walls stopped eroding. Harribel adjusted the cuffs on her wrists and said "This is called Realm Fixation. I can hold this for about an hour but it would be about 2,000 hours here." Naruto narrowed his eyes as Harribel said "Use that time to get an answer." Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked "Answer?" Harribel nodded and said "You need to find out. Get Zangetsu to tell you about the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō." Naruto nodded and sat down. He put Tensa Zangetsu on his lap and closed his eyes.

Apacci looked at Harribel and asked "What's the story between you and the kid, Master Harribel?" Harribel smiled and said "He's my blood." Apacci seemed confused and asked "Your blood?" Mila-Rose sighed and said "She means they're related." Harribel looked at Naruto and said "I swore on my brother's grave that I would protect Naruto. I was unable to fulfill that promise when I was alive." She smiled and said "I won't fail that promise in death either."

**(Naruto's Inner World)**

Naruto fell into a large body of water in a sewer and held his breath. He began to cough with his mouth closed when a voice above him said "Calm down." Naruto went wide eyed and looked up at the person wearing a black cloak with the hood up and the person said "How unsightly of you. You should be able to breath." Naruto opened his mouth and found that he could in fact breathe. The person smiled and asked "Well?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the person and asked "Who are you? The Fuzzball and Old Man Zangetsu are the only ones who should be here." The person held their right arm out to their side and said "You also seem to be forgetting about me. Did you forget the one who first taught you how to breathe?" The person threw their right arm down and a copy of Tensa Zangetsu appeared in their hand.

Naruto went wide eyed and asked "Tensa Zangetsu?" The person removed their hood and Naruto went wide eyed at who it was. He let his breath escape and he said "Lilynette." Lilynette, who now looked older with longer hair and a rather shapely figure that made Naruto blush, scowled down at Naruto and said "I can't blame you for not recognizing me. This is the first time you've come here since you achieved Segunda Etapa and in Bankai state." She flew down toward Naruto and brought her Tensa Zangetsu down. Naruto brought his up to block and shouted "What are you doing?! Where's Zangetsu?!" Lilynette glared at Naruto and said "You're looking at it." Naruto went wide eyed as Lilynette said "When I merged with you, my soul not only became a part of you, but it also became part of Zangetsu as well." Water flew up to the ceiling as a bright light appeared between Naruto and Lilynette.

**(Back in the Dangai)**

Everyone noticed the red laced black Spirit Energy and Harribel thought _"You entered."_ She frowned and said "Be careful, now. This time, Zangetsu will not go easy on you." Harribel looked at the coin necklace around Naruto's neck and said "In due time, you'll be a full Assassin. But only if you can win." She removed the glove on her left hand and looked at her ring finger as she said "It will be hard and I should know." She looked back at Naruto and said "But with you learning this move, you should know that Zanpakuto don't want to teach you their most powerful move."

**(Back in Naruto's Inner World)**

Lilynette kept swinging her sword at Naruto, who kept blocking and managed to skid along the floor of the sewer. He then jumped up higher into the water and shouted "Wait, Lilynette! I'm not here to fight! I just need an answer!" Lilynette narrowed her eyes and asked "Answer? You mean about the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō?" Naruto blinked and said "That's… Wait a second. So you can hear what's said outside?" Lilynette appeared in front of Naruto and going by him with her Tensa Zangetsu less than an inch from his face and closing. He bent over backwards to dodge and quickly dashed forward.

He stood up and looked at Lilynette and demanded "What are you doing?!" Lilynette looked over her shoulder at Naruto and said "I can't teach you such a thing." Naruto frowned and said "I told you that I want Zangetsu to teach me. And I need him to teach me." He dashed at Lilynette, who appeared in front of him and grabbed his wrist. Naruto looked at her and said "I already told you that I'm part of Zangetsu." She gave him a blank look and said "The fate of what you want to protect is none of my concern." Naruto went wide eyed and asked "What?" Lilynette back handed him and sent him plunging down into the floor of the sewer. She gazed down at Naruto and said "Don't misunderstand, Naruto. What you want to protect is not what I want to protect."

**(A Couple Days Later)**

Lilynette parried Naruto's sword and sent him back toward the ground. He looked up at her and asked "What do you mean?" Lilynette gazed down at him and asked "About what?" Naruto frowned and said "You said earlier that what I want to protect isn't of your concern. I'm asking you what you mean by that!" Naruto looked up at her and said "I thought that you were my koi. I thought you cared about me and would always lend me your power when I needed. Was I wrong?" He then shouted "Then why did you lend me your power all this time?!" He glared at her and ordered "Answer me, Lilynette Gingerbuck!" Lilynette closed her eyes and thought about it for a moment then opened her eyes and said "It's just as I said." Naruto went wide eyed and looked at her in disbelief.

Lilynette threw her right arm out and shouted "Look at this place!" Naruto looked around at the flooded sewer and Lilynette shouted "When you lost sight of who you really are, this place became flooded! This was the result of you giving up! Now it reflects who you are now because you stopped moving forward!" Naruto went wide eyed as Lilynette shouted "The rain that continued to fall from above has subsided, but in this place, everything has sunk into this ocean!" Lilynette suddenly appeared in front of Naruto and stuck her hand into Naruto right below his collarbone.

Naruto hacked as Lilynette said "Naruto. I can't leave you like this. I will take back the power you were given when you freed me right here and now!" She began to pull and Naruto began hacking up a huge amount of blood. She pushed Naruto away and he gagged as Lilynette pulled out something white and blood spattered to the ground. Lilynette threw the white thing behind her as Naruto continued to hack as he noticed that there was no wound in his chest. Naruto raised his head and went wide eyed when he saw his own Segunda Etapa standing behind Lilynette with a white Tensa Zangetsu in its right hand. The Segunda Etapa sighed and said "This is the first time I've seen you so I'll introduce myself." He put the white Tensa Zangetsu into his other hand and said "I'm the Primera Espada." The Segunda Etapa's head had long brown hair that reached down to his chin and a little bit of a goatee as he said "Coyote Starrk." Naruto's eyes became even wider as he stared at Starrk.

Starrk's frowned at Naruto and he asked "What's with that look? For one who inherited my powers, I would've thought you'd be stronger than this." Naruto frowned and said "I thought you were killed by Captain Kyoraku." Starrk sighed and said "If I had truly died, you wouldn't have gotten my power." Naruto frowned and asked "Why do you have my Segunda Etapa?" Lilynette answered and said "Whatever power you have achieved, Starrk and I have as well. Ever since you obtained this form, you strayed from your path." Naruto frowned and asked "Am I supposed to fight that guy now and defeat him?" Lilynette and Starrk watched Naruto closely and Lilynette said "Wrong." Naruto's eyes became wide and Lilynette said "He's not the one you'll be fighting." Starrk then said "It's both of us." Lilynette then said "As one." Both Lilynette and Starrk turned into Reishi and came together in the middle of the distance between the two.

The new form was extremely weird to Naruto. It was Lilynette's body with Starrk's wolf ear on the left side of her head. Naruto froze and thought _"What in the world?"_ Lilynette focused her gaze on Naruto and said "Both of us were one to begin with. Both of us… are your power." Naruto quickly used Sonído to dodged Lilynette's attack and thought _"I keep feeling Ichigo's Reiatsu but he's not even here."_ His eyes went wide as he remembered something about his inner world. He quickly fired a Getsuga Tenshō at the ceiling and a hole appeared in it. Naruto dashed up through and saw Ichigo fighting what Naruto guessed was Tensa Zangetsu merged with Ichigo's Inner Hollow.

Naruto went a little faster and shouted "Ichigo!" Ichigo looked back down at Naruto, who tapped his shoulder as he past and shouted "Your turn to fight the girl!" Ichigo seemed confused then looked back down just as Lilynette flew at him. He quickly blocked her sword while Naruto clashed with Tensa Zangetsu. Tensa Zangetsu frowned and said _"I thought I decided to have Lilynette take care of you."_ Naruto frowned and said "Sorry. I've just wanted to talk to you." Ichigo flew past them and with Lilynette on his tail. Naruto gritted his teeth against the force Tensa Zangetsu was forcing on him and thought _"Damn."_ He held his right hand out toward Tensa Zangetsu and a dark blue sphere began to come together. Tensa Zangetsu went wide eyed as he jumped to the side as Naruto fired a Cero at him.

Lilynette then kicked Naruto so hard it sent him through one building and into another one with the same thing happening to Ichigo and he landed right next to Naruto. They both looked down at them and Tensa Zangetsu said "If you two don't take this seriously, you'll die." Lilynette and Tensa Zangetsu rushed at them and Naruto quickly used Sonído to appear several in the air behind them. Lilynette suddenly appeared in front of Naruto and knocked him back into another building. Lilynette looked down at him and asked "Are you done yet?" She turned around and began walking in the direction of Ichigo and Zangetsu when Naruto shouted "Not so fast!" Lilynette turned back to see Naruto getting up as he said "You should know by now that no matter how many times I get knocked down, I'll keep getting up." He wiped the blood from his cheek and said "I promise I'm not going to quit until you or Zangetsu tell me what the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō is!" He rushed Lilynette and both had their swords meet and their faces were so close that they could feel each other's breath on their face.

Naruto looked into Lilynette's eyes and said "Carriage of thunder, bridge of the spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six." Lilynette went wide eyed as Naruto jumped away and shouted "Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō!" Six bars of light flew into Lilynette and Naruto panted. Lilynette broke the bars and Naruto went wide eyed. He quickly regained his composure and held his sword out in front of him. Lilynette did the same and said "Looks like you finally decided to fight seriously." Naruto glared at Lilynette as she said "But you won't even be able to land a single blow against me.

**(One Month Later)**

Naruto grunted as blood flowed down his hands and Lilynette just stared at him. Naruto rushed her and swung his Tensa Zangetsu while Lilynette blocked it with hers. Lilynette jumped back and asked "What changed?" Naruto shrugged and said "But, everyone is waiting for me." Lilynette frowned and asked "They're waiting for you? That's none of my concern." Naruto nodded and said "That may be true. But what I want to protect hasn't changed. It may be different but that's not the issue!" He turned the blade of his Tensa Zangetsu to Lilynette and said "I… I will protect what I want to protect!" Lilynette frowned and asked "And that's what Getsuga Tenshō is for?" Naruto nodded and sped toward Lilynette. Their swords met and Lilynette swung her sword a little weaker with Naruto noticing this. They jumped away from each other and Lilynette thought _"Just a bit more, Naruto."_

**(Back in the Dangai)**

Harribel coughed and her Fracción exclaimed "Master Harribel!" Harribel looked up at Naruto and said "Hurry, Naruto."

_**To be continued...**_


	26. The Monster's Sacrifice

**The Monster's Sacrifice**

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

Rangiku cried over Gin's body and Aizen pointed his sword at her. There were two loud crashes and Aizen turned to see Ichigo standing there with his dad over his shoulder and Naruto with Harribel in a fireman's carry on his shoulder as well as Harribel's Fracción and Momo standing behind him. The spectators looked at Naruto and Ichigo in shock as Ichigo tossed his dad to the ground and Naruto sat Harribel down gently. Naruto looked down at Harribel and thought _"Thanks, Aunt Harribel."_ Naruto then looked at his chain covered arm with the end of the chain attached to the hilt of a longer Tensa Zangetsu being held his a black gauntlet on his right hand.

Naruto and Ichigo turned to Aizen and Naruto looked at Tatsuki. He tilted his head to the side and said "Huh. You're cute." Tatsuki subconsciously blushed as Ichigo calmly said "Hey. Pay attention." Keigo continued to watch and asked "I-Is that… Ichigo? It's Ichigo, right? Why is his hair long? Maybe it's because of the hair… But… does he look taller than before?" Naruto looked back at Momo and asked "Do you believe he can be saved now?" Momo continued to look at Aizen and said "Do what you have to, Naruto." Naruto nodded and said "Don't worry. I won't let him hurt anyone." He looked at Tatsuki and said "Especially you." Tatsuki's blush got even darker as Naruto looked back at Aizen and activated his Sharingan.

Tatsuki watched Ichigo and Naruto in shock and thought _"I don't feel anything. This isn't right."_ She looked at Aizen in shock and thought _"I can feel this overwhelming power from the other guy."_ She looked back at Ichigo and Naruto and thought _"But from Ichigo and that kid… I don't feel anything."_ Aizen narrowed his eyes and said "Ichigo Kurosaki. Naruto Uzumaki." Ichigo looked at Aizen, who asked "Are you really Ichigo Kurosaki and Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto frowned and asked "What do you mean?" Aizen continued to be curious and said "If you really are Ichigo Kurosaki and Naruto Uzumaki, then you're disappointment. I don't feel any Reiatsu from you both." Naruto just stared at Aizen and breathed calmly.

Aizen held out his left hand and said "It's unfortunate…" Ichigo interrupted and said "Aizen." Aizen stopped and Ichigo said "Let's do this somewhere else. Naruto and I don't want to fight here." Aizen frowned and said "Meaningless words. Those are words only someone who has the power to give me a challenge has the right to say." He then said "There will be no need to destroy Karakura Town. You both will…" Aizen went wide eyed when Ichigo and Naruto put their hands on his face and jumped into the air. They dropped Aizen into a mountain range and watched a huge cloud of dirt form as they landed in front of a surprised Aizen.

Naruto and Ichigo turned inward to each other as they frowned at Aizen and Naruto said "Let's do this, Aizen." Aizen looked at them while Naruto said "We'll end all of this in an instant." Aizen frowned and asked "End it in an instant?" He smiled after a minute and said "I see. I understand now, Ichigo Kurosaki and Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto ignored Aizen's until Aizen said "I will teach you both that the physical strength you two were counting on is incomparable to my own power." The Hogyoku glowed and Aizen's wings opened more. Aizen was covered in a bright light that dimmed in an instant and he vanished. He appeared behind Ichigo and Naruto and swung his sword. Naruto and Ichigo blocked him with their Tensa Zangetsu and parried the blow. A mountain to Ichigo's and Naruto's left disintegrated and the three jumped apart.

Naruto closed his eyes and thought _"Get ready, Tensa Zangetsu."_ Aizen dashed at them and Ichigo parried it. A boulder exploded and Aizen swung his sword again, only for Naruto to parry it this time. Another boulder exploded and Ichigo and Naruto continued to switch off who parried Aizen's swings. Ichigo and Naruto then used Shunpo and Sonído respectively to stand on the part of the mountain that wasn't disintegrated and looked around for Aizen as his voice asked "Did you really think I couldn't follow your moves?" They looked up and jumped away as Aizen came at them. The remaining section of the mountain was destroyed and Naruto and Ichigo landed several yards away and Ichigo looked over his shoulder. He blocked Aizen's sword as Aizen said "By some odd coincidence, we seem to have arrived at a similar evolved form where our right arms are combined with our Zanpakuto." Aizen chuckled and Naruto asked "What's so funny?" Aizen smiled at them and said "I just realized it during our clash just now. As I suspected, your evolutions and mine are on different levels." Naruto and Ichigo looked into Aizen's eyes as the rogue Soul Reaper said "If I so wish, I will shatter your Zanpakuto with a single swing!" He swung his sword again and Naruto and Ichigo calmly caught it.

Aizen looked in shock as the ground behind Naruto and Ichigo cracked and turned to dust. Naruto and Ichigo calmly stared at Aizen and asked "Why so shocked? Is it so unbelievable that we caught your sword? Does it scare you? That something you can't comprehend happened right before your eyes?" Aizen regained his composure and chuckled then said "Interesting, Ichigo Kurosaki. Naruto Uzumaki." Aizen took his sword and jumped back then asked "Something I can't comprehend, you say? Don't talk as though you've won." Naruto suddenly lost his hearing as he activated his Rinnegan and the sky turned purple while Aizen gained a black aura.

Naruto closed his eyes and thought _"Lilynette."_ The memory of Lilynette training him for the first time came into his mind and thought _"You always knew the best way to get me moving."_ The memory of her comforting him on losing his voice then appeared in his head while he thought _"You comforted me."_ A black box began to form around him and Ichigo as he thought _"You were with me every step of the way."_ The black box encased Naruto and Ichigo as Naruto thought _"Now, just stand by me this one last time."_ Naruto then muttered "Shinra Tensei." The black box shattered and Aizen looked on in fear as the pieces fell to the ground and vanished as Naruto and Ichigo just stared at him.

Ichigo kept his head down and asked "You don't seem to realize it, do you?" He then said "Our power is greater than the power you have right now." They slowly walked toward Aizen and Naruto said "The force that erased the mountain… were mine and Ichigo's swords." Aizen continued to stare at them in shock as Naruto said "Here we come, Aizen." They suddenly appeared in front of him and both made large gashes on Aizen's chest. The rogue Soul Reaper warped to the top of a cliff to Ichigo's and Naruto's left and Ichigo said "What an odd feeling." Naruto deactivated his Rinnegan and breathed calmly.

Aizen became angry and asked "Are you two pleased that you overcame my Kido?" The gashes began to heal as he asked "Are you pleased you put these scars on my body?" He then shouted "Don't be so full of yourselves, humans!" A third eye appeared on Aizen's forehead and it moved about wildly. His face then cracked before there was an explosion of Reishi and the dirt was kicked up as a pillar of purple light shot into the sky. The pillar began cracking then shattered as blood flew out of it and revealed a more monstrous form of Aizen with his face split in two and a demonic black face between the two halves.

Aizen raised his head and said **"I see. This is inexcusable, isn't it, Hogyoku? That I let a human get the better of me."** One of the weird tendrils Aizen now had shot a sphere of purple energy behind Ichigo and Naruto and it caused a huge explosion. Naruto closed his eyes and he remembered the fondest memory he and Lilynette had shared.

**(Flashback)**

Naruto and Lilynette lied down in a field of flowers on a hill and watched the sunset. Naruto broke the silence and asked "Lilynette?" She looked at him and asked "Yeah?" Naruto continued to stare at the sunset and asked "Do you think that the Sun wants to travel around the Earth?" Lilynette seemed confused and asked "What do you mean?" Naruto smiled and said "Well, you have to think of the Sun and the Earth like people. Or rather, you have to think of them like lovers." Lilynette blushed at the last word and Naruto closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes and said "You see the Sun is like a man. He walks around his woman and takes in every detail. And when the Sun looks at the Earth, she gets warmer. They complement each other so much yet they can never be together." He looked at Lilynette and said "They are in an eternal dance with each other." He held Lilynette's hand and said "Just like I want to be with you." Lilynette looked at Naruto in shock and asked "Are you…" Naruto kissed Lilynette and said "I want to marry you." Lilynette began crying and kissed Naruto back. No one found them until the next morning, sleeping in the middle of the bed of flowers.

**(End Flashback)**

Naruto opened his eyes and glared down at Aizen with an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and muttered "This is the end for you." He and Ichigo swung their swords and sent Aizen back as the crater they were over got bigger. They lowered their swords and Ichigo said "Let's end this already, Aizen." He and Naruto held their swords out in front of them and pointed the tips as Aizen as they said "This is the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō." Their hair flailed about and they were covered in a bright white light with strands of black here and there. Once the light began to clear from around Naruto and Ichigo, Aizen asked **"What is that form?"**

**(Flashback)**

The blades of both Naruto's and Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu broke and both went sent into a building. They then fell down to another one and Naruto looked up at Lilynette, who then asked "You refuse to stay down, Naruto?" She looked at the blood on Naruto's wrists and ankles as he said "I told you I wouldn't go down. Not until your or Tensa Zangetsu tell me what the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō." She stared down at him with contempt and said "I said I have no intention of telling you!" She flew toward him and he continued to block her with his broken sword. She knocked his arm up then kicked him down into another building.

Naruto looked at Lilynette and thought _"If she wanted to kill me, she could've done it from the start."_ Naruto looked up and quickly dashed to the side to avoid Lilynette's blade. He continued to dodge and thought _"If she had no serious intention of telling me, she should stop fighting and keep herself hidden."_ Lilynette threw him on his back and he coughed. He slowly got up and thought _"Why? Why is it that I only sense sadness from flowing from her blade?"_ They clashed again and floated up into the water. Naruto met Lilynette's eyes for the first time in a while and saw that they were full of pain. Naruto went wide eyed and Lilynette pushed him back. Naruto came to a stop when his back met Ichigo's and Naruto asked "You get what's going on?" Ichigo nodded and said "Yeah." Tensa Zangetsu and Lilynette came speeding at them and Naruto and Ichigo smiled. They let go of their swords and both spirits went wide eyed as their blades pierced Naruto's and Ichigo's chests and backs.

The four remained still for a few minutes before Tensa Zangetsu said "You both have realized it. The only way to acquire the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō is to accept our blades." They looked down at the respective spirits they were fighting and Naruto said "There's no pain." Lilynette began to cry and said "Of course not. Tensa Zangetsu and I are originally you two. If you accept us, there can be no pain." Ichigo noticed a tear falling down Tensa Zangetsu's face and asked "Why… are you crying?" Tensa Zangetsu kept his head down and said "Ichigo. Naruto. Do you recall what we both said when we started this fight?" Naruto nodded and said "Yeah." Lilynette closed her eyes and said "What we wanted to protect were you two!" Tensa Zangetsu and Lilynette let go of their swords and slowly drifted away. Lilynette's eyes met Naruto's and she said "Naruto, there's one thing you should know. If you use the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō, I'll disappear." Naruto's eyes became wide and Lilynette continued to cry.

**(End Flashback)**

The pillar of Reishi began to turn black and parted to reveal Naruto and Ichigo were different. Their hair had turned black and now went to their waists. Light bluish-gray bandages formed around their bodies, tightly wrapped around their torsos, right arms, and faces, ending just beneath their eyes. Black flame-like markings were spread across their chests and wrapped around their left arms, and the remains of a tattered black coat covered their lower bodies. Their bodies constantly emitted smoky black Reishi from their bodies, most of which were focused around their right arms. The pillar of Reishi turned into a shockwave and blew past Aizen.

Ichigo and Naruto looked at Aizen as both Ichigo and Naruto said "The Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō is us becoming the Getsuga itself." After a moment, Naruto said "The Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. If we use this technique, we will lose all of our Spiritual Powers." Ichigo then said "That's what _Saigo_ means." Aizen got angry and shouted "Absurd! That couldn't possibly be! Mere humans cannot surpass me!" Naruto and Ichigo raised their right arms and a blade of pitch black energy appeared into their hands. They raised their arms over their heads and both of them said "Mugetsu." They brought the blades down and everything lost its color. Two massive veils of black Reishi erupted upwards and approached Aizen. It cut him into three pieces and the veil dissipated into the sky.

Everything regained its color and Naruto and Ichigo landed on the ground. The bandages cracked and fell to pieces as Naruto's hair returned to its normal color and length. He felt his strength leaving him and thought "_Lilynette. Thank you… for being there these past ten months. I love you."_ He fell to his knees and his vision got blurry. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out as he fell onto his stomach.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself back in the sewer section of his Inner World. Lilynette appeared in front of Naruto in her child form and smiled. He looked down at her and thought _"I can't even sense her Reiatsu anymore."_ Lilynette smiled sadly and said "This is farewell, Naruto." Naruto returned the sad smile and said "Seems so." Lilynette folded her arms and asked "What? Don't look sad. Even if you can no longer able to be with each other, we're always one." Naruto cleaned out his ear and closed his eyes as he asked "What? That doesn't make me happy at all. And I wasn't making a sad face either!" Lilynette walked up to Naruto so they were about five inches from each other and looked down as her legs began to fade.

She kept looking at the ground and said "Tell everyone I give them my best." Naruto put a sad smile back on his face and took Lilynette's mask off her head as he said "Okay." Lilynette looked up at Naruto with their lips met for an instant. Lilynette then backed away and Naruto said "Bye... Lilynette." Lilynette vanished with a smile on her face and Naruto looked up through the hole that led to the city part of his Inner World and said "Thank you." He then looked over his shoulder and at the giant cage in the wall.

He walked up to the cage and placed his hand on one of the bars. He smiled sadly and said "So, you don't even wish to speak with me." He chuckled a little and said "I know we won't be able to talk after this, but I want you to know something." He stared into the shadows and said "Sorry, Kyuubi. But I will come back to you." He felt the Kyuubi's presence fade and said "Wait... Just a little patience." Naruto vanished from his Inner World and a single slitted red eye appeared behind the cage. The eye appeared sad and a voice said **"Naruto..."**

_**To be continued...**_


	27. Epilogue: Walking Toward the Dawn

**Walking Toward the Dawn**

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself looking up at the wooden ceiling of a house with Harribel sitting against the wall. She opened her eyes and said "Good to see you awake." Naruto continued to look at the ceiling and asked "Where am I?" Harribel looked off to the side and said "The Soul Society. More specifically, the Kuchiki House. All of us Arrancars are being kept here until the Head Captain decides what to do about us." Naruto sat up and a blanket fell off of him. He then noticed that he was wearing a white Shihakusho and he looked down.

Harribel knew what Naruto was thinking and said "There was no trace of her." Naruto took a deep breath and said "I know." He looked at her and asked "You know what would happen, didn't you?" Harribel remained silent and Naruto stood up. She rushed up to him and helped him up. Naruto felt around his neck and found his mask fragment was gone. He closed his eyes and thought _"So, she really is gone."_ Naruto pushed Harribel away and went to the door. He opened it and went outside. Harribel watched him leave in depression and thought _"Naruto."_

* * *

The new Espada were sitting by a small pond in the Kuchiki Estate and Idate sighed. "Man. It sucks being stuck here." Hanabi looked over at him and said "Well, until that old man decides what to do with us." Idate looked at her and said "It's been about ten days. How long does it take him to decide anything?" Suiren adjusted her glasses and said "He's probably trying to convince Central 46 not to kill us." Rin was staring off into space and Tayuya asked "You okay?" Rin nodded and said "I'm just a little worried about Naruto. It's been ten days since the battle with Aizen and he hasn't woken up yet. We also haven't seen Lilynette at all since we left the Shinobi World." Fū hopped out of the tree she was sitting in and said "I'm sure he's alright. He's going to be my husband after all." Everyone rolled their eyes as Grimmjow snored.

Fū then noticed Naruto walking by and exclaimed "Naruto!" Everyone looked at Naruto as Fū went up to him and hugged his arm as she said "I'm so happy you're awake!" She waited for Lilynette to yell at her but nothing happened. She looked around and asked "Naruto, where's Lilynette?" Naruto hung his head and muttered "Gone." Fū went wide eyed and he grip loosened enough for Naruto to pull his hand away and walk off. Fū stared at Naruto as he left and said "Naruto."

* * *

Naruto walked to the front gates of the estate and saw someone waiting for him. Momo Hinomori, the lieutenant of Squad 5, was standing there. Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked "What are you doing here?" Momo walked up to him with her head lowered and said "Well… I came to ask you if you wanted to get something to eat." Naruto noticed she was playing with her fingers and smiled as he thought _"That's a lot like someone I know."_ He nodded and said "Alright." Momo looked up at him in urgency and said "I know you're probably upset about… did you say yes?" Naruto nodded and said "Let's go." Momo blushed and said "O-Okay!" She escorted him out and he followed her into the Seireitei.

Naruto walked behind Momo and asked "So, where are we going?" Momo smiled and said "My room at the Squad 5 barracks." Naruto looked at her in surprise when he noticed they were already inside the Squad 5 barracks. They walked through the barracks with the other Squad members giving Naruto looks and Momo said "Don't pay attention to them." Naruto sighed and said "It's okay. I'm used to it, what with being the Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox and all." Momo stopped outside a door and said "Here we are." Naruto walked inside and was a little surprised at what he saw. It was a little picnic with a bunch of different kinds of food. There was sushi, onigiri, yakisoba, takoyaki, cookies, rice, chicken, teriyaki, and sake.

Momo went and sat at the table as she said "We shouldn't let all this food go to waste." Naruto sat down on the other side of the table opposite her. Momo brought her hands together and said "Itadakimasu!" She began eating but noticed Naruto wasn't touching a thing. She frowned and asked "What's wrong?" Naruto looked down at the food and said "This is the first meal I've had without Lilynette." He looked at the sake and smiled sadly. He then said "This one time, she drank so much that she had passed out and when we'd passed a liquor store, she went and drank everything inside. It had bled me dry for months." He took an onigiri and bit into it.

He looked down at it and thought _"Man. This is good."_ He shoved several of the onigiri into his mouth and Momo said "Um…" Naruto looked at her with his mouth stuffed to bursting and this caused Momo to giggle. Naruto swallowed and asked "Yeah?" Momo finally managed to calm herself down from her laughter and said "I heard that you cut off your arm and used it to heal me." Naruto took a little drink of sake and said "Yeah. It was a complicated Kido that even I have a hard time processing or explaining it." He poured Momo a cup and himself another one. They held their cups up and said "Cheers." They both drank and continued eating.

**(The Next Day)**

Toshiro walked through the Squad 5 barracks and stopped outside of Momo's room. He cleared his throat and asked "Momo, are you awake?" When no one answered, he opened the door and shouted "WAAH! MOMO?!" Momo sat up on her futon and the blanket fell off of her, revealing her bare chest as she asked "Toshiro?" She then remembered what happened last night and shrieked. She quickly covered her chest with a pillow and shouted "What in the world are you doing here?!" Toshiro blushed like crazy as he pointed behind and asked "What am I doing here?! What's he doing here?!" Momo looked back and turned red then threw the pillow at Toshiro. Toshiro quickly ran away and used Shunpo to get to his office.

Rangiku walked in and said "Morning… Captain?" She walked up to Toshiro as he was muttering to himself and pacing then asked "What's wrong?" Toshiro got a little louder and said "I can't believe I saw that. She's going to kill me." Rangiku became even more confused and asked "Captain, what's wrong?" He sat down and held his head as he said "I saw Momo naked." Rangiku stuck her head out the door and shouted "Who had 8:00 this morning?!" Toshiro hung his head and thought _"They had a pool?"_

* * *

Naruto walked around the Seireitei with Momo and said "Thanks for yesterday, Momo." She smiled at him and said "Anytime." Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist and asked "How about right now? I bet I can make you moan louder." Momo's face became beet red as they walked back to the Kuchiki Estate and they turned to each other. Naruto bowed and said "See you later." He walked back inside and saw Harribel sitting under a tree, sleeping. Naruto went up to the tree and picked a leaf. He brought it to his mouth and began to play Oración.

Harribel opened her eyes a little and said "It's good to see you're feeling better." Naruto stopped playing and said "Well, I had quite a night last night." Harribel stood up and said "The Head Captain has allowed us to leave as long as we never come back here again." Naruto sighed as he reached into his pockets and said "Alri…" He froze and felt inside his pockets. He began checking all over his Shihakusho and asked "Where is it? Where is it?" Harribel raised an eyebrow and asked "What's wrong?" Naruto looked up at her and said "The ring I had gotten for Lilynette is gone!" Harribel raised an eyebrow and asked "Ring?" Naruto suddenly realized what he'd said and blushed.

He looked away and said "Well, I had asked Lilynette to marry me and… I had gotten her this ring." Harribel raised an eyebrow then said "I'll talk to Captain Kuchiki about letting us stay a few hours." Naruto went to the front gate and saw Ichigo walking out. Naruto was about to talk to him when he decided against it. He went and climbed the wall of the estate and jumped from the roofs and across the Seireitei.

* * *

Momo sighed as she lied down on her futon and said "Man. I can't believe last night." She felt her crotch and found it was moist. She shuddered and said "Man. Just thinking about it…" She looked off to the side and saw a box sitting there. She picked it up and opened it. She gasped at the size of the diamond on the ring and thought _"Why did Naruto have this?"_ She put it in her Shihakusho and went out to find Naruto. As she ran around, trying to find Naruto, she bumped into Harribel. Harribel looked down at Momo and asked "What's the hurry, Lieutenant?" Momo held up the box and said "Naruto left this in my room." Harribel looked at the box and opened her Pesquisa. She looked up at the Senzaikyu and said "His Reiatsu is so weak, I can only tell that he's somewhere up there." They walked to the Senzaikyu and Momo kept messing with the box.

* * *

Naruto grunted as he grabbed another stone on the tallest tower of the Senzaikyu and pulled himself up. He looked down and saw that he was about five hundred yards up. He then looked up to find he had about a hundred to go. He sighed and reached up to another stone. He pulled himself up then scooted to the right to get to the next one. As he climbed and thought _"I have to get stronger. If I don't, I won't be able to protect those close to me."_ He made it up another twenty yards before he had to rest for a minute. He panted as he thought _"I need to get stronger. I will get stronger."_ He continued climbing and soon got to the roof. He scanned the area and then looked down at the ground. He saw a rather large pile of hay below. Naruto took a deep breath then dived with his arms wide open. He spun so he landed back first into the pile of hay and then climbed out of it. He then walked to Sokyoku Hill and sat on the edge of the cliff.

He looked out at the Seireitei and just sat there. Harribel and Momo arrived at sunset and Momo went toward him but Harribel stopped her. She looked up at the Arrancar, who shook her head and both watched Naruto as he sang.

_You call to me, and I fall at your feet  
How could anyone ask for more?  
__How could anyone ask for more?  
__  
And our time apart, like knives in my heart  
How could anyone ask for more?  
____How could anyone ask for more?_

_But if there's a pill to help me forget,  
God knows I haven't found it yet  
But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to_

_'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far  
Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart  
Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor  
And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for  
'Cause trying not to love you  
Only makes me love you more  
Only makes me love you more_

_And this kind of pain, only time takes away  
That's why it's harder to let you go  
__That's why it's harder to let you go_

And nothing I can do, without thinking of you  
That's why it's harder to let you go

_That's why it's harder to let you go_

_But if there's a pill to help me forget,  
God knows I haven't found it yet  
But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to_

_'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far  
Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart  
Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor  
And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for  
'Cause trying not to love you  
Only makes me love you more_

_So I sit here divided, just talking to myself  
Was it something that I did?  
Was there somebody else?  
When a voice from behind me, that was fighting back tears  
Sat right down beside me, and whispered right in my ear  
Tonight I'm dying to tell you_

_That trying not to love you, only went so far  
Trying not to need you, was tearing me apart  
Now I see the silver lining, from what we're fighting for  
And if we just keep on trying, we could be much more  
'Cause trying not to love you  
Oh, yeah, trying not to love you  
Only makes me love you more  
Only makes me love you more_

Naruto began crying and Momo went up to him. She stopped several feet behind him and said "Uh, Naruto?" Naruto went wide eyed and wiped the tears out of his eyes and asked "What?" Momo held the box behind her back as Naruto got up and walked up to her. Momo held the box out in front of her and bowed as she said "You left this in my room last night." Naruto smiled and took the box. He put it in his Shihakusho and brought Momo in for a kiss. She went wide eyed then kissed back. Harribel watched as they dueled with their tongues and wrapped their arms around each other. After about ten minutes, they stopped and Naruto went over to Harribel.

He looked back at Momo and said "I'll come back." Momo smiled and said "I know you will." Harribel opened a Garganta and Naruto felt a tear race down his cheek as he stepped into the Garganta while gazing at Momo. The Garganta closed and Momo sobbed.

**(Hokage Monument in Konoha)**

Naruto stepped out of the Garganta and frowned when he saw Konoha at nighttime. He looked up at Harribel and asked "Why did you bring me back here?" Harribel pointed down at the village and Naruto looked at the crater from his Cero and the buildings he burned with Amaterasu. He scoffed and said "I won't destroy the village anymore but I never said I would care about them." Harribel sighed and said "Take a closer look." Naruto narrowed his eyes and closely examined the village. He saw people sitting in the streets and looking hungry. He then saw someone he never thought he would see doing what the others who didn't have houses were doing. Anko sat against a building and was crying.

* * *

Anko sat in the middle of the village and against a building as she thought _"Naruto. I can't believe he ran away."_ A kunai landed in front of her and she picked it up. There was a note attached and she read it.

_Look at the Hokage Monument._

Anko looked and froze at the sight of Harribel and Naruto standing on top of the Hokage Monument. She made several hand signs and appeared in front of them. She pulled Naruto into a tight hug and cried as she said "You're back." Naruto hugged Anko too and said "Yeah." Anko then went up to Harribel and hugged her. Harribel returned the hug and said "Now's not the time. We need to get down below." Anko nodded and they quickly went down into the hidden base. Naruto looked at the back of Harribel's head and asked "Isn't this connected to the rest of the tunnels inside the monument?" Harribel shook her head as they walked down the dusty hallway that Naruto and Suiren had gone down before and said "This portion is actually 100 feet below ground. I had cast a jutsu to make this possible." Harribel then opened the door at the end of the hall and they walked down the stairs as torches lit their way down.

As they walked, Naruto asked "Where are Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun?" Harribel remained silent and Naruto let it pass. They came to the steel door and Harribel opened it. Harribel went up to the weird metal bed and turned to Naruto. She frowned and said "Now, you must learn from your memories. Or rather, your ancestor's memories." Naruto got confused as his eyes met Harribel's and both sets of eyes narrowed.

* * *

**To be continued in Rebirth of the Brotherhood.**


End file.
